A New World
by sweetysteph
Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing her to run away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. Who introduces her to a different magical world.  AU  More Inside!
1. Chapter 1: Shock of a lifetime

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world. _

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**Authors Note: I just wrote this randomly. I am not sure if i should keep going. What do you think? Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: Shock of a lifetime

The hands on my watch ticked slowly building up the anticipation. The candle nearby was nearly out. Finally after what felt like forever both hands met at 12 signaling the beginning of the next day and furthermore the beginning of my 15th birthday. As unimportant as the age of 15 seems, it means a lot to me. Why you ask? It makes me another year closer to being of age. Being of age will signify the last year at Hogwarts with my overprotective brothers and a much-deserved freedom. Having 6 older brothers doesn't leave much of a private life. Anytime a guy made the mistake of fancying me he would get pranked on or embarrassed in front of everyone. That's what happened when Dean when he tried to ask me to Hogsmeade. Then with Michael they scared him to the point where he was scared to be seen around me. My own guy friends keep themselves at a distance because of it. I am not a little girl anymore; I can take care of myself. It's sad that my only true goal in life is to be my own person. A loud bang on my window startled me breaking me out of my thoughts. A small barn owl greeted me from outside the window. It was a bit hard to recognize in the dark, so I opened the window and allowed the bird to perch itself onto my windowsill. As soon as it did I noticed the odd yellow jumper he was wearing and immediately recognized him.

"Hello Bartleby! Has Luna sent me something?" I asked patting him on his head. He hooted before holding his leg out to me. Attached to it was a piece of parchment and a small package. I grabbed a water bowl that was near my bed and handed it to him before grabbing the package and letter. Poor owl he was attempting to rip his jumper off but Luna must have placed a charm on it. Luna thinks that these odd bugs will attack Bartleby if he's unclothed. After he drank enough water and grew weary of biting his jumper he hooted and flew out the window.

_**Ginny,**_

_**I hope that the wrackspurts do not attack you today. If they do don't worry just swat at them. Well I was reading my Quibbler to day and noticed the date! Happy Birthday Ginny! Hope all is well. I will see you tomorrow.**_

_**Luna**_

_**P.s. Remember to swat. I will check you tomorrow!**_

I couldn't help but smile at her letter. Luna was always good at making me smile. I'm glad she remembered. Of course how couldn't she? My mum was throwing me this huge party that I didn't want, in my honor. With a sad sigh I placed the letter on my nightstand and laid back down and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

"Ginny!" Yelled mum, "Wake up!" She ordered as she opened my curtain allowing the bright sunlight to shine into my room, "we have a long day and you need to be ready in time." Mum reminded me.

"I'm too tired" I complained lowering myself into my sheets.

"Nonsense Ginny. There's still so much left to do before your party." Said Mum as she opened a door that sounded like my wardrobe. It sounded as if she was moving everything around in there until she stopped, "Ahh this looks wonderful. You should wear this to your party" Mum said happily. I placed the pillow over my head in an attempt to block out her voice. I knew she had probably found the most pink dress she could find that showed no curves and was too girly. How do I know this?

One: She is my mum and tends to live through me, two: I am the youngest so she babies me the most, and three: I made sure to hide that dress at the bottom of the wardrobe in hopes that she would never find it.

"Mum it's my birthday! Can't I get a moments rest" I whined.

"Ginny there is too much to be done. You need to look your best today. Plus breakfast is ready" Mum said loudly. I snorted as I heard the sounds of movement from upstairs.

"That only works for Ron" I reminded.

"I guess, but if you don't want your presents now then I understand." Mum said.

"Fine I'm up!" I said feeling a bit annoyed and excited, "Just give me a second" I requested.

"Okay but hurry down. Ronald is probably eating his second plate by now." Mum said before leaving. She didn't even close the door. With a loud sigh I stood up and shut the door. I swear when I come of age the first spell I am doing is a strong locking charm. After washing up a bit I walked down the stairs. Immediately I wished that I could skip out on my birthday and just go back to my room. There were pink decorations all over the walls and Happy Birthday signs located at different areas. It was just too pink. I have nothing against pink, but that is just too much.

"Who are we expecting today mum?" I asked as I took a seat at the table, sitting next to Ron.

"No one special. Just your Hogwarts friends" replied mum quickly, "Now eat up! Hermione will be arriving shortly to help you get ready" Ron immediately started to choke. I couldn't help but smirk before smacking his back causing him to spit out a piece of bacon and some eggs.

"Ew Ron, that is disgusting" I said staring at the pile on the table.

"How soon is shortly?" Ron cried. Mum just walked around unfazed.

"Oh maybe in a hour" She answered. Ron jumped up quickly forgetting about his food and ran up the stairs. Mum and I stared at each other, "We should invite Hermione over more often." I said before going back to eating. Hermione and Ron have liked each other for way too long. Though they are in the same year, she and I grew close during my 2nd year and then became best friends my 3rd year. The girl is so smart, but she is the worst when it comes to boys. I remember during my 3rd year we were talking about snogging and it did not go too well:

"_See Ginny look!" Hermione said throwing a large book onto my bed, "On chapter 3, page 60 it clearly states that you must pucker and-"_

"_Okay Hermione, I've heard enough."_

"_Ginny this is important for when we have our first kiss!" Hermione said loudly._

"_And how's this working out for you?" I asked warily, "Hermione you may find many answers in a book, but this is not one." _

"_well I haven't exactly- you know- well" Hermione stuttered._

"_The word is snog" I said with a smile, "it's not such a hard concept. You just pucker and combine lips" I laughed, "Honestly you went to the ball with Krum. Did he not try?" I asked_

"_Well- he did try, but I was scared" She said quickly._

"_Take it from me. It's not that bad. Once its over with, it doesn't seem that big of a deal" I shrugged._

"_Well who have you been snogging Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Michael Corner" I shrugged, "We met at the ball and have been seeing each other ever since."  
_

That memory is one of my fondest because it is when Hermione and I became close. Ever since then we became unseperable along with Luna and Ron started to notice Hermione. They have become a complete nightmare. All they ever do is argue just to rile each other up. Half the time I just want to smack their faces together just to shut them up. Maybe then they will just snog and get it over with.

"Ginny are you done yet?" asked mum, "You need to shower and get ready" Mum reminded me.

"Mum why can't I just have fun and relax. I don't need this big party" I asked her for what felt like the hundredth time this summer. I'd rather spend time with Luna and Hermione than with people I barely talk to.

An hour later I was in my room staring at the dress with deep loathing. It just was not me. It was pink and frilly! It had no shape and made me feel like a little girl. I just wish it were more my style. I left the dress on my bed and left my room to join Ron in welcoming Hermione and Luna. They'd both be coming around the same time but we had no idea who would come first. Ron was pacing the sitting room, anxiously awaiting Hermione's arrival. He actually looked decent. He was wearing I think what muggles call, Khaki's and a plain shirt. His hair was nicely done and he looked more flushed than I have ever seen him.

"Relax Ron" I said taking a seat. The sound of the floo going off did not go unnoticed by either of us. Ron looked at me with the most panicked look.

"Hermione! It is good to see you!" Mum greeted happily inviting Hermione into the sitting room. As soon as she entered the room, Ron stopped pacing and just stood there watching her. For a second they both just stood there staring at each other. When it became obvious that Ron would not say anything I walked by him smacking him upside the head and then hugged my best friend.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" Hermione said happily.

I guess the smack worked because right after we hugged, Ron was standing by her side with a goofy grin. The poor boy's got it bad. I can tell why, Hermione wore a beautiful sundress that accentuated her curves making her look grown. Her hair was in neat curls pinned to the side.

"Hello Ron" She said politely, blushing under his stare.

"Hermione you look-" Ron started only to be interrupted by mum.

"Ginny, Luna's here go finish getting ready!" Mum yelled as Luna walked into the sitting room.

"Luna!" I yelled before running to her. I hadn't seen Luna since the beginning of the summer.

"Hello Ginny" She replied, "I see you have listened to me and avoided the wrackspurts. You look pretty by the way" She said with an airy voice.

"Thanks Luna" I laughed.

"Ginny I am not kidding. Go get ready!" Mum yelled from the kitchen. I turned to Hermione and Ron who seemed to both be blushing.

"Sorry I got to go get ready. You can stay down here if you'd like" I told Hermione. She turned to me with the most panicked expression.

"No!" she yelled before sighing and then calmly saying, "no. I said I would help you." She then grabbed onto Luna and I and we disappeared up the stairs.

"I see your feelings for Ron haven't changed" I said with a laugh before falling onto my bed. ermiHHhhhHermione blushed crimson and glared at me.

"He's right downstairs! Quiet!" She hissed angrily.

"And? You two looked like you were already undressing each other with your eyes" I laughed.

"Ginny-" Hermione said

"She has a point Hermione. You weren't very subtle when I walked in" Luna added as she picked up the pink dress. She eyed it oddly and shook it a bit. Hermione watched her with amusement before looking back at me.

"Speaking of dressing, shouldn't you be in your pink…dress by now" Hermione said taking the dress from Luna and examining it. "Wow its really….pink"

"I know." I mumbled.

"Here I was going to wait, but I see that you may need this" Hermione smiled as she pulled out a box from her purse. She tapped it and it enlarged. She handed it to me and smiled, waiting patiently for me to open it.

"Hermione you didn't have to get me anything"

"Just open it Ginny" She urged. Slowly I unwrapped the bow and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful dress similar to Hermione's.

"I know its not much, but it is so much more…you than that- thing is" She said quickly. Before I could resist I smiled wide and hugged her.

"I agree it is definitely more you" Luna said admiring it.

"I love it Hermione. Do you think mum would let me wear it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's your party" Hermione reminded me.

* * *

With Hermione and Luna on each side I walked downstairs to greet the guests that had arrived already. I had no idea who to expect since mum had sent all the invites out.

"Oh look there's Neville" Hermione said pointing to Neville who was talking to Ron. "I will see you in a bit" Hermione said excusing herself to talk to them. Luna and I watched everyone until we spotted our own friends from our grade. They were all by the punch talking.

"Colin!" I said happily hugging him. Colin stared wide eyed at me. The dress Hermione had given me was a light green color. It hugged my hips enough to make me feel older yet not too revealing. I had even managed to slip by mum before she could notice. Hermione and Luna did my hair and makeup. They had made my straight red hair into gentle waves.

"Happy Birthday Ginny. Wow you look amazing!" Colin said.

"He's right Ginny. You look beautiful" Demelza said as she congratulated me on turning 15.

"Thanks." I turned to the only quiet one out of the group. She looked extremely nervous.

"Happy Birthday Ginny" Amelia stated. She was fidgeting with the card in her hand and a worried look was in her eyes. I could tell why she was worried. She had just started dating Dean Thomas, my ex-crush. Sadly I could not hold that against her. It was my brothers who I should be mad at. I politely nodded and accepted the card from her before being nearly tackled by Neville.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" Neville said after hugging me, much to Ron's disapproval.

"Lovely party you are throwing. I see your mum really went all out this year" Demelza said admiring the flowers that were strewn everywhere.

"Yes she has." I had to admit to any girl that was extremely girly, this would have been a dream come true, but I am more of a simple girl.

"So are you excited for this school year?" Demelza asked, starting a conversation with Colin and Amelia and Ron and Neville talked. I could not shake this bad feeling. As if answering that feeling I turned to see Fred and George approaching. They were dressed in…interesting muggle attire. Both carried presents and were smiling at me.

"Happy Birthday!" Fred started

"Gin Gin!" George finished.

"thanks guys!" I said laughing heartily. Even if they upset me, I can't help but love them.

"Before we forget mum and dad wanted you. They are in the sitting room" Fred said pointing to the house.

"Sorry guys I have to cut this short. I will talk to you all later." I said with a plastered on smile. I did not want to know what mum wanted. I walked slowly to the house and smiled at different guests as I passed. Finally I reached the house and walked in slowly not knowing what to expect when mum walked into the kitchen.

"There you are!" Mum said grabbing hold of me, "Good heavens what are you wearing?" Mum asked eyeing my dress. I pulled back angrily, "Well we will have to make do with the dress" She sighed as she fussed with my hair. She then proceeded to pull me into the sitting room where dad seemed to be entertaining guests. I barely had time to even look into the room before I was pulled into the room.

"Ah there she is now" Dad said standing up. Mum pulled me to him and stood on my other side.

"Hello You must be Ginevra Weasley. We have heard so much about you." The man said happily, "Sorry my name is Alfred Corner and this" he said pointing to the woman next to him, "is my wife Judith Corner" He said holding out his hand. Not wanting to be rude I took his hand, "Im sure you know our son Michael from school. I believe he is a year older" Alfred said pointing to a boy who was staring out the window. How had I not noticed him there? He smiled at me and then walked to sit in between his parents. I turned to my parents who seemed to be giving me odd looks.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stared at Michael's smile. Instead of warm, it seemed scary.

"Ginevra please sit down. We have a lot to discuss" Alfred said politely. How dare he tell me what to do in my own house!

"I'd rather stand" I said as politely as I could.

"Ginevra" Mum hissed at me. She looked frightening as she glared at me. I smiled the most fake smile and sat down on the other couch.

"Ginny" I said after I sat, "I like to be called Ginny." I said. Alfred looked at me and then nodded.

"Okay then Ginny. We are here because you have turned 15. At the age of 15 the contract agreements must be made and signed. After these are all completed then we can discuss the dates and the wedding will be official"

"Pardon?" I asked interrupting him, "contract? What contract?" I asked glaring at Michael. He looked awfully smug.

"The marriage contract of course" Alfred said as if it was obvious.

"Come again? Did you say marriage? This must be a mistake I am not getting married" I asked wide-eyed staring at my mum and then dad. Both looked serious and did not say anything, "You arranged for me to be married?" I yelled

"Ginny you must understand"

"Understand what? That you signed me off to some stranger?" I asked. My voice cracked and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as them.

"You are our daughter"

"I'm not a possession! I am your daughter. Doesn't my opinion count?" I asked angrily

"Ginny you must consent to it. We have already signed the contract. It would be easier if you would just sign it" Dad said in a low voice. He looked like he was struggling between running to my side and mum's glare.

"It is not your decision, this contract was made before you were born. It is for your own good" Mum said

"I will not consent. What's the point? You already told me it's not my decision. You already signed my life away" I said as tears threatened to fall. I stood up and ran out of the room. I ran through the front door and made my way to the only place I could get privacy. I opened dad's shed and slammed the door shut. Whatever objects had the misfortune of being near me were thrown around. I did this until I was too exhausted to throw anything else. I leaned against the closest wall and slid down all the tears flowing freely now. All my dreams and goals were slowly disappearing, as was my life. How could they sign away my freedom to my ex boyfriend? Michael was the worst boyfriend I could have ever had. I was grateful when Fred and George scared him away. I let my hands fall to the floor freely when they touched an item that was most likely thrown during my fit. It was one of dad's favorite toys. It was a model aeroplane I think. Next to it was a book called, _Travelling on Airplanes._ I remember dad telling me about how muggles travel on airplanes to different places. I opened it slowly hoping to find something worthwhile in it when my eyes caught the words, "Moving to other countries" It explained everything about flying to other countries by airplane. It then listed the items needed to travel.

_-Passport (provided by post office)_

_-Identification card_

_-Airplane Ticket_

What is a passport? How do I obtain those? Wait- what am I thinking could I possibly do this? Could I possibly move away from everything I know and start over? My mind went over the last 15 years of my life. I never had freedom and if my family had their way I would never experience it. I can't even chose my own husband. I laughed hysterically at the predicament I found myself in. Could I leave my family? Is that even a question? Yes I could. I can't take it anymore. Who could help me? Hermione knows all about muggles. Maybe she could help, but I don't know if she would tell. Luna? Luna is worth a shot. I opened the shed door after finding two scraps of parchment and wrote out the letters.

"Errol" I called out. He came flying to me recklessly and hooted, "Please send this to Luna and Hermione" I said. I watched as Errol flew away free. Maybe I will one day feel that free, who knows. Right now I had a decision to make and my friends were the best people to help me. I walked away feeling for the first time in a while; hope.


	2. Chapter 2: True Friends

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I am still working things out. I think i will make this a simple love story once Ginny gets to where she needs to go. This chapter is a bit long and has mostly dialogue. Hope you like. please R&R i could use some feedback. thanks!**

Chapter 2: True Friends

"Ginny Weasley! Where are you going?" yelled mum. I was already dressed in comfortable trousers and a jacket, with my worn out purse resting on my wrist. It was a gift from Hermione for my 12th birthday. She always complained that I stuffed my pockets with too many items, so she bought me my own purse. Anytime I went anywhere excluding Hogwarts I always carried it. It was practically falling apart and I hoped that my mum didn't notice that it was packed. I tend to carry many items and overstuff it, but this time I was worried it would tear.

"Mum," I mumbled, "I'm going to Luna's." I told her truthfully.

"No you are not. Your father and I need to have a word with you about your manners. That was very rude of you to walk out on the Corners. Then to excuse yourself an hour before your party is over!" lectured mum. _How dare she? _

"Is that all mum?" I answered angrily, "I can assure you that my manners are fine." _With that bit of information yesterday she should be proud that all I did was run out_, I told myself, "It was a lot to take in all in one day! I wanted to be alone. Now I would like to seek the comfort of my best friend." I retorted. Mum gave me a look that would have made even Dumbledore wet his knickers, but I would not let her bully me. In a forced calm voice I said, "Mum I need some time to think. Please give me that space" I begged with the most innocent look I good muster. Slowly her resolve was breaking and her glare disappeared. I swear she even looked sympathetic.

With a sigh she finally said, "Be back by supper. No exceptions!" She said sternly. _Yes! _It was all I could not to smile too wide.

"Yes mum" I agreed before grabbing some floo powder and throwing it into the fire. Just as I yelled "Luna's house" I heard mum yell something about talking later. Oh well I will just pretend I didn't hear her.

"Hello Ginny. You're looking better" Luna greeted from the sofa.

"Hello Luna. I am feeling better thank you. Is Hermione here yet?" I sat down.

"Not yet. But I reckon she will be soon." She answered, "Ahh here she comes now. Always on time." The floo turned red and out came, well I should say slid Hermione. She slid onto the rug landing just a few feet away from Luna and I.

"So graceful" I joked earning a glare from her. Luna and I helped her up before taking a seat on the sofas.

"Okay Ginny what is going on? Obviously something happened when talking to your mum and dad because afterward you were so distant. When did you even have time to send me this?" Hermione asked waving the letter I sent her.

"I was gone for an hour. Half of the hour I spent in dad's shed making… and cleaning up my mess." I admitted sheepishly., "I called you two here because you are my best friends. Hermione you know the muggle system well enough and Luna you're creative ideas are what I need to hear" I started. "I need a passport, whatever that is." I blurted out, mumbling the last part. Luna gazed at me with her normal dreamy look, while Hermione stared at me oddly.

Before Hermione could answer, Luna did, "I have a passport. My dad doesn't always like to apparate to other countries so he made me one. He is away though, so he can't make yours"

"Well you go to the post office to get one. You need proper identification. That would be very difficult to obtain for you though. Why do you need a passport though?" Hermione asked in deep thought, "Unless- No you wouldn't? Psh who am I kidding, you would." She said shaking her head, "Ginny you are underage! You cannot possibly plan on taking an airplane by yourself! What are you thinking? You're parents and family would be so worried!" Hermione said standing up and pacing.

" I am guessing that you're talk with your mum did not go well" Luna stated.

"You can say that again" I answered nervously as Hermione paced, "Hermione will you sit down!" I asked angrily. Hermione, who recognized the tone in my voice sat down instantly, but still kept the angry expression on her face, "Now before you sit me down for a whole lesson on underage law I need you to listen. Do not interrupt until I am done." I said more as a request than order, "Hermione you know I would never leave my family unless something drastic has happened. Yesterday my mum and dad invited me to the sitting room to discuss my contract with the Corners" I said slowly, "My magical marriage contract" I spat out. Hermione and Luna's eyes widened as they stared at me.

"You're not saying-"

"Yes Hermione my parents agreed for me to have an arranged marriage with Michael Corner" I said holding back the emotions that dared to escape. Luna's eyes lost their dreamlike state and was staring at me for what felt like the first time. Hermione's mouth was open and she was shaking her head.

"There- there must be some sort of mistake. Your mum and dad would never do such a thing!" Hermione said standing up again, "They would never throw away your freedom like that! They know you!" said Hermione frantically

"No mistake. I saw the contract my self. They want my consent, but I ran away before I could sign it. The contract states that at the age of 15 I needed to start abiding by the rules before the wedding when I turn of age. It is an old contract, so it means that I will almost be property of Michael." I spat, "I know Michael. When we dated he said that when he gets married he would want his wife to be a house mum. She didn't need to work because he has enough to provide for the family. He would make me into my…mum" My voice cracked a bit. Luna was the first to notice and walked over to me.

"What do you want me to do?" Luna asked as she placed her arms around me.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry I forgot about your dreams." Hermione cried as she joined us on the couch, "Your goals, they would all be-"

"Non-existent" I finished for her, "I would never get to live my life." Small tears escaped my eyes and again I felt like I would break.

"Ginny there must be some way around it!" Hermione said with a fierce look of determination.

"There might be, but I have no time. If I stay here I will be expected to sign the forms most likely by the end of the week." Hermione sat deep in thought.

"Does Ron know?" She whispered causing me to shift my attention to her completely. What did that prat have to do with this?

"I doubt it. Ron is overprotective, but he still cares about me" I shrugged. She nodded.

"Alright I will help. I don't like the idea of having to lie to your family and go behind their backs, but – I just can't let them- it's not fair-" She sounded like she was struggling, "You don't deserve this!" She cried finally before hugging me. Within the arms of my two best friends I finally felt everything crash, all my emotions flowed and with my friends I cried.

After what felt like hours I gained control of myself. It felt good sharing the burden with the two people I trusted the most. "So" I said breaking the silence, "Where do we begin?"

"I suppose Diagon alley" Hermione replied wiping off her tears, "Did you bring any money?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I don't know if it will be enough, but it's my life savings. I have 745 galleons" I answered.

"How did you get that much?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Hey being the only girl has its benefits. I swear my mum and dad practically throw money at me when I leave to Hogwarts. Mum and dad would both give me a galleon each. Then there's Aunt Muriel who is always giving me money to buy new clothes. And then there's those horrid birthdays mum throws for me. I get quite a lot of galleons." I shrugged.

"Okay. Well we don't want you to get caught. So we will all go to Diagon Alley where I'll convert some of it to muggle money. I know someone who can take care of the identification papers and passport."

"Is 450 galleons enough?" I asked pulling out 4 stacks of galleons. The last was thinner then the rest. Hermione nodded at me.

"Perfect. I will take Ginny to get her a new rucksack and purse. It's a bit outdated. Don't you think?" Luna asked poking the purse.

* * *

"What do you want?" The shopkeeper asked as we entered the shop. There were trunks stacked on top of each other reaching all the way to the ceiling.

"Hello. My friend here is looking for a magical rucksack and purse," Luna said with her dreamy voice.

"What would 2 beautiful young ladies as yourselves need a magical purse and rucksack for?" He asked with an annoyingly smug voice.

"Well we are ladies aren't we? It's a bit annoying having to carry a purse where my items are practically falling out all the time" I answered holding up the purse, "I love to read and it is quite difficult carrying a heavily stuffed rucksack around that weighs a ton." I was practically glaring daggers at him for being so rude that he stumbled backwards before digging into a drawer and pulling out a purse and then another one. When he was done a black rucksack and beautiful black purse lay in front of me.

"They are a matching set. Both are weightless and have a shrinking charm on them. Any item you place into them will shrink which makes it easier to carry them around. When you take an item out it will automatically regrow to its normal size. The more stuff you add into the purse or rucksack, then the smaller they shrink." He said, "No one usually asks for these types of items. So I'd say 40 galleons for the purse and 80 for the rucksack." He smirked.

"120 galleons?" i asked. My heart actually leapt. I should have known these items would cost so much.

"That's pretty cheap if ya ask me"

"I'll just take the purse then." I sighed. I couldn't dare spend that much of my money. I know I have 300 galleons lefts, but that's an awful lot.

"She'll take both." Luna stated before pulling out a stack of galleons, "I'll pay for the Rucksack"

"Luna you couldn't" I said staring wide-eyed at her stack of galleons.

"Yes I can." Luna stated simply, "think of it as an extended birthday gift." We paid for the items, which came with a list of the features and I practically threw myself at Luna. She really was a great friend, "We should be meeting with Hermione. Come on"

We walked quickly to the The leaky Cauldron. On the way there i transferred everything to my purse and couldn't help but feel excited as everything shrank. Luna watched me carefully before i slipped the purse onto my wrist. The best part of the purse was that the strap could be adjusted so the purse could be used in different way. The Leaky Cauldron was still dimly lit. We looked around until we noticed a girl with partially bushy hair. Hermione was seated at a table to the corner, occasionally looking around. It almost seemed as if she had a twitch in her neck.

"There you are!" She exclaimed relieved, "I was worried you got caught. Did you get the bags?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course. Did you exchange everything?" I asked anxiously showing her my new purse. She took it from me, examining it carefully before smiling.

"Yes. You have 2100 pounds. That is after the exchange rate of course." Hermione said happily handing me the envelope. I placed it into my new purse, "Now to get your paperwork. Normally we would have to do this the legal way, but seeing as how it will nearly be impossible without your mum's consent I figured just this once we will do it the … quicker way"

* * *

We walked past many building until Hermione finally stopped in front of a large 3- story building.

"Hermione where are we?" I asked as I noticed Hermione fixing her hair.

"Baker Street" she answered before knocking on the door. A short plump woman with a friendly face answered.

"Hello there."

"Hi my name is Hermione. I am here to see Jonah" Hermione greeted nicely. "Of course. Please come in" The woman said ushering us inside. The place was beautiful. There were extravagant lightings around the house, but they were not powered by candles. "Right this way girls. I will go get him now. Please do sit" she said before leaving.

"Hermione what are we doing here?" I asked. Luna was staring at the portraits on the wall.

"What an odd place" Luna mumbled. Hermione stared at Luna before turning to me.

"Uh well Jonah sort of owes me a favor or two." She started. Her cheeks showed a hint of color. Was she blushing?

"Mum what is going on? Who's here to see-" A plump boy with dark hair asked, "It can't be. Hermione Granger."

"The one and only" She mumbled, "Hello Jonah. These are my friends Luna and Ginny."

"Hello there beautiful ladies" he said with a creepy smile. _I don't like him._

"We need to talk to you in private" He smiled and ushered us upstairs.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked taking a seat in front of this large square box.

"Ginny here needs the proper identification and a passport." Hermione said.

"Ah I never figured you for the type to break the law Granger"

"Can you help us or not?" She asked annoyed at the question. I could tell Hermione was still fighting a war inside her brain.

"Of course I can. What does she need? An ID and a passport?"

"Also a birth certificate." Hermione said.

"Okay that will be easy. It will just take me at least an hour to do. Plus I will need to ask questions" We nodded as Jonah pressed a button and the box lit up.

An hour and a half later, Hermione, Luna and I were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. We were all staring at my passport.

"Do all muggle pictures come out this horrid?" I asked staring at my photo on my passport. Hermione laughed heartily before shaking her head.

"Most government ones do." Hermione said still laughing.

"So what now?" Luna asked.

"Well I suppose we buy the ticket. I will take care of that. You need to figure out how to get your mum's signature on a sheet of paper. You will need it to leave the country."

"I can't believe he did this for just 30 pounds!" I exclaimed, "What did he owe you for?" I asked curiously.

"Our parents are good friends. Last summer I tutored him to help him graduate high school and then I pretended- I pretended to be his date for his birthday party after he begged me and I felt bad" Hermione blushed, "Anyway lets get back. Its almost time for supper. Now Ginny I am going to look into tickets. Where did you say you were going?"

That is a good question. There are so many places I could go. Where could I go that I would feel almost at home. That's when it hit me.

"New York City" I replied with a large smile.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. DW the next chapter will definitely be more interesting. Again as i wrote before your feedback is deeply appreciated. I have never tried writing a story like this. The next chapter will be Ginny leaving to America. **


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. It is finals week, enough said. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Feedback is always welcome. **

Chapter 3: Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew

Once again I found myself staring at the candle on my nightstand. The only sounds that could be heard was the silent flickering of the candlelight. My wand lay next to it along with my passport, ID, birth certificate, and airplane ticket. I'm still surprised Hermione was able to get me a ticket. Apparently the muggle law states that minors (under 18) cannot buy a ticket, but Hermione seemed to feel otherwise. I swear Luna and I have had a bad influence on her.

"_Here is your ticket." Hermione said as she entered my room with Luna. The previous day we had our little adventure in muggle London, "On it is the airline information and the date and schedule of your flight" She said shoving the rectangular paper in my hand. My eyes widened as I realized what this meant. For a moment I just stared at the paper that was my ticket to freedom._

"_I think you broke her Hermione" Luna said airily breaking me out of my stupor._

"_Oh my god. Thanks!" I cried throwing myself at both of them, catching them in a strong hug. _

_ "What are friend's for?" she asked with a small blush, "We do have one problem. Most airports don't care whether you are a minor flying alone especially considering you are 15. Some on occasion will give you a difficult time if they are in a horrid mood."_

_ "Okay. So am I supposed to hope that they won't care?" I asked confused._

_ "We need to find a way to get parental consent, but how?" Hermione asked pacing my room. Ugh she's pacing, that's never good. I groaned inwardly_

"_Well that's simple." Luna replied dreamily. We stared at her waiting for her to continue. Finally after a few minutes she seemed to focus back on us._

"_Well?" Hermione asked a bit annoyed._

"_Oh yes. Have her mum sign the form" Luna shrugged. Hermione looked ready to attack Luna. I swear how we all became best friends I may never know. _

"_Of course her mum needs to sign the form. How do we get her to?" Hermione asked annoyed. She seemed to be struggling to keep her composure._

"_Easy our Hogwart's letter come today. In it are our renewed Hogsmeade permission forms. Have her sign that and charm it to look like the airport form" Luna shrugged moving towards my bed._

_"Brilliant Luna!" i complimented as i laughed at Hermione's amazed look. _

"_You are a genius!" Hermione said happily. _

_"I know." Luna responded playing with the Dream Catcher on my bed.  
_

I couldn't help but shake my head at that memory. My two best friends are ridiculous sometimes. After that conversation my Hogwarts letter arrived.

_Mum and i barely talked so having her sign the letter was going to be difficult. Luckily she was there when they arrived and watched me as I carefully took out each letter and read them. _

_"Mum could you sign my Hogsmeade letter?" i asked with all the confidence i could muster. I held the form out to her, hoping that she didn't get defensive and talk to me about the marriage form that i currently managed to avoid signing. She sighed and snatched the form from me before using a self ink Quil, "Thanks" i mumbled unable to keep eye contact. After a few minutes Ron came into the kitchen. He _

_"Ginny you need to-" _

_"I got 5 OWLS!" Ron yelled completely cutting mum off. I never felt so relieved in my whole life. Thank you Ron for your horrible timing! Before mum could corner me i ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. _

That was 2 days ago. Today was August 14. On my bed was my rucksack. It was packed with my favorite clothing, meaning the ones my mum did not deem appropriate. There was no way i was packing those ridiculously big knickers mum felt were normal. I could wear those knickers as shorts and no one would noticed the difference! Along with those were my favorite Gryffindor essentials such as my tie and sweater. I needed to represent it somehow. I mean i will always be a Gryffindor at heart. Also my house team jersey was added to that pile. I had finally made the team last year as a seeker, though it was not my favorite position. A photo album lay in front of my rucksack. In my mind was an ongoing battle whether I should take my photo album. The one I spent years working on. It was currently open showing a picture of the whole family when we went on holiday to Egypt. We were all smiling broadly. That was one of the times when I truly felt happy with the family. Sadly after that everything slowly fell apart. Boys started to notice me, I was becoming independent and my dreams slowly started to become reality. My family just wasn't ready for me, the baby to grow up.

I honestly hope that I am doing the right thing. i told myself

What if I wasn't?

**of course you are. **

Was I overreacting?

**of course not**

My family loves me. Am I being selfish? For the last hour questions like these kept interfering with my packing. The thing is I have tried to hard not to be too selfish, but this is my life. I deserve to be selfish when it comes to my dreams and aspirations. With one last look I closed my photo album and shoved it into my rucksack. They may be difficult, but they are still my family and i could never let myself forget that. Underneath the spot where my album had lay was a piece of parchment. I was wondering where this went.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_By the time you read this I will have been gone already. I understand your concern, but I assure you not to worry. I am perfectly safe. Now onto the difficult part._

_I love this family dearly and would do anything for everyone. Sadly I must say that I cannot stand by and let you and dad ruin my future. I do not love Michael Corner and will never love him. I tried to during my third year and it ended horribly. I refuse to be a housewife. I know you both thought this was for the best, but bugger that! If you honestly thought that signing my life away to my ex-boyfriend is what I wanted then you do not know me at all. I am your daughter, a person with feelings and if I were to stay and let you do this to me than I know it will slowly kill me. I don't want to resent you. I had dreams. I wanted to graduate Hogwarts with honors. I wanted to move into my own flat with Hermione and Luna or my fellow co-workers. I wanted to play professional Quidditch with the Harpies. I wanted to fall in love on my own and announce my enagagement at one of our dinners at the burrow. Most importantly I wanted to be given choices and be allowed to make them without outside interference._

_I am dearly sorry for doing this, but it was necessary. I need you to understand my decision and to respect it. Of course I doubt you will, but if you do find me I will not come quietly. I am not sure I will ever forgive for the position you put me in, but I will always love you and if I ever come back to England then I hope you can forgive me enough. Goodbye mum and dad._

_Ginny_

Every word I wrote broke my heart even more than before, but it was necessary. They needed to understand, I needed them to understand! Small tear drops were already stained into the parchment from earlier when I had written the letter. Why am I always crying? Up until this summer crying was almost another language to me. Underneath it was a letter I had written to my brothers. It was a similar letter except it explained more about the fact that i was indeed a woman. I picked up the letters and walked to my open window. Within seconds Errol's dark eyes were staring into mine. It still amazed me how he always seemed to know when I needed a letter sent out.

"Hey boy. Could you deliver these letters later in the morning? Lets say around 11?" He hooted softly in reply and held his leg out, "Thanks" I said ruffling his feathers. I would definitely miss Errol. He nibbled my finger affectionately before clumsily flying out the window.

After what felt like hours, my candle had finally become a pile of burnt wax with just a few seconds left before darkness overtook my room. I glanced at my watch, which had just read 4am and quickly grabbed my wand and placed it into my pocket. I put my rucksack on after I placed my purse into it. I glanced around the room one last time until my eyes caught onto an item. It was attached to my bed. Without hesitation I grabbed the dream catcher Luna gave me and placed it into my bag. Just as the light flickered and died out, my room door closed and I was silently creeping down the stairs. Thankfully most of my family was deep sleepers. I avoided all of the cracks and creaky stairs before I finally found myself in the front of the house. With each movement different memories attack me violently almost begging me to rethink my decision. I did my best to ignore all of the memories that stood between my dreams and me. I walked until i reached a large tree, which held, many memories as well. These; however, were not happy. Many memories of me crying or hiding from my brothers in the tree flooded my brain. Over the years i had placed a large reliance upon this tree to keep me safe and comfort me during times of stress. Of course it was appropriate that hidden in my favorite tree was my broom. My broom was an ancient version of the Cleansweep. Fred and George bought me the broom when mum refused to buy me one, so of course it was the cheapest one they could find and I desperately needed one for Quidditch so the boys got together to buy me it. To the corner of the yard I could see the tree that I had once tied Ron to when he broke my favorite doll. It was my first time using accidental magic. I shook my head violently hoping to shake out all of the memories that threatened to confuse me. With one last look at the burrow I whispered, "Goodbye" and then hopped onto my broom and flew away.

The feel of air hitting my face instantly calmed me and rid all the doubt still lingering in my brain. I doubt Michael would allow me to play Quidditch especially after that fiasco with Cho last year. Just being on my broom gave me the freedom I so yearned for. It was the only place that my brothers, mum, and dad could never control. In the air my only obstacle was the wind. It was so much easier to deal with than the current conflicts. Instantly all my regrets and problems disappeared and it was just the broom and me alone. Instead they were replaced by excitement and anxiety. I was really leaving! I was starting a new life! ALl of a sudden i felt extremely giddy. Up ahead was Luna's…unique looking house. It was shaped like a rook. On the front steps sat Luna. She was drawing another masterpiece I'm sure. I landed slowly and placed my broom into my rucksack.

"Hey Luna" I greeted with a large smile.

"Hello Ginny. I take it your fly cleared all the nargles from your brain?" asked Luna idly drawing different lines. She never ceases to make me smile.

"Uh yes. Where's Hermione?" i asked

"I expect she will be here shortly." Luna replied adding one last stroke to the sketchpad before admiring it, "Perfect. Now lets get you inside before the wrackspurts wake." Luna added standing up, "Come I'll make us a pot of tea" Said Luna before she headed into the house. I shrugged and followed her. Luna had just set the kettle when Luna's floo went off, "It sounds like Hermione is here. She is always on time" Luna said with a shake of her head. Hermione walked out with a rucksack of her own. That's right I forgot she was planning on staying at the Burrow this week. For a moment I felt a hint of sadness, but brushed it away eagerly.

"There you are Hermione!" I said happily hugging her. She blushed a bit before I pulled away.

"Of course. I wasn't going to miss this. Plus who else will get you to Heathrow Airport?" Hermione replied as we both watched Luna smack away at the air.

"Tea?" Luna asked as she finished swatting at nothing. We both shivered before turning back to each other.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked feeling excited.

"Well we are going to floo from here to London. We'll wear our hoods so no one will recognize us. Then we can catch a muggle taxi to the airport." Hermione responded taking a sip of Luna's tea. I was lucky enough not to take any tea. From experience I had learned the hard way to never drink any liquid that Luna creates. I don't know what the secret ingredient in the tea is and I am not too certain I want to know. Hermione's face scrunched and flushed. She looked as if she would vomit before she forced the liquid down, coughing slightly. I smirked at her before smacking her back helping the "tea" go down. Luna; however, was drinking the tea as if it was water.

* * *

An hour later we stood gaping at the large airport. Luna looked curious and had abandoned her dreamy demeanor, while Hermione looked all too pleased. She ushered us all into the Airport excitedly. Although the time read 5am there was a decent amount of muggles waiting in line. The sign above stated. **"Check in Line. Only passengers with tickets may enter"** Already? I was going to have to wait alone for the next 2 hours and a half? Suddenly a hand touched my arm. Hermione was staring at me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked worried.

"No, no it's- I am fine. I just didn't realize we would be separating so soon." I admitted sadly. Luna and Hermione exchanged odd looks before smiling at me.

"Who said anything about leaving so soon?" Hermione asked quizzically. Before I knew it she held out a ticket similar to my own.

"It's amazing how this little sheet of parchment could be of such importance." Luna said examining the ticket shaking it occasionally.

"Wait are you telling me-"

"We have roundtrip tickets to New York City! Then yes" Hermione squealed happily. So this explains her excitement; Hermione has never been to America before.

"But how?"

"Well after buying you ticket with the money you gave me i started to read about New York. We couldn't let you go alone!" Hermione said quickly, "The city is huge and we have no idea where the magical community is or if there is one! Plus you will be left in Queens! Do you even know what Queens is?"

"Should i?" i asked. What is Queens?

"Yes! We can't leave you by yourself. Plus it would ease my concerns if i went along." Hermione replied.

"But what about Ron and the burrow? You both can't just leave and not have anyone notice" I exclaimed. Oh no everyone is going to find out they were involved.

"My parents left last night to Paris. I sent a letter to your mum and Ron stating that i was going with them." said Hermione. We turned to Luna expectantly.

"My dad is out of the country searching for the crumpled horned snorkack. I am supposed to be with him" Luna smiled.

"You shouldn't have" I exclaimed, "It must have cost so much!"

""But we did" Luna said with a distant smile, "Ginny my dad is the editor for the Quibbler. We have quite a bit of money"

"I too am a good saver" said Hermione smiling. I couldn't hold it in longer. I squealed and hugged both. Now i wasn't as nervous knowing i had the comfort of both of my friends. Knowing Hermione she probably knew everything about New York by now.

* * *

I sat in the terminal waiting patiently for the airplane to start boarding. It was already 7am and I was a bundle of nerves. To my left sat Luna, she was watching everything with curious eyes, while Hermione, sitting to my right was reading a rather thick book titled, "Traveler's Guide to New York" for what she said was the 4th time. Occasionally she would gasp and write something down furiously. I felt so much love for my friends right now. Part of me was terrified at starting life over, but having Luna and Hermione here to help me definitely eased that fear. It was actually turning out ot be quite the experience. I swear muggles are weird. First they make us go through this metal archway that beeped anytime someone walked through, then they place our belongings into a bin to be "scanned". Luna looked to be at ease, most likely from her previous travels with her father. The security guard, i think that's what they are called kept staring at Luna oddly as she placed all of her jewelry into the bin. Luckily we had placed our wands in my purse. My purse had a special charm on it so muggle devices would only see a few pieces of makeup and money instead of the large quantity of items shrunken inside. Earlier after we were checked in we wandered around the terminal where Luna proceeded to observe all of the items. She came across one and called us over.

_"What does this contraption do?" Luna asked with her dreamlike voice, "It is very strange" She was staring at this tall fat looking "stand" Attached to the top was this glass spear with little balls inside of it._

_"Oh that? It's just a gumball machine" Hermione answered with a smile._

_"Interesting. What does it do?" Luna asked. Honestly I wanted to know the same thing._

_"Here I'll show you." Hermione pulled out a muggle coin from her pocket and placed it into the slot. She then proceeded to twist the knob until a clicking noise was heard. A circular object rolled in circles until it hit the bottom of the machine. Hermione then pulled open a flap and held out the circular item._

_"It's just chewing gum" I said with a smile enjoying the taste._

_"Muggles are strange." Luna said airily observing her own gumball before popping it into her mouth, "Very strange"_

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. Dad would have loved to be here. I wonder what he was doing right now. He was most likely sleeping while mum was starting to prepare breakfast. I was definitely going to miss her delicious breakfast. I would even miss Ron running like a bat out of hell just to be the first one to touch the food. I would miss my twin brothers who lived to make my life hell. I would even miss Percy's annoying lectures. Please tell me I am doing the right thing!

"Flight 10 to New York City is now boarding" A voice said interrupting my thoughts.

Yes I am definitely doing the right thing.

Hermione poked me and we crowded around this woman standing behind this desk. She eyes us curiously asking to see our passport and tickets. It took a few minutes but finally we were all situated on the airplane. I had the window seat, while Hermione sat in between Luna and I. My heart was racing furiously,but not in a bad way. Hermione had just helped Luna and I fasten our "Seat belts" and we were currently waiting for the airplane to "take off". This is it! I am really dong it! i am leaving. There is no turning back now. A man's voice was suddenly heard. He was talking about a runway. What in Merlin's beard is a runway? Hermione was sitting in her seat smiling slightly. Suddenly the plane started to move slightly. This is it. America here i come!

**Author's Note: So how was it? Thanks everyone for the reviews! They were helpful and have motivated me to keep writing! Well the next chapter will be up soon. Finally Ginny will be in America! **


	4. Chapter 4: Airports

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! I enjoyed writing this one. Any feedback is welcome. Also thanks for all the reviews! They have helped a lot.**

Chapter 4: AirPorts

"That was wicked!" I exclaimed as the airplane smoothly evened out in the air. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was holding onto the armrests for her dear life. She nodded briefly and sunk into her chair. Luna on the other hand had a smile on her face and her hands were held up in the air, welcoming the movement.

"It was quite enjoyable" Luna agreed.

"Uh Hermione?" I called out. Her eyes were still closed and her hands looked glued to the chair.

"Oh pity she a wrackspurt has gotten caught in her ear. No worries let me get it" Luna said dreamily before smacking Hermione in the head. "Ouch!" She yelped, "For the love of Merlin! What?" Hermione asked angrily holding her head. I couldn't help but laugh at her face. Luna looked completely innocent.

"Wrackspurts are dangerous. Don't worry you are safe now" said Luna with a smile. Hermione looked ready to kill.

"Keep it down! They are muggles." I exclaimed in a low voice. " Are you okay?" I asked

"I was until I had half of my brain cells rearranged by Luna!" retorted Hermione.

"Really because you did not look too good. I think you dented the armrest" I teased lightly. Hermione blushed a bit and looked down at the armrest.

"I've never been too fond of airplanes." She admitted sheepishly, "Heights were never my strongpoint."

Suddenly a beeping noise went off and people started unbuckling their seat belts. I stared at Hermione incredulously.

"You may now unbuckle your seatbelts. We will let you know when you must buckle them again. Enjoy your ride" A woman standing towards the front of the airplane stated. I shrugged and clicked on the button to release the belt. Luna did the same, but Hermione did not even budge.

"Hermione? You could take your belt off."

"I'd rather keep it on." Hermione whispered opening her bag and taking out another book on New York City. At least I have Hermione to explain everything about America to me. Part of me felt bad for leaving all the work to her, but I would much rather go for the experience than read about it. It's almost like it would ruin the experience down if I didn't. We all fell into a comfortable silence after. I had my head against the window and felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

I was soon being shaken awake rather forcefully.

"A few more minutes" I said groggily before closing my eyes.

"Wake up!" Hermione said impatiently smacking me in the shoulder with one of her books.

"What?" I asked annoyed at being awoken from a rather nice dream.

"We are almost here!" Hermione exclaimed. I looked out the window and noticed we were slowly lowering. There were so many buildings! Hermione and Luna leaned over so all three of us were pressed against the tiny window, watching the airplane gradually lower itself. It was absolutely brilliant! The seat belt sign started to make noise so Hermione forced us to put or seatbelts back on.

"We will be landing in New York City's John F. Kennedy Airport in a few moments! Please stay seated until given instruction to do so. Thank you riding with Delta Airlines! Enjoy your stay!" A voice rang out.

"Wow it's still light out!" I noticed.

"Oh yes that's because of the time difference" Hermione said with a smile, "You may want to change your watch back by 5 hours. Its 10:30 in the morning right now"

"Wait- What?" I asked completely confused, "American's run on a different time?"

"Yes it's called a time zone. Honestly don't you two ever read?"

"Not as much as you" Luna shrugged

"Hermione I don't think anyone could read as much as you" I teased as she blushed Weasley red.

Finally the plane stopped moving completely and we all froze. I looked out the window and noticed that we were completely on the ground already.

"Welcome to New York City! We will be exiting the plane shortly. Please make sure to grab all your belongings. Thank you" The lady standing at the front stated.

Suddenly my leg started twitching and I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I am in America! I was practically dancing in my head. I am literally in another world!

* * *

As soon as we walked off the airplane, Hermione led us through terminal 4.

"Wow look at all these shops!" I said staring wide eyed. There were shops everywhere including one huge store named Victoria's Secret. On the display were the laciest knickers I have ever seen! Apparently Luna had seen them too because she was soon in front of the display.

"Wow those look more like string than anything" Luna said grabbing onto a pair of knickers that would give mum a heart attack.

"Okay girls we should get going" said a blushing Hermione "Oh look! There's the museum of art!" she said wide eyed.

"Don't you even try it" I said grabbing onto both Luna and Hermione attempting to drag them away.

"Come on Ginny let me at least look at the books" Hermione begged uncharacteristically, "There might be books on American Wizardry. We have no idea where to look" She added as her eyes filled with longing. I swear the last time i saw that look in her eyes was when she saw Ron in a swimsuit.

"Fine" I sighed, "But hurry back." I whined. Luna had her eyes set on those knickers again, "Not you too"

"They look very odd, yet stylish. I might just buy some" Luna shrugged leaving me standing there in the middle of the terminal. "Well they did fly halfway across the world for me, I guess I could give them some time" I mumbled. I walked off to the nearest store and peered inside. All the families looked so excited as they shopped, while I stood there alone silently wishing my family were here. As angry as i was at my family, i still missed them.

"Lost?" A voice asked.

"You have no idea" I replied as I turned to face him. My vision was suddenly captured by the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. A boy around my age with messy hair as dark as night with a side bang that covered half his forehead was staring at me. He was smiling and it took a while to realize he was talking to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that" I said shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts as I realized he was waiting for an answer to a question I had not even heard.

"It's all right. I'm guessing with that accent you are here from England?" He asked in an American Accent.

"That obvious?" I asked

"Well your accent is a dead giveaway. Plus you don't look like any New Yorker I have ever seen. Are you here alone?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and was suddenly aware of my wand in my pocket. He was watching me closely as my hand casually hovered near my right pocket.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked icily.

"Sorry- oh I guess that came out wrong. I was just curious." He shrugged. "What part of England are you from?" He asked changing the subject.

"Ginny there you are! You wouldn't believe all the good books I just found!" yelled a happy Hermione. She was holding a bag full of books, "Oh hi" She said as she noticed who I was talking to.

"How did you manage to find so many in just 10 minutes?" I asked staring at her.

"Oh you know" Hermione shrugged. She was about to say more when Luna hurried over to us.

"Look Ginny, I bought those stringy knickers!" Luna said with a distant look, "I also got you one of those Lacy ones you were staring at. I thought they would look pleasant on you" She said obviously proud of herself.

"Luna!" Hermione scolded as I blushed crimson

"No worries Hermione. I bought you a pair too!" Luna said airily. I stared wide-eyed at her and took the bag from her before she could take them out.

"Sorry" I said turning away from my embarrassing friends.

"What's your name?" asked a curious Hermione, "Have I seen you from somewhere?"

"Probably not. My name is Henry; Henry Peters" He said proudly.

"I'm Hermione Granger" said Hermione

"Luna Lovegood" Luna said examining her Victoria Secrets bag in my hands.

"And your name's Ginny I'm guessing." Henry stated with a small smile.

"Guilty" I smiled back.

"Well welcome to the states!" Henry said proudly, shaking our hands "I can show you around if you'd like" he added after noticing Hermione's apprehensive look. For some reason my gut instincts told me I could trust him, but then again I am in a foreign country, "If anything I could at least show you around the terminal. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that I had only ever seen in Fred and George's eyes.

"Sure Peters" I said.

"But Ginny-" said Hermione

"It's okay Hermione. Just let nature take its course" Luna said watching us closely. It was a bit weird, but then again that's Luna. Wait- what did she mean? Before I could ask, Luna, who had grabbed Hermione's arm, was pulling me towards Henry. He eyed us clearly amused and walked forward.

We walked through the airport terminal, while Henry told us about each store. As we were walking Hermione smacked my arm. Henry had stopped in front of yet another store and was talking about it.

"Merlin Hermione! That hurt" I nearly yelled at her.

"Shh! They don't normally say Merlin here!" Hermione hissed

"Oh. I forgot. Well what was so important-" I started to say when she pointed at a sign to our right. In big bold letters was a sign that said,

"**Welcome Witches and Wizards! Information desk" **

Luna, Hermione, and I stared at it wide-eyed.

"Are you listening?" Henry asked warily. He turned to the direction that we all were staring and smiled, "You look like you just saw the ghost of Harry Potter? You all alright?" He asked. I turned to him puzzled. He couldn't be- No he seemed like a muggle.

"I assume you all know who Harry Potter is. So what are three beautiful witches such as yourselves doing here?" He asked genuinely curious. As we didn't seem to have an answer he shrugged "It's okay, you don't have to answer. I was just curious."

"How dare you call us witches?" asked Hermione who tried to sound as scandalized as possible. It obviously was not working because he just stared at us with an eyebrow raised.

"Were we that obvious?" I asked warily.

"No. I just know what to look for. All three of you kept your hands hovering near your pocket. You looked like you were in a whole new world when I first saw you and I heard you use the word Merlin. Also you knew exactly who I was talking about when I mentioned Harry Potter." Henry smirked.

"You noticed all that?" asked Hermione skeptically

"You're an observant one." Luna said watching him closely.

"So are we going to stand out here or go find out where we are going next." I asked anxiously. Luna smiled brightly and took my left arm, while Hermione rolled her eyes but took my other arm and together we walked in.

"Henry my boy there you are. I was wondering where you'd wandered off to." A tall man with dark hair said happily, "Ah what do we have here" said the man. He looked at me and then smiled wide at Henry, "You Peter's and your red heads" he laughed. Henry turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Ginny here just came from England. I was showing her around." Henry said.

"Oh is that what they call it these days?" The man teased. I don't know who he is, but he seemed okay in my books.

"Believe me Sirius if that's what we were calling it, you would probably know!"

"Very true" he laughed, "Well ladies my name is Sirius Black. I see you've met my young nephew Henry. So who might you be?" He asked.

"This is Hermione, Luna, and I'm Ginny" I stated. Why did his name seem familiar?

"Do you have any brochures we could have. This is our first time abroad and we know nothing of the Wizarding world in America" asked an anxious Hermione. She was eyeing the brochures behind the desk and looked ready to jump over the desk to get them.

"Sure. Here let me just get you a packet." The man said. He seemed to have an odd American accent.

"Your accent is weird" said Luna as if she was reading my mind, "You are not from America are you?" Her dreamy voice took over. Sirius stared at her for a moment before smiling his trademark grin.

"Well aren't you observant. I am in fact not from America. I grew up in England. I moved here with Henry when he was 2 years-old." He said. He was smiling at me, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Well enough about me. Here is your packet and anything you need to know. There are seats over there if you need time to look over everything." We nodded and Hermione took the packets with hungry eyes. I swear that girl is something else. Was I the only one that noticed the sadness in his eyes?

"Wow" Hermione exclaimed as she fell onto a chair with one packet. I sat down and toned Hermione's voice out. So much has happened and I know thinking about it isn't the best idea, but I need to. I could practically feel my thoughts trying to break free of the prison I created in my head for them. Most of my thoughts at the moment were on Henry. There was something about him that puzzled me. Behind those emerald eyes I could practically see another emotion. His eyes although they twinkled seemed to have this sadness in them. Like when Sirius talked of his being from England, he and Harry both seemed to sadden immediately. Obviously something happened there that they are upset about.

"Hey what's up?" Henry said taking the empty seat next to me, completely interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Come again?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Obviously the ceiling is up. Was that a trick question? Henry laughed heartily and stopped only when he saw my glare.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you Brits don't talk like us Americans. For future reference that just means 'what are you doing?' Think of it like 'What is going on in your mind?'" Henry explained. I looked into his eyes and tried not to get sucked into their beauty.

"You American's are weird." I stated causing him to laugh.

"Sure as if saying 'A knut for your thoughts' is any better" He retorted.

"You see that's more to the point" I argued back.

"Whatever. Anyway how long are you here for?" He asked.

"er- As long as I can I guess" I shrugged.

"Really?" He asked, "Aren't you a bit young to be by yourself in New York." I felt myself getting angrier. I am not a baby! He recoiled a bit before saying, "Not that I am saying you are a baby. I just mean aren't your parents worried?"

"They will be fine!" I yelled.

"Uh Ginny. Are you okay?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I am fine Hermione. So have you found out anything?" I asked changing the subject.

"Okay good. Yes we will stay at a hotel until we figure out the details."

"Well since you seem intent on staying in the states, you could just stay with Sirius and I." Henry offered earning odd looks from all of us. We just met him, he can't expect us to automatically jump at his idea, "Okay sorry. I was just offering. Hotels are pretty expensive. Are you even enrolled in school?" He asked, "I'm guessing you're not. You better call Principal Williams. He could help you with that." Henry sighed, "But I still think you should stay with Sirius and I. I promise you we are not bad people. I mean Sirius is part of the police force." Henry said before leaving, giving us a moment to collect ourselves.

"We just met him, he can't expect us to jump at the thought of staying with him." Hermione said exasperated.

"He seems fine. I mean he is genuinely concerned about Ginny." Luna pointed out, "He seems harmless" Hermione looked at her oddly. My head was swimming with thoughts. Could I trust him? I barely know him, but somehow I felt like I could trust him.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, "What do you think?"

"Let's get a 'hotel' and stay for the week. If he is trustworthy then I will stay with him and Sirius." I said confidently, though inside I was hoping that I wasn't leading us into danger, "I mean he lives here and goes to school, so he could help me figure everything out"

Hermione still looked worried, but seemed to give in. We all stood and walked to Henry who was talking to his uncle.

"Henry" I called out. He stared at me with this odd look. It wasn't of any emotion I could figure out, not a bad emotion. Just one I could not decipher, "Are there any hotels near you?" I asked with a small smile.

"I'm sure we can find one" He said with a wide smile.

**_Author's Note: i know i haven't written about their experience walking outside yet. I promise you will read all about that in the next chapter! Any ideas for me? Im always up to hearing them. What did you think of her meeting with Henry and Sirius? _**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Marauder Inn!

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

Chapter 5: Welcome to Marauder Inn

The day went by smoothly. We converted our money and shopped a bit, while waiting for Sirius to get off of work. He had work until 4pm and Henry's watch said it was 2. To kill some time Henry took us to get some food where we sat and talked for the next few hours. Finally we found ourselves walking with him and Sirius to the parking lot.

"This airport is huge!" I exclaimed as we got outside. The sun was still up and the day was pretty hot.

"JFK is known for being a big airport" Henry shrugged. We followed Henry and Sirius until we reached a big lot where there were hundreds of cars.

"Are we driving?" I asked. I should have figured that we would be taking a car. I didn't see a fireplace back at the airport. Hermione was watching Sirius and Henry intently as if they were a puzzle she just couldn't figure out.

"No I will be the one driving. If I can only find the keys" Sirius said, mumbling the last part. He was digging in his pockets and couldn't seem to find them. I guess he left them inside the welcome booth because honestly how deep are those pockets? He then mumbled something that sounded an awfully lot like "Accio keys" because suddenly the keys were in his hand and he looked extremely pleased. We stopped in front of a silver car that looked…new. Sirius pressed a button that made the lights flicker and an odd noise go off.

"Well- get in" Henry said as I stared at the car. I had only been in one kind of car and it was nothing like this. My dad had found an old Ford Anglia and tinkered with it, but it looked ancient compared to this car.

"Nice car" I replied before opening the door. Hermione sat in between Luna and I.

"Thanks it's new." Henry said. I was seated behind Sirius so I could look at Henry.

"You two seem so….normal"

"Hey! We try so hard to not be" Sirius said obviously offended.

"No I just mean, you fit in so well with the muggles. You are just so comfortable." Hermione corrected herself, "Wait are you muggleborn?"

"Heavens no. I'm pureblood, Henry here is half. It doesn't really matter though. American's are not too big on the blood status like Brits" Sirius said.

"Yeah we like to blend in with the muggles." Henry said turning to look at me. Hermione and Luna seemed to have their minds somewhere else. Soon enough I understood why. We were crossing a bridge and were given a clear view of the city. It was magnificent. There were so many tall buildings and it looked like nothing I have ever seen before. I'm sure my eyes were wide with wonder mimicking Luna and Hermione's expressions.

"Those are a lot of buildings" I said in a low voice.

"That's the city for you" Sirius laughed, "She's is quite a sight, very beautiful." Said Sirius in a wistful voice.

"Yes Henry and I said at the same time.

The drive took a little while, but none of us seemed to mind. The car was quiet the whole time, which I of course am not really used to. My home is never quiet because something is always going on. The twins were usually making some sort of noise at all times of the day. Whenever they weren't making noise they would normally be trying to convince Ron or me to try their new products. I usually managed to escape, but Ron was never as witty as me. A sigh escaped my lips, but everyone was off in their own world. This was actually pretty nice; the quiet. It was a comfortable kind of quiet. Finally the car stopped in front of a small old building that looked to have at most 4 floors.

"This is a hotel?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Relax" Henry said ushering us out of the car. Hermione looked extremely apprehensive. He was looking at me with a look that clearly said, "Trust me" I know I just met him, but part of me felt like I could so I stepped forward. To my surprise so did Luna. She was giving Henry odd looks, but sure enough she trusted his judgment. I'm not too sure if that's a good thing or not. We both turned around and waited for Hermione to finally give in and just as she did, Sirius walked by us and pressed a small button next to the door. A noise was heard, but all I noticed was that the door in front of Sirius had changed and he was currently opening it.

"After you" Sirius said holding it open. As soon as I walked in my eyes went wide. To my left was a large "Waiting area". It had a few sofas and armchairs all facing a large rectangular black box. Inside the box were moving pictures. I think Hermione mentioned these to my dad before. She called them "teles". A cute glass table was placed in front of the red couches, with end tables in between the armchairs. Stacks of magazines were placed on the tables along with vases filled with flowers. It was very comfortable looking.

"Hello Welcome to the Marauder Inn. Home for the lost or visiting Witch and Wizard" said a voice. While looking around I had mistakenly walked up to the front desk. Before I could say anything Sirius joined us at the desk.

"Ahh Sophie you are looking more beautiful everyday" Sirius exclaimed attempting to take her hand. She abruptly moved her hand and opened a large book.

"Well if it isn't Sirius Black What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" She asked barely giving him a second glance. Sophie had her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were an amazing hazel color and she was wearing a blue outifit that looked similar to dressing robes, but instead of a dress it was a skirt. She looked professional and very pretty. Sirius seemed to think so because he was eyeing her.

"Me?" He asked, "I am never in trouble!" He exclaimed with what I'm guessing was his most innocent look. She rolled her eyes as if she'd seen that look too many times and let out an unladylike snort.

"Don't get me started." She mumbled, "What do you want Sirius?"

"How do you know I'm not here to visit my favorite friend?" He was giving her an odd look. Sirius and Sophie both obviously have a history that I would love to hear about one day. She looked at him and then drifted her view to the left. Hermione and Luna were staring at the box. Luna was touching the buttons on the side, while Hermione looked ready to pull her hair out. Henry was sitting on the couch laughing.

"Alright look. The girls need a place to stay." Sirius said quickly, "Just for a little while"

"Do I even want to know how you found these underage girls" she said raising an eyebrow. I could feel my face heat up. They both seemed to forget I was here.

"At the airport of course." Sirius said shrugging off her comment, "they have nowhere to stay"

"Why don't they just stay in your place?"

"That's exactly what I thought" He exclaimed, "Apparently the fact that we just met brings up some trust issues. I don't know" he trailed off.

"Smart girls" Sophie said looking at me for the first time. I felt like cowering behind one of the large plants. Her hazel eyes bore into me as if trying to see into my soul or right through me.

"Please. I just need a place to stay" I said in a low voice. I stared at her and tried to hide all my pain, but this woman stood between my dreams and me. I know I can't afford a place like this, but I could sure try. She stared at me for a bit longer and I guess found what she needed because her gaze softened.

"Fine. They can stay." She finally answered. Her gaze shifted to the large book and with her quil she wrote something down, "They will be on the 6th floor"

"Perfect!" Sirius said happily.

"I didn't do this for you." She said looking at him, "I did it for Em" She said handing me two cards, "here you go. Take the elevator to the 6th floor. Your room is 602. Enjoy your stay" She said almost mechanically.

"Thank you. How much will this cost?" I asked hesitantly causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Its on the house" I didn't need to be American to know what that means.

"Are- Are you sure?" I stuttered.

"Yes. We'll talk later" She answered walking away.

"Well that was interesting" Sirius said with a small smile.

* * *

We stood in the elevator. Sirius had went back to the car with Henry who had promised to call us, whatever that means. He seemed really quiet when they left. Even when he smiled at me I could see it didn't reach his eyes. I wonder what happened.

Hermione was still rambling on about how amazing it was that this place was so big.

"I can't believe it has 6 floors and a basement!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione we are witches you know. I mean have you seen my house?" I asked

"I know but still"

"This is actually pretty small, but cozy" Luna shrugged, "Oh look we're here" she said happily.

It wasn't long before we were in front of our room.

"So how do I open it?" I asked after pulling on the handle. It was locked.

"Honestly have you never stayed in a hotel?" Hermione said exasperated.

"Well seeing as how my only family vacation was to Egypt to visit Bill and we are pretty poor, we aren't really able to enjoy the luxuries of a hotel" I replied warily. Hermione stared at me, her eyes were wide and she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Daddy and I prefer sleeping outdoors, it makes the hunt more fun." Luna shrugged.

"Ginny-"

"It's fine Hermione. I'm not my brother" I said sharply. The door I noticed had a thin slot that had a blinking red light. The cards in my hand suddenly had a purpose. I slid one card into the slot and suddenly the light turned green. Hahaha take that Hermione! For a moment I just stood there staring at the door.

"Well- Open it!" Hermione squealed.

The room was simply put; beautiful! It was a big square room. To one side was a small, but humble kitchen with a round table and four chairs. To the other corner was a door that led to the bathroom. To the far back corner was a large bed. Whoa! I have never had a bed this large! You could fit all 3 of us on it. A large Tele was placed on top of a dresser that faced the bed. Lastly against the wall also facing the Tele was a couch.

"This is perfect" I said. Hermione and Luna each smiled and went to explore.

Within an hour Hermione was freshening up in the bathroom, while Luna had the Tele on. I was sitting in the kitchen with all the brochures spread out in front of me. Where do I go from here? Do I enroll in school? Are there even any schools in NY? I had so many questions floating around in my head, merlin I wonder if this is how Hermione feels?

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine" I sighed

"No you're not" Hermione said picking up the brochures, "You're worried aren't you?" I swear sometimes Hermione is too perceptive.

"This is all crazy" I sighed again

"Pardon?"

"Is everything I am doing crazy?" I asked throwing the self inking quil I had brought with me down onto the table, "This whole idea. Running away from everything, starting over, is this all crazy? This is too much. There's so much I have to do. Maybe it would've been easier-"

"Ginny stop!" Hermione practically yelled, "Yes this idea is crazy, but you're not like other people. You are Ginevra Weasley, powerful Gryffindor, Chaser for the house team, and strong woman! Most girls would have fought their parents, but gave in to the reality of their situation. You fought it! You may be running to everyone else, but remember only your true opinion counts. Don't forget that you are running away so you could have your own future! Now stop talking like a quitter and lets try to figure out how we will enroll you in school. After all education is the most important part of a young person's life" Hermione scolded.

"Thanks." I said a bit embarrassed. She's right of course. I can't let doubt take over me.

"Well when we see Henry tomorrow we can ask him what school he goes to. Then we will take it from there. Do you think Sophie could help us?" she asked

"I don't know."

"Well let's not think about it too much." She said before getting up and walking over to the couch.

After a little while I couldn't sleep. Hermione and Luna had started to watch a movie when I told them I would be back. Slowly I crept into the elevator and hit on the button with the word B written on it. I figured why not start with the bottom floor.

The basement was large with many rooms. The first room was labeled Gym. It was filled with odd equipment that I have never even seen before. The next room was a towel room. It was a bunch of shelves and dressers with towels and bed linens, extra pillows and comforters. To the back of the room were these machines labeled Washer and dryer. I remember seeing something similar when I went to Hermione's house.

There was another room with odd hoops and nets with balls stacked in a cart. To the end of the basement there was an area with a large pool with chairs and towels stacked. As I turned the last room was what caught my eyes. It was similar to the waiting room. There were red couches with a Tele stuck onto the wall. Next to the Tele were bookshelves stacked with books and items labeled DVDs and VHS movies. Still then that isn't what caught my eye. The fireplace surrounded by a couch and 2 armchairs, very similar to Gryffindor's common room caught my attention. It looked extremely cozy and homelike. Maybe I could get used to this.

"Ah I see you found the best room in this hotel" A gentle voice said. There stood Sophie, well at least I think it was Sophie. She was holding a large stack of books. She threw them onto the nearest couch and sat in an armchair facing the fire, "I remember spending many hours sitting in front of this fire just watching it. It is quite peaceful if I may say so myself." She said leaning back and absorbing the warmth, "Well don't just sit there. Get comfortable, this is your home for a little while" Hesitantly I took a seat in the other armchair. As soon as I sat in them I felt my body sink into the chair. It was the most comfy chair I have ever sat in, even more comfy then the ones in the common area. "Comfy right?"

"Extremely" I sighed happily

"So Ginny you enjoying your room?" Sophie asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yes. It's absolutely brilliant. Thank you" I said genuinely

"No problem Ginny. Everyone deserves a good start…right?" Sophie asked now staring at me. Did she know?

"What do- What do you mean?"

"Ginny! There you are!" Hermione interrupted. Thank you Hermione! "Oh hello Sophie."

"Hello"

"Am I interrupting something?" Hermione asked blushing slightly.

"Not at all. I better get back to work. You enjoy your stay" She said staring directly at me. I could tell what that look meant "We are done…for now"

* * *

"Wake up!" A loud unwelcome voice said. I creaked an eye open and noted the sunlight seeping in through the window, "Ginny. Come on! We have a long day ahead of us! I already have an itinerary ready!" Hermione said shaking me.

"No Hermione too sleepy" I mumbled before turning away from her. Suddenly a fluffy pillow was taken from under my head and smacked into my face.

"Ouch!" I yelled annoyed, "What?" I grumbled.

"We need to get ready. What if Henry comes and sees you…in that?" She asked. I looked at my shorts and tank and blushed. Wait…what did it matter? We just met him and its not like I like him that way.

"So let him" I shrugged

"But Ginny-"

"They're shorts and a tank, nothing special Hermione" I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but the bathroom is open right now. I haven't woken Luna yet so it's free."

When she went to the kitchen I laid my head back. Suddenly a loud beeping noise started to go off. It was a telephone. I remember when dad bought one s we could talk to Hermione.

"Hello?" I answered

"Ginny?"

"That's what my parents named me" I replied

"Oh hey! It's Henry. I realized I didn't ask for your phone number, so instead I called the front and asked Sophie for it."

"Oh! What's up?" I asked hoping I got the term right. He snickered a bit.

"Nothing. Sirius is at work, so I figured we could all go out. So do you want to see some of the sights?" he asked

"Sure. I'll tell the girls"

"Cool. It's 9am I'll be there at 10:30. Is that enough time? I mean you are a girl so-"

"oh hush. Be here at 10:30 bye" I said hanging up the phone smiling.

"Hermione!" I yelled.

It was 10:30 and we were almost ready. Luna surprisingly was the only one ready. She was sitting on the couch reading her Quibbler upside down. She had her purse hung around her shoulder and was wearing an orange shirt with jean shorts. She almost looked normal with the exception of her interesting necklace of caps hung around her neck. Hermione was running around looking for the brochures and her books, while I was checking my hair. Hey I am a girl! A knock was finally heard and Luna seemed to feel the need to open the door.

"Hello there. Ginny is still fixing her appearance and Hermione is trying to find all her itineraries. It may take a while, so do get comfortable." She said stepping aside to let him in. He looked confused.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked angrily. Luna was sitting on the couch with a small smile. Hmm I wonder…

"I was so organized!" Hermione yelled emptying her rucksack onto the bed. Wow! She sure did bring a lot of books. Henry's eyes grew wide.

"Hermione we are running late. I'm sure Henry has something planned already" I said stepping out of the bathroom. I looked at Henry and practically yelled "You better say yes"

"Y-yeah actually I do have some things planned" He said perking up, "We could visit the museum of Natural History and the maybe stop by 42nd street in the night." At the words museum Hermione quickly brightened up.

"Sure that sounds perfect." I said with a smile. I may not be a fan of museums, but if it keeps Hermione happy then I am all for it.

"Yes that does sound good. Nature is always fun" Luna said with a smile.

"First have you eaten?"

**Author's Note: There's Chapter 5! Sorry if its a bit short. I was going to put in the part about their trip to 42nd street and everything, but that is a lot of details to add so naturally it would have taken longer. I promise it will get better once she is settled into school. Also thanks for the reviews. Remember i love feedback so please let me know what you think. I'm all ears. Thanks! Also to answer some questions. The next chapter will have more info on the Weasleys and Ginny's disappearance becomes known. **


	6. Chapter 6: All in a day

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**_Author's note: Sorry for the delay, but alas here is the next chapter. I tried to make it longer to make up for taking forever. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 6: All in a day

The museum was definitely something I didn't want to do again. Don't get me wrong it was amusing with Luna there, but after Hermione made us spend hours going through the different exhibits I think I could do without them for a while. Most of the day went by with Hermione and Luna arguing about different animals.

"_The cavemen were not the breeders of the Crumpled Horn Snorckack. In all reality the Crumpled Horned Snorckack is not even real!" Hermione nearly yelled._

"_It's okay not all people are meant to understand the logic." Luna said airily. Hermione looked close to hitting Luna at that point. I must admit Luna should have been in Gryffindor because insulting Hermione's intelligence must mean that Luna has either a death wish or is extremely brave._

"_It's getting late. Maybe we should head out to the park and eat" Henry insisted hesitantly after it got too heated. _

"_But we haven't even gotten to see the different rocks yet! They have a whole section on sedimentary rocks we haven't had the chance to see yet!" Hermione complained. _

By the time we managed to get her out of the museum, by force i might add it was almost evening. We were now sitting in Central park on top of a large rock. The rock overlooked a park with sprinklers where many children were having a water fight. Henry had packed us sandwiches and some water so we were happily enjoying the view. It was nice to see children in their swimsuits living a carefree life. A boy had just taken a balloon filled with water and squirted it into a little girls face. Instead of crying like any other little girl she glared at him and soon had him running for his life, while she chased him with this large item that when she pressed this button water shot out of it. It reminded me of my brothers.

"So Henry what's life like in America? I can tell that it's different then life in England" Hermione asked pulling out a notepad. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her; only Hermione would think to take notes.

"I don't know. I have only been to England once and I was really young. I guess we are a bit more carefree. We find that blending in with muggles makes it easier to understand them and accept them. Plus some of their inventions are just plain amazing. So to answer your question life in America is definitely good." He shrugged.

"What about school? I remember you mentioned school and a principal named Mr. Williams" Hermione said getting right to the point.

"Yeah. There are four schools in America. One conveniently is located in New York. It's actually located on the North Brother's Island. It's called East Island School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, EIS for short. It's not as unique as the name Hogwarts, but it's a good school." He shrugged.

"Isn't North Brothers Island supposed to be a deserted island?" Hermione asked. How does she even know this?

"Exactly" Henry said with a smile, "From what I remember Hogwarts to muggles in a deserted ruin of a castle. Same thing applies there."

"But this is different. Bad things happened near the island. Sick people lived there!"

"Or so you think. I've been going there since I was 12 and I turned out fine. At least I think so," Henry argued back. Hermione huffed and went back to writing notes.

"You mean 11" Hermione said

"What?"

"We start school when we are 11." she corrected

"Oh. Well not exactly here. In America we start at the age of 12 and end at the age of 18. This is because most of us attend muggle schools until we graduate from elementary school." Hermione was taking notes furiously.

"So what year would you be in?" Luna asked

"I'm in my 5th year since i am 16" He said proudly. "What year would you be in?"

"I'm in Ginny's year. In Hogwarts we are 5th years. Hermione is a 6th year" Luna answered

"You said there are other schools?" I asked curious. I didn't want to think about Hogwarts right now.

"Yeah there's Salem's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry up in Massachusetts. It's a bit smaller then EIS, but it's cozy. Then there's Disney's place of Magic." Henry said with a smile, "Disney was a bit different, he didn't want the same name as everyone else. Lastly we have UCW, University of California School of witchcraft and Wizardry." He said the last one with obvious dislike.

"Disney, you mean Walt Disney?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"The one and only" Henry said with a smile. I have to admit seeing someone outsmart Hermione for once was kind of nice. He turned to me, "So you need to enroll in EIS? We can talk to Sirius and he could send a message out to Principal Williams." Hermione got up and slowly packed her items into her purse and made her way down the rock.

"It is nice to see someone make Hermione realize she simply does not know everything." Stated Luna, "I'll go and make sure she is okay." she said before leaving.

"So do you usually take the foreign girls you meet here? It is quite nice" I teased.

"Only redheads. The rest I take to Riverside." He retorted causing me to laugh.

"Clever Peters"

"So I'm told. So I realized I know almost nothing about you"

"What's there to know?" I asked

"Well for one thing, I have no idea what your last name is. What part of England are you from? What's your family like? Do you have any brothers and sisters? What's Hogwarts like?" He asked quickly causing me to laugh again. As I opened my mouth I was rudely interrupted.

"Ginny it's getting late!" Hermione yelled from the bottom of the rock. Aren't we going somewhere else after this?" She yelled obviously still annoyed at Henry. I sighed. Honestly Hermione knows nothing about good timing.

"We better go." I said standing up. We silently packed up our items. Just as we were about to head down I stopped Henry.

"Weasley, my last name is Weasley's. I'm the youngest of 7 with 6 annoying older brothers," I said before pulling onto his arm to drag him down the rock. I figured I at least owed him my last name right?

We walked silently out of the park.

"Are we taking the bus again?" I asked attempting to break the silence.

"No. There would be too much traffic. We will have to take the train. We can catch the 1 train on Broadway"

"Wait we are going underground?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Yep. It's time to show you what a true New Yorker must deal with everyday." He said, "Don't worry it is very similar to the tube. It's just not as clean and if anyone asks for money… just try not to make eye contact." He said deep in thought. We walked through a few blocks until we reached a staircase that said downtown 79th street 1 train. Hermione, Luna, and I stopped and just stared at him for a little bit.

"What?" He asked.

"Is it safe?" I asked

"Are we supposed to enter this cave?" Hermione asked at the same time

"I think the nargles have clouded his brain Hermione." Luna said with wide eyes.

"Yes it is safe. What's a nargle?" He asked confused, "This is the train entrance. Don't tell me you're scared. I thought you were all Gryffindor's? From what Sirius told me that's supposed to be home of the brave."

"Hey I'm a Ravenclaw. We are known to be more smart than impulsive" Luna argued back.

"Okay. So what's your excuse?" He asked Hermione and me. We glared at him and stepped forward almost in sync. I swear if we both weren't so stubborn then I wouldn't have cared. Henry rolled his eyes and led us down the dark dirty stairs. It didn't get any better as we walked forward into the station. There was a booth facing the tracks. To get in the muggles were swiping a card through these gate-like metal objects.

"So how do we get those cards?" I asked as Henry stopped in front of the booth. Luna was now standing next to us observing everything with wonder.

"Oh right here. I had Sirius make them. I'm underage as you know so I can't use magic," He said whispering the last word. "They are unlimited monthly like mine" In all reality I had no idea what this meant, but I took the card from him without asking any questions. The train station was nothing like I had pictured. It was very dark and smelled like the toilet. Henry showed us how to swipe the metrocard and soon we were waiting for the 1 train to approach the station.

The ride was short and well dark. We were lucky enough to find seats according to Henry. There wasn't much scenery to look at, but it was nice.

"Stick together ladies. Can't have you all lost now?" Henry stated just as we got off the train. At first we were wondering why he would say that, that is until we saw the huge crowds of people waiting to get on. Instantly I felt Hermione's arm loop into mine, while Luna's looped into Hermione's. There were just crowds of people everywhere and when the crowd thinned, a whole new stampede of people would take its place. Henry led us up a flight of stairs and then towards the exit of the station. We walked quickly and then stopped in front of these moving metal stairs.

"They're just escalators like the ones in the airport. Come on!" He said clearly amused. There was a narrow and tall escalator that he wanted us to ride up. I mean there was a staircase right next to it! What's so special about escalators?

"Americans are a bit lazy aren't they?" Luna asked staring off into the distance as the escalator took us up. Henry didn't even bother to answer but instead he looked deep in thought. As soon as we got to the top my eyes widened. The sun was just setting so the sky was sort of in between a blue-ish purple color. I know a little about electricity because of Hermione, I mean for hours on end last night she kept going on and on about the use of it, but this definitely tops the most electricity I have ever seen used. There were lights everywhere! As soon as we walked out of the station they blinded us. Each building had its storefront lit up. The most noticeable was this large McDonalds sign that was red and yellow. It was absolutely brilliant!

"Hello!" Henry said waving his hand frantically in front of my face. My guess is that he'd been doing that for a while.

"Huh-" was all I could say.

"I lost you all there for a second." He laughed. Hermione and Luna were wearing (what I figured) the same expression as me, "So where to first?" he asked.

"We will leave that up to you tour guide." I shrugged. Honestly we have never been here before. Half of these stores I didn't even recognize.

"You know what. I know the perfect place"

A little while later we found ourselves standing in front of a large "revolving door" as Hermione called it. In big letters, right above the door was the name "Toys R' Us".

"I'm guessing they sell toys here?" I asked. Why were we in front of a kid's store?

"Well let's go! I'm not getting any younger!" Henry called out pushing us forward. He actually looked…excited. Almost reminded me of Ron when he entered a candy store. A small lump formed in my throat. I wonder what he's doing? I hope he doesn't hate me forever for leaving. Sadly, knowing his talent for holding grudges, I'm pretty sure that's not likely. I sighed and shook my head slightly, attempting to get rid of the sad thoughts. I followed the group inside. Any thoughts I had been thinking escaped my head as soon as I walked in. The store was beyond crowded, but it was amazing; almost like a child's paradise. There were excited children everywhere dragging their parents in every direction. To the middle of the building was a large wheel that was rotating. Little carts were attached to it so people could sit in it. It was moving awfully slow, but that did not stop me from wanting to go on it.

"What is that?" I asked

"Oh that's the Ferris wheel. Why? Do you want to ride that?" Henry asked.

"Definitely!"

"Is it safe?" Hermione asked eyeing the top of the Ferris wheel warily.

"Of course. Why?"

"Hermione's scared of heights" I teased

"Not all of us have had good broom flight experiences" She retorted causing both Luna and I to laugh.

"Am I missing something?" Henry asked watching our display. Hermione was glaring at us.

"Well-" I started only to have a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Don't you dare" Hermione hissed, "It's bad enough everyone in Gryffindor knows. I couldn't stare anyone in the eye for months!" She squealed.

"Calm down Hermione. I must admit it was interesting to watch." Luna smiled before turning to Henry, "Now how do we get on the wheel"

Henry looked a bit too amused at our interactions, but thank goodness he let the story drop.

"Oh we need to get tickets. They are 5 dollars each. Come on lets go buy some," He said leading the way. Hermione released me and gave me one last glare before following him.

"Hey would you like a photo?" A man with a large camera hanging around his neck asked. Without waiting for a response he pulled us together and smiled, "Perfect. Now big smiles!" The man said picking up his camera. A bright flash came from the camera and he handed Henry a plastic card, "The photo will be available at the desk on the other side of this floor by the exit." He smiled before walking away. For a second we all just stared at the card. We barely had time to even acknowledge what just happened.

"Hmm I don't think he caught my good side; what a shame. Colin was definitely better." Luna shrugged before walking forward. We had to go down an escalator to get to the ticket booth. The place looked to have at least 3 floors.

"Don't get lost" Henry stated as he lead us over to the booth. There was a pretty short line, which was a surprise. When we paid for our tickets, which I might add was a bit of a hassle. Since wizarding money is made up of different sized coins, we'll just say that I am not amazing with American dollars. Hermione had to help Luna and me.

"Okay we have an hour to kill before we can get in line."

"Lets go upstairs" I exclaimed excitedly. This day just keeps getting better. We wandered up the escalators onto the 2nd floor. The first thing I noticed was this large dinosaur that looked similar to the one in the museum. Every so often it would make this loud rawr noise. Hermione of course wanted to keep this educational and every few minutes would spit out a new fact about the Trex. Next to the dinosaur were these large statue-like items. The only thing is they were made out of these small brick-like items.

"Legos" Henry answered next to me. There was a table where some kids were putting the "legos" together and creating odd items.

"Legos? Now that's an odd name. What exactly do they do?" I asked picking up a Lego to examine it further.

"Easy" he said taking a few legos from the middle. He happily took a seat next to the kids and stuck them together. "You make whatever your heart desires. You see I'm making stairs," He said happily. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; he is such a kid.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, "Lets keep looking around." So we did. We found these swords that glowed. Henry called them light sabers. He even did this odd voice when he swung the sword. Apparently he didn't expect us to laugh at him because before we knew it a stuffed animal was thrown at each of us.

"Wow that is a random house" Hermione pointed out. Sure enough there was a big pink house labeled "Barbie" placed to the back of the place. Little girls were dragging their parents into the house eagerly.

"Oh no. I am not going in there" Henry exclaimed with wide eyes. I don't know what a Barbie is, but if it scares Henry this much then I definitely like them. Hermione, Luna, and I managed to drag him into the house. I never want to ever have to go in there again. There were literally dolls all in boxes lined up everywhere. Only Luna seemed to be thrilled. Hermione looked like she wanted to run.

"They all look the same" I said, "look at their faces" Henry looked completely bored. Poor guy, I actually felt bad for him, "Come on. It's almost time to go on the Ferris Wheel." I don't think Henry could ever smile wider than he did then.

"Please anything but Cabbage Patch." Henry was mumbling.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What? Oh nothing" he mumbled, "So you having fun?" He asked.

"Yes. This is amazing. Thanks for taking us here." I said with as much sincerity as I could.

"No problem. I'm glad you're having fun." He smiled, "So how long have you all been friends?"

"Luna and I met when we were really young. Our mum's were close friends. Hermione I met in Hogwarts during my first year."

"You just all seem like a weird group off friends," he said. What exactly did he mean by that? His eyes widened when he realized what he said, "I mean you're just all so different from each other."

"That's what make us so close. Hermione may seem studious, but she is a great friend. She befriended me after she caught my brothers making fun of me in the common room. She was brilliant. My brother Ron looked terrified." Again that awful lump in my throat returned making me want to sit alone and think.

"Here's your car," The guy in charge of the ride said interrupting us thankfully. On the car it read Cabbage Patch. Henry sighed deeply and stepped inside. The ride was definitely fun. It did not go quick and wasn't as high as a broom, but being there with my friends was enough. Hermione gripped the sides and immediately tensed as it went higher.

"Hermione are you all right?" I asked. I was seated next to Henry, while Hermione and Luna sat directly across from us.

"I-I'm fine, just not very fond of being this high without seat belts. Why aren't there seat belts?" she exclaimed quickly. Suddenly the car stopped so we were directly on the top of the wheel. Our car was moving back and forth wobbling.

"Why have we stopped?" Hermione asked shakily

"They're just letting people into a cart. Don't worry we'll be moving in no time" He shrugged. Poor Hermione kept looking down. It didn't help that every time one of us moved so did the cart. I however, was having a great time. I couldn't suppress the wide grin that was glued to my face. I don't know why we hide from the muggle world in England. I glanced at Luna and noticed how calm and peaceful she looked. She was just staring dreamily at something behind us. Sometimes I wish I could be as carefree as Luna. I know deep down her dream-like actions are just her guarded walls, but she's just so at peace with everything. Finally after a good 10 minutes the ride was over and we were heading to the exit.

"Oh wait the picture!" I exclaimed.

"You actually want to buy that rip off?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to see it" It was the only picture of us taken so far. We stopped at the booth with the word photo hanging over it. The woman took the card and suddenly our picture showed on the screen in front of us. It was perfect. We all looked content, a bit confused, but perfect.

"How much for the photo?"

* * *

"I can't believe you paid for that," Henry stated for like the tenth timw. We were inside a pizza store eating the best food ever. I swear I love mum's cooking, but pizza is just brilliant.

"It has good memories," I complained. I had bought one big photo that came with 3 small ones. The small ones I gave out to Luna, Hermione, and Henry. It's odd, we barely know Henry, yet it feels like I knew him my whole life. After Toys R' Us, Henry made us take the train again and took us to a Pizzeria. He said it was close enough for us to walk back to the hotel. Luna and Hermione seemed to enjoy their pizza to the point of exhaustion.

"The girls look ready to pass out. Let's get them back," He said biting back a smile. It turns out Henry was right. The hotel was literally about 2 blocks away.

"Thanks Henry. Today was fun." I said genuinely. This was the most fun I've had in a long time.

"No problem. I had fun too. I'll call the hotel when we get in touch with Principal Williams."

"Perfect." I said excitedly. Hermione and Luna waved at him and soon we were in our room. Hermione went straight for the bathroom, while Luna fell onto the bed. I fell right next to her and we just lay there in silence. Today was definitely getting written down in my diary. Before I could drift away to sleep I heard a distant noise. I opened my eyes and turned only to see a bunch of birds in front of my window. What was odd enough was that there was an owl literally being held up by 2 owls and a pigeon.

"Errol?" I mumbled. I opened the window and immediately all the birds entered the room. They looked exhausted. Immediately I recognized the other owls as Percy and Bill's. Luna stood up sleepily and grabbed a bowl, in which she poured water. The owls fought over it for a bit until they managed to take turns. Finally Errol dropped the red envelope into my hand.

"Oh no" I exclaimed. I haven't had one of these since last year when I flooded the girl's bathroom.

"Ginny! Why are there so many owls? Eww is that a pigeon?" Hermione exclaimed. My eyes stayed on that note, "Oh no. Another one? You better open it"

The sad part it wasn't the howler that scared me, no it was the voice in it that worried me. I sighed and opened it without hesitation. The air around the howler was enough to push me back onto the bed.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY YOU GET HOME THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE ALL OF US WORRIED TO PIECES. LEAVING JUST A NOTE! SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! YOUR BROTHERS LOOK TORN UP AND YOUR FATHER HAS BARELY SPOKEN TO ANYONE! WE KNOW YOU ARE IN A DIFFICULT SITUATION, BUT THIS IS ENTIRELY IMMATURE OF YOU. THE CORNERS ARE A GOOD FAMILY; YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR ACTIONS. I SUGGEST YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT BEFORE WE FIND YOU AND COME GET YOU!"

As expected the letter tore itself and was soon just a pile on the floor. For a second I just stared at the pile. She honestly didn't care did she?

"Ginny" Hermione called out hesitantly. I didn't dare look at her. I had to bite back the tears that threatened to fall. The other owls held their legs out urging me to grab the parchment attached to them. "Ginny" Hermione called out again. I grabbed the letters and turned to face Hermione.

"Mum's just lovely isn't she," I said trying to smile. I'm guessing it came out more as a grimace because Hermione looked worried, "I'll be back." I told her as I headed to the door.

"Ginny. Are you sure?" Hermione asked lightly.

"I- I just need some time. I promise I'll be back in a bit," I said. Hermione looked ready to protest, but Luna sat up.

"Let her go Hermione."

Without giving Hermione the chance to stop me I opened the door and nearly ran out. I ran to the elevator and went to the only spot I knew I would get the comfort I desired.

* * *

The fireplace was lit and offered much needed warmth and comfort. I stared at the letters that I had laid next to me. There were three letters. I could practically guess who wrote them. Each had distinct handwriting on them. Small tears ran down my cheeks as mum's words replayed themselves.

"Your brothers look torn" I honestly didn't want to hurt them. I just wanted to be myself. I didn't realize what it would do to them. Do I open the letters? Part of me was tempted to throw them into the fire and pretend that they were never sent.

"You okay?" A voice asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes just peachy" I retorted staring at the roaring fire.

"Ahh I'm guessing that loud voice was aimed towards you?" Sophie said taking a seat in an armchair.

"You heard that?" I asked. Oh no does she know? Will she force me to go back home?

"Relax. I heard a loud voice yelling, but I have no idea what about." I nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Honestly I did want to talk about it. I just wasn't sure if I could trust her. "Ah I see. Well I won't ask you what that was about, but I'm always here if you need someone. Soon your friends will be gone." Sophie reminded me. She stood up and suddenly I felt alone. I didn't want her to leave yet.

"I ran away. I won't say why or how I got here. I just- I don't know if I should open the letters my brothers sent. I don't know if I could handle it," I admitted. Sophie's eyes softened a bit and she picked up the letters, then she sat down next to me.

"Do you want to open them?" She asked. It was simple question, but I honestly had no clue. Part of me wondered what they had to say, but then part of me was scared.

"I'm scared. My parents don't accept that I left. If they don't, I- I don't know if I could handle them mad at me too." Sophie put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well you will never know until you open them. If you want I'll stay until you want me to leave" She offered handing me the letters. She pulled out her wand and waved it. Instantly a box of tissues appeared in front of me. I almost forgot she was a witch. I mean this was the first time I saw her use magic.

"There that's better." Hesitantly I grabbed the first letter and opened it. I should have known.

_Ginevra,_

_I am appalled at your behavior. Mum and dad are worried and barely talk to anyone unless barking orders. I suggest you come back home now. They have already talked to Minister Fudge about your disappearance. Now stop being childish and come home._

I didn't even finish reading it. The parchment was like a foot long filled with lectures about running away. Sophie was watching me intently. Wow Percy was just so…Percy. I couldn't help but laugh at this. It's funny because out of everyone I knew Percy would never understand. His letter barely made me feel guilty.

"I'm guessing that one went good?" she asked

"No it went terrible. That's just how Percy is though. He's all lecture and never understood me." I shrugged tossing the letter to the side. I pulled the next letter from the stack.

_Shortstop,_

_First off are you okay? I won't ask where you are because I would actually like for you to respond, also I know you'd never tell me. I know you probably already know mum is furious and dad looks…broken. Ginny I am not going to even pretend to know what's going on in your head, but couldn't you just wait until your seventeenth birthday to leave? That's normally what normal people do. Ginny just at least floo someone. We're worried about you. Ron, Fred and George aren't taking it well. Fred and George commend you for finding a way of escaping, but they are worried about you. They wanted to send you a letter but mum won't let them out of her sight. Ron on the other hand…well he's not taking this well. Ginny I'm not saying I agree with what you did. I was pretty upset in the beginning. Please don't hesitate to write back. You know I love you and have always had your best interests at heart. Just promise me you are safe._

_Your Favorite brother,_

_Charlie_

I couldn't help but smile. That's my Charlie. At least he's not yelling at me to come home. Last was Bill's letter.

Firefly,

You sure did it now Ginny. I honestly want to yell at you to come back, but I know you. You wouldn't have left without good reason. As much as it's killing me I know I can't force you to come back. Ginny what's going on? Ron is on edge all the time. I read the letter you left. It's our job to protect you; you're our only sister. I understand we take it too far, but it's for your best interest. I know right now you are rolling your eyes, but I am saying this because I know that you didn't leave because of this reason. You can trust me Ginny. I just want you home. I want you safe. Come back home Ginny. I miss you. Whatever is going on we can fix, just come back.

Bill

I could tell he was fighting with himself. Bill was always the most protective and understanding brother. I could see why he has no idea what to do. I just wish he didn't make me feel so guilty.

"How you holding up?" She asked.

"I'll be fine" I shrugged as tears started to fall again. "I'm glad I read them though. Thanks"

"Your welcome. I understand what you are going through"

"Do you?" I asked angrily. I know I shouldn't be snapping, but I just- everything is too much right now. "You have no idea! My family hates me right now! They have no idea what's going on in my head and you don't either," I yelled.

"Sadly I do understand too well." Sophie said shaking her head. I expected her to leave but instead she stood up and hugged me tightly. Part of me wanted to shrug her off, but the rest of me felt comfort. Is that all I needed? A hug? When my tears subsided I pulled away. She smiled softly and left me there.

"Oh by the way. Henry called. He wants you to call him back. His number is at the front desk. He said it's about your admission to school," Sophie said before leaving. Maybe she does understand me.

**Authors note: Thanks for all the feedback so far. I enjoy reading it good or bad. Also the reason the Weasley's took so long to respond to Ginny's disappearance is because she is so far. Errol is old and can barely make it around England. The next chapter will be out soon. Any questions feel free to ask. **


	7. Chapter 7: Education and otha imp things

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**Author's note: Hey sorry for the wait. I just moved to London a week and a half ago. I'm studying here so as you can imagine with jetlag, school, and touring i was swamped. I promise to write more! I am open to any suggestions! **

**Chapter 7: Education and other important things**

Luna and Hermione were sleeping pleasantly, while I lay on my bed just staring at the wall. I called Henry back as soon as I was able to gain control of my emotions, which I might add was a few days ago. So I was supposed to go with Sirius, and to my surprise Sophie to EIS today to complete my enrollment. I honestly hope that I am able to enroll because out of all the flaws of the Wizarding World, school was always the best part. Hermione and Luna had been pleasantly surprised when I told them this news. I say they took it well. Now i was supposed to go and convince the principal to accept me into his amazing school.

* * *

"Ginny we should go with you!" Hermione argued for the millionth time

"Hermione I wish you could, but they said only Sophie and Sirius could go." I said softly. I can't blame her for being upset.

"We barely know Sophie and Sirius and here you are running off alone with them!"

"I am not running off alone. Hermione you are being ridiculous. I need to go to school! I want to go to school! It's the only normal part of my life at the moment." I retorted, "Why are you so against this?"

"I just don't want you to go off alone"

"Hermione tomorrow you and Luna will be going back to England" I reminded her, "I will be alone then. I need to be able to trust someone here" Slowly I could see Hermione's resolve breaking. I just hope she will leave it alone. We had been arguing for nearly 15 minutes and I was beginning to tire.

"Hermione, she is right. I think they all have good hearts. She will be fine. We won't be here forever" Luna set cutting into the argument for the first time. Hermione looked nearly shocked that Luna was still here, so of course I took this chance to add on to Luna's comments.

"Yes. You need to let me make my decisions. I need an adult figure and I just feel like Sophie may be a good choice. We've been here almost a week and she's been nothing but kind to us."

"Fine" She relented after a few minutes, "I don't like it, but obviously I don't really have a say. You just be careful"

"Yes mummy" I teased hoping her scowl would disappear from her face. Her face twitched a bit. "You know I would rather spend your last day here with you.

"Be careful"

"I will. Now you two best be getting ready. Henry will be here to take you on another fun tour of New York soon and you are still in your jammies" I said plastering a smile onto my face. A knock on the door interrupted whatever it was Hermione was going to say.

"Hello Ginny, Sirius is downstairs. Are you ready?" Sophie asked as I answered. Luckily I was already dressed. All I needed was my purse and I was ready.

"Yes I'll be down in a minute" I told her. She smiled politely and was about to leave when she turned towards the girls.

"You two should be ready soon. Henry is already on his way." She reminded before taking her leave. As soon as the door closed Hermione and Luna's eyes widened a bit and soon they were running around the room looking for clothing.

"Well you two have fun today." I said loudly before practically running out of the room. I swear I could hear Hermione yelling for me to come back. This of course only made me run faster, which would lead to me nearly running some poor bloke over.

"Sorry" I apologized as the guy regained his footing.

"No problem" He replied shrugging. He followed me into the elevator making the ride even more awkward. The bloke was tall and had short dark hair. I could not tell if he was skinny because his pants looked a bit too big for him. In all honesty he's not that bad looking. I hope he didn't notice my staring or what I'd call short glances at him. I just couldn't help it. Aside from Henry I'd never really talked to or really interacted with an American guy that by the looks of it was my age. As soon as the lift opened I rushed out and immediately spotted Sirius and Sophie. They looked to be arguing about something as usual. We noticed that whenever Sirius was with Sophie they were either: laughing about something, or arguing.

"It is none of your business!"

"Quite the contrary I think it is a bit of my business!" Sirius argued back. It was hard to tell if they were really mad at each other or just arguing for the sake of it. I just hope they don't do this all day.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything, but shouldn't we be leaving" I said smiling brightly. They both turned away from each other quickly as if embarrassed and nodded.

"Oh perfect, you're here." Sophie said looking extremely relieved, "Let me just make sure Russell is okay" She said before heading to that same guy from the elevator. He was now standing behind the counter looking bored. It seemed as if she was giving him instructions because she kept pointing to a piece of parchment with what looked to be a long list. I actually felt bad for the guy. If he is underage then he probably won't be able to finish everything on the list. That's the beauty of magic especially in a hotel. "Okay let's go" Sophie said with a small smile.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked as soon as we walked towards this closed door.

"There's an apparation point just inside this room. Guests can floo or apparate from here." Sophie said, "I'm guessing you haven't learned to apparate yet? So I guess we'll just go by floo."

"er okay…where exactly are we going?" I asked hesitantly

"Calm down. We are just going to Principal Williams office. He opened the floo to his office just for today." Sirius answered, "Now come on. It's best not to keep him waiting."

"Why... is he mean?" I asked a bit worried. I was counting on him being a sweet old man who is similar to Dumbledore.

"He's not mean. He's actually very nice, it's just Sirius here who hates going there." Sophie said.

"Why?"

"I think that's enough chatter we're here." Sirius interrupted before Sophie could answer.

"Since you're in such a hurry why don't you go first" Sophie retorted annoyed. I really hope they don't go on like this the whole way. Sadly I was mistaken. They argued most of the trip. Mind you it was not a long trip. We got to his office on time, but he wasn't there so we had to wait for him.

"I do wish he would hurry up" Sophie sighed. She was currently seated to my right. Her legs were crossed and she was twitching a bit.

"Why? You can't wait to see your precious boyfriend?" Sirius retorted from my left.

"I told you he is not my boyfriend. We are just going to dinner" replied an annoyed Sophie.

"That is clarified as a date!" Sirius pointed out. Oh honestly! How old are they?

"Oh what does it matter? I am 34! I can date whomever I want." Sophie said exasperated.

"Aha so it is a date" responded a gleeful Sirius. I think at this point Sophie and I were both staring at Sirius shaking our heads. "what?"

"Principal Williams will see you now" Thank Merlin! I swear those two were giving me a headache. I stood up quickly and followed the woman into the office without even checking to see if they had followed. The office looked small from the outside, but on the inside…lets just say it was a different story. It was enormous! There were shelves filled with books of all sizes everywhere. The one thing I noticed was that the office was very organized. All the books were placed neatly on the shelves, all the portraits were lined up neatly, all the decorations were in tip top shape, and all the furniture looked polished.

"Ah hello there. I presume you must be Miss Ginevra Weasley." A voice asked. Towards the window was a large desk filled with many pieces of parchment and items. Sitting behind it was a man with neatly cut short gray hair. He wore a nice dark blue suit and wore squared reading glasses.

"Yes" I answered completely stopping myself from walking further.

"Don't be shy. You may come in. Also you might want to get Sirius and Sophie, I believe they are having a slight disagreement with my secretary Emily." Principal Williams stated. Immediately I turned around in search of my "guardians". Luckily they were not too far behind. They were of course arguing about another thing, this time the poor secretary had gotten involved. Or it seemed as if Sirius had gotten her involved.

"Um guys. What happened to getting this meeting over with!" I asked interrupting what looked to be death glares.

"Oh…sorry" Sophie said turning a bit red. Instantly she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from Sirius and Emily.

"Thank you two for finally joining us" Principal Williams greeted as soon as Sirius entered the office.

"Sorry about that Principal Williams" Sophie apologized still blushing slightly, "Some people are just so immature"

"What? I am not immature. I just like to indulge in the wonders of being young. Everyone needs some fun in life" Sirius retorted.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I think we should get back to the subject at hand." Principal Williams stated. He then turned to me, "Miss Weasley. I hear that you would like to attend East Island School. May I ask why?" Sirius and Sophie both seemed eager to find out the same answer. This did not help my situation one bit. "Maybe this would be easier if Mr. Black and Ms. Prescott would give us a minute." He added obviously noticing me cringing. I just wasn't ready for my situation to be known. It's not a crime to be cautious is it?

"But sir"

"Please excuse us" Principal Williams said in a calm yet dangerous voice.

Sophie immediately took Sirius arm and pulled him away. With one last look towards me she was gone. "Much better. You may take a seat. I have the feeling this story is quite an interesting one." I sat in the nearest armchair and stared down to the floor. What if he sent me back home? If he's anything like Dumbledore then he would at least hear me out...right? "Please. I promise no harm will come to you by sharing this information. I merely just need to know so I can see if I may be of any real help." This did it. I told him everything. I explained my life at home…the good and the bad, I told him about the arranged marriage, and my trip here. I never mentioned the help of Hermione and Luna because I didn't want them to get involved.

"Hmm" he said when I was finally done, "What a predicament you find yourself in"

"I reckon it is pretty bad" I answered shrugging.

"So what do you seek to accomplish here?" It felt like he was looking into my soul.

"My education is important to me." I stuttered, "I just want to finish the last few years of my schooling." I finished nearly pleading with him. He looked down onto his desk where a few pieces of parchment lay.

"We would need your documentation from your old school, Hogwarts I presume" He answered. I could feel my heart pounding quicker each second. How was I supposed to get that? Would they even send those without parental consent? "Curiously these landed onto my desk this morning in a ball of fire." He said handing me the parchment on his desk. On these pieces of parchment were al the grades I received going all the way back to my first year.

"It says here you are a fifth year student. Am I mistaken?" He asked after I handed the papers back to him.

"Yes it is correct."

"And you are fifteen?"

"Yes"

"Well in EIS most students your age are in their fourth year." He said. Oh no please don't tell me I am going to have an extra school year to complete. "Your grades are outstanding. I see no reason why you should have to repeat your fourth year." He replied. I couldn't help but smile. Did this mean that he would let me attend?

"So does this mean-"

"That you will be attending EIS this school year?" he finished for me, "I believe so. I do wish we could have your parental consent, however, I see no reason why we should let that interdere with your education. Welcome to EIS!" answered Principal Williams.

"Thank you so much!" I greeted. My impulsive self wanted to hug him right there, but I am not too sure that would be acceptable so instead I just smiled brightly.

"Give me a second and I will have all your paperwork. Let me just invite Mr. Black and Ms. Prescott back in. I am sure they are very curious as to what my answer was" He said flicking his hand at the door. It opened instantly and soon Sirius and Sophie were both at my side.

"What's the verdict?" Sophie asked holding onto my shoulder gently.

"Was he too hard on you?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Here is all you paperwork. Most students received their mail already. You will find everything you will need to know there. All I need is a guardian signature. Seeing as how you're family is not here due to certain circumstances of course I will allow the signature from the owner of the residence you are staying at." He finished handing us a sheet of paper with three signature lines.

"Er-"

"Perfect" Sophie said taking the sheet from in front of me and signing it rather quickly. She handed me the "pen" and paper.

"Great. I will see you then on the 7th of September. Have a good summer"

"Thanks again!"

"Miss Weasley." Principal Williams called out just as I was leaving, "A piece of advice. Don't keep friends in the dark too long, even if they are new friends. A burden such as yours is better shared then kept weighing you down. Even the strongest need a hand" He finished turning back to his notes. What was he talking about? My friends already know.

I was soaring the rest of the way home. I didn't even care that Sirius and Sophie would bicker about everything. I had a school to attend! I would be staying in New York! At least for now.

As soon as I arrived at the hotel I was practically jumping up and down ready to tell Luna and Hermione the news. I thanked Sirius and Sophie quickly and rushed into the elevator. The meeting with Principal Williams went quicker than I expected so of course the girls weren't back from their day of touring. I was greeted by an empty room. A bit disappointed, I shrugged and threw my purse onto the couch. Well since no one was here I didn't want face the temptation to fall asleep. Merlin knows the time difference was still affecting me. At random times of the day I would become exhausted. Instead I decided to go to the basement and look through my paperwork. I could tell this was slowly becoming a routine, although I wasn't able to really visit my favorite fireplace in the last few days. I nearly threw myself onto the couch sprawling out comfortably.

* * *

_Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_Congratulations on your late acceptance to East Island School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached is your schedule, accommodations for the school year, rules, boat ticket and a booklet containing most information on the school. Thank you for choosing EIS as your place of study. We hope you have a pleasant school year._

_Principal Williams  
_

* * *

I placed the paper onto the end table next to couch and picked up the next sheet of paper. Oh My Schedule looked brilliant! They gave me Care of magical creatures and Arithmancy again!

* * *

_**5**__**th**__** year Schedule**_

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

_The following is the class schedule you must abide by all term. If any corrections are needed please floo the Students office. _

_Monday: 9am-12- Charms 2-5pm- transfiguration _

_Tuesday: 10am-1pm- Defense 3-6pm- Magical Creatures- 10-12pm- Astronomy_

_Wednesday: 10-12- History 1-4pm- Potions _

_Thursday: 9-11am- Arithmancy 2:30-5:00pm-Herbology_

_**Please Note: All 5-8 years do not have classes on Friday's due to sometimes heavy workload.  
**_

* * *

Finally I pulled out the ticket. It was very similar to the Hogwarts one.

* * *

Student Ticket: Admit One

**East Island School Water Transit**

Date: September 7

Time: 12pm

Dock 54 1/2: Chelsea Piers

_Please do arrive on time. The boats leave on time and will not wait for any stragglers. All guardians are given instruction on how to reach the dock prior._

* * *

"Hello there" interrupted Sophie. I smiled and sat up, allowing her to join me. Sophie is after all part of the reason I am here reading my letters. "Ah I see the tickets are still the same." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"I wouldn't know" I replied honestly, "They are similar to the ones Hogwarts give out." I shrugged. After a few more minutes of silence i couldn't take it, "Thanks" I blurted out.

"For what?"

"Everything. For signing the forms today and giving me a place to stay, even if its temporary. If there is any way I can repay you, please tell me." I urged.

"It's fine. Like I said, you remind me of myself. Without Granny Em, I would not be here right now." Sophie replied with a sigh. The advice Principal Williams gave me suddenly popped into my head. Was Sophie who he was referring to? Maybe he was right.

"I would really like to hear that story one day" I said.

"And you shall. Of course yours seems to be the most popular story. I really hope its one I will get to hear soon"

"I will…soon. I just need some time" I replied making up my mind. She deserves to hear it. I mean she put a roof under my head and ensured my education. The least I could do was provide her with information she probably needs to know. I just can't yet.

"I can accept that." Sophie replied, "Oh great I am so behind schedule. I should have picked out my clothes before."

"Is this that big date Sirius complained about the whole day?"

"It's not exactly a date…per say" she blushed

"Is he paying?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Why do I feel like our roles are reversed?

"Well yes"

"Then it's a date"

"He is just a friend."

"Fine. Do you need help picking an outfit out?" I asked without thinking, "Er- I mean seeing as how my friends are currently exploring New York City without me-"

"Of course! I need all the help I could get. It's either you or Russell" She answered happily pulling me up. Sophie was so much like Sirius…just a bit more mature. We had so much fun. I never got to have moments like this because of the fact that I have like 6 older brothers and frankly I'd be worried if they enjoyed picking out dresses. I was never too girly-girlish, but Sophie made it fun. When she was finally ready, she looked so much younger than 34. She was so pretty. Her blonde hair was curled and flowed beautifully. She wore a dark blue dress that stopped a little below her knees. She looked stunning.

"Your non-date will love it!" I exclaimed genuinely.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! Now let's go meet your non-date"

We walked into the elevator, passing by some of the guests. Not many guests were staying at the moment. They all of course expressed their compliments and soon we were finally downstairs. Instead of Russell a man much older stood at the reception desk. He looked absolutely bored out of his mind.

"It looks like your non-date is here" I whispered as I noticed a tall man with brown hair standing outside the hotel. He was talking to none other than Sirius.

"Oh no!" Sophie exclaimed. As she ran out to save her "friend" my friends came running it at full speed.

"Ginny! We missed you so much!" Hermione squealed. She was holding only her purse, which i'm guessing contained tons of shopping bags.

"Where's Luna?"

"Oh she's talking to that Russell guy" Hermione pointed to the front where Russell was standing looking uncomfortable.

"So what did you do today?" She started telling all the funny tales what I missed out on. For some odd reason I didn't feel a sense of regret for missing out on shopping. I guess it was good for me to have a day away from my friends. It gave me an idea of what I would be feeling tomorrow, but also hope for better days. I took one last look at Sophie and smiled. Yes this would definitely get better.

**Author's Note: What ya think? Sorry if it was a bit girly. I felt Ginny and Sophie need to bond already lol. I know there's no scary crazy kill Henry/ Ginny plot. It will have some small "action" moment. I'll do my best to update soon. Next chapter is Hermione and Luna's departure! **


	8. Chapter 8: On my own

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**Author's Note: here's a short chap to enjoy while i start to write chap 9. **

Chapter 8: On my own again

My last day with Hermione and Luna was slowly coming to an end. By tomorrow they would be on their plane back to London. Part of me wanted to hold onto them, but another part was excited at the idea of being on my own. With all these thoughts in my head, falling asleep wasn't really an option. While Luna lay on the bed asleep with a Quibbler over her face, I slowly snuck away. Where's Hermione? She usually would be reading on the couch. This place is not that big! Just as I passed the kitchen I saw her. She was pressed against the sink drinking juice.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" I asked her. She wasn't known to stay up late unless studying or reading.

"I should ask you the same question" she replied looking past me.

"What's up?" I grabbed a mug from the shelf and poured myself some orange juice. What I'd do for some Pumpkin juice right now. Orange juice is nice, but it would be nice to have something similar to home. I guess this was the best i would get.

"You're adapting way too quick" Hermione laughed as she watched me take a seat and pick up a magazine that was provided by the hotel.

"What?" I looked up from the magazine.

"Look at you. If you didn't have an accent, then I would have mistaken you for a New Yorker. You even naturally dress like them." Hermione sighed.

"I'm just drinking juice" I shrugged. I mean i do like the way New Yorkers dress. It's very fashionable, but it's not like i have the money to buy too many outfits.

"I know. It's just...I don't know where to start."

"Spit it out Hermione" I laughed as she glared at me

"You and Ron are too alike" She said still glaring.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well"

"Is that what bothers you? That I am like my brother?" I asked, "Oh no you're not in love with me too? Are you?" I teased

"No I am not in love with you or Ron!" Hermione nearly yelled. I rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about the latter?" Hermione stayed silent, "What's this about?"

"We're leaving you soon. I'm leaving you, my best friend here in America. I mean I didn't realize how alone I would feel in Hogwarts. I have Luna, but she's not in my year or house. I always had you."

"And Ron" I corrected.

"Did I really? He only started talking to me third year when I started visiting more. I don't want to lie to him. If he asks me if I know anything I don't want to lie. I want to be honest. He'll never forgive me for helping to smuggle his only little sister out of the country!" She said rather quickly, "He holds the worst grudges and may never forgive me. I don't think I could take it if he stopped talking to me."

"Well technically all you ever do is argue anyway. What big difference would this be?" I said without much thought earning a nice glare from her.

"Ginny, I argue with him for a reason!"

"Obviously you have a reason. You like seeing him upset. You think it's incredibly sexy" I added with disgust. Ron and sexy do not mix! She turned Weasley red.

"That's- that's not the only reason. It's the only way i can get him to talk to me. It's the only type of reaction i ever get from him. Just anger."

"That's not true. He always makes you laugh too"

"Yes but I never make him laugh. He only stuck around with us because of you" How dense is this girl? Does she hear herself? Why in Merlin's name would Ron want to stay around his little sister whom he sees everyday at home? I always make fun of him. Now that i think of it Hermione seems to be the one who defends Ron.

"Hermione, you're wrong. He does smile around you. Whenever you laugh at his jokes, he always stares at you and smiles. How have you not noticed this? He likes making you laugh! It's actually quite sickening to watch." I shivered. They are the most oblivious people ever.

"He doesn't" Hermione shook her head refusing to believe my words, "Either way any chance I had of getting him to notice me is gone. He will never talk to me again."

"I'm sorry" I didn't realize what this could do with her chances with my thick-headed brother. He does hold grudges and by the time he forgives Hermione and tries to make a move, she'd probably be married.

"Oh no Ginny! I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I would never regret my part in helping you. You deserve to be happy. I just wish Ron would understand." She sighed in defeat, "Well I better head to bed. Long flight in the morning" she smiled. She rinsed her cup and headed to the bed. I didn't really think about what helping me would do to my friends. Luna can handle it if my family didn't talk to her. Hermione was always close to my family. I didn't think she would be affected. What could I do to help her though? I looked around and my eyes found a pen. Actually there was something I could do. I searched the room until I found a pile of parchment. I would not be going to bed anytime soon that's for sure.

* * *

"Alright ladies we should get going that is unless you'd like to stay another few days" Said Sirius. We were in front of the hotel and thankfully the girls didn't bring any luggage aside from their purses. Those extendable purse charms really came in handy. Hermione and Luna were currently saying goodbye to Sophie who sadly could not come. I wish she could because I have the feeling I would need her later. That part of me that was excited to be alone was slowly fading away. Instead a feeling of soon to be loneliness replaced it. Slowly I sat in the car behind Henry, who was listening to the radio. Finally Hermione and Luna joined us. The ride was too short for my liking and soon we were parking. No one seemed to say a word as we walked towards the terminal. The terminal the girls were leaving from, luckily allowed us to enter and wait with them for a bit.

"I can't believe our time together is up!" Hermione nearly cried. Please don't let her cry. If she cries then my own tears will come out. I hate crying in front of others.

"I know. I wish you both could stay longer!" Henry and Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well i'll let you say your goodbyes. It was nice meeting you both. have a safe flight and remember to visit" Henry said hugging them both. Sirius did the same and soon it was just the three of us left. Other families were going through the same process of saying goodbye. I wonder if any of them are in the same predicament as me?

"To think it all started here in this exact area" Luna said thoughtfully. I looked around and noticed she was right.

"Thanks you guys for doing this for me. You spent so much just to help me. You are honestly the most amazing friends anyone could ever ask for" I said from the heart. I can't believe they did all this for me. Not many friends would do all this.

"It was worth it" Hermione said with a bright smile.

"I agree." Luna said. I couldn't hold it any longer I pulled both into a hug worthy of my mum. The best part was they hugged me back with as much intensity. By the end of the hug all three of us had tears in our eyes.

"Call us whenever you need to!" Hermione ordered

"Sure i'll just have to ask Sophie for her phone" I shrugged brushing away my tears.

"Oh yeah about that" Hermione trailed off. Luna pulled out a compact mirror out of her purse and handed it to me.

"Uh thanks? Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked a bit self conscious.

"No silly. open it." I complied. The mirror was not only a mirror, but had numbers and letters on it almost like a phone. "It's very similar to a phone. Most witches these days carry them around. When a muggle looks at you they will see a phone rather than a mirror. It's better than a phone because you don't get charged. Our numbers are in them. We bought a matching set so you can call whenever. It calls mobiles, landlines, and mirrors." Hermione explained in a factual tone.

"Thank you!" I hugged her again, "You really didn't have to though! This must have cost a fortune!" I exclaimed hugging Luna.

"Well we couldn't just leave you without a way to communicate. Don't worry about the price. we got it on sale" Luna said. Oh my! i almost forgot.

"Oh before I forget. When you get to London could you send this to my parents? Also this is for Ron, whenever you decide to tell him." I said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"Don't worry it might help" I reassured her.

"Okay. Sure we'll send them." After another round of hugs they stepped through security and then were gone. I don't know how long i stood there watching, i just couldn't get myself to leave. A hand touched my shoulder interrupting my depressing thoughts.

"You alright?" Henry asked

"Never better" I replied sarcastically. Obviously I wasn't okay. My two best friends just left on an airplane. Who knew when i'd see them again.

"Well we should really get going. " he said softly. I nodded at him and let him lead me back to Sirius. I said nothing the whole ride and thanked them for everything. Henry said something about calling me tomorrow. I barely noticed. I went straight to my empty room and sat on the couch. It was weird seeing the whole room clean. It felt so wrong. I can't believe they are really gone. Was I really alone now? Could i do this by myself? It was hard enough leaving my family behind, but my friends were a different story. There was a small knock on the door. I don't remember getting up. I just remember finding myself standing in front of the door. The knock was louder this time. I opened the door only to find Sophie standing there. She had a sad look on her face. I tried to smile at her, but failed miserably. She stepped in and closed the door. She said nothing; instead she went to the kitchen. I walked in a daze back to the couch. A few minutes later she reappeared with a mug and offered it to me. I took it and drank it. I haven't had tea in ages. It reminded me of home and how my mum would make me a pot of tea whenever I was down. I couldn't stop the tears that started to flow. Reality was hitting me and slowly the fact that I was now officially living in New York hit me. Sophie pulled me into an embrace and soon I was crying more tears than I have ever cried. When I was finally done poor Sophie's blouse was all wet.

"Thanks. Sorry about that. I swear I've never cried that much in my life" I apologized a bit embarrassed.

"No worries. See" She said waving her wand, drying up the mess I made. "Now what you say we go make some food. I always find that after a good cry cooking seems to be very relaxing.

**Author's Note: This is probably the quickest i have ever updated. Hope you liked it? R&R if you want. I always love reading your comments. They are very helpful and keep me motivated. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Ginny is finally by herself. Lets see what happens. what part of the city-life should i include? I have some ideas but would love to hear yours.**


	9. Chapter 9: School shopping

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

Chapter 9: School shopping

It turns out cooking with Sophie is the last thing from relaxing, but it did the trick. For the next few weeks I spent a lot of time helping out Sophie or with Henry. It was pretty fun. Sophie was slowly slipping into an older sister that I always wanted. Almost every night we ate together and talked about everything and nothing. I was planning on telling her about my situation, but I could never seem to get it out. This fine Thurday morning I was carrying a pile of towels down the hall when my mirror started to vibrate. Of course this would happen. If it's Henry I am going to hurt him.

"Hey there Ginny. You need a hand?" One of the guests asked as i tried to find a way to answer the mirror.

"Oh no. I am fine, but thank you Mr. Peffer." I smiled trying not to focus on my mirror. I cannot wait until the day i can use magic!

"I insist" Mr. Peffer said attempting to take out his wand. Honestly the pile of towels and linens were way too large for my small body, but I've gone through worse. I mean I was on the Quidditch team with Katie Bell as captain. So I have gone through so much worse. Apparently the other staff felt that I could handle 40 pounds of sheets and towels.

"Ginny…is that you?" Henry called out from in front of the huge pile. Thank goodness it wasn't Sophie. We are not supposed to let guests handle any of our chores. "I was trying to call you, but you weren't answering." He kept talking.

"I am a little busy at the moment." I mumbled. "No Mr. Peffer, Henry hear can help. Now you and your wife should go out and see the sights." I told him kindly. Mr. Peffer is too kind for his own good. He smiled brightly at me and Henry and then nodded. Henry of course kept going on about me not answering his call, while I felt as if I was going to fall over.

"Oh shut it!" I complained throwing the pile of Linens into his arms. He has some fast reflexes! He caught them easily. "Thanks" I stretched my sore arms.

"Oh sorry. You know you could have just asked for some help" He shrugged earning a glare. For that comment i should make him carry the pile all by himself.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked taking half of the linen from him. I was too worried the staff would notice. I swear they have it in for me.

"Well I wanted to take you to do some shopping" he said walking towards the linen closet.

"Haven't we done enough shopping?" I asked. It's true we have. After Hermione and Luna left 2 weeks ago everyone seemed to make it their jobs to make me smile. This meant taking me shopping, to more tourist spots, such as the Empire state building, to Rockefellor Center, and even to a visit to the "village". The rest of my days I spent helping out Sophie and getting to know all the residents and staff at the Hotel.

"Why am I the one who wants to go shopping? I thought you were the girl?"

"I thought you were the guy" I retorted back with a smile before dropping the pile onto the shelf.

"Thank god! I can't wait til' we are legal!" Henry said in between breaths.

"Why? You already use magic half the time." I teased.

"I take Sirius' wand once and suddenly i'm a law breaker?" Henry asked with a completely fake innocent voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes!" I say pushing him, "Now come on. You got a shopping trip to take me on."

"Uh oh hide the credit cards" He yelled before dodging a smack, "Meet you out front"

"idiot" I laughed. I went into the lift and took it to the 6th floor where it turns out most of the staff who stays overnight usually resides.

As soon as I got to her familiar "White door" I knocked loudly. I swear I should just get a key. I'm always in her room, which is actually pretty big. She probably had the nicest room on the floor. Then again she seemed to be the one in charge of running the hotel.

"Hey Ginny. I'm guessing Henry is here. He always does seem to steal you from me" Sophie said exaggerating a sigh.

"Says the one who leaves me for Mr. Non-date" I retorted back. She turned a bit red.

"He has a name you know Ginny" Sophie replied sarcastically.

"Well when I meet him I'll try my best to remember that" I laughed at her expression, "I will be meeting him won't I?"

"Yes. Now hurry up. Can't keep Henry waiting now" She said shoving me out of the door, "Oh wait." She said taking out a few bills

"No I can't take this" I said backing away.

"Nonsense. This is for all the work you've done here. We both know you won't survive off the money you came here with, no matter how much stronger the pound is. This is just a normal crappy teenager salary." Sophie said putting the money in my hand, "You'll find that you might actually need it today"

"Thank you" I said. Truthfully I had been a bit worried about that. I have almost no money to spend.

"How about every week I give you some money for the work you've been doing. You don't have to do any extra work." She said, "I know the staff's been a bit hard on you so you've been trying to work extra hard. Let me do this for you" Sophie said genuinely. Her eyes even had that cute little sparkle.

"Okay."

"Perfect! Now go off" Sophie said happily. Who knew that I could make her so happy just by accepting money from her. I knew one thing for sure. I really needed to tell her everything. She was slowly becoming a huge part of my life. Lately I've also been thinking about talking to Henry and Sirius about my problem. I just needed another perspective. I couldn't talk to Hermione because she would scold me and Luna already gave me her opinion about Henry. I really wanted to talk to Sophie about this. Her opinion these last 2 weeks has meant more than my own mum's. I love my mum and I do miss my family, but over the last few years mum's opinions on parts of my life have been too biased. i mean the horrible wardrobe of mine should've been enough of a hint. Now I realize it was because of the marriage. She didn't want me to attract too much attention.

"Where are we?" I asked. We've never been around here before.

"I realized that I have never taken you to too many Wizarding parts of New York. Yes we like to blend in, but that doesn't mean we don't have our own stores."

"Is this where you took Hermione and Luna?"

"Not exactly. I took them to the smaller one on 34th street because of the limited amount of time. Plus those girls love to shop. I would've been here for days!"

"Good point. Okay so exactly where are we?"

"Queens Center Mall. It has every store you can imagine"

"It's in a mall?" i asked

"Well yeah."

"Back home we have little villages and hidden areas like Diagon Alley"

"Well in the city we can't really place too many villages so most of our stores are hidden in malls. If you go to places like New Jersey or farther out of NY then you will find some. We have the South street Seaport, which has a small selection of Wizarding stores." He said thoughtfully,

"A seaport?" I asked excitedly

"Yeah. I'll take you there one of these days" He laughed at my expression. I couldn't help it I love the coast.

"Well here we are" He said after we got off the train. This mall was huge!

"Where exactly are the Wizarding shops." I asked as we entered the large mall. There were tons of shops.

"Patience. We are almost there" Henry said guiding me through different escalators. When we were on the top floor near a store called Macy's, Henry walked towards the elevators. Instead of stopping he kept walking down the hall and turned. There was an abandoned elevator with a flickering light over it. With a quick look around he touched the area above the down button. Instantly a button appeared. He clicked it and the elevator doors opened.

"After you" he said. Why do I not like the look on his face? I walked into the elevator hesitantly with Henry following. The elevator looked very different from the normal ones we passed earlier. It was a darker blue and had mirrors everywhere. Henry clicked on a button that was labeled QWM. I should be worried. I mean I have no idea where Henry was taking me, but one look into his emerald orbs and I felt all fear and doubt subside. His eyes just contained so much emotion. For the moment all I could see was how excited he was to show me around the Wizarding World. The doors opened onto a world I hadn't seen in so long. My eyes went wide as I took in the sight before me. Since i had been here i hadn't seen many witches and wizards. it was nice to children and parents shopping together. The only wizards and witches i had seen were the ones I had gotten to know in the hotel and of course they were all foreign.

"Welcome back to the Wizarding World" Henry smiled grabbing my hand, "Come on we don't have all day. There's so much to show you" There were hundred of shops. I didn't recognize any of the names, but I recognized most of the product. There were joke shops, potion shops, book shops, and much more.

"Please tell me you brought your supplies list for EIS." Henry pleaded. He is so lucky that I just happen to carry it around in my purse. I rolled my eyes and opened my purse. It took a little while, but I finally managed to find the papers.

"I swear women and their purses! It's almost like you can fit everything in those little things!" He exclaimed. I shrugged and unfolded the papers. I must say it was pretty short.

**Supplies List**

Pen/pencils

Notebooks/ paper

Cauldrons- Potions

1 set of glass or crystal phials-potions

Telescope- Astronomy

wand

textbooks are provided by the school along with most supplies.

**For those Dorming**

Clothing (Refer to Uniform Policy below)

toiletries (towels, soap, gel, etc)

Laptop (for essays. There are computers available in the library)

"There is a school uniform." i asked

"Yeah. It's pretty simple and is barely a uniform. You can wear any pants you want as long as your shirt or sweater contains the logo of the school on it, preferably collared. Most people wear jeans."

"No skirts?" I asked

"I mean if you wear a skirt it has to be below the knees…there have been some interesting problems. So to stop all these problems they think it better if they allow the girls to just wear pants."

"Oh ok. That is so much more modern than Hogwarts." I laughed. It will be weird not having to wear a cloak.

"Yeah I saw your uniform. They aren't half that bad except for the cloak that hides them. That was just bad planning." He laughed earning a smack.

I looked back at the list.

_School uniform policy._

**Student must adhere to this policy unless it is the weekend when there are no classes. If a student is out of uniform certain punishments may apply, please be warned.**

Students must wear a shirt containing the school logo in the upper right side of the shirt (collared is preferred). Students may wear any colored pants/jeans. Please no leggings/tights unless skirts are being worn. Remember you are attending school, not a party.** Please note if a female student is to wear a skirt then it must be 2 inches below the knee. **At least 4 Uniform shirts are recommended.

"This is the shortest list of supplies I have ever seen" I exclaimed.

"Really? It seemed longer this year"

"Well in Hogwarts we have to pay for our own textbooks, so the supply list goes on forever. Also there are more supplies for classes in Hogwarts."

"Haven't they heard of saving money? The school provides most items" That is very true. "Okay so first things first. I am guessing you have a wand." I wonder if my wand will be affected by the change. It is bad enough we could never really afford to buy me a new one. I should talk to Sophie about this.

"So where to first?" I asked

"Well we should get your uniform out of the way." He shrugged, "Most places here already know to make EIS uniforms. Here I'll take you to the one I go to." We walked around past many shops until we stopped in front of a small shop. On the display there were some nice shirts for pretty good prices.

"Is this a secondhand shop?" I asked. I didn't want to sound shallow or anything, I just wanted to know why the prices were less expensive.

"Nope. It's all new clothes. Most students are all about the name brand. It's just a bit cheaper than most shops" He shrugged stepping inside. I could definitely see most of Henry's styled clothing here. The clothes were actually kind of nice.

"Just pick out the shirts you like. I would suggest mostly collared. EIS doesn't mind if you slip one day and wear a regular shirt, but not all the time. Since you are new you might want to make a good impression"

"What's the point of this uniform?" I asked picking out some different colored polos.

"It's supposed to make life easier in the morning. They figured if everyone dresses the same then it will create less problems with the girls. Also it does make our school look a bit more organized"

"Okay that makes sense. Does it work?"

"Girls still find ways to make a big deal out of clothes and the school still is not organized...so no"

"Ah hello Henry. I was wondering when you would be back. Oh you brought a friend" The old man smiled, "Hello miss I am Roger."

"Hi I'm Ginny" I greeted.

"Oh British?" Roger smiled at Henry. "So I take it you are not just enjoying a lovely shopping trip with young Henry here"

"Not exactly. I just transferred to EIS from England. "

"So you attended Hogwarts? I would love to hear all about Hogwarts! Well here let me get all your clothing situated. Henry will it be the usual?"

"Yep."

"Perfect" he said taking the clothing out of my hands. "Feel free to look around. I'll just get started with these. It'll only be a moment." When he was gone I took his advice and looked around more. For an old shopkeeper, he had good taste. True to his word he was back within minutes and I had managed to find a few more outfits. Normally I would not be able to afford all of this, but with the money provided by Sophie and the fact that everything seemed to be cheaper here I should be fine. It was quite nice being able to afford new clothing. After a good half hour I was placing all my clothing in my purse, while Henry watched shaking his head.

"I swear you witches give a new meaning to placing everything in your purse."

"What? It's less heavy if I place it in the purse. Plus it is too much of a pain carrying all of this" I argued, "So now that we got one of the most important things out the way let's go shop!" For hours we walked around and entered almost every store we saw. We managed to find everything i needed except the laptop. From what Henry explained it seemed like this laptop would be expensive. I can't miss what i never had right?

"Okay one last store" Henry said with a sparkle in his eyes. He looked so carefree that it amazed me. After all the pictures we just took with my mirror, I am not sure he would be smiling if he saw them. "I know you might not like this. I promise I will be quick. I just wanted to head into Quality Quidditch Supplies" At this my heart skipped. I had been dying to see the newest Quidditch supplies since I last went to DIagon Alley.

"Sure! Let's go" I said excitedly earning an odd look from Henry. The store was huge. It was like 3 times bigger than the one in Diagon Alley. The first thing I noticed was the display of the "firebolt". I guess it was really the fastest broom internationally too.

"I'll just be a minute" He said.

"Take all the time you need" I replied happily. I waved my hand at him and left to walk around the store. They had everything I could ever need. The prices were definitely cheaper than Diagon Alley. Those chasers gloves looked too good to not buy. What I would do to have all new equipement for Quidditch! My gloves were so torn I didn't even bring them. Not that it mattered anyway. It's not like I would be playing Quidditch. I walked over to the different brooms on display. Next to the firebolt were the Nimbus 2001 and the newest upcoming comet 3000.

"There you are" Henry said interrupting my beautiful daydreams about owning an amazing broom. Not like I would need one anyway. "Do you like Quidditch?" He asked. He can't be serious?

"Of course"

"Really? Whats your favorite team"

"The Holyhead Harpies of course" I answered without hesitation.

"They suck! I'm more for NY"

"The yanks? They never win!" I exclaimed.

"There's always a chance"

"Not for them" My phone/mirror started to vibrate. A picture of Sophie showed.

"What's up Sophie?" I asked.

"Not much just wanted to let you know I won't be home for dinner. Make something or eat out"

"Okay."

Great another date with Mr. perfect. At least it gives me time to myself.

"Sophie?" Henry asked

"Yep she has yet another date."

"Oh. I would invite you to dinner, but Sirius and I have plans tonight." Henry said looking at anything but me. I wonder what he's hiding. We were already walking to the trains so I didn't want to ask especially in a place so open.

"Oh no worries. I have eaten plenty of times by myself. I think Russ has the shift for a bit tonight. I might just ask him to join me" I shrugged. Honestly I had no plans to ask Russell, but it made me feel less like a loser. I don't know what it was about the look he gave me, but it made me wish I never said anything.

"Okay then. Let's go" He said quietly. For most of the train ride Henry seemed occupied by his thoughts. This did not help me. In a few days the Hogwarts express would be leaving to Hogwarts and for the first time in 4 years I would not be on it. Henry just kept staring straight ahead out the window. My stop, 42nd street was almost coming up and I didn't want to leave him on that train looking depressed.

"Are you okay" I asked

"Never better" He replied sarcastically.

"What's wrong? You just seem miles away."

"I'm fine." He snapped, "Just drop it"

"Fine" I snapped back. I swear this boy had mood swings worse than a pregnant woman. Thankfully 42nd street came quickly. Before the trains stopped I looked at him and all my anger faded. No matter how depressing he can be, it didn't change the fact that I hated seeing him like that. Any mean comment I had to say left my head. "Feel better" I said touching his arm. The doors opened and I was off the train. This was actually the first time I was on the train alone. Henry usually walks me home. Seeing as how he didn't offer, I didn't want to seem scared to go home alone. Okay so I need to take the 1 train. I did what any other person did. I followed the signs. People are so rude. Whenever I walk through the train, Henry is usually guiding me so I don't usually pay attention to everything. I never noticed how unorganized everything was. For instance no one stands to the right on the escalators. Instead they'd rather just be scattered around not allowing those in a hurry to pass through the left. I remember Hermione complaining about this, but like usual I had paid it no mind. Also people were like Quidditch players. With Henry I was a bit more protected, but at this moment people kept bumping into me with their bags or shoulders. I must say many of these people were not exactly skinny.

"Finally" I mumbled when I managed to find the 1 train going uptown. The train ride was longer than usual. I got off at my stop 103rd street and decided to walk to my favorite pizza store before heading home. I hadn't been there for like the longest time, but I'm pretty sure I remember where it is. To think the last time I was here was with Hermione and Luna. I wonder what they are doing right about now. Knowing Hermione she was probably catching up with all her schoolwork. I could barely taste the pizza with all these sad thoughts in my head. What did they call this? Oh yes "homesickness". Was this what I was? I love being here in NYC, but at this moment I was extremely frustrated. I threw away the small piece of pizza that I couldn't bear to finish and walked home. I smiled politely at all the staff and guests before heading to my room to go to sleep. Sure it was barely 6pm, but i'm sure if I slept this off that I would feel better. Actually I had a better idea, but I would have to wait until late.

**Back in England... **

Ron sat in his bed staring at his orange colored ceiling. Somehow the bright colors in his room could not bring him out of his depressed state. He knew he should be sleeping, but he just couldn't get himself to go to bed. He hadn't spoken more than a whole sentence to the family since Ginny left. Yes she was his annoying little sister, but she was also the one who helped introduce him to Hermione. Ginny gave him a reason to be around Hermione even if it did mean having to put up with the jokes and girl talk. Plus she was his sister. How could he not care for her? The burrow had not been the same since she left. His parents were always fighting or just not talking at all. The twins and Ron had to constantly walk around eggshells around them. One minute Mrs. Weasley would be cheerful and smiling, then the next she would yell or start crying. How could Ginny do this to the family? Ron kept constantly asking himself. To make matters worse, ever since Ginny ran away, Hermione has not been over to visit. He had been slowly hoping to find ways to get her to notice him other than listening to his horrible jokes that she always seemed to find funny. Now he had other plans. He needed to fix his family first then he would focus on his love life.

"She must know something." he kept telling himself. Suddenly a noise so quiet interrupted Ron's thoughts. Normally this noise would not have been heard by Ron, but the house has been way too quiet these days. He left the confines of his room and walked down the stairs. The noise grew louder as he walked down the stairs. Finally he stopped in front of the door where the noise was the loudest. The door read "Ginny's Room". The door was open just slightly, giving Ron enough room to look into the room. It sounded like a person sobbing. He expected it be his mum going through her daily crying sessions, but instead was shocked to see his dad. Mr. Weasley was sitting on Ginny's bed clutching a doll that he had once bought Ginny. Out of everyone Mr. Weasley had been the quietest. He never really showed his emotions like he used to. _This was it. I need to do something_! Ron told himself. _I think its time I talk to Hermione. I'll talk to her on the train._ He promised himself. _Enough was enough._

**_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope it was worth it. I hope to update by next week. I already have the chapter in mind. Just think by chapter 11 she will be on her way to EIS! So please stay tuned. I wonder what's up with Henry? Please review if you have any ideas or thoughts. I love hearing from you. _**


	10. Chapter 10: Beaches and explanations

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**_Author's Note: I am sorry for taking forever to update. I don't have as much time as i used to. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I love getting them. Hope you like the chapter. It's a bit girly, but come on who hasn't felt like this at times. Enjoy :)_**

Chapter 10: Beaches and explanations

It was a little after midnight and I found myself waiting patiently for any signs of Sophie. As creepy as it sounded, I knew that I needed to talk to her. I could not put it off any longer. I lay on my bed trying to be as quiet as possible until finally I heard the sound of the lift. Am I really going to do this? This is not a good idea. I mean only my 2 best friends know and share my burden. Could I really do that to someone else? Part of me already knew the answer. It wasn't my choice, it was honestly hers. She deserved to know.

I crept slowly out the room hoping not to awake anyone. I honestly have no idea why I am trying to be so quiet. It's not like my mum is going to catch me. I guess old habits die hard. I knocked on Sophie's door after a few minutes of fighting with myself.

"Be there in a sec" she yelled through the door. Her voice quivered a bit. Was she okay? She opened the door and expressed genuine shock that it was me at the door. Instantly she plastered a smile onto her face.

"Hey Ginny. What are you doing up at this time? Are you okay?" she asked with obvious concern.

"I should ask you the same thing." I replied, stepping into the room without waiting to be invited in. I really hope she didn't invite non-date in because I really needed to talk to her.

"Find what you're looking for?" Sophie asked clearly amused.

"Yep we are alone" I replied with a small smile.

"And if I wasn't?" She asked with a hint of a challenge. Instead of a reply I shrugged. It wouldn't have mattered. I walked into her small living area and sat onto the couch careful not to sit on a beautiful frame that currently occupied part of it. It was a picture of an elderly woman with a smiling Sophie next to her.

"So what's this about?" She asked taking the frame and placing it gently on the end table next to the couch.

"Who was that?" I asked ignoring her question. Sophie took a seat on the chair across from me.

"Granny Em" She answered with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Sophie's eyes looked a bit red.

"I'm fine. She was just like a mom to me."

"You must miss her terribly"

"Like you can't even imagine"

"I think I can" I answered looking at the floor. I could feel her gaze but couldn't meet it. "What was she like?" I asked. Sophie sighed and grabbed the picture frame as if drawing back old memories from it.

"She was the sweetest person. She accepted me in with no hesitation when I needed her. She was always there for me and treated me like a granddaughter. She was very special. Don't get me wrong she had the worst temper when she needed to. I remember when Sirius and I got into this huge fight and I had managed to charm some pots to chase him and hit him in the head. She was furious of course. In the end she agreed it was his fault and I of course was given extra duties around the hotel for a week. She was like the perfect grandma." Sophie said with a dazed look in her eyes.

"she sounds great"

"Yeah she was. But that's not why you came here to talk is it? Ginny do I need to ask what's going on?" I stared at the floor a bit longer.

"I don't even know where to start." I answered

"The beginning would be the best" I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you have some popcorn and snacks because this is going to be a long night. It started during my 15th birthday celebration" I told her about how my parents broke the news and how I felt so betrayed. I told her about how I went to Hermione and Luna and how they helped me get everything ready. I told her everything that I could remember. By the end of it her eyes were glistening.

"Now that was one hell of a story" Sophie said staring at me. Before I could do anything she was by my side hugging me, "Oh Ginny how could you keep this in for so long? I can only imagine the different feelings you must be going through." I must admit a huge burden was finally lifted as soon as I talked to her. "Do you know what type of betrothal arrangement you have? If you do then i'm sure I can do some research and figure out how to get you out of it. Also we need to get your wand situated. At least you have papers, so it won't be that difficult. There's so much to do"

"Sophie relax!" i laughed. She sounded like Hermione "It's been a bit difficult. Thank you though- for everything. I honestly have no idea what I would have done without you here" I could feel tears threatening to come out. I don't know what I was expecting from Sophie, but it was definitely not this.

"No problem. Don't worry we will figure everything out. If I had known I probably would have been easier on you when we first met. Then again it was fun just bothering Sirius." She laughed.

"Thanks! Now I must ask. What is going on with you and Sirius? You both seem to have quite a history" The look she gave me was priceless. She looked a mixture of embarrassed, angry, and a bit of something else.

"We don't have a history. I mean we met when I was 19. I had been here for 3 years already when this young man with a little baby walked in. He looked worn out. Of course Granny Em immediately fell in love with little Henry and took Sirius in until he was able to sort out everything and find a place. He was about 21 at the time and the most immature man I have ever met!" exclaimed Sophie. She sounded exactly like Hermione. I guess the look i had given her was not one she liked. "It's late" said Sophie, "Let's get you to bed." I wanted to protest but I have to admit I was exhausted. She walked me to my room, which thankfully was on the same floor.

"You know what. Why don't we have a girls day tomorrow." Sophie said breaking the silence.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Have you been to the beach yet?" She asked excited.

* * *

The next day I found myself being shaken awake.

"Mum just 5 more minutes!" I grumbled rolling to my other side.

"I'd rather like to be thought of more like an older sister or cool aunt" said Sophie.

"Ugh it's too early"

"Sorry Ginny, but we have a long day." Said an amused Sophie. "Come on. We have a long day of tanning ahead!"

"Tanning?" I grumbled. I have the lightest skin tone. i don't tan.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure you've heard of it. Come on get up! It takes forever to get to Brighton Beach. Who knows maybe if you're good I'll take you on some rides in Coney Island. Let's go!" I groaned. I guess I should get up.

"By the way do you have a bathing suit?" She asked.

"A what?" I grumbled

"I figured as much. I left one in your bathroom. You can thank me later" laughed Sophie. I have a bad feeling about this. Curiousity got the better of me and soon I was kicking the sheets up and walking to the bathroom. what i saw made my jaw drop.

"She's got to be kidding"

**Within** an hour we were both ready and heading to the train.

"So how exactly do we get there?"

"Normally I would apparate, but since its your first time I figured you should not be excluded from the long ride home"

"How sweet of you" I replied sarcastically

"I try" she laughed pulling me forward. I must admit that I was excited. I have never been to a beach before.

About an hour later we found ourselves in Brooklyn walking towards the beach. We both brought our bags that were filled with all our important supplies. I must admit being a witch does help in these situations. I can't imagine having to jam all of my supplies into a small rucksack.

"Okay it should be around this corner." Sophie said turning towards the street called Brighton 4. The buildings here all looked different. I wouldn't say they were exactly nicer, but they had an appeal. Even the air smelled different. It had more of a salty hint to it. We weren't the only ones on our way there either. There were groups of people, mostly young, carrying towels and these plastic boxes similar to the one Sophie is carrying.

"Ah here we are" Said Sophie. She was sniffing the air and looked the most content I've ever seen her.

"Wow" was all I could say. The beach was beautiful. The sun was hitting the ocean perfectly that it glistened. The sand was clean and the perfect shade of brown. It looked just peaceful. There were some people already sitting on their towels relaxing mostly in groups.

"Well let's go to the bathroom first and then we will get a spot" Sophie said pointing to the large house connected to the boardwalk and beach. Inside was very damp and dimly lit.

"I'll be in the stall right next to you."

"Er- okay" After I used the bathroom I heard a knock from the wall next to me.

"You decent?" Sophie asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Good" Suddenly the wall between her stall and mine was gone.

"Much better." She said.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Nothing just a little silencing charm and transparency one" she said eyeing me. She was wearing a red colored bathing suit, more like bra and knickers. "Why are you still all dressed?"

"You don't expect me to walk around with this. Do you?" I asked pulling on the strap around my neck.

"Well if you want the worst tan lines then sure. I mean i guess the farmer's tan will do" Sophie said.

"I don't even tan. Whenever the sun hits me I only manage to get more freckles." I complained.

"Are you a witch or not?" She exclaimed. "We have spells and oils for that" I rose an eyebrow

"Just put some of this tanning oil. It's made for your type of skin. You won't turn too dark, but you will get a good shade. It just makes it easier for you to tan naturally." I hesitated before taking the small bottle from her. Reluctantly I took my shirt and shorts off and put the oil all over me.

"Good. Now lastly" She said before flicking her wand on me. "Don't worry it's just a sunburn charm. It is not fun being sunburned" she shrugged, "Now let's go before the muggles get suspicious." With a flick of her wand the wall was back.

I have never felt more exposed in my life. How do girls walk around in their undergarments as if it is no big deal? The bikini as Sophie called it was a green colored one. I must admit it's a nice color, almost like an emerald.

"Lighten up Ginny" Sophie ordered, "You look hot right now. You have the perfect body for that bikini." I guess she was right. I did feel pretty.

"I guess it's not too bad. Plus my mum would faint if she saw me in this." I laughed picturing mum catching me. Her expression would be worth it. We placed our towels on the sand with the plastic box beside Sophie.

"What is that?" I asked poking the box.

"Oh that? It's a cooler. It keeps the drinks cold" She laughed opening it. Dad would love this. As soon as I thought of dad that feeling of sadness that I have grown accustomed to rumbles in me. Not today I urged. I want to have fun without any sad thoughts. The sun felt good on my skin. Sophie pulled out some dark glasses and handed them to me. Apparently they block out the sun. My mind went back to what Sophie said earlier today. She's definitely not like a mum, she is way too crazy for that. She is definitely like the cool older sister.

"Hey Gin. Your belly is pretty flat a belly button ring would definitely look nice on you." Yes definitely an older sister. I'm guessing a belly button ring is that metal thing she has on hers. That doesn't sound too bad "So what's up with Henry. I'm almost surprised that I didn't have to beat him with a stick to get this day with you." She joked.

"I don't know. He's been acting odd lately. One minute he's happy and then the next he's in his own world and then mad. It's like he's on his man period" I joked earning a good laugh.

"He and Sirius are both very similar. Both have a haunted look in their eyes. Some days they are so full of life and then the next they just seem just out of it."

"Yeah. I wonder why"

"They never talk of it. So what did you say that made him so mad"

"I don't know. We were just talking about dinner and I mentioned eating with Russell so he wouldn't feel bad for being able to eat with me."

"Really?" Sophie asked. I could almost swear she was smiling. If only she didn't have those sunglasses on. It's not like Henry likes me.

After a little while we got too hot and went into the water. It was freezing! I must admit I enjoyed it though. It was like the times I would jump into the pond behind the burrow. I did miss that the most about the summer. I love to swim. After a little while of jumping over the waves and having splash fights we relaxed and enjoyed the bit of sun that was left.

"It's getting late. Why don't we change and then I can send out stuff back to the hotel. I figure since we are so close to Coney Island that we could take a walk on the boardwalk and ride on some of the rides. Whatya say?"

"Sure" I grinned. I have no idea what's in Coney Island, but from the look in Sophie's eyes I can tell it is great.

We walked along the boardwalk enjoying the view. It was absolutely beautiful. The sun was setting so it created this beautiful orange glow that brightened the walk. Along the boardwalk different lights were slowly turning on almost like 42nd street, but not as extravagant.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed when we arrived. There were 'rides' everywhere! It was crowded with many children of every age.

"Well Ginny. Where should we start?"

"The beginning would be nice" I laughed. We went on every ride we could. Sophie brought us wristbands. The rides were almost as thrilling as riding a broom. My favorite was the ring of fire. It was a large wheel with a car inside that spins in a circle through the wheel. It increases speed and at one point you go upside-down. I loved it! We went on other rides like the scrambler and bumper cars.

"Okay so I saved the best for last. We are going on the Cyclone"

"The what?"

"Cyclone. It's a wooden rollercoaster. You'll love it come on!"

There was barely a line for the ride, which did scare me. All the other rides had decent lines. It looked like an unsafe deathtrap. You could practically hear it creaking.

"Is this safe?" I gulped earning a wicked grin on Sophie's face.

"For the most part" she laughed. I swear she looked just like Sirius right there.

She bought the tickets for it and guided me through the deserted path to the cyclone. We didn't have to wait long before being strapped to the wooden seats. The metal bar they placed over us did not feel very safe.

"Ready?"

"Not really"

"Good" She laughed. I have never seen her so carefree.

As soon as the roller coaster started to move she threw her hands in the air and wore a large smile on her face. I'm sure she would never let me go on a ride that would hurt me.

"Ouch I can't believe you let me go on that" I complained trying to rid my head of that headache.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad"

"It was fun. I mean I never thought anything but quidditch or just riding a broom could be so thrilling, but honestly they need to fix those kinks. How is your head not pounding?"

"Here take this" She laughed handing me a bottle of this nasty looking brown liquid.

"What is this? It looks like mud"

"Headache potion"

"hey you cheated!" I laughed noticing that the bottle was half empty.

"Me? Just drink it" With hesitation I uncorked the potion and smelled it.

"it smells like mud" I groaned. I put it to my lips and with one gulp swallowed it all. It was the nastiest potion I have ever taken. Within a few seconds my headache went away.

"Better?" I glared at her. "I take it that's a good sign. Come on let's go eat. I know the perfect place"

Minutes later we found ourselves eating the "best hot dogs" as Sophie calls them. We were in a place called Nathans. It was pretty crowded so we had to eat and walk.

"MmM" I said. This was definitely worth the wait.

"Told you it was good." We walked and ate our hot dogs in pure bliss. This day was definitely a great one. it was exactly what i needed

* * *

A few days after our girls day at the beach I found myself in the hotel standing at the reception desk. There weren't any scheduled reservations today so I just sat down thinking over the past few days. Henry had barely talked to me, which I honestly had no clue why. This was only partially on my mind. As a matte of fact my mind was on the fact that today all my friends were on their way to Hogwarts. The calendar on the desk had reminded me when I noticed the date was September, 1. I wonder what everyone is doing. Is Hermione sitting with Luna? I wonder how they are.

**Hogwarts Express**

Hermione Granger found herself sitting with Luna. The summer had gone by excruciatingly slow this year. After the New York trip she had barely seen Luna or any of her friends for that matter. She hated to admit it but she missed everyone terribly especially Ginny. Right now if Ginny were here the compartment would be louder and more full. Usually when people saw Ginny in here they would sit down. Last year Demelza, Luna, Neville, Colin, and then later Ron, Dean, and Seamus joined them. Hermione remembered being hesitant at first with such a big group, but after a little she felt comfortable. Now the compartment just felt empty and lonely. Luna sat off in the corner reading her Quibbler. _At least I still have Luna_, She thought.

"You the more you worry about things the worse you make the outcome" Luna said still gazing at her Quibbler.

"I know Luna. I just can't help it. I feel like I betrayed my family, yet did something amazing for Ginny. I'm so conflicted!" I yelled just as the compartment door opened.

"Er- Sorry am I interrupting something?" A shy voice asked. Ron Weasley was standing at the door. He was wearing an old pair of jeans with a dark blue jumper.

"No not at all" Hermione said with what she only hoped was a straight voice.

"Right. Well I am going to go find Colin or Neville. You two try not to argue" Luna said before giving Hermione one last look and then leaving.

"So er- how was your summer?" Ron asked taking a seat across from Hermione

"It was actually a bit boring. What about you?" his eyes darkened.

"It was alright. How was your trip with your parents?" He asked watching me intently_. I can't lie to him. I don't want to lie to him._ All thoughts went to the letter Ginny wrote for Ron. _For some reason I knew that it was I who had to hand it to him in person. So I sent all the letters to his family via Owl. Initially the ministry sent officials to my house to ask me questions, but I guess my answers were good enough because they never came back. I remember hearing one say, "At least this one is sane" so I can only guess that they had a meet with Luna before me. _

"Hermione" Ron called out again; his eyes were darker than usual.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where my sister is?" He asked. She couldn't meet his gaze. Instead she sighed rather loudly, "I knew it!" He yelled. This time the tips of his ears grew red; that is never a good sign. "How could you?" He yelled angrily, "Do you know what my parents are going through? They have been a wreck ever since. How could she be so selfish? What in Merlin's name were you thinking? Where is she?" He yelled. He was standing up and pacing. Hermione was just watching him hoping that he would calm down. "How could you be a part of this? I thought you were smarter than this! How could you be so selfish! Doesn't my family mean anything to you?" He yelled. That was just enough to fuel Hermione's anger.

"For your information Ronald I had every right to help her! It was not as immature and selfish as you think. Do you know how difficult this was? I think if you knew the facts then you would understand why I did what I did. I am sorry for your parent's sadness, but they should have thought about how Ginny was affected!"

"The facts? What's more to know? My only sister ran away because she felt like it! Now my family is going through a lot all because she was selfish. I can't believe you helped her. You are just as much to blame! How could my family ever have trusted you?" Ron yelled. His words cut her deep, but she refused to let it show Hermione was so tempted to yell back, but she knew it would get her nowhere. Instead as he yelled some more she opened her purse and pulled out the envelope that Ginny had given her. It was now or never.

"Ron shut up!" Hermione yelled angrily, "This is a letter Ginny gave me to give to you. If you really want to know what is going on with her then I suggest you read it. Yes I was with her and yes I helped her leave, but you of all people should know that I wouldn't do this unless I really had to." Hermione scolded before dropping the letter onto the seat next to him and leaving. Ron wasn't sure if he should be mad or curious. Angrily he picked up the letter and just stared at it. He was half tempted to just throw it or rip it. Hermione was right, if he wanted any answers than he needed to read this. Reluctantly he sat down and opened the letter.

_Ron,_

_If you're reading this then I have a feeling you just let Hermione have the worst of your temper. Hermione is the real reason on why i am writing this. She was so worried about how you would react so I thought I would write this so you could understand. I really hope you don't let this get in the way of how you feel for her. She's a great person and I know you like her. Now onto big business I know you are probably furious at me. Out of everyone I know I need to tell you what happened because out of all of our brothers, you are the one I grew up with the most. Before you try to judge me, you need to understand something. I love our family more than anything. I would never leave unless I have to. As the youngest and only girl you have always been the most protective of me, especially when it comes to boys. Well on my 15__th__ birthday mum and dad for reasons I do not understand tried to get me to sign over my life. They invited Michael Corner. Yes my ex-boyfriend the one who you and the twins decided to prank. You see apparently I am arranged to be married to Michael Corner and of course this means I have no choices. What have I wanted all my life? I wanted freedom to make my own decisions and just be on my own. If I get married to Michael then that means my life belongs to him. I refuse to marry that arse. So I am sorry if I upset you by leaving, but honestly I do not regret it. Hermione and Luna both offered to help me, though Hermione didn't like the idea of me leaving. Now I suggest you go apologize to Hermione. You both need each other. Stop being Stubborn! _

_Ginny_

_P.S. So how's everything? Hermione knows how to reach me. I'm sure she will let you if you just talk to her!_

_Wow that is a lot to think about,_ Ron thought.

* * *

"Ginny?" A voice called out. I was staring at the book in front of me daydreaming still at the reception desk.

"Oh Henry. What are you doing here?" I asked

"Nothing I just wanted to see what you and Sophie were up to." He shrugged. I don't know if I want to smack him for ignoring me or hug him for remembering that I exist. "Oh sorry about not talking to you. My uncle and soon his "friend" are visiting from England. They wanted to see me before we leave.

"Ah Ginny it feels like I haven't seen you forever." Sirius said walking inside. Behind him were two people. "Oh this is Remus and my cousin Nyph- I mean Tonks"

"Nice to meet you" I called out. Tonks had this amazing bubble gum pink hair. She was staring at me oddly until her eyes narrowed.

"Oh Merlin. You can't be Ginevra Weasley are you?" The woman named Tonks asked with wide eyes.

**Author's Note: There it is. What you think for a cliffhanger? I know i exaggerated Brighton Beach, but hey i love that beach. Also i know that the plot isn't exactly the most 'stable' one but i am trying. I just figured its only natural to want to explore the sights when in another country. Plus it's the summer. Next chapter will be Tonk vs ginny and then School! So please Review i love hearing from you all. Thanks for those that have been with me since the beginning and to my new readers. **


	11. Chapter 11:Confessions and New Beginning

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**_Author's Note: Sorry i took so long. This chapter was much harder to write. I hope you like it! _**

Chapter11: Confessions and New Beginnings

"Pardon?" I asked

"I've practically memorized how you look. You're mum and dad have been looking for you for weeks! Blimey! How did you get all the way to America?" She asked

"Can we talk in private?" I asked flushing.

"Oh hey I didn't realize we had guests." Sophie said from the back, "Oh wait it's just you Sirius" Sophie turned towards Tonks and Remus and smiled brightly, "Remus! It's good to see you again." She turned to face Tonks and noticed the looks on our faces, "What did I miss?"

"Wait Professor Lupin?" I asked finally taking a closer look at him. I knew he looked familiar.

"Miss Weasley. I did not expect to see you here" He said staring at her curiously. He looked extremely tired.

"Can we talk about this private" I nearly begged.

"Now Tonks, we are here on break. You are not at work right now." Remus soothed. She continued to stare at me, but her features softened at his words.

"You're right. I'm not on duty. You" she pointed at me, "have a lot of explaining to do" she said annoyed with a look of curiousity. I looked back at Henry who was staring at the floor. I was trying to figure out if he looked guilty or embarrassed by bringing a bloody auror to the hotel. I swear if he did this on purpose-

"Ginny, come on" Sophie said. Apparently everyone was already on his or her way to the room. As soon as we arrived in the meeting room I was pulled onto a chair.

"How did you do it?" Tonks asked.

"What am I missing?" Sirius asked

"Do what?" i stated ignoring Sirius

"Disappear! How is it that you managed to disappear to America out of all places?" Tonks asked

"Wait what is going on?" Henry asked finally managing to get a word in.

"Shut it Henry. Now will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on? Why are you pestering Ginny here" Sirius asked

"Ginny. I guess that's short for Ginevra then" Tonks mumbled

"No one calls me by my full name" I shrugged. "I'm honestly surprised my parents didn't mention that"

"Well Ginny here has been missing for nearly a month. Just after her 15th birthday she was reported missing. Her family has been worried sick." Tonks said.

"I left them a note." I grumbled

"That's no excuse" Remus said piping in. "I've seen Arthur and Molly and they are worried sick"

"Well what was I supposed to do? My freedom was at risk here. You can't expect me to sit around and do nothing" I yelled. I could feel all the anger towards my parents rise again. How dare she act as if I'm some ignorant child!

"It's a phase. We all go through phases like that." Remus said.

"Not all of us consider it to be a phase" Sirius mumbled earning a glare from Tonks.

"Well excuse me if I didn't want to just sit around like a good little girl while my parents sell me off to the Corners!" I yelled. Ah bugger. I was not supposed to yell that part.

"What? Who are the Corners?" Henry asked angrily.

"Uh Henry maybe it's best that you leave the room" Remus advised.

"I have a right to be here" He said

"From what I remember you haven't talked to Ginny all week" Sophie said calmly. I almost forgot she was around, but i was very grateful for her.

"That's not-er important" Henry stuttered.

"No matter. We have a lot to discuss here." Remus said. I could feel his eyes on me. I honestly hadn't meant to say that to Henry.

"It's fine Henry. It's not as bad as you think" I urged hoping he would just leave. I didn't need anyone else hearing my sob story.

"But"

"I will be fine." I said. Honestly I was fine this whole time that he did not talk to me. I didn't need his pity. He nodded and left the room not even taking a second glance at me.

"Okay so Ginny. Now will you tell us everything? What's your story?" Remus asked. By the end of the story everyone look pretty mad except Sophie who looked sad.

"I thought arranged marriage was outlawed years ago?" Sirius asked

"It was. This case may be pretty rare then. I'm guessing it was not a recent arrangement. Did your parents tell you who originally created the arrangement?" Tonks asked. Her hair was now changing colors every few minutes. She was no longer glaring at me, but was now watching me with a curious stare.

"Uh- No actually. It never actually came up in the conversation."

"Is there a way out of it auror Tonks?" Sophie asked

"You can call me Tonks. I honestly dunno. I would have to look into her case. This was never mentioned. The Weasley's have a lot of explaining to do. From what I know of your case, the department was informed that you ran off a few days later. Some guests at your party say you looked distraught, but there was no evidence so these reports were dropped. There aren't any papers on the marriage" She answered.

"That's sort of because I never signed them" I blushed, "I was told to sign them so the arrangement would be official. My parents wouldn't rest until I signed it. So I took the papers with me here. I'm sure the Corner's have their own copy."

"Do you have them with you?" Tonks asked.

"In my room yes."

"We will get right on it then. Don't worry Miss Weasley we will help you get out of this"

"Call me Ginny. Thanks. So I'm guessing you're not going to arrest me?" I asked.

"Not today. Minister Fudge has other things on his mind right now." She replied with a small smile. She was actually very pretty when she wasn't giving me a death glare. I could see myself getting along with her well, "How you like the states? I reckon it's a bit different then what you're used to?" Tonks asked. She looked warm and friendly as we talked. Remus, Sirius, and Sophie were all talking quietly, but i was too into the conversation to really care.

* * *

We found Henry sitting on the couch staring at the wall. From where I was standing I could tell that he was tense. Part of me felt bad for this because I did let him get kicked out, but another part of me was mad at him. He disappears for a bit, doesn't talk to me, and then barges back into my life with an auror and expects me to be fine with him. Slowly my anger that I didn't realize I had at Henry boiled up.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing us

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Good. Can I talk to you?" Henry asked turning to face all the adults who were all looking the other way. Doesn't that hurt their heads? They looked like they were forcing themselves to look that way. "Alone"

"Sure" I forced myself to say. I did want to talk to him and find out what his problem was, but I was more worried about the anger that I had stored. I was never known to be very sweet when angry. We walked into the back room behind the reception where the lounge for employees was located. Luckily it was not occupied.

"What's this about?" I asked annoyed

"Why didn't you stick up for me?" He asked. His eyes were flashing as if he was holding back his anger.

"Well why should I? It's not like I've heard from you in the past week." I retorted. He turned his head away from me dramatically as if annoyed that I mentioned that.

"What are you hiding from me? You obviously didn't want me to know about something. I mean why did you run away? I knew something was odd when we first met, but I never gave it too much thought."

"I don't want to talk about this" I said angrily. How dare he? "I just had to relive it all again when I honestly didn't want anyone to know." I yelled. Henry only sighed.

"How bad is it?" he asked. I looked into his eyes wondering if I should lie, but the look he gave me made me think otherwise. He just looked so genuinely concerned.

"Pretty bad. I can deal with it now that I'm here, but it's bad. My parents aren't bad people and my family is so great, but my situation is bad. I just- I just don't want to think about it." I sighed folding my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you talk about this. Also I'm sorry for prying. I was just worried" he said with a small smile. I don't know if it was by instinct but he pulled me into his arms and just held me. I swear our bodies fit perfectly together. All the anger at my parents and him disappeared and for the moment I was just so content. If he could hug me like this all the time then I think life wouldn't be so bad. All too quickly the moment was gone and he was pulling away taking away the warmth that had just filled my heart. His cheeks were a bit red and he looked away.

"So what were you busy doing this week?" I asked the question that I had wanted to ask for so long.

"Not much. Remus and Tonks came to visit" He turned away. He was definitely hiding something. "So are we good?" he asked with a small smile that I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a child who was trying to win his parents forgiveness.

"Yes" i laughed.

"Good because we can't be fighting before school starts" He laughed, "So Ginevra eh?" He teased. "Ouch!"

"Can we please not talk about the horrible name my mum decided to give me?" I complained. Honestly I hate being called that.

"It doesn't sound that bad actually." He said in a low voice. "Anyway are you excited for school?" he asked quickly

"Oh my gosh. I forgot about school" I gasped. "I can't believe I'm starting a whole new school!" with that we sat down talking about school and all my new teachers.

* * *

I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. Sophie had lent me her luggage so I could pack all my clothing. She figured that as popular as my rucksack is that I would like to have neatly folded clothing to unpack rather than dumping out everything. Also my wardrobe has definitely improved and expanded within the last month. I looked at the time on my mirror. We would be leaving soon. I had no messages, which surprised me. All my messages were from Henry and Luna. Hermione barely wrote anything to me since before her leave to Hogwarts. I made a mental note to call her. I hope she's okay.

"Hey Ginny. Are you ready?" Sophie asked after knocking on my door. She looked so happy, yet sad. I closed my mirror and smiled broadly, which made her sniffle.

"Oh come on. It will be much quieter here without me. Plus we get to come home for the weekends if we want to."

"Yes but that's not for 2 weeks."

"It will give you more time with non-date" I teased

"Very true" she laughed, "Now come on. Let's go grab some breakfast before you leave me. Then we can take the walk on the pier"

After our amazing breakfast we took the 2 train to 14th street and then walked a few blocks until I saw the large arch with the words pier 54 written on it. Thankfully Sophie had shrunk my luggage, making it easier to enjoy the walk.

"Now for the fun part" Sophie laughed guiding me towards it.

"How do you know where to go?" I asked.

"For Henry's first year I was with Sirius when he dropped and picked Henry up" She said distantly. "It was so funny. Sirius had no idea where he was going and kept mumbling about how much easier it was for platform 9 and ¾." We walked through the gate. "Okay so we need to go through a specific banner. I think it's over here" She said heading towards the archway. It was old and looked like the front of what used to be a building.

"I don't see anyone with luggages. Are you sure we are at the right place?" I asked noticing how there was barely anyone around the basically unused dock.

"Don't worry it's supposed to look deserted. This dock has a difficult history." she said. We walked onto the deserted dock. It was extremely long. I wonder what happened here?

"Okay so we are supposed to go through this banner I believe" She said pointing to the banner located on the arch that said pier 54 on it.

"Won't people notice?"

"On days that they school is going to use this dock they put wards up I believe. Since we are in such a popular area. Trust me. Muggles on days like this will look away whenever one of us enters. It's a charm that was developed by your Principal and Albus Dumbledore I believe. Now come on. We only have 20 minutes!" She pulled onto me and pulled us towards the banner. Sure enough as soon as we walked through it, we found ourselves surrounded by many families. To my astonishment there were 2 huge ferries waiting at each side of the dock. There was a large sign in front of each ferry attached to the dock. The one to the left was for 2-4th years. Most of the kids were standing on the deck waving goodbye to their parents. The one to the right was labeled 5-7th years. Many of the older students looked to be outside talking with their families. The younger ones were all on the ferry waving to their tearful families.

"Wow" Suddenly the ferry to the left blew a loud noise.

"To think just last year I was on that ferry leaving all the upperclassmen behind" A voice behind me stated." There in his uniform stood Henry. He was wearing normal fitted jeans with a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. The butterflies I felt returned with a vengeance. The ferry made the noise one last time before it left.

"Why are they leaving already?" I asked.

"The younger students always arrive first. The first years left a few hours ago to their orientation. Now the younger students get to leave so they can get situated. It's suppose to make it easier to get us all settled into our rooms."

"Are you ready Ginny?" Sophie asked from behind me. She was standing next to Sirius. She looked annoyed and sad. I really hope she and Sirius weren't bickering again.

"Yes. Can you fix my luggage?"

"Oh yeah sure" she said pointing her wand at it. "There perfect" My luggage was at its normal size again and i was nearly ready to go.

"Thanks!" I said happily. Instantly I threw myself into her arm in hopes that she will understand how much I mean it.

"Now you two behave!" Sophie said in an attempt to retain her composure.

"I always do" Henry smiled mischievously.

"Sure you do" Sophie laughed hugging him. Henry turned to Sirius and gave him a man hug. I could've sworn Sirius whispered something in Henry's ear, but I'm not sure if I imagined it.

"Bye Ginny. I hope you come around the house one of these days. Henry never shuts up about you so it would be nice to see you more." Sirius laughed as Henry turned red.

"I never knew I was invited. I'll try" I laughed

"A beautiful girl like you is always welcome!" Sirius said as if offended, "Make sure you keep my nephew in line" Sirius said hugging me, "But don't forget to cause some mayhem. Remember the Marauders."

"Don't tell them that!" Sophie said smacking him

"Please as if you didn't cause any. Do I need to mention the incident with the customer who got on your bad side" He retorted earning a glare.

"We said we'd never speak of this!" She said turning red.

"And they are off" I sighed, "Have they-"

"Yes they were always like this. Not as much when I was younger though" Henry answered.

"Enough of this. We've got a boat to catch!" I yelled loud enough for them to stop, "You can flirt later" I laughed. Both quieted instantly turning slightly red

Sophie of course hugged me one more time before walking us to the ferry. She looked so sad and i could swear I saw small tears.

"Don't worry Soph. I'll call you when I get settled into my dormitory."

"Good. Now come on. You should get all settled."

Henry and I managed to board the ferry after showing our tickets. I must say magic is truly magnificent. The ferry had 3 very long floors. The first floor was cut short due to the front and back decks where many students were still standing shouting to their families. The first floor had a small café with tons of seats. Also it had a small store attached to it. Henry said that they sold little memorables with the school logo on it. Apparently many of the graduating students like to pick some up for memories.

"Come on let's go get-"

"Henry!" a voice called out. Two tall boys were walking towards us. "There you are man. We saved a spot- Oh hey. What's your name?" The one who had initially called out to us asked. He wasn't as tall as Henry, but tall enough. He had light brown hair sticking out of the blue cap that was backwards on his head and amber colored eyes.

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley" I smiled.

"Oh sorry. This is Jon and the loser in the cap is David" Henry joked. They both held out their hands, which I learned from earlier experiences that it was meant to shake.

"I'll show you loser Mr. Seeker. My keeping abilities are so much better now. Disney won't even know what hit em'" David laughed.

"So you say" Jon replied with a smirk. He had dark blue eyes with hair almost like Henry's except he could tame it. Wait are they talking Quidditch?

"You said you got a spot?" Henry asked changing the subject. "Cool. Let's get settled then. Ginny?" Henry called out.

"Yeah. Do you mind sitting with everyone?" He asked nervously. Did he want me there? I didn't want to intrude. I was never one to be shy, but with Henry I don't know why I just felt insecure…and I didn't like it.

"Do you mind if I do?" I asked shyly.

"Not at all" He smiled brightly. "Come on lets get settled so we can wave goodbye to Sophie and Sirius" We walked past the second floor which was a huge area filled with many comfortable looking seats that were facing each other. Finally we got to the third floor. Most of the room was filled with seats that were set up in fours. Pairs of seats were facing each other, some with a small table in between. To the front and back of the ferry were racks where many had placed their rather large luggages. Henry led me to a group of seats that all had bags on them to reserve them. Jon and David both moved the bags to their seats, while Henry put our luggages on the top shelf.

"All done. Come on let's go" Henry stated pulling onto me with Jon and David following close by. We reached the first floor deck and pushed past many students who were standing on the deck. We finally found a spot in the front and looked around for Sophie and Sirius.

"Look there" Henry stated pointing at a couple who looked to be arguing.

"Not again" I groaned.

"Eh I think they actually calmed down. Before they were worse. At least they joke around now." He shrugged, while I took out my mirror and called out Sophie's name. It was kind of funny to watch her stop arguing with Sirius to take her phone out.

"Wow Sophie we are gone for five minutes and you two are at it again" I teased through it.

"Oh! where are you two?"From the ferry i could see her face redden.

"Look up" Sure enough she closed the phone and looked up to see our smiling faces. Sirius was still arguing or talking about something so with a quick smack she got his attention and pointed up. Suddenly the ferry blew a loud noise. Students kissed their families and all headed onto the ferry. My mirror vibrated and on the front were the words "Have a safe trip. Remember to call me" With that the noise went off again and the ferry took off. I could see Sirius and Sophie watching until finally they were out of sight.

"Hey Ginny. We're heading inside. You coming?"

"Sure"

"So Ginny. How did you come to meet Henry here?" David asked

"At the airport."

"Oh you're British right?" He asked.

"Yes. Where are you from?"

"Awesome! I was born in New York, but I moved to Buffalo a few years back." He replied just as we reached the third floor. Henry and Jon were in front of us.

"Oh that's-"

"Henry!" A voice- a female voice cried out. I turned around to see an astonishingly pretty girl with Amber colored eyes smiling at Henry. She was short at about maybe 5'2 and had long flowing brunette hair.

"Hey Ashley" Henry smiled. He then pulled her into an awkward hug blocking the rather wide aisle. People had to squish around them just to move, honestly! Henry looked extremely happy to be holding her. His mouth was transfixed into a grin the whole time.

"Oh sorry." She laughed as she noticed that they were blocking other people. "Where are you sitting?" She asked brightly. She even had dimples! Henry pointed to the seats right in front of him. "Oh perfect! Amber chose a seat right here" She exclaimed happily. Great miss perfect was going to sit right next to us. Honestly there were 2 columns of groups of seats and she had to choose the one right next to us? Why am I so mad at her? Am I mad at her? Henry was sitting in the aisle seat so he could be close to her and both proceeded to talk to each other. She had so much to say to him.

"Hey Ginny you going to sit anytime soon?" David asked with a smirk.

"Sure why not" I laughed trying not to turn red.

"So how are you liking New York so far?" Jon asked. He was sitting next to Henry cornered by the window.

"It's nice. So much better than where I am from."

"Oh that's pretty cool. What year are you in?" He asked

"Fifth year"

"Awesome." David exclaimed, "We are all in the fifth year too" After about 10 minutes the boys all started talking about baseball, which I'm afraid I do not know anything about. They are wizards fro crying out loud, how come they don't talk about Quidditch? At least then I could join in. I turned to Henry who was still talking to Ashley. Little explosions inside of my stomach were going off. What's going on with me? I started to notice the way she was leaning to talk to him and how close they were practically sitting. Of course the space in between the aisle was rather wide, but I swear she was sitting too close to him. I don't like the way she is staring at him, like she wants to kiss him right then and there. Why do I care? I shook my head.

"I'll be back boys. Just going to go to the toi- bathroom." I smiled hoping they couldn't tell I was lying. I just need to get some fresh air.

"Alright" They said going back to their conversations. I got up quickly and walked away. Finally some fresh air. The deck on the third floor was smaller than the one on the first floor but there were some benches to sit on that were occupied by reuniting couples. The stairs were right on the side so i walked down them to the second floor. The inside was very similar to the third floor. Although upstairs was much louder. These seats were not facing each other. Instead there were pair of seats all facing in the same direction. Many of the students were having conversations, but were not as nearly loud as the upstairs. After relaxing on the second floor for a bit I walked to the first floor. I could smell the aura of food hitting me. Luckily I still had money with me. It wouldn't hurt if i bought some snacks. From what everyone was saying the ferry takes maybe 2-2 ½ hours at most to arrive. That's because we are on the West side and have to travel around to the East side. There were a few students relaxing and eating some chips.

"Hello would you like anything?" A man standing behind the cash register asked. There was so much to choose from.

"Hmm i'll take the twix" I shrugged. Henry had introduced them to me. As i opened the twix i walked to the deck in hopes of finding a comfortable spot to relax in when i heard the sounds of a couple arguing. For a moment I thought of Sophie and Sirius. I really hope they haven't killed each other yet.

"Jimmy I don't care about your excuses. Just go hang out with your friends." The girl yelled.

"Amber come on. I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit. Some stuff came up" a tall guy wearing a hat similar to David's. A girl nearby started to choke on her drink, which caused the girl Amber to roll her eyes. He glimpsed at the girl and turned back to Amber, but it was too late though she had walked away.

"What are you laughing at midget?" asked the guy named Jimmy annoyed.

"Nothing bro. You might want to cool it with the attitude before I tell miss popular what you found to be so important. You have the lamest excuses. I don't understand why girls are so attracted to you idiot" The girl laughed. She wore pretty rectangular glasses and shared the same dark blondish hair as Jimmy.

I turned away from them and walked to the nearest bench. The view was absolutely gorgeous. The city was so beautiful from the distance. In the distance i could see what i believed was the statue of Liberty. The Hogwarts Express never had such a beautiful view before. All we ever saw was grass and maybe some cattle. So Manhattan really is its own island. I never really thought too much about the idea, but now as I sit and watch the scenery change I could clearly see it. I closed my eyes and let the warm wind hit me, enjoying just the feel. I love being in New York, but sometimes I just miss being able to sit under my favorite tree and just enjoy the calming sensation that only nature could provide. All my thoughts came back to my reaction to Ashley. I guess I'm just too used to having Henry all to myself. I didn't expect her. I focused on the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. Those green eyes always held such strong emotions and I had gotten used to them staring solely at me. For a little while I pondered my thoughts.

"There you are" said the voice I had been dreading to hear. I opened my eyes only to see Henry's green eyes staring right back at me.

"Oh hey" I said forcing a smile.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him. He didn't quite believe me "It's just a bit much to take in." I half lied

"Yeah. I remember my first time taking the ferry to school. I just sat out here and watched the waves. Why don't we just sit out here for a bit?" he asked, "We're almost at the school anyway"

"Oh no. I don't want to keep you from your friends. I am perfectly capable of sitting her all alone you know."

"Nah it's fine. Ashley is talking with her friend Amber. Apparently she had another fight with her boyfriend. Plus the guys won't miss me." So we sat there just enjoying each other's company. You know what they say talk less, say more. We did talk a bit about the sites, but Henry just stayed there with me. Finally after nearly 20 minutes later people started to come onto the deck and just stare. I looked and in the distance could see 3 islands. One was huge and connected by a bridge, but the other two were not connected in any way

"Welcome to your new school" Henry smiled. It was amazing. The island was filled with trees blocking its view, but it looked truly magnificent. It was so secluded too.

"Can any other boats see us?" I asked Henry.

"I don't think so. None ever usually take notice of us." Henry shrugged.

"Wow is that really where I'm going to school? It's so… isolated" Henry laughed

"Well the history of the islands aren't the best. I mean it used to be for sick people who needed to be isolated from the world. It was actually nearly a year after the island was abandoned that Typhoid Mary decided to create a school out of it. It was the best place to create the school. It is large enough and has a sister island where our Quidditch Pitch is located." As the island came closer many students who were going back inside to gather their belongings.

"We should go get our belongings" Henry stated, "We'll probably be arriving soon" Together we walked back to the top floor where all his friends were gathering their items.

"Hey where you two been? You said you were going to the bathroom and never returned," David said.

"I got hungry. Plus the view was too beautiful to miss" I shrugged. Nearby Ashley was talking rapidly with a few girls, one who I think was named Amber.

"Okay. Well-"

"We will be arriving shortly. Please grab your belongings and take them down to level 1. Thank you and have a good year!" A voice from the speaker box stated. After that the boys forgot about my disappearance and kept talking to each other about their schedules and summer. As we walked onto the lower deck Henry was approached by a countless amount of people. I wonder why? I watched the island with pure fascination. Hogwarts was amazing and secluded, but this was completely different. It had a mysterious feel to it. By the time the ferry stopped at the dock I was anxious to find out where I will be dorming and who my new roommates would be. The dock was surrounded by a small beach and many tall trees blocking off the view of the rest of the island. To any passerby on a boat it would look like a deserted island, but to many students this was our home for the next few years. There was a path made that connected from the dock to the inner area of the island. Everyone immediately grouped up with their friends and walked through the path. I walked close to Henry, who was with a rather large group of guys. They all looked to be a range of different ages. The path was about a 10 minute long walk and showed many different buildings. The grass looked the perfect shade of green and in some areas there were flowers planted, looking just plain beautiful. We passed by some tall buildings that were nearby. Each had a different height and its own uniqueness to add to the landscape. Finally we reached what I'm guessing was the main building because people started to stop and relax. I didn't realize how many students there were. At least over a hundred students were piling onto the area in the front.

"Hello students. As soon as everyone makes their way over here we can separate you and send you on your way." Said a short man with dark red hair. He waited a few minutes before placing his wand to his throat, "Okay now that everyone is here. I would like all the 5th years to please follow Mrs. Patterson through the doors" A rather plump woman who looked to be at least right at 5 feet stepped forward. I hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"Come on fifth years!" She yelled walking forwards. A bunch of students grabbed their belongings and started to follow her. She was so short that I couldn't even see her. I followed the group alongside Henry. I couldn't get rid of the new form of butterflies that were floating around my stomach. What if they were mistaken and I wasn't enrolled? Oh Merlin did I forget to bring any important papers? We all followed her into the building. Like Hogwarts there were many portraits on the walls, just none that I recognized. We walked through a room with just a reception desk through a narrow hallway, passing many rooms until finally we were pulled through double doors into a large room. To the back looked to be a door leading outside. 4 people were waiting with a long narrow plastic box in front of them.

"You know the drill. Form 4 lines and soon you will be situated. As soon as you are given all your information please head on through the glass doors and to your dorms." The woman stated before leaving the room. Minutes passed by until it was my turn.

"Name" a tall and skinny girl asked.

"Ginny Weasley" I stated. Instantly the girl waved her wand and out of the box flew my papers. She opened it to make sure that it was accurate.

"Welcome! Here let me help you get sorted then. All fifth years are staying in the same halls. There are only two halls and they are both mixed."

"Mixed?"

"Oh just means that boys live in the hall too." She laughed, "You British?"

"Yes"

"Nice. It's nice to mix it up for a change. Okay so here is your room number." She said pointing at the sheet of paper in her hand. Here is the map. You are living in Mallon Hall, which is here," she said pointing at a building on the map. Everything you need is in the folder. Good luck" She said politely before calling out next. Not even bothering to wait for Henry who was in line talking to another girl. My reaction wasn't as bad as earlier. I guess I was getting used to the idea of Henry talking to others or it could be the fact that he looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. I decided to take the walk myself. I walked out the glass doors following behind a group of girls. There was a cement path they followed that was surrounded by grass and beautiful flower patches. It looked like the perfect spot to lie down and read. As I walked I passed by 3 large greenhouses, the potions lab, and the charms building. They were each structured differently. I passed by a few other buildings that on the map looked to be younger dormitories. Finally I reached Mallon Hall. It had 3 floors to it and was really long. The dormitory was a darkish red color due to the bricks and to my surprise had a chimney. On the door was a sign that said Mallon Hall and was painted a dark blue color. The girls I followed kept walking to a building nearby that I was guessing was the other fifth year hall.

I walked slowly into the hall. My room number was 310, which I'm guessing was on the third floor. The staircase to my surprise did not only go up, but downward too. I guess it was like the Hotel, which had a basement. Without another glance I walked up the stairs with my luggage until I finally reached the top. The third floor looked like an exact replica as the first floor. The hall was a narrow one with at least a good 12 room, 6 on each side. To my luck 306 was all the way across the hall. Thankfully my luggage had wheels or else I would hate my life.

"How do I get in?" I asked myself. I stood in front of the door just staring at it. There was no keyhole or any card swipe like the hotel.

"Need some help?" A soft voice from behind me asked. To my utter surprise stood Ashley. She was not alone; in fact there were 3 other girls with her. "I'll be in soon," She told the girls.

"Er- yeah. I'm new and have no idea how to open the door"

"Oh! It's easy. Just point your wand to the door and say open. I don't know how, but the rooms seem to recognize our voices or wands. I think it's more of the wand then anything because without it you cannot get in" She shrugged. I took out my wand and pointed it to the door.

"Open" I said hesitantly. Instantly the door unlocked.

"See. I'm Ashley by the way"

"'I'm Ginny"

"Oh you're the one Henry mentioned! Nice to finally meet you!" She said genuinely. How can I not like her? She's so sweet!

"Nice to meet you." I said, "Well i better go inside. Thanks"

"Yeah same here. See you around." This day couldn't get anymore weirder could it? As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by my roommate. Apparently I had two of them by the number of beds in the room. There standing by one of the beds was the dark blonde haired girl from the ferry earlier.

"Hey. I'm guessing you're Ginny." She said, "I'm Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Oh I guess Beth isn't here yet," She said as I looked around. The room was a bit bigger than mine from Hogwarts. As you walk in the first thing seen was the door to the bathroom located to the left. It was a small and cozy bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink. Next to the wall of the bathroom was the first of three beds, which happened to be the one occupied by Jennifer. The second bed was only separated from Jennifer's by a nightstand table. It also happened to be against the wall where the only window in the room was located, showing a beautiful grassy view. To the right of the door was the first desk with a shelf right above it. Just a few steps away from the desk was a door that led to what looked to be a small room. The third bed was actually lofted up and was located between the wall of the small room and the wall of the room. Underneath the bed were the other two desks, which were facing each other. It was a cozy room and was the perfect size for three girls.

"You can choose any bed you like." Jennifer stated

"Thanks. I'll just take this one" I said placing my belongings onto the bed by the window, "I'd rather not be too high up"

"Cool. Which desk do you want?"

"Is there any big difference?"

"I don't have a preference, but I would save the one by the closet for Beth. She seems to favor them." She replied shaking her head.

"Okay fine by me. I'll just take this one then." I said pointing to one underneath the bed.

"Perfect." She said. A noise by the door soon took our attention.

"Oh hey Beth. How was your summer?" Jennifer asked. A short girl with frizzy brown hair was standing at the door.

"Okay" She shrugged. "Oh good my favorite desk!" She exclaimed claiming the desk immediately, "Oh hi. I didn't realize we had a new roommate." She said with a small smile.

"I'm Ginny"

"Good. As you heard before i'm Beth" She said placing her stuff on her rather tall bed. She stared at it for a bit as if contemplating on how to get onto it. Finally she pulled out her wand and flicked it. A ladder attached itself onto the wall right next to her bed, "That's better" Jennifer laughed and moved her luggage towards the small room.

"Yo, which side of the closet you guys want?" She yelled from inside the room. How deep was that room? Her voice sounded muffled.

I walked into the small room and felt my jaw drop. Inside was a small room that was separated into three parts. Each area had long poles with hangers attached to them, a dresser, and a column of shelves. It was definitely easier to organize my clothing. The room was lit by three lights each above one closet. There was even a curtain for privacy.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"You act like you've never seen a dorm before. My cousin in Florida told me her dorm was much bigger this year!" Jennifer shrugged. She chose the middle closet and literally dumped her clothing into each drawer and shelves. She then took her wand out a said a spell I had never heard of. Immediately all the clothing started to fold itself.

"Perfect" She said happily. "What? My mom taught me that spell as soon as I was old enough to hold a wand. Very handy don't you think" she smiled and all I could do was nod.

"So Ginny how'd you get landed here in NYC?" Beth asked as she walked into the closet, while Jennifer took the hangers and hung up her remaining clothing. That was enough to start a conversation that lasted until dinner. This was definitely going to be an interesting year. I didn't know what to expect, but so far I was happier then ever. I just hope Hermione and Luna were doing well. I'll call them after dinner, I told my self just as we prepared to walk to the dining hall.

_**Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. Sorry about the wait. It was just very difficult to write down the images in my head clearly. Please let me know what you think. If you have any ideas don't be shy. I'm all ea**rs!** I made a outline of the room. Just go to my profile page My picture is it! Thanks for all the support R&R.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Rumours

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world. _

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to update before my spring break. I wont be around a computer for 2 weeks! I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope i get more! Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Rumours

Dinner that evening was held in what Jennifer and Beth said to be the main dining hall. It was used mainly for the welcoming dinner and huge party events. The walk from our hall to the dining room was not a long one. Apparently the hall was in the middle of the campus so that every path would eventually end there. The girls were not kidding. The hall could fit the whole school easily and more.

"Where to sit?" asked Jennifer. She seemed to be looking around at the available tables.

"There" Beth said pointing to a table closer to the back of the room. The tables surrounding it were occupied by a few older students. It was the farthest you can be from the front stage. On the table were 5 glass plates each with utensils and a glass cup. Jennifer sat in between Beth and me.

"So what do you think so far?" Jen asked me. She was staring at the menu on the table.

"It's nice." I shrugged. In reality my insides were jumping and I was so overwhelmed with the huge differences in Hogwarts and East Island School. Both were giving me skeptical looks, "Okay so it's amazing. I love the rooms. In Hogwarts the rooms are nearly the same size and I share it with all the Gryffindor fifth years. Oh it's just 4 other girls." I reassured as they stared at me in shock.

"5 girls to a room! Oh my god didn't you want to kill them at times?" Beth asked

"Ginny there you are!" A voice exclaimed behind me. Henry was staring at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile at him. It was then he noticed two girls staring at him with raised eyebrows, "Oh Sorry to interrupt"

"No it's fine." I said quickly noticing the odd look on Henry's face. I stood up pulling him back to us, "These are my dorm mates. Jennifer and Beth"

"Aren't you Jeremy's sister?" Henry asked. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"I prefer Jennifer, but yes the idiots my older brother" She laughed. "Its nice to finally be introduced to you" Jen laughed as Henry stared at her with a guilty look.

"Same." He took a seat next to me. "So what hall are you in?" he asked with this odd gleam in his eyes

"Mallon hall I'm on the top floor" Apparently this wasn't the answer he was hoping for because the hopeful gleam was gone and he looked down.

"Oh."

"What hall are you in Henry?" I asked

"Slocum hall" He said.

"Oh" I said a bit sad. I thought that Henry and I would be living near one another "Is it close by?"

"It's a five minute walk," Beth piped in. I had forgotten that they were there. Beth was rolling her eyes, while Jennifer looked close to laughing.

"Oh that's not bad!" I said happily, "We can still meet up"

"Yo Henry!" David called.

"I better go before the boys give me a rough time." He smiled before leaving.

"Bye Henry" the girls chorused. As soon as he joined his friends they both laughed.

"So you never told us you were friends with Henry Peters" Jennifer stated with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't ask." I answered honestly, "Don't give me that look. What's the big deal? Everyone acts like he's some sort of god. Is there something I don't know?" Both stared at me like I had twelve heads.

"I'd like everyone to please take their seats" A voice boomed. Immediately anyone standing took a seat and all the noise quieted. Principal Williams was standing on the stage with his wand pointed at his throat. "I'd like to welcome you to another year at EIS. Before we take part in our welcoming dinner I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly in your rooms is a list of the rules. Remember that there is no use of magic to harm anyone here. It will simply not be tolerated. I would suggest that if you haven't already, and then please take a look at these rules. Next please remember that any third years and above that would like to go home on the weekend should sign the form in the office each week that you plan to leave. Weekend visits start in 2 weeks. Lastly our Quidditch captain Mr. Avery asked me to remind anyone who would like to tryout for the team to contact either him or Co-Captain Mr. Peters for any details. Thank you and I do hope you all have a good year. Now dig in!" Wait did her just say-

"Henry is on the Quidditch team?" I asked shocked. It never occurred to me that he played.

"Yep he is our star seeker. He was placed on the team his first year." Beth answered. How did I not know this? Before I could answer, a large plate of pasta appeared on Jennifer's plate.

"Hmm what do you think Pizza or steak?" Beth asked in a daze. She was staring at the menu on the table. Everyone around me was calling out the name of the food. This seems very similar to the Yule ball. The menu had a large list of food that instantly made my mouth water.

"Steak with mashed potatoes and gravy" I called out. To my happiness my plate instantly filled. "Pumpkin juice" I called out hoping that I would get to taste the drink I missed the most. Instantly the cup filled with the familiar orange drink that I missed so much. During the meal the girls made some small talk about the summer. I however, could not get over the fact that Henry was indeed so well known. My eyes kept drifting off to his table where he was happily eating and talking with his friends. Now that I think of it the schools colors are Navy blue and silver. All the boys at the table wore similar blue colored clothing. When dinner was over the girls and I walked back our rooms. Jen looked ready to pass out, while Beth was in her own world. I on the other hand wanted to talk desperately to my friends. As soon as I could, I grabbed my mirror and said a quick goodnight to the girls before heading down to the basement. There was a small common area with a television. There were three rooms that were filled with desks and chairs. In the common area were navy blue couches.

"Hermione Granger" I called out as soon as I was settled. The mirror vibrated a few times before the groggy picture of Hermione showed. Her eyes were red and tired and her hair looked bushier than ever. Merlin! Did she lose her hairspray?

"Merlin Hermione when did you get run over by the Quidditch team!" I exclaimed half joking. I mean she looked like she'd been through the veil of death and back!

"Ha Ha Ha. Thanks for the confidence boost. Appreciate it" She said warily.

"I'm sure if you need hairspray I could have sent you some" I joked. Hermione barely cracked a smile. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine" She answered looking away.

"So you have a bad case of allergies then? Your eyes are red. Hermione I know I'm not there, but I still am your best friend," I said quietly.

"I know. It's just. Ron knows!"

"Oh. I'm guessing he didn't take it too well"

"Well there was a bit of yelling." Hermione said spilling fresh new tears

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione. You know how Ron is. He is all bark. He just needs time to cool off."

"It's been a week and he won't even look at me."

"Did you give him the letter?"

"Yes."

"Good so he will come to his senses soon. Don't worry Hermione."

"I don't think he will. He thinks-" She choked.

"Its okay. It will get better. He's stubborn" Hermione nodded, but wouldn't make eye contact.

"Where are you at?" She asked when she could talk.

"Oh in my dorm hall. I didn't want the girls to overhear"

"Oh! I forgot you just moved in! How is it? What's it like?" She asked along with a million other questions.

"Hermione calm down. Is there a way we can call Luna too? I want her to hear also," I asked.

"Wait hold on. I think there is a way to activate 3 way calling," She stated.

"3 way what?"

"Hold on" she said before her face disappeared. A few minutes later she was smiling.

"Did it work?"

"Well I would hope so" Luna's voice echoed. What the? Both mirrors on my compact were now showing Hermione to the bottom and Luna to the top.

"Luna!"

"Hello Ginny."

"Good so we are all here. Tell!" I explained my dorm and how the school looks. I even explained the ferry ride. Hermione had this dreamy expression on her face and Luna- well Luna had her signature distant look in her eyes.

"I'm so jealous! It sounds amazing there"

"It is. Its no Hogwarts, but I love it! Anyway enough about me. How is everything in Hogwarts" I could have sworn I saw both girls make eye contact through the mirror. Hermione turned red and looked away, while Luna stared dreamily.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Well-"

"Spit it out" I said anxiously.

"Michael seems to feel the need to spread some rumours about your mysterious disappearance. He's making himself look like the victim."

"What are they saying?" I asked quietly. I could feel my temper rising.

"Uh oh her ears are turning red" Luna observed.

"Ginny-"

"Tell me" I nearly spat.

"He's sending rumours that you were a bit of a scarlet woman. Of course the rumours escalated from there." Hermione sighed. My temper was threatening to come out, but I was determined to hide it. I can't take it out on them.

"Who in Merlin's name uses that word anymore?" I asked trying to break the tension. I wanted so badly to yell, but I didn't have the heart to.

"Anyway. Luna how are you?"

"I'm well. I just wish I could find my favorite trainers," She said airily. "The floor is very cold in the summer," She said as if in thought.

"Oh is Mandy stealing from you again?" I asked angrily.

"Ginny-"

"I'm fine Hermione. I should get going though."

"Okay. Call us later this week. I want a play by play of all your classes!" Hermione said happily.

"Sure. Bye guys!" I sat there for a few minutes before I could drag myself upstairs. It's unbelievable. I'm not even there and there are still rumours flying around. As soon as I got to the room the girls were all in bed with headphones on. I sat down ignoring the looks from Jen and then faced towards the window letting my tears fall. I hope I'm doing the right thing here.


	13. Chapter 13: First days are always tense

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

**_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. After Spring break and the royal wedding things are finally calming down! Well here's the next chapter enjoy!_**

Chapter 13: First Days are always the hardest

I was walking down an empty corridor when I heard a noise. Where had the noise come from? Again I heard the noise. It sounded like it was coming from the door to my left with the number 1 written on it. It grew louder as I reached the door. Slowly my hand reached the knob and opened it. It was if I had stepped into a pensieve. There I was in a horridly fluffy dress with my hair in a bun, except I looked older. My face looked tired and expressionless as I stared at the pictures on the mantle.

"Dear could you fetch me some tea? Mike, Connor and Drew are asleep so we can finally have some peace." A voice behind the dreamlike version of me stated. There stood none other than Michael corner. He looked a bit older and had a smile on his face. The dreamlike Ginny tried to smile, but instead it came out as a grimace. "Now we can be alone". I watched as the dreamlike Ginny went to the kitchen to get him some tea as he sat in the living room waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her, "You don't love him! Stop it!" I yelled angrily as she fetched him his tea. He had this smirk on his face as he put it down and held onto her. "NO!" I yelled. The dreamlike me smiled at him, yet it never reached her eyes. Instead her eyes looked blank and closed off as if an eternal wall was placed. Angrily I pushed open the door and ran back into the corridor. I ran as fast as I could, but it seemed endless until finally another door came into view. The next door was number 2. I opened it expecting to find a way out, but instead found myself in a familiar room. Before I could further inspect it, an elderly woman with red hair walked into the room. Her red hair was fading to grey and she looked tired. In her hand was a picture. Not wanting to disturb the lady, I moved closer to her trying to catch a good glimpse of who was in the picture.

"I'm sorry baby" She looked to be crying, her face was shining with tears as she stared at the picture. As I moved closer the picture I noticed was of a young red headed girl. She was smiling back and waving frantically. Why does that picture look so familiar?

"Hello mum" Again, just like from the first door there stood the older version of me. What happened to me? I looked almost as tired as mum. My red hair was in a perfect bun; no strands of hair peaking out and i had wrinkles.

"Ginevra" Wait no that can't be mum. Why is she calling me by that name? For a second the dreamlike me twitched, but seemed to gather herself before yelling.

"Michael asked me to see what was wrong. You were very quiet" The older me said in a quiet voice. This is not me. When have I ever been this distant? I have no emotions! Again mum stared at the picture and then back to the girl standing in front of her. That's when I noticed. That picture was actually of me, around my second year of Hogwarts. In the picture i am wearing shorts and a t-shirt. It was taken about mid-July. It was a time when I was completely carefree. There were no boy issues or drama. It was just pure innocent fun.

"Staring at that picture again I see. I'll just leave you to it" Older Ginny said before swiftly walking to the door.

"Ginny" Mum cried out.

"There's no use in crying over the past. What's done is done." The dreamlike me said

"Stop it! You sound so emotionless, so cold. That's not the Ginny i knew. The Ginny i raised" cried mum.

"The Ginny you raised is gone. She was gone from the minute you signed her life away" said the dreamlike me in a cold yet calm voice before taking her leave. Mum just stared back at the picture crying a fresh new set of tears. No! This can't be right! Instantly I was thrown out of the room. What was I thinking? How could I forget what I was doing here in America? That woman was not me! I would rather die than become to tired and cold woman i just saw. This must be a mistake. Suddenly the corridor changed and I was standing in a well lit and much smaller corridor. There was only one door in this corridor. Hesitantly I opened it, hoping that it would be nothing like what I had just gone through. The room I walked into was well lit and had blue colored walls. Just as I was about to thoroughly inspect the room two figures walked into the room.

"Hey Gin" The guy said. His face was blurry for some reason, but he had dark hair and was tall. His voice was vaguely familiar. Wait was that me? I looked a bit older, but not by much. My hair was flowing freely and there were not traces of stress on my face. Instead I was beaming at him with carefree eyes. He had stopped right in front of the dreamlike me and was smiling.

"Not here! Our families are downstairs!" She laughed as he pulled her close. I could almost feel my heart beating fast as he lowered his head to her and brushed his lips with hers. Her arms were instantly around his neck as the kiss grew more heated. What is going on here? That can't be me. She's too pretty. Her face was radiant and almost as if she had a glow to her. When they broke apart her eyes opened and could only sparkle as they stared into his. Who is he? A million questions seemed to form in my head.

"Ginny!" A loud voice yelled. Suddenly the corridor started to disappear. Quickly I tried to get a better look, but everything was melting like ice.

"Ginny!" The voice yelled again. I opened one eye to see Jennifer staring at me. "Finally! I thought you would never get up. You are almost as bad as Beth!" Jennifer huffed before turning her mischievous eyes to Beth. With her wand in hand she flicked it and whispered something. Wait that was all just a dream- more like a nightmare. Soon pillows appeared and started to attack Beth.

"What the-oomph!" Beth screamed as she flew awake. As soon she screamed a pillow hit her quieting her immediately.

"I got about 5 minutes before she comes after me." Jennifer stated. "You should get dressed" I grabbed the clothing I had left out last night and placed them into the bathroom when I heard a knock on the door.

"Henry?" I asked as I opened it.

"Hey. Did you just wake?" He asked taking in my attire. I was wearing my typical sleeping clothes, shorts and a tank top. Suddenly I felt my cheeks reddening and felt too exposed. Henry's face was reddening. "Well I was going to wait for you for breakfast" he said placing his hand into his messy hair. As soon as he said that Jennifer pushed past us and ran for her dear life.

"Jennifer! I am going to kill you!" A wild haired Beth yelled. She was in sweat pants and wore a tank top. She looked ready to kill. "Give me back my wand you- you witch!" She yelled as she chased Jennifer down the hall.

"See you and Henry at breakfast!" Jennifer yelled from down the hall causing the people in the hall to stare towards us. If I could get any redder than I would have.

"Come in here!" I said pulling him into the room. "Just give me a few minutes" I said trying to gather myself. I don't understand what is wrong with me. During this summer I was fine. I never cared if Henry saw me in my sleeping attire. Now I'm acting like a love struck teenager. He hesitantly looked around anywhere but at me. "You can sit down if you want. My bed is the one next to the window. Also my desk is the one over there" I said pointing to them. He nodded and took a seat on the edge of my bed. Soon I was in the shower and my thoughts were drifting to that horrible dream. One things for sure and that is I will never marry Corner, no matter what I have to do. As for the dream, it may have been horrible, but it reminded me of what I was here for. I am here in America rebuilding myself and starting a life that I was afraid would never come. As for the mystery guy in the dream, I can't let myself dwell on it. I am a strong independent woman and I will act like it! Finally after about 10 minutes I found myself dressed and ready. Henry was on the bed looking around the room when I exited the bathroom.

"How do you keep the room so clean?" he asked staring wondrously at the neat setup

"What do you mean? It's only been a day" I asked

"Well if you ever saw my room you would think it has been months. Anyway-" He started. I walked past him to get my rucksack and school supplies.

"Henry?" I asked. "Are you okay?" He was staring at me oddly.

"Huh- oh yeah. Wow you look nice." He said with a smile.

"I do?" I was wearing long jeans that Sophie helped me pick out and a collared shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary. "I look normal." I shrugged. I grabbed everything and placed it into my bag.

"Ready?" He asked with a shocked look.

"That would be why I'm holding my rucksack and walking to the door" I teased.

"That was quick"

"Why such a tone of surprise? You should know by now I don't take too long. When you live with 6 older brothers and one bathroom you learn how to speed the process up." I shrugged. Henry wasn't looking too bad I noticed. His hair was messy, but it looked good on him. He was wearing a typical uniform polo shirt that was red and had the logo proudly printed on the corner closest to his right shoulder. I wonder why his was printed larger than mine was. He was also wearing long fitted jeans, which I noticed I have never seen him in.

"Alright then. Let's go we have a good 45 minutes to eat before heading to class."

"Ay ay Captain Henry" I teased. He laughed a bit. "So when were you going to tell me you are a big Quidditch stud?" He blushed

"Er- Well I am not exactly captain. I am more of an assistant. I mean I play, but-" He stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"you're rambling." i laughed. He is way too modest.

"Wait so you think I'm a stud?" He teased

"Well from what I've heard so far that's what all the girls think" I laughed. He turned to me then stopping just in front of the door to my hall.

"What do you think?" Henry asked hesitantly. He was staring directly at me waiting for my answer. What could I say? Was he asking me what I think he was?

"Henry-"

"Nowhere to hide Jen." A voice yelled interrupting me. "Oh hey Henry, Ginny didn't see you there. You two should head to breakfast before it's over. I'll be there in a bit. I need to deal with this one" Beth said in a creepy voice. I smiled politely at them and then turned back to Henry. He was no longer looking at me. What was that all about?

"We should go to breakfast now" he reminded me. He wore a smile on his face, but it seemed forced.

"Alright then" I replied. I honestly have no idea what i would have said. I mean i could tell him the truth, but what is the truth? Or i could have just flirted with him. He seemed pretty quiet throughout the entire walk. When we finally reached the cafeteria I was extremely relieved to see some friends faces.

"Hey there. We were wondering where you went. Especially after we saw you talking to Ashley last." David teased. "You are definitely not Ashley." Dave laughed. Henry looked red faced and had a sheepish look on his face. I on the other hand was trying to fight the angry emotions threatening to spill out. Keep cool I told myself.

"Hmm last time I checked I wasn't Ashley. I mean I doubt I'd look good as a brunette." I joked trying to ease any tension. Henry has every right to like Ashley, she is pretty and nice…I guess.

"I think red suits you just as fine" one of the guys at the table stated. He had the same color hair as Jennifer and the same smile. Henry narrowed his eyes at the guy. "I was just complimenting her. You can sit here-"

"Ginny" I finished for him realizing we had not been introduced.

"Ginny" Two voices chorused. Beth, now fully dressed was walking with Jennifer towards our table. Merlin Beth changed pretty quick. Both looked normal and had no signs of having ran around the whole hall.

"Oh how nice of you to accommodate our lovely roommate." Jennifer said with a narrow look to the guy.

"I was just being nice." He squirmed.

"Sure bro, you and nice don't mix." Jennifer teased. Beth was shaking her head at them, while the other boys looked on. Henry was now sitting across from me with a wary look on his face. "Oh I'm sorry this is my ridiculous older brother Jeremy."

"Hi" I laughed taking his outstretched hand. He smiled back much to Jennifer's disdain.

"Hey what about us? I don't think we've ever been formerly introduced to Jeremy's sister" Dave whined. Next to me I could feel Jennifer tense. Beth gave her a look that immediately calmed her down before picking up two menus and handing me one. The menu had all type of food on it such as bacon, eggs, toast, french toast, pancakes, and much more. I wasn't very hungry so i just ordered some toast and Orange juice.

"My name is Jennifer. I hope you learn it because unless you want to be turned into a pig then I hope you refrain from calling me anything but it." She huffed. I could see Jeremy's face twitch as he watched the reactions of his friends. I took a bite out of my toast to keep from laughing too hard.

"So what class does everyone have this fine morning?" Henry asked trying to break the ice.

"I have charms" I said with a smile. I always enjoyed Flitwick's classes, so I hope they are similar here.

"Perfect so do we." Jennifer said happily pointing to her and Beth.

"Good i do too" Jon pointed out. He was sitting with 2 other guys. "Oh this is Craig and Daniel." He introduced.

"Are you all on the Quidditch team together?" I asked unable to keep myself from asking.

"What makes you think that?" Jon asked.

"You all wear navy colors a lot and just have that look. It's sort of like the Quidditch team for my house in Hogwarts. All the chasers were seen together a lot and were very close. I dunno, but you all just look like a team." I shrugged blushing a bit.

"Well first day and she's figured us out" Dave laughed. "We are all on the team. I'm keeper, Jon is a chaser, Craig and Daniel are beaters, and Jeremy is a chaser along with our captain Jason. Henry is our seeker." All the boys looked so proud of this.

"Are there no girls on your team?" I asked

"Last year we had 2 girls. They were beaters, but they graduated. So Craig and Dan, our reserve beaters were put as starters unless some new recruits from the tryouts take the spots" Henry explained. "We have some as reserves. Not all girls tend to show a love for the game"

"Not all guys do either" I shot back. In Hogwarts plenty of girls showed love for Quidditch.

"Oh finally mail" Beth interrupted the soon to be debate. Very similar to Hogwarts a huge pack of birds flew in through the windows towards the top of the cafeteria. Instead of just owls, these birds were all different. Some were owls, some ravens, eagles, and some were these odd looking birds. They were very different from normal birds I've seen.

"Those are herons. They are very intelligent and are known to enjoy North Brothers Island." Henry said as he noticed my questioning glance.

"Awesome the Yanks won!" said Dave happily as he opened the newspaper that had been dumped onto his outstretched hand by a beautiful eagle. It was just like Hogwarts except the only difference was that I would not have any mail. Everyone opened their letters eagerly as i just sat and played with my food. Even though we only had Errol, mum always made sure to send me mail at least once a week.

"Ginny. There's a letter here for you" Henry said interrupting my thoughts. "I think it's from Tonks" Henry stated. Jennifer watched us with a curious eye. I took it quickly and stared at it for a second.

"Aren't you going to open it" Jennifer asked.

"Crap time to go" Henry stated just as a bell rang. Saved by the bell!

"I'll just open it later" I mumbled placing it into my rucksack. We walked outside towards the 3 story charms building.

"Here we are" Henry stated interrupting Jen and Beth's conversation. The room was a bit bigger than the one in Hogwarts. There were desks for pairs of two separated into rows. Beth and Jennifer slipped into the chairs behind a desk towards the middle aisle. Great now I'll be sitting alone. Dave was sitting with some guy behind Jennifer and Beth and chatting away. Maybe Henry might sit with me.

"Henry! I guess we have charms together too" rang the voice of Ashley. She was wearing clothing similar to mine except a polo in a light blue. Her hair was in nice curls and her makeup was perfect. Great she's the perfect type of girl. How can someone manage to look that pretty so early? Yep I guess I will be sitting alone. I smiled at her and said Hi before I sat down at the table next to Jennifer. Ashley's friend Amber was already sitting down alone. Maybe she wouldn't mind my company. How desperate was I getting? I never had problems making friends. What did I care if henry chose to sit with Miss popular?

"Alright talk to you later" Henry laughed before taking the seat next to me. Wait wasn't he going to sit with miss perfect? "Uh you don't mind if I sit here do you?" He asked noticing my confused look.

"Not at all" Ashley sat down next to Amber and didn't seem to care. Both were talking animatedly.

"So what are your favorite subjects?" Henry asked. He already had a notebook on his desk with a self-inking quill.

"Hmm that's a hard one." I laughed, "Charms, Astronomy, and Defense." I listed. "Yep those seem to be my favorite. What about you?" I asked.

"Wow you definitely like school." He teased earning a smack, "Well Defense definitely. Does Quidditch count?" he asked smiling, "I'd say Astronomy too. I don't' know. I'm not too into school."

"That's obvious," I laughed. The bell went off.

"Well class I hope I'm not late" A woman asked just as she entered. She was wearing an outfit similar to Sophie the first time we met. The only difference was hers seemed to look as if she threw them on without an iron spell. Her puffy brown hair was falling out of her bun and she was carrying a large bag. "Oh perfect. Well take your seats everyone," She urged to those few who were still standing and running into the room. "My name is Ms. Charleston. Well as you might probably remember this is my first year teaching you as I only teach fifth years and up. I hope I get to know each and every one of you- or at least know your names. Well welcome to fifth year charms! We will be exploring different and very useful charms. My goal is to teach you charms such as simple charms around the house, charms on how to cushion floors or even how to cast a Patronus. These of course are just some of the wide range of charms I plan on teaching. About 1 hour into each class you will get a five-minute break and then we will meet in another room to practice the spells. I will of course be handing out your Charms textbooks in a second. Just remember that as fifth years I expect each of you to do all the readings necessary to stay caught up. If I feel that too many of you are not doing the reading than I am allowed to have some pop quizzes. Well that caught all your attention." She said brightly, "Well now let me hand out your textbooks. Each has a trace that will activate at the end of the school year. So please return these unless you would like to get a visit from the Principal," She said warily. She flicked her wand and instantly books were landing in front of each of us. "Now please turn to chapter 1. I would like to do a short review." We reviewed all the old charms starting from Wingardium Leviosa. American's may have a similar education, but the teaching was definitely different. Ms. Charleston interacted with the class more and even joked around. "I want 2 pages on chapters 2-3. We will be going over them next week. Remember we will not be meeting in here for next class" She concluded as we all packed our rucksacks.

After class we had lunch together and then split up for our afternoon classes. I had transfiguration with Jennifer. Somehow we managed to have it together. If I thought transfiguration in Hogwarts was bad, here it was worse. Mr. Goldstein could give Professor McGonagall a run for her money. Was it a rule that all transfiguration teachers had to be extremely strict? Just on the first day we managed to get a small quiz to see how much we remember over the summer. He then went on for the whole class period, which was 3 hours on the importance of studying and reading. He sounded an awful lot like Hermione. When transfiguration was over i managed to escape Jennifer and find some peace in my dorm. The letter from Tonks was the only thing i could think of after this long day.

_Ginny,_

_Wotcher Ginny! As promised Remus and I have been doing some digging in your files. I hope you are sitting down for this. The arrangement was made years before you were born by a Corner female and Weasley male. The names are not specified sadly. You have a level C arrangement. This means that you were given a chance to sign the contract, which relinquished all your dating rights at the age of 15. You would have to be pure for the wedding day and could no longer pursue any male unless the beloved. If the contract was not signed by one of the beloved than these rules are void. However since both are underage the parents are allowed to intervene and choose to sign for the child or break the contract. If the pcontract is chosento be broken than the family that broke the contract must pay a fine to the other. If the parents sign the contract than Corner and you must be married within a year of becoming of age. Apparently arranged marriages are not recommended, but they are not illegal as we thought. Since you are residing in the USA the rules are much different there. Arranged marriages are in fact illegal due to the harsh rules. So this means that as long as you reside in New York you will be fine. The only problem is that if you return to England before you are of age, than you the contract will be binding. Since you left before your parents could sign it you were not affected. So you now have two choices. You can become a United States Wizard citizen. If you do this than you may visit England as much as you like and the contract will become void. If you choose to just reside in America than please know that you will not be able to visit England until you are past the point of adulthood. It's your choice. Just know that you have time to make this decision. Sirius wanted you to know that he has pretty good contacts in the American ministry so just let him know your decision. Merlin this letter is becoming a novel! Hope you and Henry are enjoying your first days! Oh no! Sirius and Sophie are arguing again! Blimey don't those two ever stop! I don't know how Henry can put up with them without wanting to hex them. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you soon! Take care of Henry for me._

_Tonks_

Oh Merlin! Are these my only options? A wave of something flew over me. I'm not too sure if it was relief or nausea- most likely both. Either option would mean me living in New York for many years or all my life. I'm just 15!

Instantly my head started to ache and the need to yell or scream became urgent. How could my family let this happen? Now I'm either forced to lose my right to be a citizen of England or never visit until I am 17! That would be two years without seeing my friends and family. Two years without seeing the burrow. What kind of options were these? Silent tears flowed down my cheeks as i thought of my family. These past few months have been difficult. Could i last 2 years without the twins and their jokes, Ron and his love for Quidditch, Bill and Charlie my two favorite brothers even Percy and his annoying prat of a self? My pillow was suddenly becoming more comfortable and I could feel my eyes getting heavier.

**Authors Note: Well hope you liked it. I really am trying, Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for all my reviewers and to all those who have stuck with me. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Always on my mind

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_**

Authors Note: Enjoy! Sorry if any characters are a bit off. I just thought i'd let you know I have read and enjoyed every review. Ginny won't be joining the Quidditch team...yet. You'll just have to stay tuned. Also i am slowly figuring out more of a plotline. Thanks for being patient.

Chapter 14- Always on my mind

"_Did you hear? Ginny Weasley is-" A fourth year said to her friend whispering the rest in her ear. Both girls giggled like the children, they did not understand how hurtful their words really were. Hermione and Luna walked by the girls. Hermione was shaking her head angrily at the horrible rumours these girls were spreading, while Luna was in her own world. For the past few weeks since she and Luna had contacted Ginny the rumours seemed to only get worse. They had hoped they would die down, but Ginny seemed to have no luck. _

"_Oh my god! I can't believe we were ever friends with her. I can't believe she would do that to poor Michael"_

"_That's it" Hermione grumbled angrily, "10 points from Ravenclaw" She said coldly to the girls. Both looked at her shocked. Towards the beginning most had tried to keep from talking about Ginny in front of Hermione, but lately they just seemed to not care anymore. _

"_What? You can't do that!" One of the girls yelled catching the attention of some people walking down the hall. _

"_Actually I am a prefect and am allowed to take points. If you don't like it then talk to Professor Flitwick. Just be sure to explain to him why I have taken the points." she huffed._

"_We did nothing wrong"_

"_Spreading rumours is a form of bullying. Bullying as you know is not tolerated in Hogwarts. You can be sure to tell Corner that" Hermione stated coldly. Both girls glared at her, but before they could answer another voice did. _

"_What's wrong Granger? Can't handle the facts?" Malfoy said with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle both stood there with similar smirks._

"_The facts? Oh please as if. You out of everyone should know that. She did turn you down last year" Hermione smirked._

"_What? As if I would ever want to date such filth" He stated with a hint of venom. _

"_Oh Draco How's your bits by the way?" Luna said dreamily reminding everyone that she was in fact still there, "I remember you walked into the infirmary with a limp. I guess that would happen when a girl kicks you there, no amount of magic can cure the pain. I do hope that doesn't affect the Malfoy line, maybe you should have it checked out" Hermione smirked as she noticed his smirk fade. Luna just kept staring on as if her words did not mean anything._

"_Actually that's not too much of a bad thing" Hermione added _

"_Why you filthy mudblood! How dare-"_

"_Watch what you say next" A voice growled. Ron Weasley stood there with his wand pointed directly at Malfoy. _

"_Oh Weasley. Came to join the discussion I see." Malfoy said _

"_Discussion. As if." Hermione glared trying not to blush. "Where were we?" She asked Luna_

"_Ginny ending the Malfoy line." Luna said_

_"Oh right"_

"_That filthy whore means nothing to me" Draco said defensively. He was turning red. _

"_What happened Malfoy? Can't take the truth? She never liked you" Dean said standing to the other side of me. Seamus was holding Ron back. _

"_What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily._

"_Nothing professor. We were walking by when-"_

"_Mr. Malfoy as interesting as your tale probably is, I have a class to teach. So I would suggest you all go to your classes or to your dorms. Now!" She ordered._

_"That was fun. Malfoy turned an awfully dark shade of red didn't he? Well i better go." said Luna before she skipped off. _

"_Thanks guys" Hermione said in a low voice as she walked with the boys to the portrait hole._

"_No problem. I know Ginny would never do anything they all said. Anyone who knows her knows she would never do that." Dean shrugged, "Even when we dated she was never like any of the rumours people are spreading" We finally reached the portrait hole where Dean and Seamus both walked up to the boys dormitory leaving Ron behind. He hadn't said a word the whole walk._

"_Thanks Ronald." She finally said trying to break the ice. Still he said nothing. He seemed to be struggling with something. His body was tense and he looked to be in deep thought. Slowly Hermione turned around, trying not to show her emotions to the one person who could make her feel so much. She was just about to give up and walk away when his voice stopped her._

"_I'm sorry" Ron apologized. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm sorry- I was a prat. I was just so mad. I took it out on the first person I saw" He said quickly staring to the floor. She stared at him intently wondering if he was serious or not._

"_Oh Ron. I understand. You have been going through a lot." Even after all these weeks of him ignoring her and slowly breaking her heart, she couldn't help but forgive him. In truth she forgave him right there on that train._

"_I know, but you were just helping her. You didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. Thank you-for helping her" He said quietly looking at her. All she could do was nod. _

"_Oh bugger. I better go eat before my detention."_

"_Detention?" _

"_Yeah- I er- hit Corner after Defense yesterday" Ron said holding onto his fist which looked a deep shade of red. _

"_You shouldn't be fighting, no matter how much we all want to kill Corner" _

"_Well it wasn't really a fight. He sort of fell as soon as I hit him. Bloody wimp" Ron mumbled. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. _

_"I'm sure Ginny would love to hear that" Ron then smiled for the first time at her in so long._

* * *

The next few weeks flew by quickly. My classes I must say were very interesting. On Tuesday I had the longest day starting with Defense ending with Astronomy on one of the towers at midnight. Defense class was extremely different than what I expected. It was one of the only classes i shared with nearly all my new friends. For the first half hour our teacher Mr. Walker talked about different curses and reviewed all the curses we should know. Then we all walked to a nearby classroom where we practiced on our spells. The biggest difference with the class was that once every other week we had to have a one-hour lab on exercise in the gym. Luckily we could choose the time and date. After defense I had Care of Magical Creatures with Henry, Beth, Dave, and Jon. It was nice getting to talk to Beth and spend quality time with her, even though half the Quidditch team was with us. The class was taught outside around the mini forest. There was literally a small cabin where the class met before exploring. The teacher was not as extreme as Hagrid and had this carefree attitude that made her fun to listen to. She spent time telling us funny stories about past events dealing with the animals she had presented to us. Astronomy; however, was one of my favorites. We had to meet at 10pm on the roof of the Defense building, which happened to be the tallest building. We were each paired up and given a telescope. I was paired with Henry of course, just like most of the other classes we shared. This made it very difficult to focus seeing as how being paired with him meant sitting closely in the night gazing at the stars. On Wednesday I had History and Potions. I must say that this was definitely an improvement from Professors Snape and Binns. It was nice being given the opportunity to learn about other events that were not related to the Goblin Revolutions. I never even thought i would ever enjoy potions, but then again I never studied in America before. I was partnered with Henry for the rest of school year in potions, which I am hoping is a good thing. He didn't seem too pleased. It was probably because Ashley was paired with another guy. Thursday I had Arithmancy and Herbology. I managed to have Arithmancy with just Jennifer. I always enjoyed the study of what they call Math. Also it gave me more time to get to know Jen. Even herbology was interesting. There were a few Greenhouses far into the island where our classes were held. By the time Friday came I was already deep into homework. It was deep into September and we were all sitting in a small room with couches and desks located in my hall's basement.

"How is it possible to have this much homework when it has barely been a month" Dave complained as he lounged on one of the couches.

"I think it's all our new teachers. They seem to think that our exams are coming up in a week instead of 7 months!" Jen sighed

"If this is just the beginning, then I'm not sure I want to live through the end" Beth added dramatically. It's amazing how similar they sounded to Ron. I kind of miss Hermione arguing with me and Luna about the importance of schoolwork.

"Hey at least we don't have extended Quidditch practice until next week." Dave said with a moan. "I hope Avery won't be like Conrad last year. He was brutal"

"Wow look at this study group, you look so productive." Jon laughed as he smacked Dave. Henry was right next to him enjoying the "studying" going on. Jen was instant messaging on her laptop, while Beth read a magazine on art. Dave was now sitting up so Jon could take a seat next to him. All our books were scattered on the desks in front of us. After taking a peak into the textbooks we all groaned and had decided to do more fun stuff. Henry walked up to the couch I happened to be laying on. I had taken up to reading some of the muggle novels Hermione had left behind for me.

"Hey Gin" He smiled. I moved my legs so he could sit.

"So what we studying?" Jon asked causing everyone to groan.

"How was your Quidditch meeting with the jr Varsity team?" I asked Henry who looked to be in his own world.

"Good they are pretty cool. They look promising this year too. Who knows they might win the JV trophy" He said happily.

"Enough about Quidditch. It's bad enough we seem to be finding ourselves hanging out with half the Varsity Quidditch team thanks to our foreign exchange roomy. Let's talk about something fun. Like the Homecoming dance." Said a happy Jen. All the guys groaned audibly.

"Can we not?" Jon asked, "it's bad enough that our first game is that morning. I think I'd rather study" The day before there was an announcement about the Homecoming dance.

_I had just sat down with Beth when Jen and Henry came along to have lunch with us. _

"_Good afternoon!" a voice rumbled through the cafeteria, "I would like to announce that the Homecoming game will be held Saturday October 1 against Disney. After the game will be our traditional Homecoming Dance. All students are allowed to attend. For those new students out there you may dress however you please just pg. Remember boys don't wait too long to ask. Good luck and have a good day!" The speaker said happily. Suddenly squeals and giggles were echoeing the cafeteria. Henry was rolling his eyes as Jen started to make her plans. Beth was shaking her head at her best friend and said nothing. _

"_What?" Jen asked _

"_Nothing" Henry laughed._

"_I wouldn't be so amused. At least I'm making plans You still have to ask someone out so you have someone to share the opening dance with." Jen smirked, "Well I guess that won't be a problem" girls were staring at Henry and giggling earning a groan from him. Jen and I shared a laugh and patted him on the back. Although I didn't approve of the looks Henry had gotten and had to resist the urge to hex them; however, it did make me feel better to know that he did not enjoy the attention. For the rest of lunch he had a nervous look on his face as he glanced around the room. Do i want to know who he was looking for?_

"Aren't you excited?" Jen asked breaking me out of the flashback.

"I am" I said softly, "The last dance I went to was the Yule ball in my third year. It was fun" I shrugged.

"Third year? Wasn't that like 2 years ago?" Jen asked

"Yeah. Hogwarts isn't known for throwing too many balls or dances as you call them."

"Well that sucks. So is there anyone in particular that you'd like to go with?" She asked mischievously. It took Henry nearly choking on his water to bring me back to the fact that we were in a room filled with all my new friends.

"Hmm Connor is looking pretty good this year. We should see if he'd take you" Beth said still reading her magazine. Do they do this on purpose? Jon and Dave wore amused looks and Henry- well his reaction was the one I was the dreading. When we made eye contact, at first I thought I saw this look. I couldn't quite tell what it was because as quickly as I saw it, it was gone. He had a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes on and continued to joke around with everyone about the dance, leaving me much to think about.

I lay in my room that night with many thoughts in my mind. Luckily Beth was in her Art club, while Jen was in her first committee meeting for the dance. Tonks letter lay on my bed next to me wrinkled from the amount of time I spent reading it. No matter how hard I tried I could not make up my mind. I had answered Tonks using a school bird stating that I would let her know when I came up with my decision, but that was a few days after I received the letter. It's been 2 weeks and all I could think about was the strong feelings for a friend of mine that I couldn't help but feel. I should be thinking about calling Hermione and Luna or studying or even my family, but not all I could think about was how his green eyes glinted when he was happy or how cute his smile was. What was that look he gave me about? Could he-? No I can't let myself get my hopes up. Plus from the way his eyes lit up every time Ashley entered the room, I doubt he remembers I'm around when she's with him. Suddenly a buzzing sound interrupted my thoughts. My mirror was vibrating.

"Hello" I greeted without glancing at the caller ID.

"Ginny!" Hermione greeted happily.

"Hey!" How I missed my best friend. 2 weeks is definitely too long "What's up?" I asked happily.

"Nothing. Luna and I just figured we should give you a call. She'll be here soon."

"Brilliant! So what's been going on?"

"oh not too much. Oh Luna there you are"

"Yes Hermione I am here." Luna stated.

"Luna!"

"Hi Ginny. You are looking well. I guess Henry and you haven't gotten together yet then"

"What?" Hermione and I asked at the same time. "What gave you that idea?" I asked

"Well Hermione is simply glowing. I doubt almost fighting Draco would cause that kind of reaction. Was it because Ronald was there defending you?" Hermione blushed deeply.

"I was talking about the idea about Henry and Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

"He did what? Wait you did what? Why does this never happen when I'm there?" I asked trying to avoid any subject of Henry. It's bad enough i couldn't get him of my mind, but I refuse to let him take over my girl talk!

"It was nothing I was taking points from two Ravenclaws when Malfoy and his idiots decided to pipe in. I think we showed them though. I think the whole school now knows about the time when Malfoy asked you out though." Hermione laughed.

"Oh Merlin! You didn't. That was horrible. He tried to kiss me and touch me! I'll teach him to try to cop a feel!" I said laughing. "So you and my brother eh?"

"No! I mean he apologized and-"

"The git apologized? I never thought I'd see the day" I replied smiling. Hermione looked happier than I have seen her since before my birthday. "I'm happy for you Mione"

"Thanks. I mean I'm just so happy he talked to me. I sound like those high school girls on the tele"

"Mione you are a high school girl…well here you would be at least" I shrugged, "You're allowed to be excited"

"Very true Hermione. Don't worry. You won't look like Lavender or Parviti. I think they have a mild case of nargles clouding their brain, that's why they jump around and scream constantly. I've been analyzing them for quite some time now." Luna added in with a serious look. I miss my friends. I love spending time with Jen and Beth, but no one can take the place of these two girls.

"You know what Luna I think you are right about that." Hermione laughed.

"Of course I am" Should I tell them? "So Ginny you should tell us what's on your mind. You look stressed. You aren't infested with Nargles" Luna noticed. Where should I start? That I am developing a crush on my closest friend in New York who just happens to be the Cedric Diggory of the school or that I can't set foot in England until I am of age or an American Citizen?

"I guess I should tell you then. I- I won't be able to return to England until I am 17 or an American Citizen. I won't be able to go home for a very long time. I'm only 15! Two years Is a long time" I cried out. Of course that's not the only problem on my mind, but honestly it is important.

"Wait what? Where did you learn this?" Hermione asked

"Henry's Auror friend Tonks. She was able to see my file. I'm going to meet with her when I go back to the inn, which is actually tomorrow."

"I wish you could show me the information. Maybe there's a bit that she missed. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." I sighed, "I dunno what to do. I know I always wanted freedom, that doesn't mean I planned to leave my family for this long. I wouldn't have mind't going to Sunday dinners or parties. Why did they do this to me? Apparently my parents weren't the ones who made the agreement. I swear if I find-"

"Ginny calm down. Why do I get the feeling there's more going on?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean? I just told you I can't go back to England to see any of you for 2 years. I can't see my family. Even then I don't think I would ever be close to them again."

"We'll just come visit you then. If your family apologizes then they can come too" said a distant Luna

"Ginny you've had a bit of time to think about this you say. Something else is stressing you." Hermione stated giving me a hard look.

"No. Nothing else is stressing me. I am fine."

"is everything okay in school? Wait do you fancy anyone?"

"What- NO! It's just this dance in the school" I nearly yelled.

"Oh a dance! What's wrong with that? You loved the Yule Ball. Unless you do fancy someone!"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand." Luna stated. Hermione stared at her.

"Wow Luna." Hermione said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"You will see" She smiled for the first time during the conversation.

That night I lay down. The conversation with Luna and Hermione was nice and relaxing. I don't think I've laughed like that in so long. The only one who seems to be able to get me to laugh like that is Henry. Ugh I need to stop thinking about him. I've always prided myself in being a good actress. I need to look at other guys even if I don't want any at the moment. I need to focus on my studies and keep busy. Just as I was about to get comfortable and go to bed.

"Ginny you need to get out more." Jen criticized. She and Beth had just walked into the room.

"I think I'd rather relax."

"Honestly how do you expect to get a date if you are locked up in the room" She scolded.

"I don't know I always figured the cafeteria would be a good spot to meet guys." I shrugged.

"Or is there a certain guy you want to ask you?" Beth asked as she stared at me.

"What?"

"We're not dumb Ginny. You and Henry spend a lot of time together. So much to the point that your own friends had to blend together into a group" Wait are they talking about them?

"You both look happier around each other. Not to mention he turns red when guys talk to you in class"

"He does not!"

"Don't deny it. We are observant. You're good at hiding it, but the fake smile you give Ashley is just so... fake." Jen laughed.

"Yeah. It's nothing like the happy look you give us or Henry" Wait has he noticed?

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone's really noticed. Since we are with you a lot we noticed." What the hell are they experts in Legilimency? I can't hide anything from them.

"Ugh this is horrible. I was doing great. Over the summer I had feelings here and there, but it never occurred to me that they would be anything until we got here. Now he's always on my mind!" I don't know why I told them all of that. It did feel good to get that out though. "It was actually Ashley that made me realize I had feelings for him."

"So-"

"What is there history?" i need to know

"Ah the question we have waited to hear from you. Ashley and him dated last year for a few months. She broke up with him for reasons that are unknown. After a few months they became friends and that's it. There's rumours that she might be trying to get him back" Jen answered.

"So what's your plan"

"Plan? There is none. Look I have enough drama in my life; Merlin knows I don't need anymore! I'm just going to let the feelings go. If he really likes her then let him. I'd rather have him in my life"

"Good plan. Except what if it doesn't go away?" Beth asked

"it will"

"Well at least you have good style." Jen piped in

"I do?" I asked. Jen seemed genuine.

"Yes. Your hair is an amazing colour too. Don't worry if he doesn't notice you then he's an idiot." Beth added.

"Did you not hear-"

"Oh we heard it. We just don't think everything is as seems" Beth smiled knowingly.

I swear I am living with the American versions of Lavender and Parvati. At least they are trustworthy. With that I fell asleep worn out from all the girl talk.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's a bit girly. Most schools have homecoming dances and what not. Stay tuned. Next Chapter might have some more of Hermione and Ron and more on Ashley.**


	15. Chapter 15:Home A strong 4 letter word

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it. _

Chapter 15: Home- Another strong 4 letter word

That weekend I went home to visit Sophie since both Beth and Jen decided to visit their families. We were only allowed to go home twice a month. Sophie was genuinely happy to have me back, even if it were just for a day and a half. Even though I talked to her a few times while at school, she still wanted to know everything going on. I only briefly mentioned the dance, but of course she was excited. Something tells me she and Jen would get along perfectly.

The week flew by and still no one had asked me. Then again how could I blame any of the guys. Jen and Beth seemed to be at my side 24/7. Oddly Henry had barely talked to me all week except in class. He seemed very distracted. Part of me wanted to corner him and ask him what was wrong, but my mind told me that maybe i honestly did not want to know what was wrong.

Jen, Beth, and I were in our room laying on our respective beds having one of our frequent night chats. The girls as crazy, girly and weird as they are i was slowly growing closer to them as each day passed.

"Any date yet?" Jen asked for the hundredth time this week.

"Jen i doubt my answer from 3 hours ago would have changed so quick."Beth stated warily.

"It's possible" Jen answered, "Ginny what about you? Any date?"

"Not yet." I sighed. In truth my excitement for the dance was nowhere near as high as most of the girls in the school. Everyday girls walked by giggling at guys or 'trying' to play it cool. It was very similar in Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. My mind was more on the fact that my homesickness was returning with a vengeance.

"What is it with you two?" Jen asked, "You know your time is limited."

"Well how many guys do you have lined up?" asked an annoyed Beth.

"A few." Jen smiled, pointed her wand at a piece of paper and levitated it to Beth causing Beth in turn to shake her head.

"It has been a week, how did you get guys to ask you? Also when did they have the time? You're always surrounded by us" I asked. Jen isn't even that well known, well not like Amber and Ashley.

"I guess hanging around the new girl and quidditch stud has done me some good." She joked, "You just need to know how to play the game. I may not be Amber or Ashley, but I play the game well" She shrugged, "Now dates for you too. You can't go alone."

"We have a few weeks" Beth shrugged

"Weeks go by instantly. I swear. Has Henry at least talked to you?" Jen asked turning to me.

"Only in class. Even then he's pretty distracted. Do boys get like this every year? Wait-why do you want to know"

"Yes they do." Beth answered

"Well he still has time to ask you" Jen smiled. Instantly I glared at her.

"Look I thought we talked about this. I am in no way showing Henry how I feel. They're feelings so they will eventually pass."

"And if he asks you" Beth asked

"He won't" I stated, "He's been too distracted looking for a date." He doesn't even see me. "Anyway Jen have you finished your worksheet for Arithmancy?" I asked.

"We still have so much to do. We luckily have two weeks left in the month. Once you two get dates you can go dress shopping on the weekend. Both you and your date need to coordinate colors"

"Jen its not prom. Its not different from any of our homecoming dances" said Beth

"Yes it is. We are not 4th years! We actually have to look good now."

"Wait what's prom?" I asked. Both girls stopped talking immediately and stared at me. "What?"

* * *

Henry had still barely talked to me and I must admit it was starting to really hurt. I understand he was trying to find a date, but honestly did he have to ignore me? He could have his pick of the lot. Girls would practically drop their knickers just because he smiled at them, okay maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration.

"Can't we just skip it?" Jen asked sleepily. She and Beth had attempted to nap before astronomy at 10pm.

"No. It's only the first month!" I said

"Yeah Jen you should wait at least until the second month to skip. Gosh Jen I thought you knew the drill" Beth teased.

We walked to the Defense building slowly enjoying the chill that the night offered. It was odd seeing the campus deserted, then again it was past curfew for most.

When we made it to the top floor it was deserted. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Aside from us there were about 2 others who looked like they had been there for quite a while just snoozing.

"We are 10 minutes early. For some Astronomy is torture, would you go to detention early?" Beth laughed. All I could do was shake my head.

"I swear-" I began only to be interrupted.

"Wait shh" said Jen she was still by the door. She was creeping closer to the stairs. "I think there's a couple there" Slowly we crept towards the stairs.

"Should we-" Beth asked attempting to walk away.

"You're no fun" Jen teased, "Come on it's better than sitting here doing nothing"

"As is we could do that" mumbled Beth, "I'm all for fun, just nothing good ever comes from eavesdropping"

"Shh they're talking!" I said. I missed being sneaky and finding out ways to annoy my brothers. I'll take whatever I can get. Jen and Beth looked at me and with a shake of their heads bent towards the slightly ajar door. All I could hear was a small whisper.

"I can't hear more than just mumbles" Jen pouted. Instantly my wand was out and with a complicated flick of my wrist two glasses appeared. "Why do I get the feeling you do this often?" I smiled at her mischievously before returning to the whispers.

"Thanks again for the help" A girl said.

"No problem. I just hope they got the point." Laughed the guy, his voice was familiar. "What was that about though?"

"Just dumb guys who've been trying to get me to go to the dance with them. I told them no, but I don't have a date yet so they insist on taking me"

"They? More than one?" he asked

"Yes."

"Wow. I don't know how you girls do it. I'm having a hard time getting a date" laughed the guy. Why do I recognize that laugh?

"Really? Oh Henry you are still the same." She laughed. Henry? Has it been that long since i heard him laugh?

"Ha ha Ash. You know you're lucky you are the girl. All you have to do is walk and socialize with your friends while we gather courage to ask" Henry teased. The thought of him teasing any girl made me sick to my stomach.

"That's a double edged sword though, what if he never asks?" She said. I could only picture her move closer to him, grabbing his hand while saying that.

"Yeah." He said in a low voice. My heart was pounding fast. That couldn't have been Henry. When was the last time he really talked to me? This sounded too personal. I put the glass down and banished it.

"This is getting too personal" I said with a small smile. "Let's get our spots." Both watched me with apologetic looks. Jen stared at the glass cup in her hand.

"This cup is almost too pretty to banish. You're very good at spells"

"Thanks" I smiled trying my hardest not to let the tears fall.

Jen pulled out a large blanket out for us to sit on. We lay back on it and watched the stars. They always had a calming effect on me.

"Is this what it would be like to live in a the country?" Jen asked "Lying on the floor watching the stars"

"Probably." Beth replied. "I could do this everyday, but I'm not sure about the whole bugs part. Hmm I do want a goat though." Jen and I couldn't help but look at Beth.

"A goat?" Jen asked incrduously

"What? I like goats!" We all laughed.

"Apparently it is too late at night." I joked.

"Well now that I think of it a pet monkey would be cute" Jen said.

"yeah right last time we went to the Bronx zoo you nearly cried" Beth stated

"I was 7! Will you ever forget that?" I couldn't help but laugh at those two. They bickered like a married couple or just how I always expected sisters to bicker. With a genuine smile I watched the rest of the class walk in. Henry walked in near Ashley and took a seat next to one of the guys. He didn't even look towards my direction. Words couldn't describe the feeling of sadness that spread through my body. I don't understand why is he avoiding me?

"Ah girls I see you are comfortable already. Very good" said Mrs. Auriga, our odd astronomy teacher.

"Well for today we are going to need everyone to pair up. Come on you know the drill" She waved her wand and all the telescopes suddenly floated around making 3 rows of 6.

"Ginny heads or tails" the girls called out. "We need to see who is sitting with who"

Before I could answer someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head only to come face to face with A cute tanned guy with curling brown hair.

"Hey Ginny. Would you like to be my partner today? My partner sort of ditched me for his date to the dance" He asked pointing to a blonde boy sitting with a girl whose name I could not remember.

"Sure." The girls were watching. " Hey i guess you could save the coin toss. I'll just work with-" i paused.

"Chris" He added.

"Yeah Chris"

"Okay" Jen smiled knowingly. Did she plan this?

I grabbed my rucksack and moved over to where he was sitting. Right when I was about to take off my jacket when he stopped me.

"Here" He said spreading his sweatshirt on the ground for us to sit.

"Thanks"

"Okay your instructions are on the worksheet" instructed Mrs. Auriga, "I expect you to all be finished by 12"

"Okay we need to point the telescope a little more to the left." I stated after taking a look at the worksheet. I then moved the telecope until I got it where I wanted it. "Perfect" He was smiling at me.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"England."

"Cool. How long have you been here?"

"Since the summer. That's how I met Henry"

"Oh yeah Henry." He stated as if factual, "How do you like it here? I know if i ever travelled to England I wouldn't want to come back here" T_ell me about it._

"It's good, very different from Hogwarts, but I've made friends and I'm getting by. I do miss England though" I shrugged. He nodded at me.

"So umm look I know it's kind of out of the blue, but I- i've noticed you since the first class we had together. I just wanted to know if you'd well- go to the ball with me?" He asked hesitantly, "I wanted to talk to you before the announcement but I thought you and Peters were an item."

"Wait- what? Henry and I are just friends" I laughed.

"Great. So will you then- you know go to the ball with me?" He repeated. Chris was kind of cute. He wasn't as tall as Henry, but was a good height. I looked over at Henry who was talking to his partner. In my mind the conversation between him and Ashley kept replaying.

"Sure" I told him happily. For the next few hours Chris and I talked about school and overall everything and managed to do our work. He was really funny and actually made the lesson more enjoyable than i had expected it to be. When class ended Chris hung around Jen, Beth and I as we packed everything.

"What hall are you in? Maybe I could walk you there" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sure Chris. We're in Mallon hall. You know Beth and Jen right?"

"We've never really talked, but yeah we've had classes together for years" He smiled at them.

"Hello Chris" Both said in sync. The walk was quick and surprisingly Chris was able to talk to the girls easily. I could have sworn every few minutes Jen kept giving me these looks.

"So…' Jen asked as soon as we got into the room.

"What?" I asked holding back the smile. I walked straight to my closet and put some pajamas on.

"Come on. He was cute! I am proud of Christian Turner. He's really become such a hottie this year" Jen said.

"Well" I said walking past the girls and onto the bed, "I now have a date to the dance!"

"Yes!" Jen stated happily hugging Ginny. "Now all we have to do is scrounge up some boy to take you" She pointed to Beth who was smiling widely.

"Don't worry about me, you two. We got more important things to worry about"

"What's that?" Jen asked

"Did you see how Henry kept staring at you Ginny? He looked ready to kill." I stared at them in confusion.

"What? He was not" I said rolling my eyes.

"How would you know you were too busy chatting Chris up" So what? its not a big deal.

"Not now girls. I'm too tired to think about this. I'm going to bed" I said annoyed. Why does everything always go back to him?

* * *

The next day I woke up from a dreamless night. I woke up early in order to get a good breakfast alone to gather my thoughts. Just yesterday I was dateless for the dance and now I was going with a sweet guy. The cafeteria was slightly full mostly with the students I recognized from my history class.

"Ginny" Ashley said as she waved me over. She was eating alone too.

"Oh hi Ashley" I said trying my best to stop the urge to hex her.

"Would you like to sit? We haven't really had the chance to talk." Asked Ashley. She smiled brightly when I reluctantly took a seat next to her. She handed me a menu from the middle of the table. "I never know what to order. Everything seems so good." She said attempting to break the silence.

"Yes" I sighed, "It's not like the food back at home though"

"Oh in England? I can only imagine. You must miss it" She said sympathetically. I didn't want her sympathy! Who did she think she was? She's the reason why i'm feeling anxious about Henry! She couldn't just wave at him like all the other girls in the school?

"Ashley" her friend Amber yelled. She looked at me oddly before taking a seat.

"Aren't you the foreign girl?"

"Ginny" I corrected annoyed.

"Oh yeah. Wait so it is you then."

"what?"

"You're the one Chris asked to the dance"

"Wait- how?"

"Someone in class overheard. Plus you weren't with Henry and rumor has it Chris walked you home"

"My friends were there the whole time" I argued. She watched me with a raised eyebrow. Why do i have the feeling I just approved of some new gossip? "I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to go to class"

"Alright bye" Amber said as Ashley gave me an apologetic look. I walked away quickly not watching where I was going. I don't know why it bothered me that she knew all of that information. I just hate being the talk of the school. Suddenly I was colliding with someone.

"Oh sorry" I stated.

"No problem" said a familiar voice. "Walking pretty quick there Ginny" Jeremy stated.

"Yes sorry. I was heading to history" I stated lamely.

"Really? The History building is that way" He said pointing to the opposite side of the campus

"Oh." I sighed. "Thanks. I was just walking quick and didn't realize- I just needed to get out of there"

"Ah living with my sister driving you crazy yet?" he teased causing me to laugh.

"Surprisingly no. Actually she reminds me of some of my friends from back home. I just had a lovely breakfast with Ashley and Amber" I sighed.

"Ah. I see. Here let me walk with you. Can't have you being late can we?" He offered, "So was it Amber or Ashley who upset you?"

"Both. I guess I'm just stressed out."

"What about the dance? I guess living with Jen would stress you out. Rumor has it you already have a date though"

"What?" I said annoyed, "How did everyone find out? He asked last night for merlin's sake!"

"Girls in this school are like beetles. They know everything and are sneaky" He shrugged. "well we're here" he said.

"Oh wow. Thanks for walking me"

"Yeah we should run into each other more often" He teased. "Also don't be too hard on him" Jeremy said before turning to leave.

"Who?" I called out, but he was gone. The classroom was empty thankfully. It's funny how Jen and her brother were so different. This dance was actually the least of my worries. I wish it could be the only worry, but I was going through a serious case of homesickness. I miss coming home and seeing my mum smile at me and throw me an apron forcing me to help. Little did I know it was just so she could teach me how to cook as well as her at the time? I miss the explosions from Fred and George's room that rocked the house. I miss pranking Ron or Percy. I miss teasing them about their non-existent love lives. Most of all I miss having a family. I even missed Hogwarts. Nothing beats home, no matter what. How am I going to last 2 years without my family? Knowing that they probably hate me right now. For the last few weeks I had to listen to girls walk around the school complaining about their families yet they have no idea how lucky they have it. My head started to hurt and all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and cry. What I would do to just hug my mum again. That's what makes this worse. Our relationship will always be strained. History went by quick and soon it was time for potions. This time I made it there without running into anyone. My thoughts were everywhere. I kepy thinking of Snape's grungy and dark looking potions room compared to this bright and well lit Potions lab. Suddenly a noise startled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry" My heart beat frantically. A red faced Henry was staring at me. "I didn't want to disturb you." He apologized. His hair was extra messy and he looked untidy.

"You're not" I said truthfully. He smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you'd be eating with Jen or Beth"

"Wasn't hungry. I haven't really seen them all day. Long night" I shrugged. He looked away.

"I bet"

"Pardon?" I called out. Did he just- "What did you mean by that?" I asked feeling my anger rise.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

"Sure. Whatever" I said trying to suppress the anger.

"Is it true you're going with Chris Turner to the dance?" He asked. How did he find out?

"Yes" Henry was watching me intently.

"Oh. I didn't know you two were even friends" He replied

"We weren't"

"Then how did that happen? You two seemed pretty chummy yesterday"

"Chummy? He was my partner yesterday. I'm sorry that my usual partner was busy at the moment and didn't even bother to tell me anything. So Chris asked to be my partner I said yes. I don't see why it makes any difference to you." I said annoyed. Henry looked away embarrassed.

"It doesn't. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "You barely know him! How do you know he's even a good guy? Just because Jen and beth may say he's good doesn't mean he is!" Instantly anger exploded. The temper i tried so hard to suppress erupted.

"It happened yesterday night for your information. I'm sorry that I didn't run after you to your dorm while you were so keen on avoiding me. If you really wanted to know or was so concerned then you could have just called or better yet you could have waited after class and walked with us." I replied angrily, "What's your excuse then? You have barely said a word to me all week! I don't need another brother I need a friend."

"I'm sorry I was busy! You know there are more important things I have to deal with!" He yelled back. That stung completely.

"I'm sorry you feel that you have to deal with me. I never asked you to, but you know what i'll just make it easier for you then." I said. My head was aching and I just felt like crumbling. The class went by excruciatingly slow. Henry and I were forced to sit together due to being partners. It was the most awkward situation. Throughout most of the class I could see the worried looks on Jen and Beth's faces. As soon as class was done I rushed out. I couldn't stand to be next to him. As soon as I made it to my dorm, I threw my bag onto the floor and crawled into bed and let my tears fall. The last time I felt like this was the day Luna and Hermione left. It was probably the worst feeling; the feeling of knowing that you are alone. I just want to be home.

I woke up groggily a few hours later. My head didn't hurt anymore thankfully, but i felt completely numb. My mirror was underneath my pillow along with my wand. "6:30" It said. Right under the time was one text message. My heart pounded wondering who could possibly have texted me.

_"Call me" wrote Hermione._

Honestly I didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment, but I didn't want to push away anyone else that I cared for. I picked up my mirror and dialed Hermione's number.

"Hello" rather than Hermione, a male voice answered. Wait- I know that voice. No it can't be.

"Ron?" I whispered

**Authors' Note: What did you think? I'd love to hear any suggestions you have. Slowly it is all coming together. Next chap will be out soon...**


	16. Chapter 16:Dance like its the last night

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait. I wanted to have this done before i got back to NYC, but that didn't work out. Enjoy! **

Chap 16: Dance, Dance like it's the last, last night.

"Hey Ginny" He answered. My heart was beating faster than ever.

"Ron is-is it really you?"

"Yeah. Hermione said there's a button that will let us see each other" He stated

"Oh yeah" I said quicky, "On your screen click a button that looks like a window. It's rectangular." I said doing the same. Could it really be him? For a second nothing happened, but then suddenly a mane of red hair replaced my reflection. Ron looked different. Then again it was 11:30 over in Scotland. His hair looked longer and if possible a lighter shade of red.

"Hey. I hope you're not mad. In your letter you had uh- told me that Hermione could help me reach you"

"Of course I'm not mad" I smiled. Tears were threatening to fall. Here was my most stubborn brother attempting to reach me. The brother I spent most of my time with when all the others were away.

He looked at me "Your eyes are puffy"

"Oh I just woke up. Long day" I replied. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to comment on it. "So how are you?" I asked hesitantly. What a horrible thing to ask.

"I'm- I'm alright. Hanging in there- you know." He said looking away for a second. "Wow so this is how you communicate? It is pretty neat. Its like a muggle fellytone that Hermione made you use before."

You mean telephone?" I laughed. He turned a brilliant shade of red. That's the Ron I know. As soon as I stopped laughing everything grew quiet. "Ron I-"

"I'm glad you have Hermione here for you." He said. I went to interrupt, but he beat me to it, "No wait let me get this out. I'm no good with words and feelings as you have been happy to remind me over the years. You're my little sister and I would do anything to protect you. At first I was mad at you. I couldn't believe you would leave us like that. I know Bill and Charlie tried talking to me, but the family was just falling apart. Out of everyone in the family you are the one who is close to everyone. You somehow know how to handle everyone. I just want you to know that I understand why you left. I wish you didn't, but I love you anyway." He said. The tears I held in were slowly falling down my face. I'd never seen this side of Ron.

"Thanks Ron. I'm so sorry. I wish I had talked to someone, but I was just so mad. I needed to leave at that moment." I nearly cried, "It's so good to talk to you. I really miss you and our family. It's so hard to be away."

"We miss you too. Listen Hermione told me a little bit of your choice. That's why I really wanted to talk to you."

"What did she tell you?" I asked curiously.

"Just of the tough choice you have to make. She wouldn't tell me where you are at though"

"Oh okay good" I stated happily. His face fell. "Sorry Ron it's just the less people that know the better. I don't want to put you in between mum, dad and me" He nodded "I don't know Ron. I don't think I could stay here for 2 years. Maybe I should go back" I said. What I would do to be at our home in the country with all my friends and family. I don't care that I'm so angry at mum and dad, they don't need to talk to me; just as long as they are around.

"Ginny. This isn't you. You have always been one to follow your heart. We all know that you love your freedom. Don't think about us. We love you no matter what. Do what makes you happy. Maybe we could visit you one day." Said Ron. "Don't give up everything. You found a way out of that marriage, so just stick it out for a few years. Watch they will go by quickly."

"Wow Ron. I didn't know you had all that in you" I teased, "Thanks."

"Well I did have a lot of time to think. Ginny it's getting late. Did I help at all?"

"More than you know" I answered truthfully

"Good. It was nice talking and seeing you."

"Same Ron. Oh and Ron make sure you thank Hermione." I smiled at him, "Also this might be the perfect time to ask her out" I teased.

"Okay." He said quickly turning red. "Maybe this is the time I go"

"Come on you like her just go for it"

"Goodbye Ginny."

"Bye Ron" I laughed. A small weight lifted off my chest. I can't believe Ron has changed so much. I knew what I had to do. It meant so much to know that he approved of my decision. I just wish I didn't have to choose between my family and America.

Ron stared at the mirror screen one more time before he closed it. Hermione should still be in the common room studying for one of her many classes. How that girl could take so many classes willingly was the most confusing thing to him. With a quick shake of his head he walked down the stairs to the common room. Sure enough there she was alone to the far end of the room. At first he wasn't sure if it was her due to the fact that she was practically buried by her books. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful with her brown hair that was tied up in a bun with some hair spilling out. She was still in her clothing from earlier. _Ask her out_, yelled the voice in his head. It sounded an awful lot like Ginny now that he thought of it. How could he ask her out? Someone so gorgeous and smart could never see anything special in him. All he could do was play chess and Quidditch, two things that don't have much of a suitable career for him; at least one most would find respectable. She deserved so much more than what he could offer. No he could not ask her out. With a sigh he walked towards her. Most of the room had cleared out leaving mostly the friends who were different aged or gendered.

"Only you would be studying at all times of the day and night" He teased. Apparently he hadn't realized how focused she was or else he would've foresaw the gasp and quick jump that she did.

"Oh Ronald you scared me!" She said out of breath. "What's wrong with studying?" She asked with a hard look.

"Nothing" He said trying to back away from a fight. It was way too late at night for a fight and he honestly did not have the willpower to fight. Though she looked amazing when she was yelling, her eyes would have this glow in them that he's never seen in any other girl. She was so passionate that he couldn't help but pick fights with her.

"Ron?" She called out.

"Huh? Oh sorry" he said trying to stop his blush from showing.

"It's okay. I was just wondering what you are doing up so late." She asked

"Oh I just wanted to give this back to you" He said handing her the closed mirror.

"Oh! I forgot. So did you talk to her? She's been pretty down lately." Hermione really cared about Ginny, didn't she? She immediately looked at the floor and stared completely in thought.

"Yes we talked. It was- I missed her" He admitted. "I enjoyed seeing her. Thank you for that"

"It was no problem. She needs her families support. It was the least I could do." Hermione said looking back to her work.

"You're amazing." He said without giving it much thought. As soon as the words were out he regretted the slip.

"What?" She asked, her eyes were wide.

"Er-" He couldn't take them back now. "You are" he shrugged trying to downplay his words. Maybe she wouldn't laugh at him then.

"Thank you Ron. That means a lot, but I am the last thing from amazing"

"You're not. You don't even see it do you? You went through so many lengths to help Ginny, going against almost everything you believe in. You are a great friend and I'm happy you helped her. Even now you are doing whatever you can to keep her happy. She's lucky to have you."

"She's my best friend"

"Not everyone would have done that for a friend. I wish you could see what I do" he blushed at his words.

"What do you see?" asked Hermione. She pushed away her books so he could sit down.

More than you know, he wanted to say, but refrained from it. "I see you. You are extremely smart and always push your friends to their limit so they can be at their best. You do whatever you can to help your friends. You are loyal and always surprise me. I don't know how to describe it. Somehow you put up with me all these years, probably because I am Ginny's older brother so I was sort of sprung into your life. You're so beautiful." Oh no I said to much! He couldn't look at Hermione. He was afraid to see the look of pity in her eyes. He felt a hand on his cheek and couldn't help but move his face to face hers.

"Ron I never had to put up with you. I enjoyed your company." She said with that same passionate look he enjoyed so much.

"Oh well- er-" He lost all words. It was the way she was smiling at him; it was captivating. Before he could even register in his brain what he was doing, he leaned in and captured her lips. To his surprise she responded eagerly.

* * *

The homecoming dance day came quickly. Soon we found ourselves walking halfway across the campus to find the Quidditch Pitch.

"The game is starting soon!" I yelled. As much as I love these girls, if they make me miss my first Quidditch game at EIS I will hurt them!

"Alright." Both girls said annoyed.

"So where exactly are we going to?" I asked looking around at the tall trees.

"The Quidditch pitch is on the South Brother's island, we if you remember are on North Brother Island."

"Wait it's away?"

"More like a 10 minute ride. Come on" Beth answered pulling me.

We were towards the back of the island. To the distance I could see the makings of a smaller island. There were four docks where people were getting into small boats.

"Perfect. Come on let's get into the boat" I said happily.

"Why are you in such as hurry?"

"Is it because you can't wait to see a special guy with green eyes?" Jen smiled

"Oh wait it can't be because you and him haven't talked for weeks" Beth answered. That lump in my throat and empty feeling in my stomach suddenly returned. Just by hearing his name was a harsh reminder of the fact that we were not talking. I cleared my throat and turned towards them attempting to move the subject away from him.

"I love Quidditch. I was on the team back in Hogwarts. I miss it. Plus we are going to be late and Chris is saving us seats" That was not a total lie, it was technically half of the truth.

Jen and Beth both shook their heads at me. Who cares? I love Quidditch! Plus I wanted to see if the team had anything on Hogwarts.

The boat ride took about 5-10 minutes and before we knew it we found ourselves around another beach.

"Are you sure there is a Quidditch Pitch here?" I asked as I stared at all the trees.

Beth and Jen shook their heads at me "Of course. Come on or else we will be late" We followed the groups of students clad in their navy blue shirts and flags. Luckily Jen and Beth reminded me to wear my most blue or silver clothing. We made it through the clearing of trees and instantly I sucked in a breath. The stadium was just as big as Hogwarts. Somehow the trees hid it very well. The main difference between the outside of the stadium was the ticket booth and the navy colored flags that hung on random areas of the stadium.

"Amazing isn't it" Beth asked with a sigh, "The architecture is just absolutely brilliant."

We walked inside and instantly scanned the crowd for Chris. He had been so sweet lately, walking me to class and sitting with us at lunch. I must admit the attention was nice and he was cute.

"There he is!" I pointed out as I noticed Chris waving towards us. He like everyone else was dressed in navy blue.

"You made it!" He smiled taking my hand. It's amazing how similar everything was to Hogwarts. The Quidditch stadium was crowded with people in blue everywhere except one section, which had just a few people wearing red. There was a huge scoreboard that said EIS vs. Disney.

"Since it's the beginning of the season not too many fans from the opposing team show up.

"That is of course unless its USC we are playing. I swear they bring their paparazzi everywhere." Jen rolled her eyes.

Chris was sitting very close next to me, yet all I could do was think about how nervous Henry must be.

"Hey are you excited for tonight?" Chris asked in a low voice. I gave a smile and nodded.

"of course" I laughed.

"look its starting" said Beth saving me from having to say anymore.

"Welcome to the first game of this season! We have the Disney Sharks travelling all the way from Orlando Florida led by Captain Parker vs. East Island Tigers led by Captain Avery!" The announcer yelled enthusiastically. Suddenly a group of 7 people dressed in red clothing on brooms flew into the stadium. All of the team flew in sync for a bit stopping briefly in front of the few fans they had. A few minutes after EIS flew out wearing the navy blue uniforms with silver letters and numbers. Immediately even with his goggles on I was able to spot Henry. His dark hair was the main giveaway. Quickly I took a glance at his silver number 2 so it would be easier to spot him.

"Who do you think will win?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't the homecoming dance will need to have some decorations changed" said Jen. I wasn't paying too much attention to them. I had never seen Henry on a broom before. He made it seem so easy the way he glided across the stadium. He looked completely free. The referee was soon holding the quaffle.

"And they're off" shouted the announcer.

The game was going by smoothly with no real injuries. Avery was hit with a bludger to his wrist, but insisted on playing. The score was tied due to the fact that both keepers were really good. We were all relying on Henry to find the snitch before it was too late.

"Come on Peters end this already" Chris shouted.

"Our defense is good, but honestly were they not prepared for Disney's good defense?" Beth asked. Jen didn't seem too into the game. She kept glancing at her phone with an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Nice dodge from Peters!" The announcer said excidedly, "Oh wait- What's this? Peter's has spotted the snitch!" Henry was soaring through the air at an incredible speed. I could only see a hint of gold. Disney's seeker was no match and within seconds Henry was holding a golden ball in his hands.

"Henry Peters is awarded 150 points for catching the snitch! East Island Wins 190-50!" shouted the announcer.

Suddenly the stadium was filled with the shouts from all the students. People were clapping, others were screaming random cheers. Henry was being congratulated by his team.

"Well the game is over. Come on we should try to beat the rush. Then that gives us about 4 hours to get ready"

"Jesus what could you possibly need to do to take 4 hours to prepare?" Chris asked. Jen only raised an eyebrow before grabbing Beth and I.

"See you in a few hours" I called out laughing allowing her to pull me away.

* * *

As it turns out Jen was right. After all the preparation for the dance, we were done just in time.

"We look great" Jen said with a smile. We were all standing in front of the mirror just staring at our reflections. I can't believe I look like this. Simply put I look completely different. My hair was in soft red waves that flowed perfectly past my shoulders. Beth had managed to fix my hair so I had a side bang as she called it. We each wore the dresses that Sophie helped us pick out. They were not too posh, but just spectacular enough for a small dance.

As we made some last minute fixes to our appearance there was a knock at the door.

"Who's date do you think arrived first?" Beth asked.

Jen looked thoughtful, while I shrugged, "Good question." I opened the door without giving it much thought. To my surprise all of our dates were standing in front of the door.

"Did you all come together?" I asked amused. Chris smiled awkwardly.

"Sadly no." He looked good. He wasn't wearing dress robes, but instead a dressy black button down with matching dress pants. The other boys were dressed alike to him. His hair was neatly combed at least more than usual.

"Looking good Chris. Oh Paul there you are" Jen said nearly pushing me out of the way. Her date Paul was staring at her hungrily. Beth's date Adam waited patiently for Paul and Jen to move before he finally greeted her. I must admit this was very different, dates arriving at the same time to pick up three roommates. After we said our greetings and talked a bit in the room, while we did some last minute touch ups; meaning Jen.

Many couples were walking together to the main dining hall. Each looked carefree and excited. Some young girls were nearly bouncing on their feet as they held onto their date's arm. Everyone wore wide smiles. It was hard not to feel excited; with all the happiness in the air it was contagious. Chris who had been quiet for most of the walk grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Jen and Paul were in their own world randomly looking at each other, while Beth and Adam were talking rapidly about something. Finally we arrived at the dining hall. There were balloons attached to the wide open doors with a welcome sign. I sighed deeply before allowing Chris to escort me inside. Even though I grew up in a wizarding family, it still amazes me what magic can do. The hall looked gorgeous. There were decorations covering most of the room with a large dance floor to the middle of the room with a booth where I'm guessing the music was coming from. A few daring couples were occupying the dance floor, but most were seated at different tables.

"Look that table looks free" Beth's date Paul stated as he pointed to a deserted table. It was towards the back in a secluded area. It amazes me how well everyone was at finding the most secluded area. You would think will all the effort we made to look pretty that the girls would want to be seen. With one last look at the dance floor I followed my friends to the table.

"The place looks breathtaking" I told Jen as Beth and Adam talked quietly. Paul and Chris were having their own conversation.

"Thanks" Beamed Jen.

As we ordered drinks I kept taking small glances towards the other tables. The dance was slowly growing more crowded as more of the older students joined. Like us they found a least crowded area.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked studying me carefully.

"Of course" I smiled. In all honesty I was the farthest from okay. I kept feeling this tugging at my stomach. Something was missing and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face that 'something' yet. Chris was still staring at me, but suddenly smiled. This weird feeling passed through me as. Suddenly I found that I couldn't look at him any longer. I needed to look anywhere, but at him. I know that look; the look Ron gives Hermione. As soon as I was about to focus my attention back to Chris I felt a sharp pain in my ankle.

"Ouch"

"You alright?" Chris asked quickly. The pain was still there, but I nodded. I looked away from his stare only to catch Jen staring at me. She had an innocent look plastered on my face, which in fact was a dead giveaway. Before I could kick her back she turned her head slightly towards the dance floor and then turned her head back to Paul. Curiously I turned my head and instantly my heart soared. There with his usual group of friends was Henry. He looked as dashing as ever. Next to him, holding onto his arm was Ashley. She looked beautiful in her dark blue dress. They walked alongside Dave and his date to a long table that looked to be reserved for the team. Most of the boys were wearing matching jackets that bore the school logo. They all looked to be having a great time, smiling and laughing. They welcomed him with open arms. This distance between us needs to end. I wished that he would at least talk to me. I missed hearing his voice, his laugh, his… "Looks like it is speech time" Chris interrupted. "Ginny?"

"Huh?" I turned to Jen who had a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me everyone." Said Principal Williams, "Settle down this will only take a few minutes. On behalf of the school I would like to congratulate our tigers on winning the first game of the season!" He stopped as everyone started to clap extremely loud. "Now I see most of you have already ordered drinks. Dinner will be served soon and then the best part of the night. The dancing. So enjoy and have fun!" He said happily moving his wand away from his mouth. Suddenly menus appeared in front of everyone.

"Oh it looks better than last year" said Beth as she looked over the menu. Jen and Paul shared a menu even though there were plenty. I turned back to Chris who had just picked his up. Without meaning to I looked him over. His features were different from Henry. Chris had a soft face that looked carefree. His wide smile accentuated his dimples giving him a content look. Henry with that raven black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes that looked sad half of the time, yet content.

"What are you getting Ginny?" Chris asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"oh I dunno yet." I replied taking the menu in front of me. There were so many options. "I'll just have the pasta." Instantly it appeared in front of me. I love magic. I was the only one that ordered pasta. Jen ordered a steak and shared it with Paul, while Beth and Adam ordered similar meals. Dinner I found was fun. Paul and Adam told us stories of the different things that happened during their years at EIS. They were quite the pair those two.

"You didn't!" Beth laughed.

"I swear we tied him to the tree and left him in the dark. We couldn't find him for hours! He wanted to kill us!" Paul finished in between laughs. We were laughing so hard I almost didn't hear Principal Williams.

"Now that we are all fed we can enjoy the dance. As usual I would like the Quidditch team and their dates to please start of the dance officially." Said a smiling Principal Williams. The food disappeared and the quidditch team stood up abruptly. I instantly sought out Henry who was laughing at something Ashley said. You know what he's having a great time, yet I'm here thinking about him instead of paying attention to my handsome date. Henry took Ashley's hand and the walked to the dance floor. My stomach at the moment felt like a bottomless pit. How could such a silly crush cause these feelings? I forced a smile and looked at all the other couples. Jon was with a pretty blonde girl that I recognized from my Herbology class, I think her name was Susan. They were both dancing near Henry to the slow song that was being played. As I continued to stare, more people joined in slowly filling up parts of the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Chris asked interrupting my downward spiral into misery. If this is what Ron felt like when he saw Hermione with Krum at the triwizard tournament, then I owe him a huge apology. With a smile I took his outstretched hand and left the girls with their dates. As we walked to the dance floor, Chris's hand never left mine. He was so sweet and here I am thinking about anoter guy. I don't deserve to have Chris as my date. I need to stop thinking and let myself enjoy the moment. With all my willpower I did my best to clear my mind, only thinking of the adorable smile Chris was beaming at me. I was never a great dancer, but it felt normal dancing with him.

"You're a very good dancer" I complimented.

"Thanks. My mom forced me to take lessons. It doesn't help that my older sister needed a dance partner for her sweet 16 last year either." He joked. "You're pretty good yourself"

"I'm completely rubbish at this" I laughed causing him to laugh.

"You're not" We continued to dance until the song was over. A faster paced song that I had never heard began causing many couples to disappear, yet a bunch of others to hurry to the floor. People were jumping and swaying quickly to the beat. With a laugh Chris and I joined them. We must have looked absolutely ridiculous jumping up and down, but it was the most fun I've had in a while. Dancing, its amazing how freeing it can be.

Soon after dancing to at least 5 songs back to back we headed back to the table. Beth and Adam were still sitting, talking about only Merlin knows what.

"Pumpkin Juice" I told the menu. Instantly to my delight a large glass appeared in front of me.

"What is that?" asked Chris. He was eyeing the drink with a raised eyebrow.

I looked at his dark drink. It was probably Coca Cola; an odd fizzing drink that is very popular with most students.

"Pumpkin Juice, want some?" I asked.

"No thanks" I shrugged and enjoyed the sweet drink.

"That is not true" said Beth looking away from Adam. I almost forgot she was at the table "Ginny who do you think has a better chance at winning a fight, Harry Potter or Gandalf?"

"Who's Gandalf?" I asked. Chris choked a little on his coca cola, while Adam snickered.

"I swear did you live under a rock in England?" asked Beth.

"Close enough; in the country actually"

"Country girl? No wonder. Not to worry Ginny Jen and I will make sure we catch you up." Beth stated, rather than soothed.

"Merlin save me!" I said dramatically. I can only picture Jen and Beth trying to teach me things.

"Excuse me Chris" A girls voice interrupted. "I was wondering if your date of course doesn't mind, if we could dance"

"Oh hi Ashley, not at all. You won't mind right Ginny?" He asked standing up.

Part of me wanted to yell get your own date, but then it dawned on me that she does have a date. If mine was occupied with her, then her date won't be sharing any special slow dance moments.

I smiled my sweetest smile, "It's fi-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before they were gone. Please tell me Ashley and I don't have the same taste in boys, because I can't compete with her. Adam and Beth went back to their conversation. A fast song was playing, so most couples were sitting down most likely catching their breaths or jut waiting for a slower song to play. As if reading my mind the lights dimmed and a slow song began. I watched the dance floor and spotted Ashley and Chris. They were dancing, not as close as the other couples. For some reason it didn't bother me that she was dancing with him. In fact they looked cute dancing together.

"Uh hey" interrupted a hesitant voice. I looked up onto to gaze into a beautiful pair of emerald eyes.

"Henry" my breath hitched. He was even cuter in person. His hair was a mess, but surprisingly less than usual. Poor guy can't tame it, but it looks good on him. He was wearing a navy colored button down that just simply looked great on him.

"Do you- er want to dance with me" he asked quickly. I must be hearing things, but he sounded nervous. His eyes were sparkling, but had this look in them I couldn't quite place. All the anger and hurt I felt was slowing melting like butter. "uh Ginny?" He called out.

"Oh sorry. What did you ask?"

"Would you like to- dance with me?"

"hmm" I smiled, "Of course" He grabbed my hand and walked me to the dance floor. He forgot to let go, not that I minded at all. I was more amazed at how perfect our hands fit together. His hand, a bit calloused was the perfect texture, not too soft, meaning he likes to work.

"I must warn you Henry, dancing is not one of my strong points" I warned earning a hearty laugh from him. How missed that laugh.

"I'm sue you'll be better than me." He pulled me closer with his hand that I was holding and placed his other hand on my waist. Hesitantly I looked around at the other girls and placed my hands on his shoulders mimicking a couple near us.

"You're not bad at all" He laughed breaking the silence.

"Thanks. So how does it feel to win the first game of the season?"

"Good. The team was a bit bummed at almost losing. Avery wants to hold practice 3 times a week, but I think we calmed him down." Henry laughed as he looked past me. I turned my head only to see Captain Avery at his table talking extremely quick to some other players before toasting an odd colored drink. He then threw the cup down hard and started laughing.

"Do I want to know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't look so innocent. Did you forget I know all about your pranking talent. He needed a pick me up." He said looking back at Avery, "or maybe a few pick me ups" I couldn't help but laugh. Being in his arms, just brought out this feeling in me. A feeling I couldn't describe. I was probably smiling like a mad woman, but I couldn't help it. This is what I craved all night. He was what was missing. I focused my eyes on his and wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking similar thoughts as me. Suddenly the sparkle in his eyes dimmed.

"Ginny. Look I am so sorry about how I acted. I was such a jerk."

"Henry it's fine"

"No it's not. I wanted to talk to you all week, but Avery was driving us like slaves. Then having to prepare for this dance and- great I'm rambling" he said. I shook my head and laughed.

"Henry that's in the past. I missed seeing you this week." I confessed shyly. I think it is the way his eyes began to sparkle, I just can't be mad.

"I missed you too. Can we go back to a time where we didn't fight?"

"Of course" I laughed. As nice as it was to finally talk to Henry again, I still had this nagging feeling in my stomach. "So…you and Ashley" I said more than asked with what I hoped was a normal look.

"What about us?" he asked curiously.

"Oh- nothing- I mean that's great that you're together and all." I said trying to smile…awkward.

"Wait what? Oh you think we are together" He laughed, "God no. I mean we did date last year, but we ended it. She needed a date to keep these guys at bay." Henry said. I tried not to smile too bright at this news, but on the inside I was feeling a bubble of energy explode. All this time I felt angry and hurt because I thought he wanted Ashley. "You and Chris?" There it was. I should've expected this question. Did I want Chris?

"I-"

"There you are" said a smiling Chris. Next to him was Ashley who gave Henry a look. A similar look my brothers give mum when caught planning a prank. What was that about? If I didn't know any better I would think that Ashley may have asked Chris to dance not for the pleasure of his company, "Want to dance" Chris asked. I looked back at Henry wishing to god that we hadn't been interrupted. For a second Henry seemed to be glaring at Chris, but just as quick as I saw it, it was gone.

"It was nice seeing you Ginny…Chris." Henry said slowly. "I better get back to my date" He laughed taking Ashley's hand. With one last glance they walked away.

Another slow song began and Chris grabbed my hand. As soon as he grabbed it, I wanted to pull away. At this point I was annoyed at Chris for interrupting Henry and I. I can't force myself to like someone, I just needed to accept the fact that I developed a huge crush on Henry. One that might not go away for a while. With all my willpower I did my best not to think of Henry for the rest of the night. I tried to focus on Chris and having fun.

"There you two are" yelled Jen. Following beside her was Paul, Beth, and Adam. Before we knew it we were all dancing in a group rather than coupled up. I found this to be more fun. Paul and Adam were actually really cool and not to mention horrible dancers. At that moment I don't think anyone cared.

"Hey are you ready to go?" asked Chris just as the last song of the night ended.

"Oh yeah. Let me just check if the girls are-"

"Oh I was hoping we could walk…alone" He emphasized. I turned back to the girls quickly and then back to Chris.

"Sure." I said before turning to Jen and Beth, "Hey I'll see you at the dorm."

We walked through the garden nearest to my dorm hall. It was beautiful here at night. With the lack of light, the stars lit up the sky reminding me of the burrow at night.

"It's such a beautiful night" I said in awe. It amazes me how beautiful nature can be. How something as small and delicate as a flower can make a place stand out.

"It is" agreed Chris. We walked in silence through the garden until we found ourselves in front of my hall. For a minute we stood close to the hall away from most of the couples returning.

"Thank you Chris for a fun night" All in all I had fun.

"It was no problem. I'm glad you had fun" He said with a smile.

"Well I guess I will see you in-Mphf" Chris's lips collided with mine kissing me softly.

**Author's Note: Reviews are always welcome. I will answer any questions or ideas you have. I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon. I promise! Hopefully this next chapter will have more about Ginny's situation and maybe more about Henry**.


	17. Chapter 17: I'm into you

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

**Authors Note: As promised, here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 17: I'm into you

"_It was no problem. I'm glad you had fun" He said with a smile._

_"Well I guess I will see you in-Mphf" Chris's lips collided with mine kissing me softly._

His lips were soft and tasted like Cola, not my favorite taste. It was over quick and just as I was getting over my shock, he leaned in again. I quickly looked away causing him to kiss my cheek. This was not how I imagined my first kiss in America and he was definitely not who I pictured it with. I didn't feel anything. Usually I would be all smiles, excited to share this moment with the guy I liked. Sadly I was slowly realizing that I did not like Chris.

"Chris" I whispered pushing him away slowly, "You're- you're a great guy and I really had a fun night. It's just-" I looked away, "I just don't feel the same about you. I'm sorry. I won't do this to you." I couldn't lie to him. I honestly didn't feel that way about him.

He turned away, "Oh…okay"

"I'm so sorry Chris. I like you and I was so happy when you asked me to the dance. It's just-difficult."

"It's okay. No hard feelings" He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Thanks for being my date" he said.

"Chris-"

"I'll see you at school." He said, "Oh and Ginny you're a beautiful girl. If you like him, go for him."

"What?"

"Look I can tell how you feel for Henry." Am I that obvious? "Don't worry it's not too obvious. As your date though, it was a bit. I felt like I was competing for your attention. Look you don't need to be sorry. It happens."

"Wait so if you knew all of this, why did you kiss me?" I asked. If he knew I wasn't interested, why kiss me. He looked away.

"I just thought that- I don't know maybe you'd change your mind." He laughed. "I must say Henry is definitely missing out"

"uh! Shut it!" I laughed smacking his shoulder. "Thank you. For what it's worth you will make a girl really happy one day. " I said giving him a hug.

"No problem. See you around" he said with a smile, this time more genuine.

I walked into the hall feeling better than I did earlier. I know I should feel guilty for hurting Chris, but I'm glad I didn't string him along for the ride. I don't know exactly where these feelings for Henry will leave me, but I know for sure that I just can't do that to Chris. As I entered my room I was not surprised to be the only one in the room. I undressed quickly and changed into Pjs. For the first time that week I was able to go to sleep peacefully.

* * *

"He can't be any better than my old potions master in Hogwarts." I said sitting on Henry's bed. "Snape was possibly the most greasy teacher you could possibly have met. During my second year my brothers Fred and George had a bet that if we washed Snape's hair with soaped water that by the next day it be back to its normal greasy self."

"No way. How did they get him to wash it?" Jon asked from his desk. I smiled at him widely.

"Who said they would ask permission?" Jon and Dave laughed, while Henry could be heard laughing while rummaged through items in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in there? You know last time I checked we were just going home for the weekend, not on a hot date…unless there's something you're not telling me." I said wagging my eyebrows. My heart prayed silently that my joke was not a reality. To my utter happiness Henry popped his head out of the bathroom.

"Ha-ha funny, but no. Unless you of course were talking of yourself, or Sophie. Now she's a hot one" He teased causing me to stick my tongue out. For the last few days Henry and I had fallen back into our summer routine. He would randomly meet me at my room to wake me, walk with me to class, and eat. So naturally I decided to give him a break and meet him at his room today.. He and Sirius invited Sophie and I to stay at their house for the weekend. He was not even close to finished packing, so while waiting I decided to share some stories of my past.

"So what else did your brothers do in Hogwarts?"

"Well there was that time they sent me a toilet from the girls bathroom. Merlin only knows what they were doing one the girls loo during their 3rd year…" I trailed thinking of the many different kinds of pranks my brothers could have possibly done.

"I could only imagine the type of trouble they would have gotten into here." Said Dave. "So what about you?"

"what about me?"

"Come on. We know you are a mischevious one. Living with a family of 6 older brothers you've probably got into some trouble."

"Me? No…" I said. Thoughts of bat bogeys exploding from Ron's nose as he broke my teddy bear's face or making a broom chase Fred and George after they called me too girly to play Quidditch with them went through my mind. "Nope I was a good little girl" I said.

"Yeah right" Dave laughed.

"Alright Ginny. Ready to go?"

"No Henry I was just sitting here waiting with my belongings in front of the door for sport." I teased, "Of course I am" I stated jumping off his semi- lofted bed "See you boys." I said waving to them.

"Bye Ginny. Come by any-time" said a smiling Dave.

"see you Ginny" Jon waved.

"I don't think the boys have ever had a girl stay long enough in the room before running out due to the mess."

"Well obviously these girls never had 6 older brothers"

"Well of course." He smiled. I could feel his gaze on me as I watched for the ferry, which was due to come any minute.

"what?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" Just as I was about to take out my mirror he laughed. "Am I missing something?"

"No. You're just-" He sighed, "I'm just glad to have you back" He said genuinely. I smiled widely at him.

"I was never gone" I stated just as the ferry came into view.

The ferry ride was over quickly. Most of our friends stayed in school for that weekend, so it was mostly Henry and I alone. It felt like a barrier that was unintentionally placed during the start of school had now fallen. It amazes me how easily Henry and I could fall into a heavy conversation when just us.

"So Henry, where exactly do you live?" I asked just as the ferry was stopping. Henry picked up mine and his bags and looked back.

"You'll just have to see"

"Fine" I huffed taking my bag from his hand and walking away. I was at the door when I noticed Henry was not following "Well lets go" I stated turning around. He was staring at me with this odd look on his face. He shook his head and walked towards me. Was I imagining things? I watched him walk by; I probably was. We along with some other students exited onto the pier where many parents stood waiting anxiously to see their children. I instantly spotted Sirius and Sophie. It is weird how they clashed so well. Sirius with his dark hair and Sophie with her light colored hair. For once they were not bickering, but looking around for us.

"Over here" I shouted. Immediately both turned their heads simultaneously towards us.

"Did they-?"

"Yeah" Henry answered, "I think they've been spending too much time together" He mumbled happily. "Come on!" He grabbed onto my arm pulling me towards our smiling guardians.

"Sophie!" I yelled hugging her. So it has only been maybe 3 weeks, but that doesn't change the fact that I missed her dearly.

"Ginny! I missed you. It's not the same in the Inn without you" She smiled.

"Now Henry I thought I taught you manners. Letting this beautiful young lady carry her own bags" Sirius teased.

"Hey I tried, but she wouldn't let me" Henry defended.

Taking pity on Henry I said, "Sirius I may be a lady, but I'm no damsel and definitely not in distress" Sirius laughed heartily.

"You got your work cut out for you don't you Henry" Sirius joked. Henry turned red.

"Okay stop badgering the poor kid." Said Sophie as she patted his head. "You should really fix that hair though"

"He can't, he was born with James birds nest; poor kid. All the Pot-Peters men are blessed with that 'hair'" Sirius teased before walking towards the exit. Sophie followed him; talking silently. Poor Henry was just shaking his head at his uncle.

"Actually I quite like your hair like this" I told him fixing the part that was ruffled before following Sophie and Sirius.

The trip to Sirius and Henry's place didn't take as long as expected. Henry and I were actually amazed at how well Sirius and Sophie handled themselves. They barely bickered, but instead made jokes and were quite entertaining. I made a mental note to have a long talk with Sophie later. Finally we arrived in front of a three-story building.

"Here we are" Sirius said cheerily before taking the keys out and opening his door. I don't know what I expected, but somehow it wasn't this. It explained why they always drove the car around. Living in a completely muggle community would do that.

"Let me get this for you" Sirius said taking Sophie's bag. Before I could object Sirius took my bag too.

"Which floor do you live on?"

"We occupy 2 of the floors and of course the basement. The last floor is rented" Sirius answered taking out his keys. "Aha" he said placing a key into the door. I don't know if I should have been surprised by the décor. The walls were decorated a scarlet color with a hint of gold; Gryffindor colors. To my amazement the house looked bigger on the inside. As soon as you walk in there was a staircase leading upstairs. To the other side of the stairs was an opening which looked to lead into a living room.

"Well make yourselves at home. We have four guest bedrooms. One is downstairs where Henry lives. One is on this floor and the last two are upstairs nearest to my bedroom." Sirius said to both Sophie and I. "Of course as you remember Sophie. Will you be staying in your old room?"

"You know what, I think I will"

"Great so that leaves one on each floor." Sirius laughed. "I assume Ginny you'd rather take the one downstairs?" he asked. Well duh! Is that appropriate though? I know my mum would probably call me a scarlet woman for even thinking of sleeping in a bedroom alone with a boy nearby.

"Is that okay?" I asked looking from Sirius to Henry.

"Of course it is" said Henry quickly. "You'll love it. I have my own living room with a huge TV and videogames!" said Henry excitedly. What in merlin's name are video games?

"Okay now. You two should go get settled so I can give Ginny the tour. Hurry now" said Sirius with a smile.

"Behave you two" Sophie said.

"I always do" I said as innocent as possible.

I followed Henry through a door that looked like a cupboard due to it being under the stairs going up.

"Welcome to my area! The last person I brought over was Dave last year." He smiled. The basement was massive. There was a mini kitchen with one stove, some countertops, and a refrigerator. There was a small area with couches surrounding a large television., "My bedroom is over there" said Henry pointing to a door to the back of the stairs. "Here's your room" he stated walking me to the door to the left. The room was very clean if I say so myself. The bed was a double sized bed with a desk and closet. "Well I'll let you get settled. Let me know when you want to go upstairs." With one last look he was gone. This room was great. It had just the right amount of space for you to feel comfortable. I unpacked the few clothes I had brought and sat on the bed. I can't believe he lives here. After a few minutes I went in search of Henry so we cold meet with Sirius and Sophie. If this was the basement, I can only imagine what the rest of the house looked like. Henry's door was partially ajar. Henry was bending over his bag, most likely unpacking still. Not wanting to intrude on his privacy I knocked on his door.

"Ginny!" said Henry happily, "Come in. I'm almost done unpacking. I guess you finished already." He asked, "Alright well I can finish this later. Let's head upstairs"

Sirius spent a good hour walking me around the house. All the rooms looked beautiful. There were at least four bathrooms to the house along with the bedrooms. If mum ever saw the kitchen she probably would have a heart attack. It was huge, giving the cook lots of space to do as he or she pleases.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as the tour was coming to an end.

"Hungry already?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten since breakfast"

"So who's cooking?" Sophie asked. "No one? Oh this should be fun"

"No!" Henry and Sirius yelled together.

"I mean" Said a composed Sirius, "Maybe we should just order takeout"

"Am I missing something?" I asked

"Hey! I am not that bad. Gosh I almost burn the kitchen down once and I never live it down"

"You did what?" I asked

"It was years ago! I was just learning." Said an embarrassed Sophie.

"Whatever you say." Laughed Sirius, "So Chinese?"

* * *

"Okay this is what you do. You click this button to shoot" stated Henry as he placed his hand over mine to show me. "This here is grenade"

"Wait what's a grenade"

"It's a bomb you throw" I raised an eyebrow, "…kind of like firing a reducto"

"Oh- okay" i answered.

"Punch is this button" he said mimicking his earlier action. Every touch emitted this wave of heat throughout my whole body. "Okay ready."

"Oh my god. What am I doing?" I cried as the game started. A bunch of people in red started running by me.

"Shoot the other team" he said. Instantly I pressed a button shooting everyone in front of me.

"No!" laughed Henry, "Don't shoot our team. Shoot the people in blue"

"Oh" After what felt like 5 minutes the game was over. "Did we win?"

"Nope" he laughed, "But we came close. I think you are getting better though. You almost had a kill." He said, "Do you still want to play?"

"Of course. Let's do this" I said.

"You sure"

"yes"

Hours later we were still playing. I still had not gotten any kills.

"Watch out! Behind you Ginny. If they get one more kill we lose" He said. "I'm going there hold up" I wanted so badly to impress him. I need to get at least one kill.

"Grenade!" He yelled as he noticed them coming towards me. My hand flew to the button and I threw a grenade "Good! Now shoot" My character was shooting everywhere. Instantly my hand flew to the grenade button.

"DOUBLE KILL" it shouted. On the screen it read "Red team wins"

"You won the game for us!" He said happily "And it was a double kill!"

"I got a kill!" As odd as it was I was proud of myself.

"You did!" He was beaming at me. I couldn't help but jump up off the couch "Woo!" I hugged him, "That was fun! I'm exhausted though." It was a quick hug, but it still made me feel more alive then ever. I smiled widely. "See you tomorrow Henry"

"Goodnight"

The next day I woke up and freshened up before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning" said Sirius.

"You're up early"

"Well you know. Someone has to be. Eggs?"

"Sure."

"So what did you and Henry do last night?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Probably not what you're thinking" I laughed, "We played some game- halo I think or was it hail?"

"Oh he has you playing video games now?"

"Yes it was fun!" I beamed, "It was my first time ever playing one. My dad would've loved it" I wonder what he was doing? Were they still worried? It kind of saddened me that no one's tried contacting me since the last time. I know I told them not to, but it doesn't change the fact that they listened. Mum never listens to a word I say and now she chooses to.

"Knut for your thoughts" said Sirius.

"Wow" I laughed, "It's been a while since I heard that phrase." I always forget that Sirius was once from England, "It's nothing. Just thinking about my family."

"Ahh. Don't worry it happens. You're young and were close to them. I'm sure they miss you just as much."

"I haven't heard from anyone but my brother Ron. I just wish- why me? Sure I had the most overprotective brothers, but I wanted to leave proudly. Graduating Hogwarts, getting a good job, and eventually moving in with Hermione and Luna. This will never happen." I whispered. Sirius emptied the eggs onto a plate.

"Don't think about the past right now. Enjoy the present."

"You sound like you have some experience with this"

"You have no idea" mumbled Sirius, "Anyway here are your eggs." As I ate, Sirius added more eggs to the pan.

"Morning everyone." Greeted Sophie. She was showered and wearing some long jeans and a cute blouse.

"You look chipper this morning" I teased, "Something I should know about?" I asked.

"Where on earth would you get that idea?" I gestured toward Sirius' smiling face. Sophie laughed, "Oh no! We just realized that we both had something in common while you were gone. We missed you two."

"Ginny could you wake Henry up? His breakfast is almost ready" interrupted Sirius.

"Sure" I jumped from my chair and headed downstairs.

Henry's door was slightly open.

"Henry" I called out knocking. His room was empty. I walked into his room. It was not as messy as his dorm, that's for sure. Next to his bed was a nightstand. On top of it next to his clock was a picture frame of a man with black hair and a woman with red hair. She had the most familiar green eyes. They were smiling and occasionally would smile at each other. Those weren't who I thought they were- were they?

"Ginny?"

"Oh Henry, hey" I jumped. "You scared me" I laughed hesitantly.

"Sorry about that. Then again I didn't know you were in here" he said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah Sirius wanted me to get you for breakfast" He was no wearing a shirt and his hair was soaking wet. Involuntarily I licked my now dry lips.

"Oh okay thanks. Tell him I'll be up soon" I nodded and left quickly. As I walked the only thoughts on my mind was how toned Henry was. Sirius and Sophie were seated at the kitchen table eating and laughing about something.

"Wow aren't you two cozy" I laughed. "Henry will be here soon"

"Oh did you get to wake him up? I'm sure he loved that"

"Actually no he just returned from the shower" I countered back trying to fight the blush.

"Even better." Sirius teased.

"Oh leave her alone" Sophie laughed.

"Sirius you're not giving Ginny a hard time are you?" asked Henry.

before he could answer Sophie interrupted, "Oh Henry there you are. What did you have planned today?"

"I was hoping we could go to the park" He answered taking a seat.

"Sure"

The park was a view blocks away from where he lived. It was a small and cozy little park that luckily was not too crowded. I ran to the swings and sat down.

"How did I know you would like the swings?" He laughed coming up from behind me. He pressed on my back softly moving my body forward. I had to fight the cold chill that passed through me.

"Having fun this weekend?" he asked. His voice was so close to my ear. I wondered what would happen if I turned my head to him. _Stop Ginny!_ I scolded.

"Yes I am. Thanks for a lovely time"

"not at all" Henry stated. I thought back to a few hours ago in his room. Instantly a picture of Henry's wet chest and hair. _No!_ I shook the thoughts out. Were those people in the frame his parents?

"Henry."

"Hmm"

"What happened to your parents?" I asked bluntly. As soon as the question came out I regretted it. Maybe that was too personal of a question. "Sorry, that's a bit personal"

He sighed "No. I was wondering when you'd ask" I turned around to face him.

"They died when I was a year old. Around October." He stated slowly.

"Oh" I knew they weren't around, but I didn't really put much thought into it. Wait October? A picture of Henry sulking and quiet entered my mind, "Oh- that explains your random quiet period in October"

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking, how- how did it happen?" He closed him eyes

"We lived in England back then. They were killed during the war with Voldemort" Without meaning to I flinched. Henry was stronger than I thought. I never knew of anyone to say the name, except maybe Dumbledore.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Henry I-"

"No. It's okay…really" He said trying to smile.

"So you lived in England?" I asked attempting to lighten the subject.

"Yep. I don't remember much. Sirius took custody of me and moved us to America to start over. He and my dad were best friends. Remus and I are all he has left." Said Henry.

"Wow. That's horrible." I said. Suddenly I felt a new wave of affection for Henry. As if channeling my mum I pulled Henry closer to me and hugged him tight.

"It's not that bad. Sirius and Remus are awesome." He said shrugging. I think it was the way he was looking at the floor, but I found myself thinking of a new topic to talk about.

"So is this where you take all your girls?" I joked. His laugh was rich and made every part of me tingle with delight.

"You know… only the redheads" He teased. It was all I could do to not snog him senseless right there. I'm not sure if tackling my closest friend would be the best way to approach my feelings for him, but it did have some benefits…for me at least.

The day went by and soon we found ourselves back in the house. Henry and I played some more Halo before it became too late. As I sat in my bed thinking I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Sirius. He lost his best friend yet hasn't gone mad. I wonder if Sophie is awake. I hadn't really had the chance to talk to her, so I stood up quietly and slowly went up the stairs. Henry's door was closed so I'm guessing he was sleeping. I snuck up slowly to the 2nd floor in hopes of finding Sophie's room. As soon as I hit the 2nd floor I realized it would be harder than I thought. I didn't exactly pay too much attention to the tour since I figured I wouldn't be spending too much time upstairs. I crept slowly in hopes of finding her room. I opened the door closest to me only to find myself in a broom closet. The next room was to my dissapointment a restroom. Just as I was about to open a door I heard a voice; more like a mumble. The noise was coming from the room to the far end of the hall.

"What do you think?" asked a male voice.

"He could be all the way to Wales by now!" yelled another.

"Henry calm down. We don't know for sure if it was him" said a voice I suspected to be Sirius. What were they talking about?

"Sorry. It's just- he needs to be caught. Out of all of those dirty-"

"Henry"

"They all need to be caught. You can't tell me hey deserve to walk the streets!"

"We will find them. It takes time. Now go to bed so you can wake up and spend some time with the girls before leaving to school. Ouch" From the looks of it Henry might have smacked Sirius. I ran quickly away before they could see me. As soon as I was in my room I got quickly into my bed. What was that all about? Why do I get the feeling I am not the only one with secrets around? The question was what do I intend to do about it?

The next morning I woke up with like a hundred thoughts. I freshened up and walked back to my room as if in a daze. The main ones that were driving me mad were two main questions; Should I ask him about what I heard or should I keep it to myself until he's ready to talk about it? Henry does seem like a very private type. I picked up the many items I had on the dresser and placed them into my bag idly thinking over the conversation.

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts.

"'Hey Ginny. Sirius made breakfast." He said. I looked away, all thoughts of what their conversation the night before. "Are you okay?" he asked; with a worried expression. That's when I knew what my decision would be.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled. When he was ready, he'd talk about it. I can't push him to talk about his secrets when I was barely ready to talk to him about mine.

"Good. So are you all packed?"

"Mostly. What about you? Last time I checked I was the one waiting on you." I teased.

"In my defense you try packing while living with Jon and Dave. I'm surprised I could get anything done in that room"

"True. I can't believe the weekend is over" I complained.

"Yeah, but hey at least we'll still be able to hang out." He shrugged with a hint of red at his cheeks. Was he blushing? We walked upstairs in silence deep in thought. At least that's what I would assume from Henry's dazed eyes. We ate our breakfast with Sophie and Sirius and soon we were back on the dock saying goodbye to Sirius and Sophie. This weekend was definitely one to remember. I can't even begin to register how proud I am of myself for not jumping Henry during our many times alone. My control is outstanding. It had been so long since it was just Henry and me enjoying each other's company. Somehow I found myself unintentionally opening up to these feelings I had for him.

There we were standing in front of my door. "Well I'll see you at dinner" He stated looking at anywhere, but me.

"Yes. Thank you for Inviting us" I replied. How it would be so easy to push him into my door and snog him like my life depended on it. Instead I just settled for a hug. I held on to the hope that one day Henry would feel the same for me. My room was empty when I walked in. I guess Jen and Beth are out. I opened my bag and used some of the handy spells Jen taught me a few months ago. Just as I was preparing to go to the bathroom, I noticed a small parchment on my bed. It was a long piece of parchment that had been scratched off at a few places. Wait this can't be from-. Sure enough at the bottom it was signed… Mum.

**Author's Note: I know i ended things with Chris early, but i wanted Henry and Ginny to get closer and i feel like with Chris around they wouldn't. Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope to add some of the ideas suggested within the next few chapters. i would love to know what you think so far. **


	18. Chapter 18: Predicaments

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it. Sorry its so short. Also thanks for the great reviews. Hope to here more from everyone!

Chapter 18:

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My mind was filled with thoughts that I could not sort through. It had been a few days since I had gotten my mum's letter, that I wish I had not read. The contents of the letter haunted me everyday since. I would rather have had her yell at me through a howler.

_Ginevra,_

_Wherever you are, it has been hard to reach you. Errol tried to send the last letter and fainted upon arrival. __This is getting ridiculous Ginevra__. I don't know where in Merlin's name that you have gone, but you need to come home! You are blaming the family for a mistake that our elders made. __This is so selfish of you.__ If you come home I'm sure we can find a way to fix this. We love you Ginny and we miss you. Michael is from a good family. Your father is doing everything he can to fix this, but Ginny he's a good boy why don't you give it a chance? He came over a few times to talk to us and he really is something. Give him a chance, he's no Harry Potter, but who is? Come home Ginny. I don't want to lecture you, but seeing as how you are acting like a spoiled child I must__. This has got to stop!__ If you choose not to come home then I am going to have to allow the ministry to perform a full investigation. I don't want to have to do this, but Ginny you are leaving me no other choice. Your brothers have insisted that I do not do this, but if it needs to be done then so be it. We have given you so many chances to come home, yet you refuse. If you won't come home soon, then we will have to bring you home! Young lady you are not of age yet, so stop being rebellious and come home to where you belong. I love you Ginny. Merlin knows you get your stubbornness from my side of the family. You can't run away from this, merlin knows we tried to and it only made matters worse. I'm sorry Ginny. I must do this I will give you 2 weeks to respond. If you don't then I will tell your father to start the investigation. _

_Mum._

I had exactly 10 days to send my reply before the investigation would be started. This meant that other countries would be given a picture of me. What could I do? There was no way I could just turn myself in, not after all I had gone through. I spent hundreds of pounds to get here! Not to mention could I possibly give up Sirius, Jen, Beth, Dave, Sophie, Henry…there's no way I could give him up so quick. Not when I haven't had the chance to truly get to know him. It's not fair.

Look at me standing here, staring at my reflection feeling sorry for myself. I have people to help me. I ran to my dresser and pulled out two pieces of parchment. The school birds should be available for my use at this time. Quickly, I grabbed my rucksack and threw my books and parchment into it and rushed out of the room. I had to get there before class started. Luckily Henry wasn't in any of my Thursday classes or else he would have noticed that I practically was sprinting to class. I just hope that they would get back to me in time.

* * *

The next few days went by swiftly after I sent my letters out. Still I had heard no response and as much as I tried, I couldn't help but worry. I took to taking long walks during my breaks until I managed to stumble upon one of the secluded beaches on the island. Here it was peaceful enough so I could relax and clear my mind. The Quidditch pitch was too far and was always in use. I wish I could just fly around and forget all my problems. Since it was the weekend most of my friends were either at Quidditch practice or doing homework. Finals were in the next few weeks and soon we would be home for Christmas break. Of course there was this odd holiday called Thanksgiving that we had next week too. What was that about? Anyways I sat on the beach just watching the waves when I felt my mirror vibrate. To my surprise it was Hermione.

"Ginny?" She called out.

"Hey! It has been a long time" I stated. Truthfully it had been nearly 3 weeks since we last spoken. While Henry and I had been fighting I hadn't wanted to really speak on the phone. Ron had been the last person from Hogwarts I'd talked to. Now that I think of it she hadn't called either.

"Yes it has. Hold on Luna's connecting"

"Hello Ginny"

"Luna!"

"Yes" she answered staring blankly into the mirror.

"So how is everyone?" I asked

"Well the weather is a bit cold, but it scares away the wrackspurts; so I am good." For a moment I just stared at her along with Hermione. I am so out of practice on how to deal with Lunas's odd answers.

"that's great Luna. What about you Hermione?" Still no answer. Hermione looked like she was deep in thought. "Hermione?"

"huh- oh sorry Ginny" Luna giggled at this. "I was just thinking.

"Probably about a certain red heads lips."

"luna!" cried Hermione

"What? It wasn't a secret was it? If it was then it was not very well kept." Shrugged Luna.

"okay what is going on?" I asked. "Who's redhead are we talking about?" I laughed. "I didn't know you fancied Percy"

"Ginny! You know well enough that I'm talking about Ron." Huffed Hermione before she turned red.

"Really? So what about his lips were you thinking about- actually don't answer that"

"Girls!" said Hermione.

"I think it's more of a fantasy of his lips connected to hers." Stated Luna. "Well actually since it's more of a reality she is-"

"Oh more of a reality?"

"Luna! Alright so your brother-Ron kissed me" she mumbled.

"Whoa! I didn't think he'd have it in him" I laughed, "Great I owe Fred and George 3 galleons" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"uh nothing" I said quickly, "So you and my brother."

"Actually not really" she said, "well-"

"Wait what do you mean not really" I asked feeling the anger building inside of me.

"Well he never actually asked me out. I mean we talk more and spend a lot of time together, but it's not –well official at least." Said an embarrassed Hermione, "I don't know what to do. I am hoping he asks me to Hogsmeade soon, but –Stop laughing!" She yelled. I couldn't help it. Hermione didn't know Ron the way I did.

"Hermione" I laughed, "You know Ron. He's clueless. He probably hasn't even realized that he forgot to ask"

"Still its mot funny. I feel like- like a harlot. I mean we haven't really had a talk since our first kiss."

"Well has he kissed you since?" Instantly Hermione blushed, "I take that as a yes. Your best bet is if he doesn't ask you then during the day of the trip go with Luna. Do not go with another guy though! He will probably be confused…then I will leave it up to you to figure out what to say. So Luna what have you been doing?"

After catching up with the girls I went to the room. Lunch would be served soon so I enjoyed the last moment of privacy that I would get. Talking to Luna and Hermione put me in a better mood than before. I just wish that I would have told them my predicament, but both girls have enough on their plates. They didn't need to hear my sob stories. It was a tap on the window that broke my train of thought. There was a bir at the window loudly banging its beak on the glass. Curiously I opened the window and was not surprised when it quickly hurried in. Each foot had a letter attached.

"Hold on one second" I told the bird after I managed to remove the letters. I pulled out a large bowl from the closet and produced water from my wand. "You must be thirsty" I placed the bowl in front of them before heading to my bed and opening the first letter. It was a messy handwriting that seemed awfully familiar.

_Ginny,_

_I got your letter. Sorry I took so long to reply, Tonks wanted to look into it first, but I will let Tonks explain all of that. So your parents have given you an ultimatum? It is curious that they haven't placed any wanted posters around, almost like they kept it quiet. Ginny it is solely up to you whether you respind or not. Just keep in mind that you must be very careful, if the ministry is given permission to hold the investigation, then they will be watching your friends. Remember before they were just informed of your disappearance and if sighted you were to be taken in. Now they will have the right to trace your whereabouts and search your friend's homes. Tonks has more experience with this so I will let her help you out here. Thank you for writing me. Be safe and tell that nephew of mine I said hi._

_Sirius_

I never realized that the ministry would actually go through those lengths to find me. Sirius was right I would need to be very careful. I would need to call Hermione and Luna to warn them as soon as possible. Suddenly something felt like it was burning my hand.. That's when I remembered the other letter.

Wotcher Ginny,

Sorry about the letter, if it burnt you. I put that on it just in case you forgot about it. Knowing Sirius he probably wrote to you first and had a lot to say. So about your situation, it is a difficult one to place you in. I in fact had been preparing this letter due to talk of making your case into an investigation last week. I am not allowed to talk much about it, but since it involves you I am of course willing to make an exception. This letter in case you're wondering is only available for you to read. To be safe I sent it to Sirius and had him forward it to you. Fudge has asked me to help out on the case and I reluctantly agreed. They do not know where you are or how you left. I really hope you did not leave any traces of where you have gone. Right now Fudge has no connection to the American wizarding world. In fact when the American's refused to help during the War with you know who; the ministry cut all ties. This may help you in the end if your location is revealed. This letter is slowly becoming a novel. I will tell you more when I know. I asked Sirius for your mirror number, so expect calls from me. Letters can easily be lost. Hope you are enjoying yourself.

Tonks

This did not make me feel much better. At least I was safe for now. As long as I stayed out of the limelight. I need to keep a low profile. It's too late now thought. I mean lets face it I have deep red hair that is extremely noticeable. Why didn't I change my hair color? Better yet why didn't I change my name? All these things I could have done, but did I really want to do this? I wouldn't want to walk about the world being someone else. Wait both letters didn't mention me turning myself in. Were they telling me not to give up? Suddenly my phone vibrated.

_Ginny are you coming to lunch?-Henry_. Instantly I found myself biting my lower lip. Even after my distance this week, Henry is still trying. Maybe it was about time I told him everything. He's been nice enough not to ask me, but I think he ought to know. Merlin knows I could use another ear. What could it hurt? Henry would only be a little upset right? Things have actually been going well between us, I don't want to jeopardize it. He's earned the right to know. With a last sigh I closed my mirror and straightened myself up before heading to the dining hall. Everyone was eating by the time I arrived. Jen was sitting in between Dave and Jon, while Beth was at another table with Adam. As odd as it was seeing Beth and Jen separated it gave Jen a chance to get closer to the boys. With my luck there was one empty spot next to Henry. It was obvious that they had come straight from practice due to the fact that Henry's hair was still wet and his Quidditch rucksack was next to his seat.

With a deep breath I walked towards my friends and smiled, "Hey guys"

"Ah she lives" teased Dave.

"yep I do" I laughed, "Sorry I'm late."

"Got caught up at your secret spot?" Laughed Jon.

"Yeah you know the one that you've been sneaking off to while everyone's busy" added Dave. I raised an eyebrow at Dave.

"Keeping tabs on me?" I teased taking a seat next to Henry.

"No, but Henry here has- ouch" yelled Dave as he rubbed his leg. Jen was smirking slightly and staring at Henry who was a deep shade of red.

"So you're the one keeping tabs on me?" I asked half amused. He smiled that cute nervous smile that instantly brought on the familiar sensation of butterflies in my stomach. It was kind of cute in a creepy way of course that he cared enough to keep tabs. Part of me wanted to analyze why on earth he'd care so much, but I promised myself I wouldn't do it. This friendship means so much for me to get false hope and ruin everything.

"Well you know- er- hey you haven't eaten yet" He said changing the subject. Part of me wanted to question him, but maybe in front of all our friends wasn't the best time.

"True. I'm starved." I smiled. Something about seeing Henry riled up made me smile. I guess it's the inner Fred and George in me. This conversation was definitely not over. Lunch was over quick and soon I found myself walking with everyone back to the dorms. I was in my own world walking to the back of the group.

"So what's been going on with you?" Henry asked walking beside me. Should I tell him?

"You know. Just stressed" I said half truthfully.

"Ah finals would do that to you." He said, "Actually Ginny I was wondering-"

"Henry, Ginny Hurry up!" shouted Dave.

"Alright. We'll catch up" Henry yelled. What was up with him? I stared at him completely confused. "Umm. Where was i?"

"You were wondering…" I repeated amused.

"Yeah. Well- if you weren't busy- if you would want to- er maybe spend Thanksgiving with me…and Sirius" he added quickly placing his hand behind his head. "And Sophie too." He was offly nervous today.

"Well I'll have to see what Sophie has planned, but I see no problem with that." I smiled. Inside I was excited to have another reason to spend time with Henry...alone. If I have to I will beg Sophie to go.

"Perfect" he smiled brightly. "We should catch up before they completely leave us behind"

I found Jennifer on her bed with her laptop playing her music. Normally I would try my best to ignore the songs, but I was in such a good mood that I didn't care. Instead I found myself singing along to the song.

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and its coming your way" I softly sang to myself before closing my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19: Thanksgiving Surprises

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry again for another short chapter.**

Chapter 19: Thanksgiving Surprises

With less convincing then I had imagined; Sophie agreed to spend Thanksgiving with Sirius and Henry. Of course to every agreement there is always a flaw.

"Sophie are we done yet? I've only been on holiday from EIS for barely a day and we've been at this supermarket through half of it." I complained. "Not to mention you've been staring at two packs of instant mashed potatoes for like 15 minutes!"

"This is your first Thanksgiving! We need to make it amazing and traditional and the thing about traditional is that it takes time" pointed out Sophie, "Now what is the difference? Cheddar or original?" she asked me.

"What's more traditional?" I asked causing her to throw the original box at me.

"Oh ha ha" I laughed.

"Can we go now?"

"what's you hurry? I feel like I haven't had you to myself in forever." Asked Sophie, "Wait that's because I haven't" she added warily. "I feel old. Am I not cool enough anymore?" I raised an eyebrow, "Or is it because a certain red head can't wait to see a certain raven haired boy with emerald colored eyes?" I didn't answer, "You know the toned and tall quidditch player"

"If you hadn't mentioned the green eyes I probably would have thought you were describing Sirius…not that I noticed. I mean you two have been spending an awful lot of time together" I teased.

"Hmm okay girl talk over" Sophie said quickly. "For what its worth, if you like him don't hide it. That's just more of a headache for you and him." She sighed. Hmm.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied shrugging.

"Sure. Well I think we got everything on our list." She smiled, "Now we can go."

Luckily Sophie was great at apparating and at her charms because we were in front of Henry's house in no time. Everything was placed in Sophie's purse and had a freezing charm on most of the items.

"there you two are. We thought you actually went and hunted the turkey yourselves."

"Hey Sirius! Yeah sorry about that. Someone here couldn't tell which mix is more traditional"

"Again? I remember once when-"

"Okay you two lets not get into this." Interrupted Sophie

"Henry's downstairs" said Sirius

"Perfect. I'll set up everything. I can start practicing" said an eager Sophie.

"Alright. I wouldn't let her out of your sight, If I were you Sirius." I said once she was out of earshot

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

"Your kitchen…I thought you liked it the way it was."

"Oh right." He laughed before walking to help Sophie unpack the supplues. I don't know if it was just me, but those two seemed awfully cozy. I walked downstairs only to see Henry running around the basement. He was throwing items around and seemed to be cleaning. For a second I just watched this madness.

"You know there is a simple spell to clean." I reminded him from the stairs.

"Huh? Oh Ginny you're here" said Henry. "sorry I was looking for something. Are you using the same room?"

"I guess so"

"perfect because I already put your stuff in it." He laughed. The advice Sophie gave me was still fresh in my mind. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'll go unpack." I said quickly.

"Wait." He called just as I had turned around, "Have you- well have you ever been ice skating?"

"ice skating? No"

"Do you want to go?" he asked

"Yea… Sure!" I exclaimed, "What exactly is it?" I asked now that I thought of it. Any idea of Henry and I together sounded fun; I just hope it wasn't anything too crazy.

"It's fun, you'll see. So on Saturday?" he said happily. I smiled and went to my room only to realize that there was no need to unpack seeing as how tomorrow Sophie and I would be going back to the inn. An hour later I found myself watching TV with Henry when we heard a loud screeching noise.

'what is that?" I asked covering my ears.

"The fire alarm." He yelled. For a second we just sat there until it hit us.

"Oh no Sophie!" Instantly we were both up and running up the stairs. There was smoke coming out of the kitchen.

"Sirius….Sophie?" Henry called out.

"in here" coughed Sophie. Suddenly the smoke cleared and both Sirus and Sophie came into view.

"Sorry I think I left the food in for too long." Said an embarrassed Sophie.

Sirius sighed and then pulled out a menu, "Chinese anyone?" he asked

"I promise tomorrow the food will be excellent!"

Thanksgiving was a fun event. All four of us spent it at Sirius's house. I never knew that this was really a holiday until now. I wonder why we don't celebrate it at Hogwarts. This time to ensure the food came out great Sirius gave us all kitchen duty. I had to make the mashed potatoes, while Henry had the fun job of peeling potatoes.

"I can't wait until I can use magic"

"You do know that since you are in a magical home you actually could use magic. The ministries can never tell which wand did the spells unless they test them out." I told him.

"Sirius never told me that!" he exclaimed.

"Do you even know the spell?"

"er- well not really, but still"

"Ae you two almost done?" asked Sophie. She was checking on all the food.

"Yes. Relax nothing is burnt" I laughed. "Yet"

"Hey! Yesterday was an accident. I forgot to use the timer on the stove. Today the turkey will be delicious!"

Dinner was the last thing from quiet. Sirius went on and on about stories from his childhood and also of Henry's childhood. I hadn't realized that his parent had gone to Hogwarts too. I wonder if there was anything about them in any of the books there. From the way Sirius talked of them, they meant the world to him. Henry was listening with a content smile on his face. It was obvious that he was enjoying these stories as much as we were. Poor Henry, I was lucky enough to have my whole family aside from my two uncles who were killed during the war. Henry lost his family. He was lucky to at least have Sirius around.

A few days had passed and as soon as Sophie heard about the ice skating trip she couldn't wait to come.

"Muggles find this fun?" I exclaimed looking at the blade attached to my shoe. Normally I would be up for something new and exciting, but seeing as how I had my mind on the letter that I never sent to mum, it was a bit hard to enjoy it. Would she really send out the ministry to look for me? How much would my life change? Would I have to keep running away to other countries? I loved it here so much.

"Yes very" laughed Henry, "Come on. Look Sirius and Sophie are already on the ice" He said pointing to the two figures already on the ice. Sophie was skating shakily whilst Sirius practically dances around her. From the expression on her face I had a feeling we'd be having to place a permanent sticking charm on the blades so they would be out of reach from her. "It's not that hard" he insisted. "Alright. I'll try" I caved. Why couldn't we do normal things like ride on the brooms in his backyard or play chess? Henry helped me tie the odd shoelaces on the skates before helping me stand up. Surprisingly enough balancing on a blade isn't that difficult. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't painful either. I followed him to the opening in the fence.

"Alright. Here just hold onto the fence until you get comfortable." As soon as I touch the ice I understood his instruction. My hand went straight for the fence to help me steady.

"You alright?" He was already on the ice moving gracefully enough. How was he so coordinated?

"Sure" I replied holding onto the fence for my dear life.

"Try to move slowly like this" said Henry as he moved his feet slightly forward one at a time. Even then he looked so balanced. "It's the same as walking, just think of it more as sliding your feet forward" I mimicked his movement hoping that I didn't fall too hard. To my surprise I found myself moving slightly, while still of course holding onto the fence. Feeling a little risky I let go of the fence only to find myself tripping.

"whoa!" Henry stated as he grabbed a hold of me.

"Wow you really do have fast reflexes" I laughed trying to take my mind off of his arms that were around my waist. "Thanks" He was smiling at me and shaking his head.

"No problem. Come on try again." He said removing his hands from my waist causing my body to feel cold. I looked around at the other people skitng and noticed that most were laughing and holding onto each other. If this is what it takes to get him to hold me, even unintentionally then I am all for it. For the next hour or so Henry skated next to me and encouraged me, while I did all I could do to not fall. Ice skating was not that difficult, but it wasn't a piece of cake either.

"You know you're actually getting better" he laughed. "I mean you haven't nearly fallen since the beginning."

"Hey its my first time!"

"yes and you're doing great! You can finally skate around the whole rink without tripping."

"Ha-ha-ha" I said. Just as I moved my skate slipped on the ice forcing Henry to catch me again.

"Of course" laughed Henry, "I spoke too soon" I smiled lightly but caught myself staring into his amazing eyes.

"Yeah" was the only word that I could get myself to say. My breathing had slowed and I had become increasing aware of just how close our bodies were together. I could feel his hands on my waist holding me up tightly. His face was close enough to mine that if I just moved a tad bit forward my lips would connect with his. Henry wasn't looking away either. His eyes had an intense look in them that made my body grow warmer. Suddenly I felt his lips touch mine softly sending a spark like no other throughout my entire body causing my knee to buckle. Lucky for me he was already holding onto me. His lips were so soft and smooth tasting minty. It was a gentle kiss that in my opinion was too short. All too soon our lips separated and I found myself staring at him again. My lips were still tingling from the kiss. Did this really happen? If not then this would be a cruel dream. Just as I was about to open my mouth I screamed and found myself on the floor next to Henry who was glaring at a moving figure.

"sorry about that kids" yelled Sirius as he circled around the rink.

"I'm going to kill him" mumbled an annoyed Henry.

"well we were standing in the middle of an ice skating rink" I laughed suddenly finding all of this funny. I don't know if it was a reaction to the fact that he kissed me, but I felt more alive then I had in weeks. My heart was beating wildly and I felt like I could skate around the whole rink at the speed on lightning.

"I guess" he laughed, "Do you want to sit down? Well on a bench rather than the ice"

"Sure" I laughed

He looked around quickly before standing up. Then turned to me and held his hand out, which I took all too happily. We skated slowly to the exit still holding hands much to my delight. Henry walked us to the benches where we took a seat close enough for our bodies to be touching. Not many people were sitting down. For a moment we were silent. I would give anything to know what he was thinking. Did he regret kissing me? Did he just want to stay friends? Or could he possibly want to be anything more that friends? Attempting to get my mind off of the most intense yet gentle kiss I've ever experience, I found myself staring at the skaters. I wonder how many of these skaters like the person they are with. Most of the couples could easily be just friends and no one would ever know.

"So" said Henry. I turned to him and felt entranced by his eyes yet again. There was something about him in general that pulled me towards him. Soon I found myself leaning towards him as if gravitational. Our lips touched again and this time all thoughts left my brain. All I cared for was his soft lips that were driving me insane. The kjss which had started out soft and gentle was slowly growing more passionate. My arms found their way around his neck and I suddenly felt the need to be closer to him. His tongue had just grazed my bottom lip when a noise of someone clearing his or her throat broke us apart.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I think we should get going soon" said and amused Sirius. He was wearing a smirk on his face. Sophie was sitting on another bench taking off her skates. She shook her head at Sirius and gave me a brilliant smile. Henry on the other hand had turned a dark shade of red. He took a seat on the bench next to ours and started to untie his skates. "So I see it only took you two about what 5 months to get together. I was ready to superglue your lips together if you didn't take the initiative to just kiss her already." Henry looked at the floor.

"Sirius!" yelled an embarrassed Henry.

"What? If it makes you feel better you took less time then your parents did" Sirius laughed. He was clearly enjoying this. "I'm happy for you two." For an odd reason I just couldn't speak. I was still in shock at what had just happened. Sirius hadn't stopped talking by the time we had changed into our sneakers. Henry had barely said a word due to embarrassment and had barely looked at me either. Sophie was just watching Sirius clearly amused.

"Come on. Hurry up Sirius you have to drive us home" said Sophie interrupting Sirius.

"What? Oh sure" He walked to Sophie leaving us behind.

"I am so sorry about him" apologized an embarrassed Henry.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I took his hand and pulled him forward.

Saturday night had ended leaving me in a daze. Sophie on the other hand wanted to know all the details and how long this had been going on. She looked more excited than me at one point. That was until she asked the one question that had been on my mind that whole night.

"So are you together?" Are we? He never officially asked me out. I know from the way we kissed he felt the same way I did. I doubt I was the only one who felt that electric shock during those two kisses. I wanted to text him and called but my pride was too strong. I wanted him to call first. That night I lay in bed just thinking. Would my picture be in the newspaper tomorrow? I honestly hope not. I wanted to call Hermione so bad, but after I received the letters from Tonks and Sirius i had told Luna, Ron, and Hermione about the predicament. We had agreed to not talk too often and to schedule talking times. I hated this rule so much and hoped to merlin that my mum really didn't go through with this. Whatever happened, I knew one thing for sure. There was no way I was leaving America.

A**uthor's Note: So what did you think? I hope it wasn't to cheesy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks again for all the great reviews! **


	20. Chapter 20: Perfect Nightmare

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

Chapter 20: Perfect Nightmare

I sat on the ferry waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. Sophie had errands to run for the inn and was forced to leave early; leaving me bored and excited not to mention alone. Yesterday's events from the ice skating trip were still fresh on my mind. Henry never called or messaged me last night, so of course i was completely confused. First thing this morning Sophie and I grabbed the daily post to make sure my face was not plastered onto it. Sophie had made it a point to subscribe to all the wizarding newspapers in New York just in case. So far no picture of me was spotted yet, so I'm taking this as a good sign. I sat in our usual seat on the third floor when i noticed more people board the ferry.

"Ginny!" yelled Jen and Beth at the same time. Instantly they were at my side taking turns hugging me.

"We were only gone for a week" I laughed. Now that I think of it I actually did miss them. I am so used to being with them morning and night.

"Yes but I'm so used to waking up with both of you in the room. Its odd to not." replied Beth. I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't sure if it was because of what Beth said or because i spotted a mop of raven colored hair outside the window boarding the ferry.

"Wait something is up with you. You seem different" observed Jen. "You can't stop smiling. What did you do?"

"Nothing! I'm just happy to see you both" I said half-truthfully.

"Sure" answered Beth. "We will find out soon enough"

"I am!" I laughed. They had no idea and i mean it's not like anything is official.

"Hey Jen and Beth" shouted a happy Henry. Just hearing his voice was enough to bring back those butterflies like a little girl with her first crush. "Hey Ginny" he said as he noticed me there. He was looking anywhere but at me. Wait why was this so awkward? Please don't tell me he regretted the kiss. This was definitely going to be a long ferry ride. My mind was soon out of control creating all of these pessimistic thoughts. Any thoughts of hope that I had created for Henry and I were disappearing. Why won't he at least make eye contact so I could know where I stand at least. Relax i told myself. If Henry does not choose to go out with me then i will live. I am a strong independent woman; i can handle this.

"Hey Henry" I smiled back trying not to let the war going on in my head show. I was always known to be a decent actress in my house so hopefully I haven't lost these skills.

"So how was your break?" he asked still not looking at me. Instead he was focusing all his attention on Beth and Jen.

"It was great. My dad and brother watched football, while mom cooked a delicious feast. While I watched her cook. That's about it" replied Jen. "Next"

"Football?" I asked, "I've heard the name before" I said trying to focus on new thoughts. "Is that the one where they kick around a ball?"

"I swear you Brit witches and wizards have been living under a rock. That is soccer or as Europeans call it futbol. It has a U in it." Replied Beth. "I don't think I can go into the basics now. In the room I will debrief you" she laughed, "Now my break was so…boring" she said pausing as if looking for a better word.

"why?" I asked

"You know the usual. Parents and siblings driving me insane. Anyway what about you two?" Henry nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"What about us?" I asked blankly. They hadn't figured it out yet did they? They are both perceptive and with all the awkwardness they have to have noticed

"Well you two spent thanksgiving together right? Well How was it?"

"With Sophie and Sirius too" Henry mumbled.

"Yes Sophie and Sirius were there" i replied rolling my eyes, "Well after Sophie nearly burnt the kitchen down…I'd say" I paused and looked at Henry, "It was fun. I had a great time" I sighed looking away from him. I was hoping to get some sort of reaction from him, but at the same time was too scared a what i'd see.

"Henry!" yelled Dave who was with Jon.

"Hey guys" he laughed getting up to greet his friends. "Just in time. We were talking about our breaks. Plus you guys got here right on the dot. I thought you were going to miss it for a second" he laughed. The ferry was just starting to move. While the boys talked on, I couldn't help but feel left out. They were discussing the new plans for the remaining 3 weeks of the semester.

"I'll be back. I just realized how starved I am." I said to the girls.

"Perfect. We'll go with you. It's not like they will be missing us much anyway" laughed Jen, "I've been dying to tell you guys some things anyway before you meet with Adam" said Jen who stood up pulling Beth and I up. "we'll see you later." She called out to the boys. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me, but I didn't look back. I don't know what is up with him, but I don't think I can take any more drama. Why can't he just outright tell me how he felt about that kiss. Maybe I was the only one who really felt anything from it.

"So Jen what happened during the break?" asked Beth interrupting my thoughts. "Well-"

"Hey I'll be on the line alright." I interrupted. I needed some time to myself.

"Okay. Hurry though"

The line wasn't that long and truthfully I was a bit hungry.

"Hey Ginny" said a voice behind me. I swear alone time is so hard to come by. You'd think being the transfer student five years late into the school would make me a loner. I turned only to see none other than Ashley.

"Oh hey Ashley" I sighed. Couldn't a girl catch a break.

"How was your break?"

"Not too bad. How about yours?"

"Same. Thanksgiving break isn't what I'd consider the most fun for the girls. I mean all we get to do is relax with the family, meaning the girls. The boys are preoccupied with other things like sports"

"I guess. I've never really celebrated it before" I shrugged.

"What can I get you?" interrupted the cashier.

"Just the snickers bar" I answered. I could really use some chocolate.

"really? You've never celebrated it before?"

"No its not a huge tradition at least in my family"

"Wow."

"Anything for you?" the cashier asked.

"Huh? Oh yes-" before I could hear her order I was turning away. "Wait Ginny. I'm really hoping we could be friends. I mean it be nice to have other people aside from Amber and the girls to talk to." said Ashley genuinely. I just don't know if I am ready to be friends with the girl who was the cause of plenty of heartbroken nights within the last few months. I never got to answer her because she was back on the line. I walked back over to Beth and Jen, who were deep into a conversation. Instead of listening in I walked towards the railing and just stared at the water.

"You know there's something about listening to the water that just calms the soul" interrupted yet another person; this time male. I turned my head quickly only to see Jeremy.

"Oh hey Jeremy." I turned back to the water, "I know what you mean"

"So what's your soul in need of calming about?"

"Oh you know the usual. My favorite pop star is pregnant again." I replied sarcastically.

"Okay I get it you don't want to talk about it" he laughed

"Not much to say" I shrugged.

"Well I'm sure that problem will work itself out" he advised.

"Sure"

"Ttust me" For a moment we just stood there staring at the waves. It was nice to have someone who knew when to just stand there silent.

"Hey guys. Am I interrupting?" asked Henry. He was staring at Jeremy with an odd look.

"Nope. I was just leaving" Jeremy replied giving me one last look before walking away. "Hey Amber!" He called out disappearing from view.

"What was that about?" I asked staring at the water.

"Nothing." he replied "what were you doing with Jeremy?"

"We were just talking." I shrugged "Not that it matters anyway" I added as a back thought.

"Why wouldn't it?" I stared at him not sure if I wanted to smack him or yell.

"Henry can you just say what it is you came over here to say. I'm so tired of waiting around" I sighed "No. Fine then I'll say it for you. We can pretend like the kiss...kisses never happened." I said trying to stop the hurt from showing. "It seems to be what you want"

"what if I don't want that?"

"Well you sure have an amazing way of showing it" I replied warily.

"I just didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone. Then when I finally got the courage to try to get you alone you were walking out with the girls." He replied, "Look I'm not like Sirius. I am not good with this kind of stuff. I'm actually pretty hopeless. Plus every time i look at you I find it difficult to stop myself from kissing you." His face was not helping the situation. He looked like a lost puppy. "I wasn't sure if you regretted it and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You are so thick sometimes" I laughed shaking my head. "I swear you and Ron would have been best friends." He just stared.

"I'm not fat" he said confused. I swear I was going to have to spell it out for him wasn't I. With one step forward I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. This kiss was completely different. It was a kiss of desperation and pure delight. My tongue grazed his lip begging for entrance. We stood there for what felt like hours until finally the noise in the background was out of control. Still holding onto each other I looked away only to see Jen and Beth both smirking, while most of our fellow classmates cheered and whistled.

"ugh" I cried out hiding my face in his chest. So much for keeping a low profile.

"So just so we are clear. Are you my girlfriend?" he asked with a hesitant smile.

"Do you really have to ask?" I laughed pulling him in for a short kiss. His smile grew larger and we found ourselves being pulled away from the crowd by Jen and Beth. I knew that night I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

The weeks went by without a problem.

"Okay so we know our offense was not the best last game. Any ideas?"

"Well our defense was good. Just have the chasers practice on getting by Dave" shrugged Henry. We were in his room surrounded by half of the Quidditch team. I was currently leaning against Henry, snuggled on his bed reading a book Hermione had given me, while the boys discussed strategy.

"They have been doing that this whole time" Avery said sounding stressed. As interesting as my book was I couldn't help but listen to their dilemna.

"Why don't you focus on another strategy then" I shrugged still looking at my book.

"What?" asked Jon

"Well you have a great defense. But your plays are all the same. Use some plays that professionals use. Also rather than have the beaters focus on the seeker. Why don't you have one focus on the other teams keeper. Have the beaters learn the chasers plays so they will know when to strike. Have the other beater focus on the seeker. Don't worry about blocking the other teams chasers. Let Dave handle that since he is the Keeper. It's simple but effective" I shrugged.

"Wait when did you learn about Quidditch?" asked Dave

"I do have 6 older brothers who have all played Quidditch well aside from one on the house team. Plus I never said that I've never played before" I winked at Henry before going back to my book.

"Well that's settled then. Jon I want you to research some plays that the guys could try to learn. We'll get all the beaters to learn the main moves so they know when to attack. Well I guess that's it. Meeting adjourned."

"I didn't know this was a meeting" mumbled Henry

With that the boys all left leaving Henry and I alone. My eyes were still glued to the book when suddenly i found myself staring into emerald green eyes.

"Hey! It was just getting good." I laughed attempting to grab the book again.

"Well you could finish it later" he teased leaning in to kiss me. I thought that after a few days the feeling of just kissing him would die down, but the spark was still there. It was as if it was developing into something else. Without another thought I grabbed the book from him and tossed it onto the floor. Ever since the kiss on the ferry we had become a true item; completely inseparable. As the kiss grew deeper so did this intense new feeling. All I knew is that I could just kiss him forever, which is scary due to the fact we've only been together for 3 weeks. It was when I pulled away that I realized that Henry was half on top of me, not that I minded too much. Everything about him I liked. He leaned down and soon I was lost in his kisses... until a sudden vibration woke me from my daze. I turned my head over only to see the time was 5:00pm.

"MmM. As fun as this is. I should be heading back to my room. Dinner is soon and I'd like to look…decent" I laughed thinking about how tousled I must look.

"You look beautiful" he said staring at me.

"Sure I do" I laughed pushing him off of me. "You're my boyfriend. It's your job to say that"

"I mean it though." He said staring into my eyes. From the look in his eyes I could tell he wasn't kidding. I put my sneakers on and leaned over him to place one last kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, but i'm still going back to my room."

I walked to my room in a complete daze. How was I lucky enough to have a boyfriend as amazing as Henry. The girls swear I'm in what's called the honeymoon phase. The room to my luck was empty, which meant I could fix my tousled hair without being made fun off. Its not my fault that Henry has this obsession with my hair. We could just be sitting down and he'd end up playing with my hair, giving people the impression that we'd just had an intense snogging fest. My mirror suddenly vibrated.

We have a problem. Can I call?- Tonks

Of course- I typed back.

"Wotcher Ginny!" Tonks greeted

"Hey Tonks. What's going on?"

"The investigation has started. All of the UK now has your picture posted under missing child. Fortunately your parents don't think you could have gotten too far. So they have their minds set on just the UK for now. Hopefully they keep this state of mind or else all of Europe will now have your picture in their papers. I must warn you that since the picture was posted 2 weeks ago there have been talks of posting in Europe. If they do then America will be next. You should be getting an owl I sent a few days ago with the daily prophet picture. I'd also recommend that you talk to Hermione and Luna. They are probably going through a lot. I know how Hogwarts is with gossip" stated Tonks. "well I will call with updates. Take care and give Henry a big ole kiss for me!" she laughed

"Tonks!" I laughed, "Don't worry I will"

"Atta girl. Take care Ginny"

Sure enough there was a tapping on my window. A bird was carrying a rolled up newspaper in its beak. At least I didn't make the front cover. I said warily. After a few pages I finally found it. About a third of the page had my picture with a brief story of my disappearance. I swear my picture only gets worse each time.

**Ginevra Weasley: Missing since August 18. **

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'4

Skin Color: light

Age: 15

_Was last seen in her home. She is an outgoing student who is in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you have any information about her whereabouts please inform the ministry as soon as possible. She is the seventh child of the Weasleys and the only daughter. Currently a list of all the people who have seen her last is being made for questioning. Any questions or information should be sent to Auror Dawlish and Auror Tonks. _

Apparently they were starting with the interrogations soon. Maybe calling Hermione and Luna this week may not be the best idea, but if Tonks says it is then I guess I should trust her. I looked at my phone time and realized dinner had started already. Thank goodness its not like Hogwarts where everyone stares at you for walking in late. I quickly grabbed my wand and summoned my shoebox, to place the newspaper in along with the rest. I then stuffed it into my closet. With one last quick look at myself I grabbed my wand and mirror and left to the dining hall. Everyone was already sitting down with food at the table leaving of course a seat next to Henry available.

"hey Ginny" greeted Jon as he noticed my arrival.

"Hey everyone." I smiled sitting next to Henry. "What did I miss?"

"Not much. Just the usual quidditch talk" said Jen warily. "These are days where I miss Beth dearly. Stupid Adam gets her for dinners" huffed Jen.

"Hey you still have me" I laughed

"Oh please you are as much of a packaged deal as she is. I'm ready to start calling you Genry" she stated warily causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh ha-ha-ha" I said.

"That does have a ring to it" said Dave in between laughter.

"If you start calling me that I will hex you" I warned.

"Yes ma'm" saluted Dave.

"Alright guys leave my girlfriend alone" laughed Henry.

"Not you too" I whined.

"Hey for once they are gossiping about something that makes me happy" he whispered.

"Hey that's one of the cute names they are calling you" shrugged Jen

"Okay I really do not want to know. It's bad enough people don't have better things to do than gossip about our relationship" I said

"Well its not like they weren't gossiping before. At least now they have proof you two are together." Jen shrugged. Both Henry and I looked at each other. "What? How do you think I feel. I get questioned a lot since i'm always with you two. I mean Quidditch captain with hot international student. What started out as a friendship now a beautiful relationship…or whatever it is they are saying these days." She laughed.

"Seriously girl I'm not too sure that the gossipers are the only ones that need to get a new hobby"

"Hey!" she huffed, "With the dance over, I have nothing left to plan" she admitted.

"Whatever happened to Paul?" asked Henry. Jon and Dave both stopped their conversations to hear.

"what about him? He was just a hot date." She shrugged. Why did I get the feeling that there was more to this story? "What is this an investigation? The only one who stuck with their date was Beth"

Dinner was over quickly and we found ourselves walking towards the back of the group.

"Gin are you okay? You seem to have a lot on your mind. You know you can always talk to me" said Henry. He was staring at me intently.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Thanks Henry...want to take a walk?" I asked. I felt so safe with him, like nothing could go wrong.

"Hey guys we are going to walk around. See you!" said Henry before he pulled me away.

"Sure walk" laughed Dave.

"Hold on I know a spot we can go" I laughed pulling him quickly through the island until finally we were here. I hadn't been to my "spot" in a while due to mostly spending time with Henry.

"Is this where you used to go?" he asked looking around.

"Yes. It's quiet and relaxing."

"I can tell. I've gone to this school for years and have never come by this area" As much as I enjoyed showing his my secret beach, I had others things on my mind. Apparently he had the same idea because his lips were on mine in seconds. F

That night I sat at my desk just thinking about everything. For the last hour Henry and I sat under the stars either talking about nothing or snogging. Either way it was the perfect end to a difficult day. I know I need to call Hermione, but oddly enough I didn't want to. I know that she will probably have some news on all the horrible gossip that probably started about me due to the article placed in the Daily Prophet. I can only imagine what Luna and Hermione must be going through. As selfish as it sounded, I just wanted to relax and enjoy my time without any worries. It was bad enough that Christmas was in just under 2 weeks and I still hadn't bought a present for Sophie or Henry. Not to mention the fact that it would be my first one enstranged from the family. With all the stress in my life I'm surprised I haven't grown any gray hairs. Between the stressful classes and all my secrets I'm pretty sure I'm going to explode soon. My relationship with Henry was probably the only thing keeping me sane. Still that too was driving me crazy. If he finds out I'm betrothed then how will he react?

Author's Note: Hey first i'd like to thank everyone for reading and for all the reviews. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm not the best at writing relationship chapters. The next one should be up soon


	21. Chapter 21:Christmas break part 1

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

_**Author's note: I am SO sorry about how long it took to get this up. I will do my best to put up the next chapter ASAP. This was a difficult chapter for some reason to write. I hope you like it!**_

Chapter 21: Christmas break part one

"I'm going to miss you two!" whined Jen after she gave Beth and I hugs that would make mum proud.

"Relax Jen we will be back in just 2 and a half weeks." Said a smothered Beth, "Wait that is a long time" Beth said hugging Jen tighter.

"Gosh how do you two deal with summers apart." i asked

"We don't. We live in Long Island about 15 minutes from each other" stated Beth

"Hey ladies have you all said your goodbyes?" Laughed Henry

"Yeah yeah. She's all yours" sighed Jen. Both girls left, leaving Henry and I on the first floor of the ferry.

"Well I guess this is it." he said

"It's just for a few days" I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "We'll see each other on Christmas right?" I asked.

"Of course! You know we will definitely invite you and Sophie over"

"Good." I whispered before standing on my tiptoes to give him a goodbye kiss. With all the passion I could muster I tried to show him that I would miss him. "Make sure you call or message me" With that I left him there. After being together nearly everyday I was hoping I wasn't going to be effected too much. What's wrong with me, I have never been any sort of clingy. Then again all of the guys I dated made it a bit too obvious just how they felt about me. Henry is just difficult to read at times. It's like he's able to close up completely within seconds. Almost like he's built a wall that rarely comes down and I'm just curious as to what created this wall.

"Ginny!" waved Sophie. She was in her inn manager outfit.

"Hey Sophie! On break?" I laughed

"Ha-ha-ha. I am my own boss" she huffed," I did however lose track of time. Well we better go. I left Russell there alone."

"Sophie, Ginny. What's the rush and where's my nephew?" asked Sirius.

"Oh he's coming now" I laughed, " We already said our goodbyes"

"Ahh too shy to say them out in the open" winked Sirius, "Well here he comes now" Sure enough strolled Henry. "Aww look at my shy young nephew. Why so flushed?" he teased. Poor Henry. This is what happens when you don't want all the students and their parents to see you and your boyfriend kiss. We forgot about the uncle.

"Oh Sirius leave them alone" laughed Sophie, "Come on Ginny. We have some fun stuff to do at the inn" Henry was still red and I had the slight feeling that Sirius was not going to let him live this down. Before I could even register what I was doing I walked up to Henry and threw my arms around him, and then snogged him senseless right there in front of everyone... again. I swear by the end of this year all my classmates are going to think we are just two randy teenagers.

"See you Christmas" I said all flushed. Sophie was shaking her head. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She laughed. We walked to the apparation corner and soon I found myself back in the inn. I feel like it has been forever since I really stayed here.

"Well get yourself comfortable in your room. I need to resume command" said Sophie before she rushed over to interrogate poor Russell. To my delight the relaxing atmosphere of the inn was still the same.

I found myself an hour later at my old spot by the fireplace in the basement. To think just a few months ago I sat here most likely crying or feeling alone. I knew barely anyone and had no idea what I was going to do. Now I have a caring boyfriend, a close guardian, and friends. Everything was finally coming together.

"How did I know that this would be the first place I'd find you?" laughed Sophie as she took a seat next to me, "What's on your mind?"

"Everything." I replied, "This time I have good memories though. I feel like its been years"

"Hah I remember those days. I feel old. This place is the best for thinking" Said a thoughtful Sophie, "Anyway what did you get Henry for Christmas"

"I'm not telling" I laughed, "It will be a surprise, I just hope he likes it. So while I have you here. What's going on with Sirius and you?"

"What? Nothing is going on. What gave you that idea?"

"probably the same instinct that you had with me and Henry who are happily dating by the way" I laughed. Just the thought of Henry was enough to give me butterflies.

"You are so in the honeymoon phase."

"What? I'm happy, if that is the honeymoon phase then please don't let it end!"

"Look Sirius and i- we are… complicated"

"complicated?"

"Yes."

"Ad that means?"

"We dated, it didn't work. We ended." She said quickly, picking up her towels with her wand. "Well I'll get going. Tons of towels to wash. I swear if I could I would hire house elves to take care of this.

"Here I'll do this." I said standing up to take the towels.

"Thanks Ginny. I better go. The guests are wondering about the New Year plans and we have barely set anything up. I love having all of these guests just for the New year" said a wary Sophie.

"You know you love having a full house. Well I better go. People to call." I replied walking away

* * *

The next few days had gone by extremely slow. Not seeing My friends and Henry was not as easy as I had figured. Sophie had me running errands and helping with the setup of the New Years Party. I had no idea that so many people were coming. Aside from that the only person left to bother was Russell.

"Ginny, Hurry up!" yelled an annoyed Sophie as she continued to bang on my door.

"Five minutes!" I yelled back. Instead of stopping, the banging grew louder. I was stuffing all my presents into my purse. I had a decent sized group and since we had all agreed to open our presents at Henry's house I hadn't had a chance to check who they were from. I wasn't sure I wanted to open them in front of everyone and didn't really have the chance to think it through. With a sigh I packed the last present in my bag. I knew one thing for sure, I couldn't be alone opening these.

"You said that ten minutes ago! Ginny I believe in privacy, but I will break open this door if you don't hurry up!" I swear Sophie was lucky that no one lived on this floor except the staff. With one last look in the mirror I grabbed my purse and ran to the door.

"Finally!" she cried.

"Whoa" I exclaimed doing a double take on sophie, "Someone is looking hot. I feel underdressed" Sophie was wearing a red dress that was cut just at the knees, showing the perfect amount of her legs.

"Oh shush" blushed Sophie.

"Someone's trying to get attention and I doubt its for Henry's." I laughed, "Or is it?"

"Ha ha. Its Christmas and I haven't had the excuse to dress up for a while" said Sophie as she attempted to gain back her pride. "Plus I have never seen YOU this dressed up." Laughed Sophie. She walked to the lift and called it.

"It's not that dressy. I just wanted to look decent" I said taking a good look at my own outfit. I was just wearing a pair of "dressy jeans" as Sophie called them and a green blouse with tall black boots. "Maybe I should wear my hot red dress."

"Henry already drools over you now. He'll probably faint if you wore a dress" smirked Sophie.

"True. That would put a damper on my snogging plans. Lets go" I said as the lift opened. We walked to the apparation point and soon found ourselves standing on Henry's block.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to side apparation" I said groggily, still feeling dizzy.

"I didn't know you get motion sick"

"Motion- what? How can anyone not feel sick after being sucked through a tube and spit out. At least that's what it feels like"

"True. I forgot how uncomfortable side apparation is. Not my favorite way of travelling. Though its not so bad when a guy side apparates with you." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind" She knocked on the door before turning back to me, "ready?"

"Merry Christmas you two! We thought you forg- whoa" eyed Sirius hungrily. He looked ready to take Sophie and lock her in a room with him. "You look amazing" I stared between the two noting the obvious attraction, yet there seemed to be a tension there.

"Merry Christmas!" said Sophie. "You look good yourself. Sorry for taking so long"

"Happy Christmas!" I said happily. "Looking good Sirius. Who knew?" I laughed. Sirius looked cleanly shaven and was wearing dressy pants, almost like a suit. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Loverboy's Downstairs."

"Perfect. You two behave" I joked before walking to the stairs. Sophie yelled something at me, but I couldn't quite comprehend what she'd said. I could hear the tv playing in Henry's living room. He was sitting on the couch watching intently. For a moment all I could was stare. His hair was more tamed than usual, but overall still the mess I loved. With a quick shake of my head I walked quietly down the stairs. He still hadn't moved except to laugh at a joke from the TV. Just as I reached the couch he said, "Hey Ginny!" and turned around with a huge smile. He stood up quick enough for me to run into his arms. Those toned arms that I longed to be held in. Within what felt like seconds he was kissing me. The kiss was different from most of our kisses. It was like a fire exploded around us. My knees were weakening and soon I found myself falling on top of him onto the couch. Every part of my brain was yelling for me to pull away, but my body and heart had other plans. It felt like hours later when the need for air pulled us apart.

"Mm Happy Christmas Henry" He raised an eyebrow.

"Merry Christmas to you too" For a moment i just stared into his emerald green orbs amazed at how bright with life they looked.

That's when it hit me; I was literally on top of Henry in his living room. With a slight blush I moved so that I was sitting on his lap.

"Where's my present?" I asked expectantly holding out my hand.

"How do you know I got you one?" he laughed sitting up so we were leveled around the same height. I raised an eyebrow at him. It was so hard to be so close to him and not snog him senseless. This has been the longest few days. "Alright." He smiled. I stood up so I could pull his present out of my purse.

"Found it" I said to myself. I turned around only to find myself face to face with Henry. He had a small package in his hand, similar to mine.

"Well I hope we didn't buy each other the same gift" he teased.

"Well at least we'd have good taste" I laughed passing him his gift. At the same time we both tore the wrapping off our gifts. I was the first one to open it.

"Wow" I whispered. It was literally the nicest piece of jewelry I've even owned or been given. It was a small golden bracelet with charms on it.

"I wanted to get you something that could show the important events since you've gotten here."

"It's beautiful Henry" I smiled hugging him tightly. "You shouldn't have. It must have cost a fortune, but thank you"

"I wanted to. We've been friends for 4 months and dating one. I just wanted this to be special. It's your first Christmas here"

He then turned back to his gift.

"Open it. I promise it won't attack you" I laughed thinking back to the times the twins had pranked Ron and attempted to prank me. I turned my attention back to Henry who had just opened the box. Inside was a silver pendant necklace. It was of a lion standing inside a lightning bolt. He was staring at it intently. Did he like it?

"I wanted to get you something meaningful and useful." i said quickly, "The lightningbolt is a symbol of power in England. The lion just reminded me of home. I swear you would have been in Gryffindor. Just from your personality." I smiled. "Gryffindor's are brave and loyal. It's the best house. I don't know but it just felt perfect for you"

"I love it!" he said as he put the necklace on. He had this odd look on his face, " I doubt I'm as good as you say I am, but hell if you're in Gryffindor then I know I'd want to be there too" he smiled. His line was so cheesy, but did the trick. I found myself snogging him senseless again. His lips were just so soft. I couldn't get enough of him. The way he smells, the way his body felt against mine, the way his Emerald colored eyes stared into mine.

"Lovebirds lunch is ready" yelled Sirius completely interrupting our session.

"Here let me put that on you" said a breathless Henry as he took the bracelet from its case and put it on my wrist. "There." Quickly I pulled out my mirror and fixed my hair.

"You look beautiful Gin" said Henry, "Whoa you look amazing actually" His reaction was enough to get me to close the mirror and look at him. His eyes looked like they were popping out of his head. Self consciously I looked at myself. My long boots were in tact. So was my green blouse and pants. "What-mmfph" His lips collided with mine in such a way that I lost all thoughts in my brain. It felt like a lifetime later we went upstairs.

"What have you two been up to? I called you up 15 minutes ago" smirked Sirius. Henry and I walked in holding hands both wearing our new gifts.

"Sorry we lost- um track of time" smiled Henry.

"Sure i'm sure it was well spent. Ah to be young again" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"What did Henry get you?" asked Sophie. She seemed different, like her mood had changed. I held up my left wrist.

"Wow Henry you have good taste" said Sophie examining my bracelet. "Let me guess. Each charm symbolizes something important. Like the airplane symbolizes where you first met?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah"

"I'm guessing she liked it" Sirius said. "What did she get you?"

"How'd you know?" asked Henry, "She got me this pendant" smiled Henry.

"Firstly you're hair is usually pretty bad, but right now it looks like you went through a tornado" Sophie and I laughed, "A lightning bolt? Nice" smiled Sirius. I walked to henry who was playing with his hair.

"here let me" I said moving his hand. For such messy hair it was extremely soft and smelled really good.

"Thanks." He blushed

"Come on lets eat!" grumbled Sirius. "Sit, sit"

"I swear you are just like my brother Ron"

"Really? He must be a fun guy."

"Oh yes. Very fun until he spits food all over you after trying to talk with his mouth full" I shivered as the memory of that event took over.

Hours passed before the present opening began. Sophie had gotten a pair of earrings from Sirius and a large picture of the groups of us from Henry. Sirius had gotten clothing and a book that he wouldn't show us from Sophie. Henry must have given him his gift already because he never pulled one out from Henry. Henry had gotten a wand holder from Sophie and a new laptop from Sirius. Finally it was my turn. Sirius gave me gift cards to some stores called "Forever 21" and "H&M", whatever those were, while Sophie had given me a special wand holster. She promised to show me it later. Overall Christmas with Sirius, Henry, and Sophie was amazing. Henry and I later found ourselves downstairs, while Sirius and Sophie cleaned upstairs.

"What's wrong Ginny" asked Henry. I had been sitting with my purse in my lap contemplating the rest of the gifts in my bag. I hadn't wanted to open them in from of Sirius and Sophie.

"This" I said opening my purse and pulling out 6 presents.

"Who are those from? Your family?" he asked analyzing the wrapping.

"I don't know. I- I haven't checked" I admitted.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, "Do you want to? You can unwrap them here if you don't want to be alone" I nodded. He handed me the first gift. Attached was a letter. For a few seconds I just stared at the letter.

_Ginny,_

_Hey! Happy Christmas! I know things have been crazy. I wish we could talk more, but due to the circumstances its best we don't. Since the ministry is tracking my actions, Luna had the idea of taking our presents and sending them through the post. I hope it works. Sorry for the short letter, but I didn't want to reveal too much._

_Things have been brilliant with me. Ron finally asked me out! He's been so sweet and caring. I hope everything is going well. Please call soon!_

_Love_

_Hermione_

_Ps. Tell Henry I said hi!_

"It's from Hermione" I smiled. Henry was reading the letter over my shoulders.

"Wow it was short, very unlike her. I wonder what she got you"

"Let's find out" I unwrapped the gift only to find myself staring at a pile of books. "So Hermione" I shook my head, "I hope they're interesting" I laughed.

"You're going to read these?"

"Most are novels she's read are actually interesting" He handed me the next letter that was attached to a present.

_Ginny,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you have been using the techniques to keep out the wrackspurts and nargles that I have taught you. If you have then your brain will probably be less fuzzy and you will be reading this letter next to Henry. I hope all is well. School has been different without you there. Luckily Ronald has been nice enough to stop people from stealing my stuff. It seems they are just as scared of him as they are of you. I do hope we can visit you soon. It is getting quite lonesome without you around. Hermione is always with Ronald especially during her free time. I hope you and Henry are together by now. If you are then maybe these presents will be beneficial to you both. Remember you need to feel pretty to look pretty._

_Love_

_Luna_

"Do I want to know?" I asked. As soon as I opened my box my eyes nearly popped out. "Maybe I should keep these to myself" I laughed

"What? I want to see" He gave me his most innocent look. A look I still have a hard time saying no to.

"No" I said closing my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Come on!" he laughed. His eyes were lit with mischief. Suddenly he was tickling me. "Please"

"No!" I laughed. I tried to hide the box, but he managed to take it. Inside were the most lacy pair of knickers I had ever seen. Each with matching bras.

"Oh" his face turned completely red. "Next present" he said stuttering. Where's a camera when I need one?

"What? Do you not like them?" I asked fluttering my eyebrows. I told him not to look, but hey doesn't mean I can't make fun.

"Actually these will look amazing on you" He said pulling out a pair of green knickers.

"So next present?" i asked flushed

_Ginny,_

_Happy Christmas! I miss you! Take care of yourself._

_Ron_

The parcel was full of chocolate and snacks that I hadn't seen or eaten in so long

"Thank you Ron!" I cried out.

"That was the shortest letter i've ever seen"

"That's Ron for you"

"Look this ones a big parcel" said Henry

_Ginny-kins_

_Happy Christmas little sister! It's a shame that you're not here to try out our new products. We know how much you enjoying watching us prank Ron. We figured since we can't be with you that we'd send over some of our products that needed to be tested. Don't worry we labeled everything for you. Just make sure you read them before using. If you have any trouble you know where to reach us._

_So now to the fun stuff. Since we have no real juicy gossip on you we figured we'd tell you the scoop. Ron and Hermione finally got together. We know we owe you some money, but since you aren't here to collect I guess you will be 5 galleons short. You are very lucky to have missed this union. It is quite sickening. It looks like he's trying to devour her whole._

_Stay safe Gin-Gin._

_Love_

_Fred and George_

In the parcel was a pile of snacks and products in all different shapes.

"What are these?" he asked, "Is it safe to look?"

"Yes. Just don't touch. Who knows what they sent me." While Henry examined the box I picked up another letter. Immediately I recognized the handwriting.

_Firefly_

_Hey! I hope you're doing well. We miss you so much. I really hope that you are safe and having a very Happy Christmas! I know that wherever you are is very far, so I'm hoping this gets to you soon. Things have been going well. I met someone. She is amazing and I hope I can introduce you to her one day. I know you will love her. Mum and dad are still the same except dad spends a lot of time in his tool shed. Ron and Hermione are going out. Mum nearly cried her heart out when she caught them snogging. I think she's already planning their wedding. How are you? I miss speaking to you. You were always the easiest to talk to. I wish there was a way we could communicate. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask._

_Love_

_Bill_

Inside the letter was a necklace with a peridot colored stone hanging. There was a small paper attached to it. _Wear this and you will always be safe - Bill_

I admired it for a moment before putting it on.

"Here's the last one" said Henry. I already guessed who it was from. The dragons on the wrapping paper were a dead giveaway.

_Hey shortstop,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope that wherever you are they are treating you all right. I miss you! It's weird going home and not hearing you yell at Ron or laughing at a prank played on him. I really hope you come home soon or at least talk to me. Bill has a new girlfriend. She is quite the looker. I can see wedding bells soon. Bill Is completely in love with her. Mum is practically planning their wedding! Ron and Hermione are dating too; about time. So I think aside from Percy I am the only single one left; you better be too. I better keep this short. Hope you enjoy your gift! Take care_

_Charlie_

I opened the box to find myself staring at a real pair of dragon-hide boots.

"oh my god"

"Wow these are hard to find"

"Charlie's a dragon tamer. He knows where to look" I smiled.

"Well that's the last of them. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I just wish my mum would send me a sweater or something. I know it is a lot to ask for, but I do miss her. Every year she would send me a hand knitted jumper. I left all of mine in the burrow because I was so mad. Now I wish I had brought them." I sighed. I missed my family and our craziness. It saddened me that I wont be able to visit them, but I had to do this.

"You know what. I'll be fine." I smiled leaning back against Henry.

That night I sat in my room staring at the pile of gifts on my dresser. I can't believe my brothers went through all this trouble to send me presents. Luckily I sent them all their gifts the week prior so hopefully they arrived. Maybe I should try to contact them. I did miss them terribly. suddenly a knock at my window pulled me out of my thoughts. There was an eagle at my window carrying a small parcel.

"Hello" i said to the bird trying to pet it, but it tried to nip my fingers. Immediately i grabbed the parcel and the bird flew out the window. "That was odd"

I unwrapped the parcel only to see my pictures stapled together. "My wanted posters" i whispered. There was a note beside the posters written in a dark red ink.

_Caught you Ginny. I guess you have more to you then you show. I hope your boyfriend knows all of this. It sure would be fun to tell him, don't you think? _

**Author's Note; There you have it. I'd love to hear what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas break part 2

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

_**Author's note: I am SO sorry about how long it took to get this up. I will do my best to put up the next chapter ASAP. This was a difficult chapter for some reason to write. I hope you like it!**_

Author's Note: As Promised! Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Christmas break part 2

Only a day has passed by since I had gotten the letter. I knew that I had to tell Henry soon, but just how without him freaking out. I know Henry, he may not turn violent, but he will be pissed and most likely won't listen.

"what do I do?" I cried, "I've been trying to tell him about this, but when I try I just can't seem to get the words out." Sophie's hand brushed through my hair as she held me close. This was helping the headache that was forming.

"It's okay to be scared. You finally met someone that you care about and you're scared you will lose him. Don't listen to your mind, follow you're heart. What do you feel you need to do?"

"I know I have to tell him and I know I may lose him. I held the biggest secret of my life from him." I replied leaning into Sophie.

"Ginny you know this betrothal doesn't define who you are. "

"Then why do I feel like it does?" i asked more to myself.

The next morning I found myself on the train heading for Henry's house. I was extremely nervous and was fidgeting with everything. I just wanted this to be over and for the happy ending I been praying for since my birthday. The box I had spent all night organizing and writing letters for Henry was tucked away safely in my purse. To make matters worse the day was extremely cold with little snowflakes falling to the ground. With a sigh I knocked on their door.

"Ginny! Couldn't stand being away from my nephew, I see. Or did you come here to see me?" he laughed, "Come in before you freeze" he ushered me inside. "Lucky for you I just brewed a batch of hot chocolate." he poured me a mug without even asking.

"Thanks" I said shakily as he handed me a mug. This was exactly what I needed to soothe my thoughts. Instantly I could feel my nervousness disappear.

"Feel better? I figured you'd need to relax before you talk to him" I rose an eyebrow, "Sophie told me"

"oh"

"Don't worry. You know before he met you that gleam in his eyes didn't exist. I haven't told you how happy I am that you two finally got together. It was quite annoying having to watch him sulk and then as soon as he started listening to that beaver kid whining about how it should be him, I came close to throwing him into a closet with you. The point is he cares a lot for you. he wouldn't just throw all of that away." I had no idea who this beaver kid is, but it sounded funny enough. I should ask Henry…Henry. "He's downstairs." I nodded passing Sirius my empty mug.

"Thanks"

It was a dark walk down the stairs. It seems that the only bright light was the one showing from his room through the partially closed door. Slowly I walked down the stairs. With a sigh I knocked and opened it slightly. He turned towards me and smiled brightly.

"Gin? What are you doing here?" In two strides I found myself in his arms. "You missed me? I know I missed you" he laughed before kissing me. Any answer I had to that question, in fact any thoughts I had escaped my brain. Part of my brain was screaming to stop and do what I came here to do, but my heart and body had other plans. What the hell within the next hour I may not be his girlfriend anymore, so ill take whatever I can get. I found myself craving his touch more than ever. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and kissed him deeper and more passionately. Suddenly I found myself pinned against his wall. He broke the kiss and started planting kisses alongside my neck. My body felt like it was on fire. Everywhere he touched I felt fire. I needed to stop this before it went too far.

"Henry" I moaned as he kissed behind my ear, "We need to slow down" I said.

"Yeah" he answered not stopping. I honestly didn't want him to stop, but I knew I came here for a reason.

"Henry" I said louder pushing him away slightly. His eyes were a dark shade of green making him look sexier than ever.

"Sorry" he said blushing

"Don't be" I smiled giving him a light kiss, "Its just I came here for a purpose." I could hear my conscience telling me that I'm also too young to be alone with my boyfriend in a room, better yet anything more than kissing. I am only 15.

"Yeah as happy as I am that you're here, why are you here?" he asked taking my hand and walking me over to the bed. We both sat quietly for a moment before I got the courage to open my bag and pull out the box. He stared at it quizzically before taking it from me.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Open it" I whispered, "It's something I should have told you a while ago." He opened the box and started pulling out the papers I had neatly organized. Instantly I closed my eyes not wanting to see his reaction. As I opened my eyes I could see him reading one of the articles.

"Ginny?"

"I'm so sorry" I blurted out, "I know I should have told you sooner."

"Why are you on a wanted poster?" he apparently hadn't reached the contract yet, "You're not a criminal are you?"

"No!" I practically yelled, "Well technically I'm not. I'm betrothed." I said

"Wait repeat that" he said. With a deep breath I prepared to tell him everything.

"I am betrothed to a guy named Michael Corner."

"Betrothed? As in engaged?" he asked standing up from the bed still clutching the poster.

"Sort of" I replied, "It's not exactly. A betrothal is more of-" he cut me off.

"Christ Ginny you're engaged! What was I supposed to be just some guy you had fun with until your future husband joined us here in NY? What the hell I never pegged you as that kind of girl!"

"It's not like that!" I nearly yelled, "I'm not like that. You've known me for that long, how could you think of me like that. Would you just listen?" i yelled completely frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Well you'd think something this big I deserved to know" he replied angrily. "This is that big secret you wouldn't tell me isn't it."

"Of course you deserved to know. I tried, but I couldn't. It was difficult. I didn't know what to do. I came here trying to get away! I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"You're engaged" he said more to himself, "I feel like everything I knew about you was a lie."

"it wasn't. I never lied to you!" I yelled. "I'm still the same Ginny you met at the airport, just with a darker past."

"Yes but if you can hold a secret this big for so long, how can I trust you?" his face was no longer angry, instead he was giving me an accusatory glare. "Were you ever going to tell me? I mean you only did because of the message that person sent you"

"Of course I was" I replied instantly, "I just didn't know how to. I wanted to avoid going through this" I yelled. t this point he wasn't even looking at me, "…Henry" I whispered. I'd seen my brothers angry enough times to know when it was time to go. He wasn't yelling anymore, nor was he looking at me, "Maybe I should go" he nodded, "Yeah maybe you should." I grabbed my purse and stood up quickly. I was out of his room quickly and practically ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Sirius cutting me off.

"Yeah I think I've done enough damage here." I said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"He didn't take it well i'm guessing" said Sirius. "Don't worry just give him some time to calm down"

"I don't now if he will" I shook my head, "I need to go. Could you make sure he looks at everything n the box I gave him. He needs to read the letters"

"Sure"

"Thanks. Bye Sirius"

The ride home was a complete blur. As soon as I got to the inn I hit the bed and cried. I vaguely remember Sophie entering the room, all I remember is feeling like my heart had been sliced with a cutting curse.

The next few days went by extremely slow. Lucky for me Sophie had kept me completely busy preparing for the New Years bash. Henry hadn't called or tried to contact me at all, which hurt a lot. What's wrong with me? When did I need a guy to make me happy? I sighed and looked at my mirror. Who am I kidding I can make myself happy, I just don't want to be happy without Henry. I'm only 15 why am I feeling like this?

"Ginny!" called Russell, "Sophie needs your help in the ballroom" I snapped out of thought and looked up.

"Alright I'll be there in a sec" I replied without much emotion. I felt completely numb.

"Good. She's driving me nuts!" whined Russ.

"That's Sophie for you. I can't wait until this party is over" I smiled.

"At least you get to leave. I'm stuck here with her!"

"True. Good luck" I laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh, even if it's a small one" he said with a small smile before walking away. With a sigh I walked to the ballroom. The whole inn looked completely spotless with beautiful decorations everywhere, but the ballroom was the masterpiece. It was a replica of the scene in times square with a replica of the ball.

"Wow Sophie it came out amazing" I said awestruck.

"Thanks" she beamed. "Why aren't you preparing for the party?" she asked moving towards me.

"I don't-"

"The party starts in 5 hours. Go prepare!"

"Sophie I'm not wearing anything spectacular. It's not like I have a date." I replied warily. 'why can't I skip the party?"

"Because that's no way to start the New Year. You can't start it alone. Now go get ready!" She pushed me towards the lift, "wear the dress I placed in the closet!" she shouted just as the lift closed.

Hours later I was staring into my mirror. The dress was beautiful. I love the way it fit my body showing the little bit of curves I had. The dress was a beautiful dark shade of blue. The party had already started and was most likely under way. There were guests everywhere in the halls. Sophie wasn't kidding this party was definitely a huge one. I wandered around until I spotted Russ holding the wine.

"Wow you look beautiful tonight." Whistled Russ.

"Thanks. You clean up nice too" I laughed at his waiter outfit.

"Laugh now" he smiled. "But I got a hot date tonight"

"Oh really?" I laughed, "Alright hot stuff where's Sophie?"

"She was over there talking to a group of investors" he laughed

"I always thought the inn was a private one?"

"It is, but that doesn't stop them from coming every year" I laughed at this. Just as I was about to let him get back to his duty he grabs onto me, "And Ginny, if Henry gives you up then he's an idiot."

"Thanks Russ" I went over to the large group of people at the food bar not wanting to interrupt Sophie. Plus I was worried that her investors might be from England or some European country.

"There you are Ginny" said an excited Sophie. "Wow I knew that dress would look perfect on you. Come let's go get our pictures taken before the investors decide to drive me more crazy!" For the next few hours I walked around with a smile plastered on my face talking to different couples visiting. It was inspiring to see so many older couples that had been together for so long, but that didn't stop the image of Henry from entering my mind.

"Now honey a beautiful girl like you should not be alone on such a holiday" I had no answer. I just smiled at her.

"it was nice meeting you both." I said, "Will you please excuse me?"

"Sure honey"

"Thank you" I walked towards the bar grabbing a glass of wine from the nearest waiter. Without giving it much thought I downed that glass, handing it back to the waiter. What am I doing here at this obvious couples party? Its 11:30 I shouldn't be tormenting myself. With a quick look around I ran out and into the lift. Finally in comfortable sweats and a tank top I brewed my favorite hot cocao. As I mixed it I turned the TV on. On nearly every channel was information on the ball dropping. It looked like a fun even to be a part of, but then I noticed that it was snowing outside and was most likely about 10 degrees. With my hot cocoa in hand I watched the different performances. Surprising enough this was much more fun than the party. Whoever said happiness was contagious was completely lying. I had escaped for 20 minutes before I heard a knocking on my door. I guess Sophie found me. The knocking started again. With my hot cocoa in hand I walked to the door.

"Alright I'm coming!" I yelled on the way there, "Sorry Sophie I just didn't- Oh" I opened the door and froze. At the door stood Henry, looking more handsome then ever. His hair was extremely messy causing me to fight the urge to feel it.

"Can I- um come in?" he asked hesitantly. Not trusting my own voice I took a sip of hot cocoa and moved out of the way to let him in.

"Do you want some cocoa?" I asked walking into the kitchen. I needed a reason to not stare at him.

"No thanks" he replied walking to my living room. "Oh you're watching the ball drop" he said. I walked toward the living room and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah it seemed fitting seeing as how it is New Years Eve." The hot chocolate was keeping me calm thank goodness.

"Yeah" he mumbled. Finally he turned to me. "So you're not engaged?" was the first thing he blurted, "Sorry that just-" he cut off.

"No I'm not"

"okay" suddenly he smiled, "I'm sorry Gin. I should have listened to you" he grabbed his hair nervously.

"You don't have to be sorry" I replied, "It was a lot to take in."

"Yes but I should have given you the chance to explain. It took me long enough to ask you out. I don't want to lose you" he said genuinely.

"What are you saying?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up. Suddenly the TV seemed to get louder.

"10, 9, 8 ,7, 6,5,4,3,2,1. Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Gin" He said. Our eyes connected and as if being pulled by a magnetic force I found myself in his arms.

"Happy New Year Henry" I whispered before he leaned in and captured my lips. It was a lingering kiss that was sweet and completely made my knees weak. We broke apart and stayed embracing each other.

"Can we work through this?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"Yes" with that I threw my arms around his, completely catching him off guard. We tumbled onto the couch laughing the whole way. I was halfway on top of him, perfect reach to just kiss him. We stayed kissing deeply for what felt like hours until finally I broke the kiss and snuggled into him. Sleep for the first time this week came over me easily.

**Authors Note: Thanks for all he reviews! It's always nice to hear that you enjoy my story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Yes i know it's a bit fluffy, but i didn't want to bring them together after waiting so long just to have them break up.**


	23. Chapter 23: Welcome to the New Year!

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

Author's Note: Here's the new chapter hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Welcome to the New Year!

I woke up feeling groggy. I could barely move my body, but I somehow felt looser than ever. Just as I attempted to turn my body I found myself pinned to the couch. Wait couch? That's when I noticed the mane of raven colored hair.

As I moved the body moved snuggling into me. "Henry?"

He moved, but didn't wake. Part of me felt bad for trying to wake him, but I knew I had to; no matter how cute he looked. For a moment I just layed back down and let all the memories of last night hit me. Right after we snogged each other senseless due to the New Year I almost fell asleep in his arms, but Henry had other plans.

_Instead he called out "Ginny"._

_"Yes" I couldn't believe that after a few long days of being miserable that he was here in my arms._

_He sat up pulling me with him, "Could you tell me about the contract?" With a sigh I tried my best to make myself comfortable. I knew this conversation had to happen and even if I just wanted to enjoy the moment with him; we couldn't._

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"umm- everything would be good" he smiled kissing me briefly._

_"Well during my 15th birthday party my parents decided to tell me that I was betrothed to my ex-boyfriend. Apparently some of our now deceased relatives made the contract though I have no idea why." He nodded, "Well my parents didn't sign it right away, they wanted me to feel like I made the choice. In my dads shed he had some books on airplanes. With the help of Hermione and Luna I managed to leave with my copy of the contract before my parents could sign it. Since I wasn't on European land when they signed the contract it did not bind to me."_

_"What does that mean though? Are you free for now?"_

_"Yes" I sighed, "I can't go back until I am of age"_

_He looked at me as if trying to decipher what I meant, "Wait- I know this. That means 17 right?"_

_I nodded, "Yes and still I don't know if it would be safer to go if I was 18 the American age of adulthood. Tonks said if I changed my citizenship then I would be able to go back" I turned to see his reaction and to my surprise he had a look of hope. "Henry?"_

_"Don't you see? If you were an American citizen you'd be okay. You could visit whenever and come back here easily."_

_"I don't know" I didn't realize that he'd be so into the idea, "I love England. It's my home. I couldn't just change my citizenship."_

_"So you'd rather wait 3 years?" he asked skeptically._

_I shook my head, "I hate having to wait, but it's for the best. The only problem Tonks is looking for is if this contract affects all Weasley women. Also there's the possibility that I could be found and then more problems between the American ministry and the English- and then-"_

_"Gin!" Henry said interrupting my rant. "Relax. We will find a way to get you through this." Normally these words if said by anyone else would never had made me feel safe, but coming from Henry they actually made me smile. He even emphasized on we._

_"Thanks"_

_"Now what do we know about this mysterious letter? Obviously its someone who has a grudge against you."_

_"Well all Sophie and I came up with was that the person had to have been abroad during the break. The letter was on an old piece of parchment similar to the brand I used in England. Also the dates on the European newspapers were recent. Specifically the French and the English ones."_

_He looked thoughtful for a moment; "Ashley went to France for the break. She was practicing her French on the ferry. I don't think she'd do something like this." He said seriously, "She's not like that" For a moment I had to fight the urge to yell at him or roll my eyes. Honestly after all this time he's still defending her. I swear that girl is going to be the reason for my downfall._

_With a deep breath I said "Whoever it is better not let me catch him or her." I emphasized on her. He nodded, but I could tell this theory was going to cause us some issues._

_After we both fell asleep comfortably in each others arms._

I lay here feeling completely free. No large burden was tugging at me making me feel like id always feel stuck. Maybe I should have told Henry earlier, who knows? All I know was I am so relieved that he understands and is willing to stand by me.

"Knock knock Ginny!" yelled a hyper Sophie as she knocked quickly. "Rise and shine Ginny." Quickly I tried to free myself from Henry. How he did not notice me trying to wiggle free of his grasp, I have no idea. Finally I managed to stand up and ran to the door just as Sophie opened the door.

"There you are! What happened at the party? One minute you were there and the next you weren't"

I looked back at Henry quickly and when I noticed he was still sleeping "Shh can you whisper"

"Why-oh" said Sophie as she peered over my shoulder. Suddenly the mood turned awkward. Sophie seemed at a loss for words. "Like uncle like nephew" She shook her head.

"Huh?" I asked. "Am I missing something?"

"Wake Henry up. Sirius will be ready to take him home soon." Said Sophie, "So is it safe to guess you two are back together?" she asked with a hint of a smile. All I did was smile brightly.

* * *

The day went by fairly quickly. Henry and I spent a few hours together before Sirius came over. Sophie was acting odd and wouldn't stay to say goodbye. As soon as I kissed Henry goodbye I followed Sophie to her room, closed the door and turned to her.

"What is going on with you?" I asked, "Sirius looked extremely uncomfortable and looked like he had the worst sleep."

She looked away, "Nothing. Some- Wait why am I explaining this to you? How did you and Henry sleep?"

"It was actually uncomfortable. Maybe next time we will take the bed" I said hotly. She flushed instantly. I sighed and sat next to her, "I thought you were having a good new year."

"It was until Sirius showed up with Henry."

"Well you know I kind of liked that Henry was here" I replied, "I thought you and Sirius were doing well?"

"We were doing great. Our friendship was going great" she said looking frustrated.

I raised an eyebrow, "Friendship?"

"Yes. Look let's not get into this. We have other matters to discuss" she said waving off my question.

I don't believe her she's always begging me to open up to her, "no! Sophie just talk to me" I nearly begged, "you are obviously hurting and I think it be easier for you if you just talked to me… trust me."

For a moment she just stared at me and then with a deep sigh she turned to me, "He kissed me"

I shared in shock, "Isn't that a good thing. You two can finally get together. Though I'd say double dates should be kept to a minimum." I stopped when I saw the look on your face.

She looked to the floor, "We actually have a long history…too much history if I say so myself. I guess I should start from the beginning." She sighed.

"That be nice"

"I was 16 when I ran away from home." I started only to find myself back at the time that changed my life.

_I found myself stepping off a train whose last stop was Penn station. I had just a small bag filled with clothing and some important items, a few hundred dollars in my pocket and no idea how I would go about finding a job until the school year started. Next to the station I found a borders bookstore with plenty of books on travelling to New York City so I sat down and attempted to pour over as much information as I possibly could._

"Oh Jack could you pass me some sugar" asked a woman. She was talking to one of the workers who was cleaning the tables.

"Sure thing Em" he smiled politely.

Em was drinking a large cup of coffee, while reading a familiar newspaper.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem. How's the inn by the way?" he asked

She looked up at him with a large smile, "Good as usual. I figured I'd show Samuel that I trust him even if for just an hour" Jack laughed and went back to work.

I turned away and attempted to concentrate, but the woman started humming a tune that sounded familiar. She looked up and saw me staring.

"Hello there" She smiled, "Sorry am I being too loud?" she asked.

"Not at all" I blushed.

"Good." She stated looking back at her paper, "Whatever it is you're looking for in those brochures I doubt you will find." She said. She was still reading her newspaper.

"I'm sorry?" I asked completely confused, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Child I may be getting old, but I am pretty sure I know a witch when I see one" she said loudly. Instantly I looked around praying to god that no one heard her. "Don't worry the muggles can't hear me. I've placed a charm over us."

"How- how did you know?"

She smiled at me, "In my business i've had plenty of experience pointing out stranded witches and wizards." She stared at the travel books I had opened. They were all on cheap hotels. "Relax I'm not here to take you home. I come in peace. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. As it so happens I happen to own an inn."

"That's great for you" I said wondering what she was trying to pull.

"Do you need a place to stay or are you just looking at hotels in those books for fun?"

"I'm fine" I said stubbornly.

"It doesn't look like it. Look you and I both know that you need somewhere to stay the night. If you don't like the inn then you can leave."

"How do you know I'm not some sort of crazy fugitive?"

"Honestly you seem to be just a lost child who could use a roof over your head. Let's just say I have a gift. I knew you'd be here today." Her words seemed honest enough.

"Okay" I replied.

The inn was amazing. The first night I found the room in the basement. So of course she offered me a room for free if I worked. Em became my mentor and helped see to it that I was prepared for school. When I was 19 and just a year out of school A guy around my age walked into the inn.

"Hi. I was referred here by a friend and wondered if you had any rooms available for me and my nephew." He was a handsome guy about the same age as me. His eyes were red and he looked like hell. Aunty Em had been told by his friend that he would be coming and instantly took a liking to both.

Suddenly Sophie looked up at me as if coming out of a dream.

"Sirius lived with us for about a year until he found a place for both of them. We were always fighting and Sirius was always dating a new girl every week. Somehow we grew to be best friends. We still fought, but we always laughed in the end of the fight and made up. When Em got sick around the time when Henry just got his letter from EIS we grew even closer. After she passed Sirius and I just found ourselves together more often and soon he stopped dating other girls. He asked me out to dinner and for a few months we dated. Those months were amazing. Henry had just went to EIS when Sirius and I were getting serious. It was after we slept together for the first time when everything went downhill. Sirius grew distant and soon I found him dating someone else. He took what he wanted from me and left." Tears were threatning to fall from her eyes.

I placed my hand on hers, "Soph. I'm sorry. I had no idea. Are you sure he hasn't changed?"

"Even if he has, I won't let myself feel that kind of pain ever again" she said.

"But"

"No buts. Now we have a lot to discuss." Said Sophie.

"We do?" I asked completely confused.

Sophie looked at me funny. She then took her wand out and with a flick had sent a stack of papers towards us, "So it seems like you and Henry are becoming serious."

I shrugged, "so" she looked through the diagrams quickly as if making sure she had them all.

"Well he slept over your room without my knowledge"

What is she trying to get at? I never thought Sophie would be anything like my mum. "Oh god. Sophie you're not going to call me a scarlet woman… are you? Nothing happened." I said annoyed. I guess she isn't as trusting as i hoped.

She looked at me completely confused "First off. What in gods name is a scarlet woman? Second I'm not trying to reprimand you. Lord knows I wasn't the most innocent growing up. I just want you to be informed…properly"

"Informed" I replied eyeing her carefully

"Yes" my eyes widened as realization of what kind of conversation she was expecting to have hit me.

"I already had this talk" I said quickly.

Sophie rose her eyebrows at me, "What exactly did your mother say?" Instantly I thought back to the awkward talk when I was 11.

I started to laugh, "I think it was something along the lines of 'If you let a boy kiss you or touch you in any provocative way then you'll get pregnant. If you do then you will be a scarlet woman'" I laughed along with sophie, "You should have seen my face when Neville longbottom kissed my cheek after the Yule Ball in my third year. I nearly cried for weeks until Hermione set me straight. Not to mention he is still embarrassed to this day"

"So I'm guessing you know the basics by now"

"well I know how its done and how everything works. I mean I live with girls…they talk" I said praying that this talk would never get started.

"Yes I'm sure you know that, but I doubt you know how to protect yourself the muggle and wizarding way." I stared blankly, "well it seems I have a lot to cover. There's so much you need to know."

"Oh merlin no! Henry and I aren't at that stage yet."

"Its awkward for me too, but you are a teenager with hormones and strong feelings. I don't want you to go home in 2 years only to have a kid. Your family will kill Henry and me. So shut up and listen. If you have any questions related to the topic then please ask." She said quickly, "Now what do you know about muggle contraception." She grabbed a paper and handed it to me. "This is how it works" This would be awkward.

**_Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. They always put a smile to my face. Now to answer the question about how long this story will be. I never planned on having a long story to begin with, but the storyline has changed so much. I doubt this story will go over 30 chapters, so yes that means i will be ending it soon. so stay tuned for the next chapter... and feel free to review._**


	24. Chapter 24:And the News only gets better

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

**_Author's Note: Wow time flew by. Sorry for the long wait! Had so many technical issues along with a difficult semester. _**

_Chapter 24: And the News only gets better_

The months had passed and soon it was around March. Henry and I had been going strong since new years with a few fights.

I lay on my bed stretched out with sheets of papers all over the place, "ugh" I groaned, "I hate midterms." Henry was sitting at my desk working on a sheet of paper.

"Don't we all" he answered still staring at the paper. Beth was at her desk working on an art piece, while Jen was on her bed finishing an essay.

"What are you working on?" I asked. From what I know Henry and I have most of the same classes so shouldn't he be cramming too?

"Nothing" he said quickly placing a paper over his sheet.

"Oh no Henry please tell me you are not working on another quidditch strategy!" I groaned, "we have more stuff going on that are important."

"Gin this WSC game is important! Its only a few weeks away." Henry said completely stressed.

"Not again" groaned Jen pulling out her headphones.

We both glared at her.

"I can't take this. My essay is done, which means my midterms are over. I'm going somewhere less stressful. Call me when midterms are over" said an annoyed Jen before she walked out of the room.

Beth looked at us, "I'll go speak to her" she too left leaving us alone again. This has been a common occurence since the game at the Wizarding School of California was announced.

"Henry whats going on?"

"I'm just stressed" he said turning back to his paper.

"That's not it and you know it." I replied hotly. This was getting frustrating, for weeks he's been stressed out and I know its not just about quidditch.

He stared at it sheet of paper, "I'm fine" he said sharply.

"No you're not. It's obviously not quidditch and you seem more than happy with school. If there were a problem with Sirius then you would have told me. So I see there being only 1 option as to what's stressing you." I replied. He didn't respond. "you know what I don't care anymore I have a damn midterm to finish studying for" I said with the last bit of anger. It felt good to finally say something. Im rather surprised I took so long to yell at him. Normally I wouldn't have let any of my boyfriends or friends mope around for that long without saying anything, but this was different. I turned back to my work and tried to concentrate on my exam tomorrow. It was no use all the words were blurring.

"Gin" called out Henry. I didn't dare look at him because I knew any resolve I had would crumble. I hated being mad at him, but more than that I hate being left out especially when it came to Henry. A hand softly cupped my chin and pulled my face up. His green eyes looked sincere and apologetic. "I'm sorry. You're right ive been stressed out. I keep thinking about your predicament. I think you should tell the girls." He blurted the last bit out.

I stared at him dumbstruck. This is what's been on his mind? "what?"

"Come on they are your closest friends and I'd feel more comfortable if you had them around for any emergencies while I was away." He said looking to the floor.

I stared at him for another second, "Well it's not your decision to make. It is mine"

"Don't be like that Gin, I'm just looking out for you"

"Well you don't need to!" I said angrily, "I already have Tonks, Sirius, and Sophie doing that. You're supposed to be my boyfriend." I replied, "I just miss those days when you didn't know and didn't act so protective 24/7."

He looked away, "I can't just do that." He replied, "I know you can take care of yourself, but I just hate seeing you like this; so tense and frustrated"

"You know it doesn't have to be that way." I asked walking closer to him, while my anger was totally forgotten, "I just want my boyfriend back." I said now in front of him.

"I think I can help with that" he smiled that heart wrenching smile that melted my insides every time. His lips met mine and soon all my worries were forgotten, at least for now.

It was hours later that we found ourselves eating lunch with Jen, Beth and Dave.

"I did not do that!" yelled Beth, "It was more of a cleansing. I mean honestly if you are going to make fun of a witch at least know the consequences" she laughed with a slight blush.

Jen laughed, "Well she never did bother us again that's for sure." Sometimes I forget just how close both Jen and Beth are. Both grew up in the same neighborhood and attended the same elementary school. Since their parents were close friends they naturally became best friends. Dave seemed to be laughing and smiling at Beth, while Henry stared off into space.

Suddenly a sound of a mic being tested echoed all of our ears,

"Attention all students and staff." Everyone grew quiet, "First we would like to wish all of our quidditch players luck this weekend against WSC. We know you will do amazing. Next our own principal would like to make the announcement himself" said the voice.

"Ugh I hope this is not another dance" whispered Dave.

"I hope you are all having a pleasant day. Now as you know there are wizarding schools all over the world. Most have never set foot in America. Well due to a note left in my possession by one of your very own students, who wishes to remain nameless, I have decided to host a friendly quidditch match here. Luckily I am very close to the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Scotland. He has agreed to allow his students to come here for a friendly competition, in which we hope will be the start of a new tradition and in part introduce you to another wizarding world. This will be taking place in the end of May. Thank you and I hope you have a great day"

As soon as the announcement ended everyone in the cafeteria grew quiet. Suddenly as if a bomb exploded everyone started talking rapidly. Everyone except Henry and I. My stomach did a flip flop and I felt as if I would be very sick. As soon as the bell rang and everyone was on their way to class I felt a tug at my side. Henry was ushering me into an empty room near our class.

"Henry we have class" I laughed, trying my best to feel as okay as I was attempting to look. "or do you have something else on your mind?" I joked. My face fell as I noticed his expression.

"Ginny you're going to be alright…right?" he asked. Of course this was about me again.

I cupped his face trying to get rid of the worry, "I will be. For right now I just need to forget; that way I can get through the day. We'll figure this out later" That seemed to be the right thing to say because he backed off slightly. He nodded at me and off we went to our classes. Throughout the rest of the day the last thing I could do was forget. Everywhere I went all I heard was my fellow students excitedly talking about the foreign school visiting.

"Do you think the boys will be cute?"

"Oh I can't wait to hear the accents!"

Comments such as these were whispered during class and in the halls. My favorite part was when the girls and some guys would point at me and whisper. Dinner was the worst . Thankfully everyone realize dthat I did not want to answer any questions about Hogwarts. Everyone except Dave who i nearly hexed for thinking that I would give away any quidditch details. Finally it all became too much and i excused myself.

"Ginny are you okay?" asked Beth as she opened the room door alongside Jen. "You seemed upset at dinner"

I looked at them, "What are you talking about?" I asked pulling out one of the books Hermione had given me. I honestly did not want to talk about it. I sat on my bed only to realize that I had the attention of both girls, "What?"

"Honestly Ginny as much fun as it was watching you almost kill Dave, he wasn't trying to upset you. It just seemed like you were going to explode eventually." Said Jen. She walked slowly towards me as if scared that I would explode again at any minute.

"yeah ever since the break you've been on edge. The announcement seems to have shaken you up." Said Beth, "Look we know we haven't known you for that long, but you can talk to us. We can help" Thoughts of the earlier conversation with Henry filled my mind. That talk seemed so long ago and the circumstances weren't as dire.

"You know what Ginny? You and Henry are arguing constantly and you have been robotic for weeks! What's going on?" asked Jen.

"What? You're keeping tabs on me now? Why does it matter what is going on in my life?" I ask trying to keep calm, "My relationship with Henry is none of your business!" I nearly yell. How dare they?

"Actually it is our business when one minute you two are the sickening couple we had grown used to, but then the next you're both arguing…in our bedroom! We are subjected to the arguments all the time, so I think we have every right to be worried"

"Well don't be." I say angrily. "Just because I don't tell you very aspect of my life doesn't make me any less of a friend! We all have secrets so stop badgering me! Why doesn't everyone stop badgering me?" I yell. Instantly a reel of people in my head spun around me all yelling for the same reasons. All wanting something from me. My body suddenly felt wary as if the armor I had placed around myself gone. I fell onto my bed, my book falling to the floor. I was fully expecting Jen and Beth to storm out of the room, but instead found them staring at me.

"Finally" Jen yelled exasperated, "Emotions! We see real emotions. No more robotic Ginny!"

"Now we can tell why Henry has kept you around" Beth joked, "Fiery temper I must say"

"Wait you wanted me to get angry?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah. You seemed so tense the last few weeks that we were worried you would start to hyperventilate. I'm actually surprised you haven't yet.

I laughed softly and was surprised at how quickly my anger disappeared.

Beth saw my expression, which I am guessing must have been amusing due to the fact that she started to laugh.

"Ginny we are your friends. I a pretty sure you don't enjoy ranting to Henry that much or have time to in between all the making out you two seem to do. So that is where we come in. We are your friends you are supposed to rant to. Hell we are supposed to rant together!"

"She's right. Look Ginny as you may have noticed we actually enjoy hanging out with you. There's not too many people that we enjoy being around." Shrugged Beth.

"Very true" answered Jen.

"What about the boys? Also the clubs bot of you are a part of. You can't tell me you don't like them either? That's a lot of people."

"Ginny we have known these people since we were 12. That's given us 4 years to get to know them. Even then we still haven't found any who both of us can stand at the same time aside from you. The boys are alright."

"Fair enough" I laughed. Both were at this point sitting on Jen's bed, which was literally right next to me.

"So are you going to tell us what's wrong or should we wait another 6 months?" Jen asked.

"Well you two have done so well for these last 6 months another 6 wont be so bad" I laughed. Instantly something soft hit my head, twice if possible. "Oomph!" Beside my head were two pillows, both coincidently dressed in Jen's bedding sheets. I glared at both reflexively holding my wand out ready to attack .

"Hey don't give us that look." Scolded Beth, "you should know not to say dumb shit around us."

For a moment I didn't say anything. I just sat there surrounded by pillows and messy sheets. "I'm betrothed" I blurted out. I didn't give it much thought and my brain was still trying to process what I just did. For some reason it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. For a second both girls had different reactions playing across their faces. Jen opened her mouth and I instantly prepared for the yelling and angry remarks.

"That's it?" This was definitely not on the list of sentences I expected.

"well yeah, what did you expect?" I asked

"Well by the way you made it sound we thought you had committed a murder or are running from the law." Shrugged Jen. Beth, however, was still deep in thought.

"When did you find out?" she asked finally.

She was watching me carefully. Her face did not look as relieved as jen's did making me think that maybe she knew more about the repurcussions of arranged marriages.

"My birthday in August" I replied warily. August seems so far away. Just 7 months ago my life changed that drastically.

"What kind of arrangement are we dealing with? I mean was it arranged by your parents, grandparents, ancestors…" asked beth seriously.

"what does that matter?" Jen asked, "what exactly is a betrothal? Like is it an engagement?"

"I dunno. I know it wasn't my parents. Its hard to tell because I never got to see the actual document. I just know that it was made for the next Weasley girl. I'm the first girl in a very long time" as I finished I noticed Beth looking less tense.

"That's good then. If it as created by the parents than it is law at least in most countries. If created by a distant, or long time deceased family member than you have a better chance of fighting it. Why do you think you were able to leave the country? It is not as strong" smiled Beth. I could feel a smile forming as I processed what she just told me.

"Wait what's not as strong? The engagement?" asked Jen.

"Wait how do you know this?" I asked completely disregarding her.

"My dad's a muggle lawyer, but occasionally takes cases for witches and wizards. He received a similar case a few years ago. I overheard him talking to the client and he explained to me the situation and I helped him with the research. He's not very good using the internet," she laughed.

"Wait will someone please clue me in?" yelled Jen causing both of us to laugh.

For the rest of the night we stayed up talking about everything. I told the girls about the anonymous letter that I received and they gave me some interesting feedback. They also agreed that it could be Ashley. I even told them about Hogwarts, which is something that I barely did. It was nice to share my world with them.

For once I woke up feeling well rested. I showered and packed my school supplies before heading down to breakfast. It was Thursday so I was hoping to catch Henry before class since we barely had any of the same ones today. Sure enough I walked into the dining hall only to see a very tired looking Henry sitting alone, staring at what looked to be a book of plays. With a shake of my head and small smile playing at my lips I walked over to him. He was completely concentrating on his book, which never happens. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, causing him to jump slightly and then relax.

"Morning Gin" He smiled turning to me. With a peck on his lips I slid into the chair next to his. "You're up early today" he laughed passing me the menu.

Hmm I couldn't pick between the pancakes or the French toast. "What are you on about? I am the perfect morning person" I replied finally making my mind. It was definitely a French toast day.

He snorted into his coffee, "Yeah sure you are. Where are the girls? Aren't they usually the ones dragging you out of bed?"

"we had a late night so I let them sleep in. You know you're too observant for your own good" I teased taking a gulp of my pumpkin juice.

"Oh really? What did you're pillow fight get too out of hand?" he laughed

"Well I'll have you know there was no pillow fight, just occasional pillows hitting Jen a few times.' I Laughed thinking about the new spell I put to use on my pillow. Poor Jen might wake up a bit dizzy. "Actually" I started growing serious, "I told them" I didn't care to hear the "I told you so" that sounded almost like Hermione so I focused on my food. Suddenly he took my hand and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you did. I missed having my carefree Ginny around. You seem happier"

"yeah. I guess you were right. I learned a good amount too about arranged marriages. Apparently Beth knows a great deal." I laughed thinking of all the new information she had given me.

He smiled brightly, "Perfect. Did you talk about what you plan to do in 2 months when they come here?" my smile faltered.

With a sigh I said, "No. I'm sure we will come up with something. Plus once Hermione hears the news she will definitely call. She's one of the smartest witches I know."

"Good, but for now lets just focus on the present."

"You mean like how you are going to beat WSC this weekend?" He laughed.

"I hope you are a seer as well"

"Oh don't worry I did great in divination" I laughed. At least until I realized what a waste it was the semester later. Maybe I shouldn't mention this. "Really though. I've seen most of your plays. You've been practicing so hard. That trophy is as good as ours."

"Hey Gin, Henry. Sleep well?" Beth asked

"Perfect" I smiled. She nodded sleepily. "Where's Jen?"

"Oh she needed a little more time freshening up." Smirked Beth

"What did you do?" I asked. She smiled at me and picked up a menu.

I had the slight feeling that we would find out soon enough.

Sure enough mid conversation Henry kicks me.

"Ouch" Before I could even glare at him, he gestures to the door of the dining hall where a very tired looking Jen stood searching the room. Finally her eyes found our table and a very angry glare was directed towards us. She stomped towards us, threw her bag across the chair and sat down abruptly.

"Morning Sunshine" smiled Henry. He was too used to my roommates to have an odd reaction anymore.

"Hello Henry" she replied curtly. To anyone else Jen looked her normal pretty self, but to us we could clearly see right through her. Her blonde hair was let loose rather than done in one of her complicated, yet pretty hairstyles. To any other person her hair being let loose in wavy curles was a normal feat, but to us we know its most likely because of the pounding headache she probably had. She turned to Beth, who looked away biting her lip.

"Are you okay?" asked Henry.

"Am I okay?" she replied, "I am great. My head only feels like it was hit repeatedly by a bludger. So yeah I am fine." She said glaring at Beth and then me. "Thanks to my two wonderful roommates I think I might be deaf in one ear and a concussion."

"Its nothing the nurse can't heal" shrugged Beth.

If looks could kill then Beth would have been gone. "Oh Beth. You better watch your back. Next time you decide to play your horrible music, make sure it is not playing at the loudest volume and not in my ear!" she yelled. I bit my bottom lip trying my hardest not to laugh. Apparently Henry was not as successful. Jen turned to him and then me, "You two missy. You and your possessed pillows are dead!"

"Wait what?" asked Henry

"They were not possessed!" I laughed

"They followed me around the room. Even to the bathroom!" She yelled hysterically. The image of Jen washing her hands only to be attacked by two pillows had me laughing along with Beth "Its not funny. Where did you learn that spell anyway?" I smiled, but did not answer. After that some of the other boys joined us. By the time Arithmancy was over I had a slight break. I went to my room, while Jen walked the complete opposite way probably to meet with one of the clubs she is in. suddenly my mirror started to vibrate.

"Hermione?" I called out. She was looking around before she turned back to the mirror.

"Ginny!" she cried out, "Hold on" she said quickly. She opened a door it seemed and walked in, "Okay now we have some privacy" she smiled. I couldn't believe it. I haven't talked to Hermione since Christmas I think.

"I can't believe it has been so long since we talked. How are you?" I asked completely giddy.

"I have been great. Ron has made it less lonelier for me" she blushed.

"I' m sure he has" I laughed.

"Oh stop!" she laughed. Wow I wonder if this is how I sound to the girls. I miss the English accent! I never realized the difference until I moved here. "How are you? Henry treating you alright?"

"Yes. We're great." I said happily, "I've been good. A bit homesick, but overall good."

"That's good to hear."

So I'm guessing you heard by now" I said gloomily.

"About Hogwarts visiting? Its been the talk of the school. Tryouts for the team are tomorrow"

"Oh really?" I asked. I had suspected they would have the houses battle it out. I guess they wanted to promote house unity this year.

"Yes poor Ron is a nervous wreck." She shook her head, "so do you think it is by coincidence?" she asked, "You haven't called since receiving that letter. Do you think the person is the one who went to your headmaster?" Honestly the thought had come to my mind, but I didn't pay it much mind.

"I don't know, but if the person did then they are hoping you are found."

"I know." I sighed, "I have no idea what to do. I don't want to sit in my room the whole weekend."

"I think we might have to consider your citizenship for America. It may take some time but maybe it is the best chance you have."

"What's Plan A?" I asked hesitant. Hermione smiled broadly.

"Change your appearance."

Author's Note: the next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Once finals are done with. Feedback is always welcome! Hope you liked it.


	25. Chapter 25: The Perfect Plan

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

**Author's note: This was a fairly long and difficult chapter to write. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 25: The perfect plan

The months had gone by quickly. As simple as Hermione's idea sounded, it was extremely stressful and time consuming. The spell itself was not difficult; it was creating the strength for the spell to hold for hours that was difficult. For the last month I had changed my hair color to a medium shade of brown. The problem for a few weeks was the spell would only last for about an hour or two. It worked perfectly with the plan though because I did not abruptly change my hair color. Only for classes I would change my hair color. Also there was the fact that we had to let the boys know about part of the plan for it to work.

"Okay so do the boys know?" asked Beth as she wrote on her notepad.

"Yes I told them that-ouch," I cried smacking Jen's hands away from my hair.

"Sorry your hair was tangled." She apologized, while a smile played at her lips.

I sighed, "I told them that I had always wanted a darker hair color so I was experimenting for the last month with my hair. Also to call me Jenny. They looked confused, but Henry talked to them and they all said yes." I sighed again. Jen kept working on my hair attempting to make me look different.

"Now we need to work on your accent," said Beth

Crap I forgot that my accent could be a dead give-away.

"I mean its not as strong and you talk like an American, but it may not be enough," said Beth, "Try not to talk as much. Also you may have to stay away from Henry until the end since he will most likely be around the other Hogwarts quidditch players." The girls have been telling me this for weeks now and I couldn't find a way past this.

"I know!" I nearly yelled. It was bad enough that I had to stay away from the visitors from Hogwarts who I will probably recognize, but now I can't even see my boyfriend. I'm stuck all weekend with my roommates. I was definitely going to go mental.

"Stop moving" said an annoyed Jen.

"I know this is difficult, but we need to pull this off." Said Beth as if she could read my thoughts.

"Yes that means you get us all weekend. You should be excited. Think of it like this, you spend a weekend with us and get to spend the next 2 years with that boyfriend of yours." The idea sounded nice, but honestly what about next year and the year after? Won't Hogwarts be visiting every year? What if it switches up next year and we go visit? "Done" she said happily snapping me out of my thoughts. She summoned a small mirror and passed it to me. My hair looked amazing. My usual straight hair was now in waves hanging down my back. I had a slight fringe or as Jen called it side bang hanging down the front of my face. This girl works wonders because getting my hair even close to curly takes a miracle.

"Thanks!" I jumped up quickly and hugged her causing a slight blush to appear on her tan cheeks. Apparently the girls weren't used to my full personality, which had slowly started to come out more after the talk in March. I was no longer the shy roommate who kept to herself. It was nice to have friends again.

"So are you ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be" I sighed. I walked over to the bathroom and inspected myself closely. My hair was now a mess of wavy brown hair giving me a completely different look. Just as I picked up the magical concealer given to me by Jen I heard a knock on the door.

"Gin can you get the door" asked Jen. Luckily the bathroom was closest to the door. I opened the door and automatically come face to face with Henry. He was smiling that breathtaking one that instantly makes me want to snog him senseless.

"Hey Gin" he says, "Big day huh" His hands were fidgeting nervously.

I nodded and closed the door behind him.

"You look amazing" he complimented pecking me on the cheek, "The hairstyle suits you well and so does the color, but I do miss my redhead" he whispered.

"Well you'll have her after this weekend" said Beth interrupting us. Both Henry and I sighed.

"Alright well I'll see you at lunch." I replied. I pulled him closer causing the concealer to fall out of my hands. "Shoot" I sighed. A lot of the concealer had spilled.

"No worries" laughed Henry, "There" he said muttering a quick spell. I felt an odd feeling cover my face, almost like a thin towel. "Bye babe" he said kissing me softy on the lips before departing, I sighed again and took out my wand; cleaning up all the concealer from the floor.

"Wow the concealer works wonders," said Jen. She inspected the concealer on my face proudly, "You didn't miss any spots"

"It wasn't the concealer. Henry did a makeup spell on me" I replied, "I didn't know guys even knew any concealer spells."

"That's because most don't" said Jen with a disbelieving tone.

"Hmm maybe you should carry the concealer with you. Most makeup spells wear off within a few hours unless used for many years." Said Beth, "Mine only lasts about 4 hours"

"That is why we got you concealer. Since you had no idea what the spell was, i'm pretty sure you have never worn too much makeup." Said Jen handing me the concealer. "Can't risk your freckles showing mid dinner, can we?"

* * *

In a matter of minutes we were all gathered to the front of the island on the sandy beach awaiting the visitors. It is amazing how large the school is. It is not often that all of the students were gathered together in one area. Towards the front of the group, all formed in one line to welcome Hogwarts were the varsity quidditch team. All were clad in button downed shirts or polos with the EIS logo and dark colored pants. Henry looked great with his dark blue buttoned down shirt. He looked nervous and his hands were fidgeting slightly. Luckily most students were too busy chatting rather than staring the quidditch team down.

"Look," yelled some of the students. An English medieval Ship was slowly making its way towards our docks. It looked very old and similar to the pictures of ships shown to us in history class. There were sails that were covered in Hogwarts colors. The ship had windows on the lower deck, which I am guessing is where all of the passengers were.

"Wow I didn't know those types of ships still existed." Said Beth. Her face was lit with excitement. I had a feeling that soon our room will be littered with drawings of this ship.

"Neither did I" I replied. It is amazing how Hogwarts after all of these years is still full of surprises, even when I am on another continent.

Jen and Beth both stared with anticipation as the ship docked with the help of a few of the teachers. I had not spoken to Hermione since first hearing about the match so I was completely unaware of who exactly would be stepping off of the ship. The ship was finally docked and all of the noise died down. You would think the British were aliens with the way everyone was reacting. I could only imagine what it must feel like being a Hogwarts student, having to exit the ship to a rather large group of eager Americans. That is when I noticed my old head of house exit the ship. She was walking proudly with her Hogwarts Hat on her head, along with her black Professor robes. She wore that usual stern look as she took in her surroundings. Next to her stood Professor Dumbledore clad in his purple robes and long beard. Both seemed to be talking to one another due to the fact that McGonagall's face grew more stern; if possible. Both walked forward to Principal Williams who was waiting to greet them at the end of the dock. It was extremely difficult to hear any words that were spoken between the two, but it was obvious how happy Dumbledore and Principal Williams were to see each other.

"Oh look," said Jen. Suddenly a large group of students appeared at the end of the dock. Each was clad in Hogwarts Uniforms with those all too familiar ties symbolizing the specific houses. Surprising enough not many green ties were noticed.

I could see Beth staring at me from the corner of my eyes, but I paid her no mind. The person in front of me moved his head giving me a better view of the students. Even then I was still fighting to get a good view.

"Ugh" cried Jen, "I can barely see anything. Come on!" She said grabbing hold of my arm. Beth followed as Jen found a way to move us closer to the docks. Trying my best to ignore the glares we were receiving I tried to get a good look at all of the faces. Finally we stopped moving. We were very close to the dock, almost in the front.

"Better" said Jen. The first face I recognized was Katie Bell, who was greeting Henry. I smiled brightly remembering my friend; not at all surprised at all that she had made the team. Suddenly little by little faces started to become familiar. I noticed a few seventh years from every house including some Slytherins.

"Oh of course Katie made it," I said more to myself. Next to Katie stood a Hufflepuff that Luna mentioned once. I think his name was Caddlewater, no that's not it. I think Candlewaller, Cadwallader! That's it. I had no idea what his first name was, but I remember he played chaser last year. I turned to look at the person next to him when I saw him. His red hair was easily identified by anyone especially when it was so long and untamed. Looking around nervously, with a red face stood my older brother Ron. Had he gotten taller? He looked to be about over 6 feet tall. My heart was racing quickly and I silently prayed that he would look in my direction just so I could get a better look at him. I wished that I could just talk to him or just hug him. This weekend was not only going to be difficult, but painful. I wonder how long I would be able to stay away from him and Henry. My eyes went wide when I noticed the unmistakable mane of thick brown hair and blonde hair. Behind the Quidditch team stood my two best friends, Hermione and Luna. Hermione was looking around wildly, attempting to take everything in. Her eyes were bright and I could tell she had a million questions. Luna on the other hand was staring at everything with her distant look in her eyes. All I could think about was the group of people, all my past. No matter where i went I would always be haunted.

I lay in my room that evening cursing Michael Corner. All of this was his fault entirely. That and our ancestors who felt the need to marry us off. For once Jen and Beth had nothing to say. As soon as they saw the mane of red hair they knew instantly that words would not help the situation. Now not only could I not speak to my boyfriend, Hogwarts friends, but I could also add my brother to the list. Not just any brother either, Ron was the brother I was closest too when it came to growing up. This was utter torture. Memories of Ron invaded my mind uncontrollably. Memories of the different pranks I had managed to pull on him, the face he made when he first met Hermione, the first time I hexed him, and many more. Maybe if I could get him alone I could talk to him. I mean no one knows me here that well. The first-fourth years barely know I exist. Honestly only the sixth and seventh years really know of me. Maybe there was a way I could hang out with my friends without anyone noticing or caring. The slightest bit of hope creeper into my head giving me the strength to pull myself up for dinner.

Just as I was getting ready to head to dinner my mirror started to vibrate.

Beth and Jen stopped for a second.

"Ill meet you there" I said.

"We'll wait for you outside," said Jen, giving me an odd stare.

With slight hesitation I opened the mirror, "Ginny!" yelled the excited voice of Hermione. I had to move the mirror from my ear to keep from going deaf. "Oh my, you look so different! The hair color really suits you! Where are you? I can't believe you're school is really an island! How does your room situation work without houses? When can I meet your friends? What-"

"Whoa Hermione calm down!" I cut her off. In all reality I had about a million questions to ask her, but at that moment all I wanted to do was see my best friend.

"Sorry" she replied turning a shade of red, "I just had the tour of the school. Now I'm in my room. Apparently they have us in special dormitories. This room is like a suite compared to ours back home!" she said quickly, stopping only to take a deep breath, "Can we meet up after dinner?" she asked excitedly. "This island is so big I'm sure there has to be a way we could meet up"

"Of course! I'll send you instructions on where to meet. I have to go, dinner is soon. I'll see you tonight then" I replied excited. True to their word both girls were waiting downstairs. To my surprise they were talking to Dave, and Jon.

"I swear that Asian girl is so- oh hey Ginny" said Dave blushing a crimson red.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"There you are!" said Jen, "Come on dinner starts soon" Her face was red as she grabbed onto my arm tightly.

As we walked to the hall I noticed how quiet Dave was.

"So Dave I didn't know Asian girls were your thing" I laughed

"Apparently Asian Brits are an exception," said Jen rolling her eyes.

Beth shook her head, "Especially Quidditch players"

"Wait- who exactly are we talking about?" I asked completely confused as I walked through the door Jon held open. Jon looked at me smiling brightly, "She came with your old school. I think her name is Chow. No that is definitely wrong" he said scrunching his eyebrows, "No I think it was Chaw." Just as we were about to enter the hall I noticed her long flowing straight black hair.

"Cho Chang?" I whispered angrily

"Yeah that's it!" said Jon

Completely ignoring him I glared at her, "The seeker for Ravenclaw? How the hell did she make the team?"

"She's a seeker?"

"I'm guessing she's not any good"

"Wait is she talking to Henry?"

My heart did a strong flip-flop. Sure enough next to her stood a dashing looking Henry. His hair was as messy as ever and my hands just itched to be making it messier. He was smiling at something that Cho was telling him. She was still in her Hogwarts Uniform, which of course consisted of a skirt just at the knees and a tight button down white shirt, with a vest over it. Only her first few buttons were clearly unbuttoned, leaving little to the imagination.

"Is that really what your uniform looks like?" asked Jen interrupting my angry thoughts, "Not bad you know. Especially the way she is using it to her advantage" She glanced at me, "What? It's the truth. You can't tell me you didn't do the same"

"Are we ever going to walk in?" asked Beth. Dave and Jon, whom we had forgotten were here, both stared at us with amusement.

"Oh right. Wait shouldn't you boys be with the quidditch team"

"Right because we want to spend the whole day with a bunch of dudes." Groaned Jon.

"Yeah no offense to them, but this whole idea of having us spend time with another group of quidditch players does not make it easier to play them tomorrow. Although at least there are a few girls on the team. Also that red haired guy Ron I think his name is, he's cool." Shrugged Dave. Just at hearing his name I felt myself heat up. I miss my brother! "I have no idea what his last name is though. He seems intent on introducing himself as Ron or as that bushy haired girl calls him, Ronald. If she doesn't stop then I have a feeling his nickname will soon become McDonalds." Said Jon shaking his head. We headed into the dining hall and took our seats at our usual table. I found myself staring at Henry's table constantly. He was having a conversation with Ron, Jon, and Dave, with Cho laughing at everything he stated. Around the fifth attempt to lure me into conversation, both girls gave up. Part of me wanted to go over there, but I knew that it was too risky. If I talked I would give myself away, no matter how different my appearance was. My food stained my plate, but I could barely eat it. How could I eat when my old friends and enemies were in the same school as me? Everything was riding on me being discreet. In a minute I could lose all of this.

"Ginny" said a soft voice.

I turned to see a sad look on Beth's face, "Come on; I think we've tortured you enough. Let's go back to the room." I nodded. We stood up ignoring all of the smiling faces of my classmates and excited conversations. Just as we were about to leave a hand grabbed onto my arm.

"This is my girlfriend, Jenny," said Henry as I turned around. My heart was beating louder than ever. What is he doing? I turned around and instantly felt my throat tighten. Next to Henry stood, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Dean, and Seamus. How did I not notice them? I guess Hermione will be able to tell me why almost her whole class was here. Hermione was staring at me closely, a small smile playing on her lips. Luna was looking at Jen and Beth curiously, while Ron was smiling, completely unaware of who I am.

"Oh you didn't mention you had a girlfriend mate," said Ron. Dean and Seamus were smiling at Beth and Jen.

With a deep breath, I opened my mouth but was beat to it by Jen, "Oh hi its nice to meet you. We are Jenny's roommates. I'm Jen and this is Beth," said Jen, "Yes we know we share the same name." she smiled. "You are?"

Henry shook his head as Dean walked forward; "Sorry I'm Dean" he smiled. I know that look; he is smitten with her. That lying cheating prat! He is supposed to be dating Amelia!

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and held out her hand, "Sorry about him, Pleased to meet you. My name's Hermione. This is Luna, Ron and Seamus. So are you in the same year as Henry?" asked Hermione instantly. A conversation quickly started with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Jen, while Hermione and Beth talked. I took the moment to slide into Henry's arms.

I smiled softly at him, "What are you doing?" I whispered tying not to arouse any unwanted attention, "They are all Gryffindor. Dean and Seamus could recognize me"

"I know, but they wanted to meet "my girlfriend." He replied, "I hate that you have to hide. I don't want to have to hide my girlfriend from the world. You shouldn't have to go through this," he whispered angrily.

I turned to him, "Henry? Are you alright?" His eyes were darker than usual and his face was turning red.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Yeah I'm fine. Look no one will notice if you take Hermione and Luna. I'll pick them up later and walk them back to their dorms, okay?" he placed a soft kiss to my lips and turned to the boys, "Hey I'm going back to the table alright."

"Oh alright mate" said Ron. He turned to us, "We'll see you later. It was a pleasure meeting you," he added. Dean and Seamus smiled and turned to leave with Henry; however Hermione and Luna waved goodbye to the boys. "Coming Hermione?" he asked

"You go ahead Ronald. I'm going to speak to Elizabeth a little more," she answered

"Its Beth" said Beth quickly.

"Okay. Be careful" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear as he gave her a hug and left.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Jen

Before Hermione could answer I cut her of, "Come on lets go to the room. We can talk there," I said in a low voice.

All the girls nodded, except Luna who was interested in the ceiling. "I think there is an infestation of-"

"Come on Luna" said Hermione, grabbing onto Luna.

We walked silently to my dorm. To our surprise and luck everyone was enjoying their Friday night, rather than staying indoors. The weather had turned warm around the beginning of April, so now in May the weather was beautiful.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione as soon as we closed the door. Lucky enough, Luna was quick to cast a silencing charm. Hermione's grip was stronger than usual and I found that I could barely breathe as she squeezed the life out of me.

"Umm Hermione I think you're killing Ginny" said Beth hesitantly. "Not that we mind or anything, but i'd rather not like to explain to Principal William-"

"Hermione be careful or you will catch wrack spurts," said Luna airily. Hermione let go of me quickly and turned red. "Sorry" she apologized.

"'S okay Mione" I coughed. We looked at each other and then burst into laughter. "Merlin what a grip! Have you been working out?"

"Not really. Ron does say that the books I tend to carry in my rucksack weigh a ton. I always tell him that they are just light reading but-"

"You still carry all of those books around?' I cut her off.

"You know I like to have options"

"Wow your room is bigger" Luna interrupted. We turned to the other three whom we forget were in the room. Beth and Jen were watching us curiously, while Luna was taking a tour of the room.

"Oh sorry guys. These are my closest friends from home, Luna and Hermione"

"So we've realized." Said Jen warily.

"So you are the Hermione and Luna we've heard all about," said Beth enthusiastically. "I wondered how you two look"

"Yeah I thought you'd be taller for some reason," said Jen thoughtfully. Beth elbowed her.

"Yes I am quite short. My mum is not very tall." Said Hermione quickly, "Wow you did your makeup well. I barely recognized you on the phone, much less in person. I never thought I'd see the day when you were a brunette."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that" I replied picking up my wand and pointing it at my hair. Suddenly my hair was back to its original red. "Ahh much better"

"You should take off your makeup," said Jen, "You might break out if you don't"

"My makeup?"

"Yeah. Remember you have your concealer on. You did a great job redoing it. It almost looks natural"

I opened my mirror, "That's odd" I felt my face, "I never re-did it."

"Wait you're saying Henry's spell still hasn't worn off?" asked Jen. "That can't be... he's a guy." I stared at her oddly

For the next hour I caught up with Hermione and Luna, while Beth answered any questions that I couldn't answer, which is almost every one.

"So why do I feel like i'm at a class reunion?" I asked

"Oh well Hogwarts decided that anyone in their fifth year or higher deserved to go on a trip. Of course with parental consent. Students who were excelling in almost every class were allowed to go. Along with the quidditch players that is."

"Really? So then why isn't every ravenclaw here?" I asked.

"Michael got into a bit of a dilemma. Terrible timing really" smiled Hermione, "He managed to get caught by a few prefects, I won't name anyone specific, snogging a younger classmate in the broom cupboard. Unlucky for him only Professor Snape was around."

"Ouch" I laughed

"Yes. Snape saw fitting to give him and her detention for two Saturdays" laughed Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione. SO is it safe to say that you and my brother caught him?"

"Yes. Apparently that map of yours was very handy."

Jen listened to everything, barely responding to anything.

* * *

"Ginny wake up!" yelled Beth, "Come on! We have to be at the pitch in an hour and a half! We won't get good seats if you don't hurry.

"Wha-" I asked barely awake. It had been around midnight when Hermione and Luna were picked up by Henry and Ron and brought back to their dorms. Then another two hours before my excitement wore off so I could sleep.

"Come on!" Beth yelled, "You have 30 minutes to freshen up!"

"Crap!" I stood up just in time to catch the towel thrown at me, "Thanks Beth" I ran to the bathroom, only to run into Jen.

"Whoa what happened to your hair?" laughed Jen as she exited the bathroom.

"Witch" I laughed before pushing by her.

"Oh how I love our healthy friendship," said Beth loudly. I shut the door.

We rushed towards the dock in hopes of finding an empty boat. Lucky for us we found one just as the large crowds of students were walking to the docks. The boat ride was quick and the walk to the pitch was even quicker. It amazed me how crowded the stadium was already. My mind was; however, focused on the locker rooms, which I could see just a few meters away, where my old friends and new ones are.

"Go" whispered Beth

"We'll save your spot. At least you'll know he's not with Cho Chang doing god knows what," grinned Jen.

"Thanks. I just needed that image in my head" I hissed. I walked slowly towards the locker rooms. Instantly thoughts of Cho Change walking slowly towards Henry, clad in just a towel bombarded my head. I tried my hardest to erase the image, but it was hard thinking of how easy guys could be entranced and seduced by a pretty girl. I just wanted to wish him luck. I wished I could do the same for Ron, but he couldn't know I was here. I sighed and pulled out my mirror. I wished I could wish Katie and Demelza luck and just talk to them like I used to. I'll just take what I can get, I told myself. On my mirror I wrote, Come outside. Hopefully he would get the message soon and not leave me standing out here, alone, and desperate for something solid and real.

"Hey" said the voice I was waiting for, " Hold on, come" he said pulling onto my wrists, dragging me around the corner into the bushes. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the stands?"

I looked into his eyes. Although he sounded worried, his eyes were practically glowing. "Jen and Beth saved me a spot. I wanted to wish you luck like I normally would." That's when it hit me. I wanted normality! Why shouldn't a girl be allowed to kiss her boyfriend before a big game? Why can't I be normal? Before he could respond, with strength I had no idea I possessed had pushed him against a tree and proceeded to snog him senseless. It has been ages since I could just snog him in private and with no interruptions. There has been so much going on that snogging time had been limited to simple kisses and brief cheek pecks. Ages, no years passed before we broke apart. A real smile escaped onto my lips for the first time in months. Who knew that sometimes a good snog is all you need. I'll have to remember that. My hands were in his soft hair, making it more messy than normal. I just wanted to feel again. I wanted to feel safe, I wanted to feel alive.

"Wow" he said breathlessly before taking my lips with his for a brief, yet sweet moment. "We will definitely have to continue this soon, preferably when we are both free." He laughed causing me to laugh with him. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for bringing Hermione and Luna to me and for not running when this got difficult" I said sincerely, "Now go and win this game already" I laughed pushing him towards the locker room. He stared at me for a second with a sweet smile on his face before running off to the locker rooms to finish preparing for the game.

I found Beth and Jen talking furiously about only god knows.

"Come on! You can't tell me you haven't noticed!" said Beth, "I saw you staring at him yesterday, before I called to him."

"Beth! Drop it." Said Jen angrily.

"I can't when it has you snapping like this." Smirked Beth, "He has been spending an awful lot of time with that girl Tracy, I think" Jen's faced turned a little red.

"Her named is Terry! I do not like- oh hey Ginny" said Jen. She was now sporting red cheeks.

"Nice blush" I laughed earning a glare that would normally scare me. However, I was feeling too happy to care.

"Nice of you to join us" said Beth pulling out a stray leaf from my hair, "At least now we know why you took your time"

"At least you look happy" Jen replied glumly, "Who knew all it took was a good make out session" I stuck my tongue at her, "Real mature"

"Aren't I?" I laughed, "So who's mystery man?" I asked.

Like any other moment, she as saved by the announcer.

"Welcome to the match of the year. Hogwarts vs. East Island School!" yelled guy who looked to be around his 6th year. To the stands directly across from me were the Hogwarts students who came. Ranges of house colors were notably present. Ravenclaw blue and Gryffindor Red and Gold were the most present. It was weird to see all of the houses standing together as one even if Draco Malfoy was sneering at Blaise Zabini about something.

"I'm surprised Draco managed to have the grades to come here. Knowing him, his family played a huge role in allowing him to come." I said annoyed.

"The team captains Ronald Weasley and Jason Avery are shaking hands. Beth handed me a pair of binoculars that I gladly accepted. I first checked the chasers and happily noted that I was right, Katie was a chaser. Suddenly the quaffle was thrown into the air. "And they're off!"

* * *

We were all congregated in my room. Hermione and Luna were laughing as Jen and Beth talked about parts of the game.

"I can't believe Henry did that dive!" yelled Beth, "It was, how do you Brits say...wicked!"

"It was awfully risky. what if he didn't pull up in time" huffed Hermione

"Well if he hadn't we wouldn't have won the game!" yelled Jen

"Hey i'm the girlfriend. Shouldn't I be the worried one?" I asked laughing. In all honesty that dive was spectacular.

"Ha-ha I didn't even think you noticed. I thought you were too consumed at laughing at how he tricked Cho into falling off her broom." laughed Beth

"Yes, well that's what she gets for trying to charm my boyfriend into her pants during a quidditch game. Honestly I'm surprised she didn't fall of earlier from flipping her hair so much. I mean how does she not get dizzy?" I huffed flipping my red hair.

Hermione, Beth and Jen laughed hysterically, causing me to laugh. Luna seemed to be lost in her own world.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"I got it," I cried, my laughter still ringing my ears. "Coming" I yelled. I opened my door to be greeted by my favorite emerald eyes. Before I could jump into his arms I heard a gasp.

"Ginny" whispered Ron. His blue eyes were dark and his ears were red. Suddenly I found myself being pushed into my room with Henry shutting the door quickly. His expression was apologetic, but his eyes were sparkling. All of the laughter ceased to exist, instead all I saw was the surprised look on my brother's face.

"Its really you" Ron stated. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but could not turn my head. This is the moment I had been waiting for. This was Ron, he was the most spontaneous, yet emotional brother I had. Suddenly he pulled me towards him and was hugging me in a similar fashion as Hermione.

"What is it with you Brits and trying to strangle people in hugs?" asked Jen.

"Oh sorry" said Ron. His face was bright red.

"I think blushing is also a British thing" added Beth.

"Ron what are you…doing here?" I asked, "Not that I mind, but-"

"You already are sounding like an American," said Ron. "Henry brought me" I turned to Henry, looking for an answer.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to be cautious, but Ron started talking about his little sister and I couldn't help it. You both clearly miss each other. He deserved to see you and you deserved to see him." Said Henry. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was still upset, but it was slowly disappearing.

"I knew you were here! Hermione was acting funny. Luna, well she's Luna! The way you were staring at me yesterday. I knew I recognized your eyes" Ron rambled quickly.

"Ron you can't say anything to anyone about me" I said

"I know"

"No Ron I mean you can't even if the boys torture it out of you. No one can know!" I told him.

"I know. I promise I won't say a word. Hold it. So you two are really…dating?" asked Ron

"Yes"

"But-"

"Ron I am my own person! How many-"

"Okay, relax. I don't think I need to hear this argument again" He groaned, "Sorry it's jus you're my baby sister. Its not everyday her boyfriend is re-introducing us" For a moment everyone was silent.

"Now that we're all here, I guess we can get comfortable" said Beth. She was already on her lofted bed, while Jen took her own bed. Henry and I took my bed, Luna sat next to Jen, and Ron sat on my desk chair next to Hermione.

"I've been thinking. I don't think its coincidence that we were all sent to your school of all places," said Hermione

"Same. Whoever has been writing these notes to you knows about you. They know you confided in Henry and found a new way to scare you." Replied Beth.

"But why?" I asked

"Maybe its not because of you necessarily. Maybe its because of certain secrets one holds." Said Luna. Her voice lost all distance and was cold and hard. "Maybe some secrets need to be revealed to fix this."

"What secrets" I asked. She stared at Henry, her grey eyes battling his emerald ones.

"Luna, don't" he begged.

"They need to know. She deserves to know," said Luna harshly.

"It's not yours to tell" Henry replied angrily.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking to Henry, "What do I deserve to know"

"If you don't tell her then I will!" said Luna

"Don't!" yelled Henry. I placed my hand onto his right arm, stopping him from reaching his wand. I looked to Luna, who took out her wand and quickly pointed it at him. Suddenly on his forehead appeared a lightening shaped scar.

"He's Harry Potter" she replied.

**Author's Note: How was it? I would love to hear your responses. Sorry for another long wait! I haven't started the next chapter yet, but will do my best to have it out in a few weeks. **


	26. Chapter 26: It will rain

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

**Author's note: This was a long chapter, but i was determined to have it up before i left on spring break!  
**

Chapter 26: It will Rain

"He's Harry Potter" said Luna

"What?"

"Umm Luna you do know that Harry Potter's British"

"Was that always there?"

"I knew she was Barmy"

The girls and Ron cried out different responses. I on the other hand, was trying to make sense of it. Henry's eyes contained a mask as he stared blankly at everyone. The lightening scar light and barely visible, shoed in the lamplight. Everyone around me was talking furiously, but I paid them no mind. My mind was solely focused on the guy in front of me.

"Is it true?" I asked finally finding my voice. Luna is known to be barmy at times, but she would never make up a secret this powerful. It's just not in her. Henry looked at me, his eyes still blank. "Henry, please" Our hands were still touching at the fingers. He looked at them and then at me. He would not answer, yet somehow I knew the answer. I knew him all too well.

"Luna, how did you know?" I asked realizing that he would not say a word, "how did you see the scar?" my anger was starting to fight its way into my brain and emotions. I took a deep breath and waited for her to answer. My eyes did not leave his own.

"It's quite simple really. People who use certain glamors for so long always can tell when another wears one. Watch" Shrugged Luna. I turned my eyes to her and watched curiously. She then rolled up her uniform slightly, pointed her wand at it, and whispered a spell. Suddenly a nasty scar appeared.

"Luna, what happened?" I asked about to stand. She held her hand out to keep me from moving.

"People think that my brain was scarred from witnessing mum's death, but what they do not know is that I actually was phyically scarred that night. From the chaos I was splintered badly. Terrible accident really, I almost didn't make it out" said Luna distantly. "I first noticed that the spot on your forehead was never affected by the rain, or sweat, which is odd in the heat from the summer. You were very touchy if anyone touched your forehead. So the glasses daddy gave me to locate wrackspurts can be handy for seeing past glamors. I knew by the end of the vacation." she replied, "It's simple."

"You didn't seem fit to tell me?" I asked her testily.

"I just did," she replied blankly. I thought Henry would. You both got along perfectly, I knew he would want to tell you" her words were accusing.

"Wait how did you figure this out in just barely a week of knowing him, when none of us could figure this out for the last 6 months!" said Beth.

"Well to be fair, we never really did talk or hang out with him." replied Jen.

I jumped slightly, having completely forgotten that they were in the room with us.

Ron, Hermione and Jen were speechless, watching us in wonder. Hermione speechless was never a good thing. Henry; however, looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay. Can I speak to Henry for a bit?" I asked, pleading with Hermione. Beth; however, was quicker.

"Okay let's give them some space. Come on everyone. Let's go see what the boys are planning tonight" She pulled on Jen and Hermione, "Come on Ron"

"What? Why?" he asked angrily, "I want to know-"

"Ronald! Now is not the time" hissed Hermione.

"But-"

"Come on. They might have pizza there" she said suggestively.

"Is that the cheesy bread with sauce?" he asked excited.

"Yes" In an instant he ran out of the room pulling her with him. The door shut painfully slow, leaving us in silence. Just a few hours ago we were happy, snogging carelessly, and now I felt like I barely knew the guy I was supposed to be dating for 6 months. I turned towards him. He was staring out the window. I needed to know and since I wouldn't get a straight answer from him, I stepped in front of him, slowly took my hand and traced around the scar. He twitched involuntarily. Slowly I moved my fingers to the scar I never knew to be there. It was not deep and felt almost as if painted onto his skin. But I got my answer. It was very real. Instantly I stopped tracing it and walked away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked heatedly. "I mean you had plenty of moments. 6 months to be exact" I stared at him, waiting patiently for him to answer. My patience was starting to run out though, and I knew if he didn't answer soon then I would explode.

"It wasn't her secret to tell" he spoke harshly, words I had not expected, "This was no ones secret to tell, but mine" his face was red, "No one was supposed to know."

"Its who you are! You spent months driving me mad about telling the girls my secrets and longer getting my secrets out. But the biggest secret, one that is even bigger than my betrothal, you don't have the decency to tell me" I nearly yelled.

"I am not him! Harry Potter is my birth name and that's it" he said angrily, "I worked so hard to rid myself of that name, but the ministry does not care of my feelings, even you of all people don't care."

"Oh no, don't guilt trip me" I said shaking my head furiously, "I'm sorry if I am angry that my boyfriend forgot to mention that he Is the most famous person in all of Britain. How am I supposed to take this? Was I supposed to just shrug it off and pretend as if it meant nothing?"

"You weren't supposed to know" he said, "I wanted you to know the real me."

"Which is? How am I supposed to trust you if you didn't even trust me with this?" i asked both angry and pleading.

"Because I went down this road and never want to do it again! This isn't about trust. I care about you and could never put you in that position that my name puts you in"

"So what happened if we grew serious? What happens if we dated for years? You're telling me you would never have told me?" I yelled. "Or were you planning to break up with me before that"

"Now you're taking it too far!" yelled Henry.

"Really am I?" I asked letting all of my anger flow, "You rarely tell me anything about yourself. All I know about you is the basics. I barely know who Henry Peters is. Now the pieces of you I thought I knew are wrong! You've been lying to me this whole time"

"I haven't!"

"Yes you have! How can you sit there and tell me that you weren't lying! I don't even know you do i?"

"I'm not going to sit here and have you tell me that I didn't care about you!" he said angrily, "I'm still Henry, the same guy you met at the airport. I'm still the same guy that you've been dating for 6 months. Harry Potter is just the name I was born with." He pleaded, "Please understand that not telling you was to keep you safe. My name is nothing but trouble. It caused the death of my parents, and is the cause of many death threats. Was it so wrong to want something normal?"

"Its not wrong at all" I said void of any sympathy, "What's wrong is not confiding in the one person you say you trust" At this point I felt emotionally dried. All I wanted to do was sleep. This was obviously not going anywhere. He was too stubborn to care.

"I don't know what to do to convince you that I'm still me" he whispered. I didn't answer; what could I say?

"I need time." The words even shocked me, yet i'm the one that said them.

He nodded slowly, taking in the extent of my words. Without a second glance he walked out the door.

* * *

"Come on. We need to get you out of this room." Whined Jen. She and Beth had been in the room with me for over an hour. They had listened quietly as I explained that what Luna had said was the truth. They had a million questions, but had managed to only ask a few. Now as the time for the party grew near, the girls grew restless.

"I'm fine here. You two go" I said burying my face in my pillow.

"That's why you need to come!" replied Jen, "Do you want to become that girl? The one that lets a breakup rules her life?"

"No at the moment I want to be the girl who breaks everything in sight" I nearly yelled. I buried my face in my pillow, "Leave me alone" I groaned.

"No can do" said Jen, "You need us right now. You can sulk before bed, but right now you have the chance to spend time with your friends. Who knows when the next time that will be." I hate when Jen makes sense. I sat up trying not to show my defeat.

"Come on. We wont leave you unless you ask us to."

"First though let's do something with your hair."

We walked cautiously through the woods. The walk was dark, but there was a bright light in the distance that told us we were walking in the right direction. Finally we broke out of the trees and ran into one of the boys from the junior quidditch team.

"Password" he asked warily. Poor kid, I wonder who he pissed off to get stuck with a terrible job. Jen looked at Beth and me warily.

"Suck it Brits," said Beth

"Correct" he replied. He took out his wand and stamped numbers on our hand. Suddenly as if walking into a bubble, the party came to life. There was a table packed with cans of alcohol, a juice bowl filled with red juice. Nearby were large speakers attached to a small iPod dock. Large groups of people were dancing on a makeshift dance floor in the sand.

"So everyone seems to have come," I yelled over the music.

"Apparently so," shrugged Beth

"Come on let's go get some punch," said Jen. I attempt to not look around for fear of whom I may recognize. There were a few Hogwarts students around, none that would recognize me too easily.

"Oh I wonder what flavor it will be this year?" smiled Jen as she grabbed a large portion of the juice and poured it into a red cup. She handed it to Beth who laughed and pushed it away.

"Uh uh. I'll stick to beer this year" she laughed opening a can of keystone light.

"More for us then" shrugged Jen as she handed me the cup.

"Should I be worried?" I asked sniffing the interesting looking juice.

"Yes"

"No"

Both responded at the same time. I looked at Jen and Beth's smiling faces and knew that I was missing something. Another memory they share that I will never be a part of. My thoughts drifted to Henry and his lies and suddenly I knew why they brought me here. I deserved some fun and if this red juice will give me that then fine. I put the cup to my lips and took a large gulp. A warm feeling ran through my body as the sweet juice tempted my taste buds.

"This is good," I smiled.

"Well now we know she likes fruit punch," laughed Jen smacking my back affectionately as she drank her own.

"And vodka" mumbled Beth. What's Vodka? I shrugged and finished the cup, "Great you turned her into an alcoholic."

"Nonsense," said Jen cheerily, "I hope her tolerance is nothing like yours."

"You and me both," said Beth. She took a gulp of her drink. Her reaction was a mixture between disgusted and relieved.

"What are you drinking?" I asked as I was refilling my cup.  
"Beer," she shrugged, "It's not as tasty as your drink, but I'd rather take it slow," she rambled. I eyes the can curiously, wondering if it was anything like butterbeer. "want a sip?" she asked handing the can out to me. I sniffed the can and noticed that it smelled nothing like butterbeer. One sip was all it took for me to spit it out all over the sand.

"That's retched," I wiped all of the contents off of my mouth, "How can you drink that?"

"You'll see" Suddenly people started shouting and cheering. Apparently the quidditch team decided to make their entrance along with many more of the Hogwarts students. Henry was next to Jon and Dave who were clapping him on the back, while most of the Hogwarts team stood in the back taking in the scene. Most of the boys were unsteady on their feet and unusually loud. Ron was absent from this.

"I think they started early," said Jen.

Hours later I understood completely what Beth had meant by pacing herself. Too bad she didn't take her own advice.

As soon as the beach grew crowded, the DJ played music that Jen always made Beth and I listen to. Beth and I found ourselves being pulled to the dance floor by her. I had never danced to this type of music before and found myself unsteady on my feet, I'm not sure if that was the alcohol's doing or the sandy beach. With some coaching from Jen I managed to keep to the beats.

"See you do have rhythm!" She yelled triumphantly. Thankfully half the beach was already drunk too care.

Soon after dancing I noticed that the world had started to spin. I would turn my head and everything would glow brightly and move slowly.

"I'm going to-" I wobbled, causing Jen to catch my arm, "Thank's Jen! I always knew you were a good f-i-re-nd" I said happily, "I feel great" I jumped almost falling again.

"Okay maybe you have had enough" she laughed holding onto me tighter.

"Jen!" screamed Beth happily causing Jen to jump so high that she lost her grip on me. I found myself laying in the sand, completely comfortable.

"Ginny?" whispered a worried voice.

"Luna!" I yelled happily, "Join me!" I said cuddling to the sandy bed.

"I just might" she replied happily laying down next to me.

"Gin, wait no Jen! Yes Jenny! See I do remember" slurred Hermione as she appeared in front of me. "What are you doing down there?" She took out her wand and summoned a torn blanket. I'm surprised she was able to summon anything. She plopped onto the torn blanket.

"Did you try some of the red stuff?" I asked handing her the cup.

"No! I had some stuff called Voka!" She said happily, "Or was it volka? I'm not sure." She smiled happily before leaning back and staring at the sky.

"You know. I love you guys. I really do." I said still staring at the sky, "I miss home though. I thought this was home, but it was all a lie. He was a lie." Tears threatened to fall, but I refused them. "Hermes?" I called out. I turned to her and her mouth was wide open as she slept soundly. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was going about their business. Many were plopped on blankets, such as ours playing card games, laughing, talking, or passed out. Others were still dancing or what I can assume was dancing. It looked more like they were feeling each other up. It's crazy because no one had noticed us sitting here. No one cared. It was as if someone had put up a shield around us. I Walked to the punch bowl and poured another cup. The juice went down like water. I had no idea how many I drank, but suddenly everything started to spin even more. I plopped back down onto my blanket and looked around. Suddenly as if my senses were heightened I heard him. His laughter pierced my ears like a car horn. Henry was in the middle of a group of people who looked too drunk to be standing. I tried to look away, but my eyes were glued. Look at him enjoying the party. He doesn't even care that our relationship is most likely over. He doesn't care that I wasted 6 months of my life loving a lie. Loving? A mane of long dark hair caught my attention. Actually it was not one, but a group of girls with long dark hair stood next to Henry talking. Who cares if they were talking to him! My whole mind was clouded with angry thoughts. How could he be so nonchalant about this, about us? Suddenly I was on my feet, ready to go over there and give him a piece of my mind. He already took my heart, what else is there to lose? I placed my cup to my lips, but instead of being refreshed by the cold liquid, nothing came out. I could have sworn I just refilled it. With a shrug, I was about to stomp my way over there as graceful as I could manage when two arms encircled my waist and pulled me back.

"Let go!" I yelled angrily. The arms were strong.

"I can't do that," said a familiar female voice, "You need to be sober. Fighting drunk is the worst possible mistake you can make. Trust me"

"She's right," said Luna, "He has to come to you." I turn around, finally managing to break free. "It's no use making a fool of yourself in front of him and his friends. Remember that he has had years of practice pretending not to care." Said Luna thoughtfully.

"She's right. I would know," said the voice. I had almost forgotten she was there. I turn my face and see the familiar face of Ashley.

* * *

In the distance I can hear movement. It slowly grows louder until it is finally unbearable. I open my mouth to talk, but only a grumble escapes. I move my head and suddenly everything starts to spin.

"I think she's waking," said an oddly loud voice.

I tried to open my eyes, but the light hurt my eyes.

"Ouch," I tried to yell, but it came out as a grunt.

"look she's alive!" yelled Jen

"Stop yelling,"

"I'm not" replied Jen, "Here let me close these for you," Suddenly the light dimmed and it became easier to deal with.

"Ugh" I grumbled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"That depends. When did I fall off my broom?" I asked

"Umm you never did?"

"That's good to know." I replied. I tried to remember last night, but my brain was too busy being pounded by a hammer. I held in my breath and sat up quickly. Not my best plan, instead the dizziness intensified. My throat felt as if someone was squeezing it, making it hard to swallow.

"Uh oh" said Jen as she sent the garbage flying towards my head. "I know that look."

Suddenly everything in my stomach came up, burning through my throat and into the garbage.

"Ugh," I cried out. A nasty aftertaste stayed in my mouth, nearly making me choke on my own spit.

"Here this should help," replied Jen. She handed me two pills and a glass of water, "Relax they should help the headache. I'd like to say my own invention, but that would be a complete lie." What harm could they do? I eyed the pills warily for another second until I felt my head start to hurt more. Without a second thought I downed the pills. Instantly my headache became a dull throb.

"Better?" she asked

"Much," Her voice didn't seem to be as loud, "What happened to Beth?"

"Oh don't worry she'll be up soon. I swear you both are such lightweights. I drank five of those cups and I was fine," shrugged Jen.

"At least you remember. I am never drinking again." I groaned. Just as Jen opened her mouth, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Thank goodness I took my pills." I said with a smile. The nasty taste in my mouth was becoming difficult to deal with, so I grabbed my towel, some clothes and ran to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth felt great. The door closed and I could hear a female voice talking to Jen. I shrugged, all I could think about was the fact that I was blanking on last night. I jumped into the shower, allowing it to soothe away the rest of my hangover. I could remember up to the point where I saw Hermione and Luna. After that it's a bit fuzzy. Little tidbits and images show in my head.

"Ginny hurry up," yelled Jen.

"What?" I asked. Apparently no one was paying attention. I got dressed and opened the door.

"Come on, can't a girl sleep? It's like 8 in the morning!" yelled Beth. Her hair was sticking up like a chia pet. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was flushed, "It is 8!"

"Sorry," all three of us said. Wait? That's when I noticed her brunette hair.

"Wow you looked like head one hell of a night," said Ashley.

"Ha-ha," replied Beth sarcastically. She immediately started to check herself, "Good no tattoos." Did I want to know?

"Ashley?" Memories swarmed in my head of Ashley at the party. I just couldn't tell why.

"Her pill isn't taking full effect yet," replied Jen.

"Oh, ok."

"Am I missing something?" I asked, "Well first of all Ashley, no offense, but why are you in our room? Second since when have you two been friends?" Have I lost my mind?

"Ashley and I became friends over the summer. Beth was on vacation with her family for a month and Jeremy kept bringing Amber over. Jeremy had a party and invited people I barely knew. The only person I recognized was Ashley and she looked just as miserable as I did. We talked and have been friends since." Said Jen. Beth rolled her eyes as Ashley handed her the pills.

"You never talk," I replied.

"We have a few classes together where we are usually partnered up and sit together." Replied Ashley. My mind was completely confused. I shook my head and walked back to my bed. Before sitting I turned around.

"Why do I have a feeling something happened last night?"

"Trust me those are never just feelings." Grumbled Beth, "Ugh shower time." She replied practically running to the bathroom.

For a second the only sound in the room was from the shower water.

"So I'm guessing we saw each other yesterday?" I asked

"Yeah."

Jen sat on her own bed, while Ashley sat on the side of my own.

"Beth had gotten too drunk, so she took her back here. She asked me to keep an eye on you. I noticed you would occasionally watch henry. After you fell onto the sand, I placed a shield so that no one would notice you. Well anyone but him." She laughed, "Your hair color had started to change back to red. Then I noticed that you looked ready to attack him, so I grabbed you. Your friend Luna? Well she told me she would bring your drunken friend back with her and to take you home."

"So that's all that happened?"

"Well you tried to swim away from me, but I managed to hold you. Also I think you chugged about 4-6 cups of the jungle juice." It would explain why my head was pounding earlier. "Also you were rambling on about how guys are liars. Guys are such prats who love to play the victim. You kept going on and on." My face blushed a crimson red and I buried my head in my pillow.

"Is that all?"

"Well then there's that whole rant with your bushy headed friend Hermes?"

"She's going to kill me. She hates that name. Last time I called her that, she made this ugly flying guy with weird slippers follow me around for a week. He kept trying to deliver messages me written by every guy who's ever liked me. It was awful." I groaned.

"Wait she sent a miniature of Hermes, the Greek god, to haunt you?" asked Ashley laughing.

"It wasn't funny! He would not stop until a week had passed. He got me detention in Snape's class for a week!" I yelled. This; however, sent them into even more fits of laughter. "Honestly!" I yelled, but they couldn't hear me over their laughter. I could see why they got along. They had a similar fashion and sense of humor. Oh god!

"Okay," said Ashley as she stopped laughing, "I wanted to talk to you about something." She said, her face was now serious, "I have a feeling I know why you and him are fighting."

"Really? How would you know?"

"You called him Harry in one of your rambles. Plus it was a dead giveaway the way you tried to kill him with your glare." My mouth fell open. I will never drink again. "So I think it's time I told you why we broke up; or at least my version." She stopped and took a deep breath, "After a year of dating, I noticed that Henry would disappear at times with Sirius. I had gotten curious. I wouldn't stop bothering him about it. Yes I know I was a tad bit annoying back then. He was becoming distant and I started to notice other people. I figured that he was probably seeing other girls. So when I confronted him with my worries, he told me." She closed her eyes, "I at first thought he was lying. That is until he showed me the scar. Any other girl would have probably been star struck. Instead I was completely taken aback. I ran." She looked up at me, "The sad part is that he was in my room when I left. So I had nowhere to go. He was waiting for me when I came back. He broke up with me that day."

"What?"

"The crazy part is that if he had given me a day or two to gather my thoughts, then maybe I would have been okay with it. It took a few months, but we started talking again this past summer and now we are great friends. I realized that we weren't meant to be together."

I was in complete shock. I can understand why he had reservations about telling me. Had I planned on leaving him? In my heart I can say that I hadn't thought of it. In all honesty, I was just hurt and mad. I care about him too much to leave him because of his name. Then again he hasn't shown any remorse.

"I don't know what I want to do. I just wish he'd show that he's sorry. He's been lying to me for so long and- I don't know."

"At least you're thinking about it. There's a lot to him that you don't understand," she replied. "Look I am probably biased, but he really Is a good guy. Just talk to him." Her voice was gentle and did not have any accusation in it. She really wanted me to think carefully, didn't she? Before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

We all looked at each other for a moment. "I guess I'll just answer it then," said Jen warily. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded close to ungrateful and maid. "I'm coming!" She yelled as the knocking increased. "Oh," we heard her say, "Was not expecting you." I turned to Ashley, but she too was blocked from seeing who our unexpected visitor was. Finally Jen opened the door wider and in walks Henry. He looks completely exhausted. Serves him right for partying all night. At least I had the decency to leave at a good time. Who cares if I was drunk?

"Uh Hey," said Henry calmly, that is until he say Ashley. His eyes widened and he probably figured out what she came here to talk about. Poor guy, its not everyday he finds us two together. "Ashley," he greeted.

"What I get no greeting?" I asked stubbornly. I will not allow him to ignore me in my own room.

"maybe I should go," Ashley says uncomfortably.

"I think I might just follow you," Jen grumbles.

"Me too," replied Beth. She had just opened the door of the bathroom. She was standing in her blue robe.

"None of you are going," I hiss causing both girls to sit quickly and quietly. Beth ran to get her clothing and ran into the closet "Good," I smile, "What is it?" I ask. He looked in between nervous, confused, worried, and a feeling I couldn't comprehend.

"Hey," he says quietly. I raise my eyebrows. "We have a problem." Again I stare at him confused. Honestly what could be more of a problem?

"Don't give me that look." He said angrily, "It's not my fault you decided to drink." He hissed angrily. In his hand he had an envelope. He threw it onto my bed. Hesitantly I grab the envelope and open the flap.

"Oh no," In my hand were pictures of me from last night. One was of me laughing on the sand with Hermione and Luna next to me. Normally I would find this photo funny, except that my hair is red again and you can see my face clearly. The next photo is me with Jen and Beth dancing. My hair again had turned red. There were more pictures of me in class sitting next to Henry. "All of this time we thought the person had forgotten about us. They were just collecting these!" I yelled. I threw them onto the bed. Ashley grabbed them and she and Jen looked through them.

"Well this person really is a good photographer," said Jen, "She caught some great moments of you." I glared at her, "Hey! I'm just saying that when you and Henry can fix this then maybe these would be sweet to place in an album." This did not help, "Okay I'll shut up now. I swear you two are scary together."

"There's a note," said Ashley.

_Thought I forgot didn't you? I was waiting for the perfect moment. I figured you told lover boy about your predicament. You see this doesn't change anything. You're a fugitive. When I send this to the English Ministry of magic, then they will have proof that you are here in America. They will send you back and I will make sure of it. As for you Henry, or shall I say Harry, you will be meeting me soon._

_Later,_

We all looked at Ashley, "What?" she asked.

"Only a few of us know about Henry," Said Beth.

"You really think I would do this?" she asked. Her voice shook and she looked hurt.

"No I don't," surprising enough it was me that answered. Beth looked at me confused, while Jen looked surprised. Henry held out another note to us.

"This is the one I was given last year, the day i broke up with Ash. It's not your handwriting," he replied with a small smile.

"Hold on," she stared at the paper, "This handwriting looks familiar."

"I think it's the same person who wrote me last year. See how they write their I's and Y's." They sat together at the end of my bed reviewing the letters from last and this year.

"Oh my god," said Ashley, "I went abroad, but so did- shit," she stood up and grabbed her things.

"Ash!" yelled Henry.

"I'm going with her," replied Jen. She looked worried. She too ran out of the room. Suddenly the closet door opened and Beth ran out too, wand in hand.

Henry stood up nervously. I took out my wand and placed it onto the table in front of me.

"I'm not going to hex you; relax." He looked at me with dull eyes. How could eyes that were once filled with excitement, look back at me completely defeated?

"I'm sorry I was angry earlier. You had every right to enjoy that party." He said in a soft voice, "I was just upset to see you dancing and then realize that I lost the right to be the one holding you." He sighed, "I have so much to apologize for. I know I seemed angrier that you found out, but I had good reason. I can't lose you too. I was trying to protect you from my name and the people who are after it. You see Sirius and I do more than just sit around figuring out ways to protect me from attacks." He placed his hands in his hair.

"And that is?"

"I can't exactly tell you." He said.

"Seriously? Henry, Harry…whatever! We are supposed to be open with each other. How can we build a relationship without a base of trust?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to figure it out. At least I'm trying!" He yelled, "You don't think that I felt guilty not telling you. Do you know what it would do to me if you got hurt because of my stupidity?" he calmed down. I've never seen him this angry, it was actually not a bad look on him. His emerald eyes had turned a dark shade of green and I was mesmerized even more by them. Before I could react or bring back the anger I had just been feeling there was a loud bang. I turned from the door and ran to my bed only to see a short balding man holding my wand by my bed. He leaped at me, grabbing a hold of my waist, while holding my wand to my face.

"Hello Harry."

_Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Let me know what you think. I'm no good at action, but i figured it wouldn't be so bad to add. Hope you enjoyed it._


	27. Chapter 27: What doesn't kill you

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

_**Aurthor's Note: Sorry it was a little short. Let me know what you think! Also I took this down earlier due to my terrible proof editing skills. **_

Chapter 27: What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger

"Hello Harry"

"Pettigrew," hissed Henry. If possible, his eyes grew darker and his face flushed.

"Fancy meeting you here in America," said Peter.

"What do you want? You already took everything I have. What more could you possibly want?" asked Henry angrily. His left hand was in a fist, while the other twitched. I could tell that's where his wand was hidden in its holster. Pertigrew's grip on me tightened painfully. Wait where have I heard that name from? He sounds British, so I must have heard of him before.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Henry looked at him confused, "I know your father kept his wand hidden in a holster. I see your twitching hands. You see I'm not the pathetic boy your father once knew. I've been in hiding for too long. You see i've grown wiser and more observant." He paused for a moment. I could feel his hand on my arm, "For the last few years there's been rumors of death eater disappearances. A good friend of mine went missing a few months ago. Before this, he gave me a warning that I would be next." said Pettigrew. His wand bore into my head, scraping my scalp.

"Ouch! Watch where you're pointing that!" I hissed. "Henry who is this guy?" Different emotions played through his face. Almost as if he just realized I was there in the room.

"Peter Pettigrew. He is the reasons for this," spat Henry, "he gave Voldemort the address to my safe house in Godrics Hollow. He is the reason they died!" Henry looked deadly. All I knew was that I never wanted to be on the other side of his wand when he looked like that. "He is a traitor."

"Now, now Harry. I was forced! The dark lord was powerful! He threatened to kill me!"

" He should have!" yelled Henry, "You should never have betrayed your friends!"

"you should watch what you say. I don't think Ron would like for his little sister to go missing now." his voice faded and made this odd noise, similar to one of a mouse.

"wait... How do you know Ron?" I asked trying to turn around.

"do you not remember me" he whispered into my ears. I tried to pull away, but he kept a hold of my head. "I watched you grow up. I watched your whole family. Who knew that Ron would lead me to Harry? Finally after 16 years in hiding, I finally can get rid of the one who's forced me into hiding."

"How would you be able to see me, unless... you weren't human." I looked back to memories I had of home. Unless Pettigrew was Errol, our family owl than there is only one way he could have watched us. "scabbers?" I whispered."but- then that means-"

"Hes an animagus, a rat," said Henry. His eyes were still flashing. I could literally see the confusion on Henry's face. He wanted to attack, but he couldn't with me shielding Pettigrew. I can understand why he wanted to keep me in the dark. Although I don't agree with him, he did have a point. All my anger towards Henry disappeared and instead transferred to Peter. How could he do this to his own friends? Poor Sirius and Henry. An anger I haven't felt in a long time entered my body. I could remember the times when my brothers had me in the same position. Bill had taught me what to do. I gave Henry a look, hoping his reflexes were as good now as they were in quidditch. Without hesitation I elbowed Pettigrew as hard as I could. As soon as he bent over in pain, I turned around and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the floor in pain. I jumped out the way as Henry tied Peter up. For a moment he stared at Peter with disgust. I watched as he battled all of his anger. Henry was only one years-old when his parents were murdered. It took 15 years for justice to be served. Henry punched him directly in his face, causing blood spill from Peter's nose. His anger worried me. Then again I probably would do the same if i were in his position. I can't believe I lived with Pettigrew for all those years. I turned back to Henry. He was now sitting a few feet away from Pettigrew. His eyes were trained on him, watching his every move. Pettigrew was unconscious. Unsure of what to do, I walked over slowly and sat next to him. I took out my mirror and called Sirius, while my other hand held his.

"Ginny?" asked Sirius. He looked worried.

"Sirius I think you need to come to my dorm."

"what's going on?"

"bring the police and principal Williams." I told him before hanging up. I didn't want to talk. Henry's eyes were wet and I could see him holding back his tears. I rubbed his hand softly, in hopes of comforting him through this long day.

Everything was a blur. Henry turned to look at me and checked to make sure i had not gotten hurt. Sirius came not too long later along with some American aurors. Luckily Pettigrew was still unconscious. Sirius's face turned pale as soon as he saw Peter. He saw the dried blood on Henry's hand, but I assure him he was not hurt. Soon after Sophie walked through the door completely out of breath.

"what's going on?" she asked quickly, "Ginny what happened. Wait who is that? Why is he bleeding?" she asked

"Peter Pettigrew," answered Sirius. He looked caught between staring at Peter or Sophie. I wonder when was the last time he saw her. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he watched the police take Pettigrews body away. They force fed him a temporary potion to stop him from being able to change.

"for 16 years I have been trying to track that rat down." was all Sirius said. I think it was all he needed to say. Henry was now sitting on my bed, while I sat next to him. Sophie was with Sirius trying to snap him out of his apparent shock. It was no use. That is until Beth ran into the room.

"Ginny! We need your help," yelled Beth. She stopped as she saw our faces. That's when she noticed the blood on the floor, "what did I miss?" She looked around at the mess on the floor, "Damn that stain may never come out!" She huffed.

"what's going on?" I asked sitting up

"Oh yeah. Well we sort of found out who the mysterious letter writer was." My heartbeat increased and I was on my feet within seconds, "Where?"

"Follow me," Suddenly I ran out of the room with Beth. I didn't care that I left everyone back in my room, or that we had just caught Peter Pettigrew a 15 year fugitive.

"Wait isn't this Ashley's room?" I asked as we stopped at a door that was propped open. I could hear no sound coming from it. As soon as I walked in, I heard it. There was definitely a sound charm on the room.

"get off her Ash!" yelled Jen. I have to admit the picture in front of me completely made my day. All the wands in the room were thrown aside. One was on a bed, the other on the floor near a desk. Ashley was on top of Amber, attempting to strangle her to death. Jen was trying to pull her back, but Ashley seemed to be winning the fight.

"how could you? I was your best friend!" she yelled, "how could you go behind my back."

It looked serious. Ashley look angrier than Henry. Amber looked ready to pass out. Her face was red and she was unable to speak.

"Oh wow, i swear they were not this bad when I left to get you," said Beth. She too seemed to be enjoying the scene. Maybe if the events of the day hadn't been so terrible, then I would have taken out a camera to record this moment.

Snapping out of my shock, I ran over to Ashley and attempted to pry Ashley's hands away from Amber's neck.

"Merlin what does this girl eat?" I asked as she pushed me aside.

"I know for sure a small girl you weigh a ton," said Jen. Finally we both grabbed onto an arm and pulled her back. Beth ran over to Amber to checker her pulse.

"She's good," she yelled.

"What in the-" yelled Sophie. "What is going on?"

Henry ran into the room and checked on Ashley. I hadn't realized they followed. Henry kneeled in front of Ashley, trying to snap her out of her rampage. Her face was still red and her eyes had this creepy distant look in them. She wasn't responding to any of the questions they were asking.

"what happened here?" said a loud voice, commanding all of the attention. Principal Williams was standing in the front of the room with Professor Dumbledore. He closed the door and called for a nurse to check amber for any injury. I stared at professor Dumbledore wondering why he hadn't said anything to her. "Can someone explain to me why i have a half conscious student on the floor?" We all turned to Beth.

"We followed Ashley because she had a clue as to who's been writing anonymous letters to Henry and Ginny with threats. Ashley walked into the room. Amber was on her bed listening to music when we walked in. Ashley ran to her desk and pulled out a hand written letter from amber, written during the winter breaks. There was a confrontation. Amber tried to deny it until she finally gave up her act," said Jen. She was out of breath.

"Apparently she was in the closet when Ashley and Henry were talking last year. She heard everything that he told Ashley." said Beth. "She wrote a letter to Henry later in the day threatening him. Only Ashley knew so he thought she told someone. When Henry started dating Ginny they recieved similar letters. Amber said she realized Henry was too caught upon Ginny so she decided to make money by selling the photos of Ginny to the English ministry and of Henry." The nurse came and placed Amber on a gurney. Together they left the room, with Amber floating on top of the gurney.

"she didn't just decide. She had mailed them today!" said Ashley angrily. I paled considerably. "I saw her bird take the envelopes!"

"Are you sure about all of this?" said principal Williams, "if the mail gets delivered then there's nothing we can do. Let me speak to Albus and I call for you later. I will get to the bottom of this. For now try and relax."

Then he was gone along with Sirius, Sophie, and Professor Dumbledore. Jen and Beth were sitting on Ashley's bed with Henry trying to comfort her. I sat in a chair alone thinking. What did this mean for me? If the ministry finds out that I am here then I will be forced back to England. My plan is ruined. At least I tried. Maybe I could leave now before it all gets bad. I could go to another continent like Australia or maybe the middle east. I need a plan. Everyone was quietly speaking. The attention was mostly on Ashley, so I slowly stood up and snuck out of the room. I needed to get my phone. There's only one person I could call. I have to be quick though. I ran into my room pulled out my mirror and dialed Hermiones number. I pressed it against my ear and with the other hand I grabbed my wand and summoned my bags.

I don't need my luggage since they were too big. They would just slow me down. My purses are perfect. With my wand I summoned my clothes to me. I tried to be quick, but tears were blinding my eyes. I knew that I didn't want to leave. This was now my home. I also knew that if they found out my situation at home then I will be forced to leave. The ministry will probably pick me up themselves. Suddenly my hands were being grabbed.

"let go" I practically yelled. I tried to fight, but he was too strong.

"I can't" he said, "let go of the clothes." Slowly I could feel the clothes slipping from each finger. The person was wiping away the tears that had soaked my cheeks. I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing. When did my breathing become so erratic?

"is everything okay? Good you found her," said Jen. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was there. "Come on well be back in ashs room." As soon as the doors closed the room was filled with an eerie silence. I opened my eyes and looked to the floor. I couldn't face looking into his green eyes.

"Ginny you need to listen to me. You're not leaving. You're not going anywhere. I won't let you!" he nearly yelled. "please look at me." The passion in his voice surprised me. I looked up into his warm emerald orbs. "I can't let you leave."

"Henry I won't go back," I whispered, "what if this is my only chance? If we go to his office the aurors might be there waiting. I can't take that chance." I begged. I wanted him to understand. This choice isn't easy.

"they won't be there. Have some faith," he whispered, "please. If they are then I'll help you leave. I'll do whatever I can, but right now pleae just wait."

"why?" I asked. Henry had just found out that Ashley was in fact faithful to him. She never told a soul his secret. They had no reason to break up and to make matters worse, she was his first love. As pathetic as it sounded, I could not sit around and watch him fall right back in love with her. It would be easier to just leave.

"do you really have to ask?" he was smiling at me. Before I could comprehend this, his lips were devouring my own. A warmth was spreading through my body and my knees were losing their stability. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him. We had only been fighting for a day, but every hour felt like a lifetime. My thoughts soon became of just him. The softness of his lips, the feeling of my hands in his hair, the smell of his cologne, and the feeling of his body pressed against mine; all I missed dearly. Years passed before we broke apart, completely breathless. For a moment we stood there, our foreheads pressed together.

"i missed you," he said breaking the silence, "I missed talking to you, laughing with you, and kissing you. These past few months have been hard, but I wouldn't trade them. We needed to go through them and we grew closer. You're the only person I can be myself with. I know that I messed up. Hiding my identity to you sounded like a great idea at the time. Please understand that it wasn't because I didn't trust you. This is just another obstacle." he said sincerely. His eyes once again had that glow that I loved.

All of the air in my body escaped, leaving me breathless. I didn't know what to say. Do I reject him? Or do I let my heart take over? I stared hard into his eyes for a moment before my decision was made, "for what it's worth I missed you too." His smile was the widest I've ever seen it.

"That's good to know. So what do you say? Do you want to tackle this obstacle together?" he asked nervously. Did he honestly think I would say no? I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, softly placing a kiss.

"sure why not?" I laugh. My heart and was feeling lighter. "maybe we should start by cleaning this up," I gestured to the clothes that littered my room.

"yeah you're a messy packer."

"shut it" I laugh.

* * *

Hours passed quickly. Soon it was time to say goodbye to everyone from Hogwarts. We had heard nothing from Principal Williams and figured that going to the beach to see them off wouldn't be so bad. I didn't want to hide my red hair, but it was best to not give any more attention to myself. Henry had to be present to wish them off. We still had some time before they had to leave so Henry arranged for us to meet with Hermione, Ron, and Luna before they left.

"Wow a lot has happened," said Hermione. I had managed to give her a brief synopsis of our day. "This is what happens when I am forced to deal with a hangover. I miss everything!"

"Not everything," replied Ron. He had a smirk on his face and i did not want to know why.

"You didn't have a hangover potion or pill?" I asked

"I would have, but your brother used the last ones last night. He couldn't handle all of the shots of that nasty liquor. He fell asleep before we made it to the party." She giggled. Since when does she giggle? "ugh I forgot that still hurts." She groaned. For a moment we were quiet, "So how are you two?"

"We- we have a lot to work through, but I want to make it work. He promised no more secrets." I shrugged. He seemed genuine, but with all of the lies, I don't know.

"That's good. If your brother and I can make it through our fights, then I am sure you are Henry will too."

"Hey We are not that bad!" he yelled.

"No you two are worse than bad!" replied Luna airily. We all shared a laugh and tried to catch up until they were ushered away by Henry.

Then again I was alone. At least this time I had Henry, Jen, and Beth with me. A half an hour later, I stood with my friends waving at the Hogwarts ship as it departed. When will I see my friends? I have no idea.

Henry put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. As everyone was dispersing, I felt a tug on my arm. Behind me stood Sophie and Sirius, both wearing similar worried looks.

"Hey guys. Principal Williams has asked for you to meet him in his office." Said Sophie.

"We wil meet you back at the room then," said Jen. Her and Beth left us there.

"Oh great," said Henry with a smile, "Hopefully its good news." With the look on Sophie's face, I knew its not good news. I shared a small smile with him, but on the inside I wanted to run.

"Alright, lets go then." I replied, walking forward. A comforting arm went around my shoulders. I looked up to see none other than Sophie.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. "I mean with all of the events this weekend, I'm surprised you haven't fainted from all of the stress."

"Well I did have a small run in with Vodka," I said cheerily.

"You did what?" she asked loudly. Lucky for me we had just entered the main office building, where Principal William's office was located.

"What do you know it? We're here" What luck!

"This conversation is not over." She said with a smile on her face. We stopped in front of his door. I wanted to open it, but my hand was shaking slightly. Sophie must have noticed my hesitation because she looked at me and then turned the knob.

"Ah perfect, just the people I wanted to see. Please take a seat." With a raise of his wand, he conjured two more seats. Sophie and I took a seat just as Henry and Sirius walked in. They both wore nervous looks on their faces. Henry took the other seat next to me. "Well I see you've both had an eventful weekend. I must say I was not expecting to find Mr. Peter Pettigrew in one of my dorms this morning. Do you mind sharing to us what exactly happened?"

"Well it started yesterday," I started. It took almost an hour to explain everything, but we did. By the end of the story, Sirius looked impressed, Principal Williams wore a passive look, but it was Sophie who scared us all. Her face was murderous. If looks could kill then Sirius would have melted on the spot.

"So what now?" I asked. "what about Amber?"

"Well it seems that the letters and photographs were sent to the Daily Prophet. It is too late to retrieve them. She has been given detention for a month for blackmailing and has been suspended for a week. Since she is a minor she will be given community service. Blackmail is a serious crime and she will learn that lesson soon. Also we do have the matter to discuss about your betrothal." My eyes widened and my heart fluttered uncontrollably. "Do not worry, I understand the situation, but since you are not a US citizen, there is a good chance that once the paper is released that you will be sent back." Everything stopped. My throat swelled and my voice was gone. I could feel a headache starting in my brain.

"You're saying there is nothing we can do?" asked Sophie. I stared at the floor, unwilling to look at everyone around me.

"How long do I have to get ready?" I asked.

"Wait, you're giving up already?" asked Henry angrily. I looked up to him and didn't see anger on his face, but panic.

"Henry please, I already risked enough with the school. Look what happened because I came here." I said. "How long?"

"Well about a day or two the most." Said Principal Williams. Henry and I made eye contact. I knew it was a lost cause.

"What if she became a US citizen." Asked Henry, "Could they take her back?"

"It takes a long time. She has to take a test and-" said Sophie

"Would it work?" asked Sirius, cutting Sophie off.

"It is a possibility." Said Principal Williams, "But you would need to find someone with influence."

"Okay I got it," Henry looked at Sirius and both nodded.

"Thank you Principal Williams." said Sirius as he stood from his seat.

"I am sorry about all of this. I do not agree with some of the laws abroad. If there was something I could do then I would."

"Thanks sir," I said. I stood up too, not wanting to sit in that office any longer. Henry and Sirius were the first to exit with Sophie right behind them. What was i going to do?

As soon as we exited the room, Sophie grabbed onto Sirius's arm.

"We need to talk," she hissed. She pushed him into an unused room and shut the door. Immediately we heard yelling.

"She sounds mad," said Henry.

"Oh yeah. Sirius has no idea what he's in for."

"ARE YOU DUMB?" Yelled Sophie. Through the door we could nearly hear her perfectly.

"Oh I think he does." Said Henry warily. With my wand I summoned two glass cups. I shrugged and handed a cup to him.

"How could you place him in that kind of danger? Searching for dark wizards? I thought you brought Henry here to protect him? Isn't that why you changed his identity?" she yelled.

"You think I haven't rethought this decision a hundred times?" asked Sirius angrily, "He's all I have left! Do you honestly think I hadn't tried to keep him away? I tried, but he found out years later. I couldn't lie to him. He wanted to know what I was doing to bring his parents justice. Could you stand there and lie to the person who means the most to you?" he asked, "He wanted to help and he deserves to help. I would never have placed him in danger."

"Somehow he still does though!"

"Yes and you know what. I am proud of how he and Ginny handled themselves! They worked well together and prevailed! They caught him!" he cried happily, "They both succeeded in doing what other aurors have been trying to do for years!"

"Yes and he could've hurt them!"

"But he didn't!" said Sirius, "What is this really about?"

"Don't change the subject! Henry and Ginny could have died or been kidnapped. He knew of your project. Also why is it that he knew and I didn't?"

"He was directly involved!" said Sirius.

"And I wasn't?" she asked

"You chose to leave!" Sirius yelled, "Frankly you have no right to question the way I raised Henry! You lost that right when you left."

"Because you pushed me away! How was I supposed to stay with all of the secrets and women you knew?"

"I tried to be honest. I came back and you said no. You wouldn't let me," he said, "Are we done here? Henry and I have business with the president."

"No we're not done yet,"

"Merlin Sophie what do you want from me?" he asked, "I'm here, I have been for years!"

I looked back at Henry.

"I've never heard Sirius so…serious," I told him.

"Yeah when it comes to Sophie, he usually is serious."

"So why are you two meeting with the president?"

"Have you already forgotten who I am?" he asked with a small smile, "Sheesh I tell you my real identity and you already forgot!" he laughed. Apparently he enjoyed the fact that his real identity is not what truly bothered me. Maybe he was right. Harry Potter is his given name, but he was never the hero everyone thought he was. Harry Potter felt more like a name than his identity.

"Oh. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I could practically sense his apprehension.

Suddenly the door opened and out comes a disgruntled Sophie and Sirius.

"You ready Harry? You know the president is a difficult man."

"I know. Yeah i'm ready for this," he stated looking directly at me.

**Author's Note: I know it may seem rushed. This is on purpose. The day for Ginny and Harry is suposed to be more of a blur. The events happen quickly. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	28. Chapter 28: A way out

_Summary: On Ginny Weasley's 15th birthday she is given news that drives her to the edge, causing with her running away. Follow her through a life changing adventure where she meets Henry Peters. A mysterious boy who introduces her to a different magical world._

_In this universe Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and got the scar on his forehead. Voldemort is gone forever. she does not know him either._

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters**_

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It took a while to find the time to look into certain laws. Enjoy! **

Chapter 28: A way out

Today had to be one of the longest day of my life. Henry had been gone throughout most of it attempting to fix my problems, which didn't help to ease my guilt. Dinner that night was a quiet affair for Jen, Beth, Ashley and I. None of us were willing to break the silence; lost in our thoughts. Amber hadn't shown up to her dorms or dinner and frankly none of us cared. In silence we walked through the hall. Everyone around us talked and laughed. I even recognized some of the names mentioned; yet I couldn't make myself care. One we were in our hall, Ashley stopped at her room and hesitated.

"It's okay. If she's there, we have your back." Replied Jen. The only word that could describe Ashley, was exhausted. After finding out that her best friend broke her and Henry up and continued to blackmail hims, i'd be tired too. She lost her two best friends all within two years. She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside; Jen was by her side.

"Wow," Beth and I heard. We entered the room and to our amazement found half of it empty. Ashley's room was noticeably smaller that ours. Her room was a standard double. She had a bathroom and a smaller walk in closet, but the wall where Beth's lofted bed was placed was missing.

"How come you two were given a triple?" I asked Jen and Beth. I'm not sure they heard me due to the shocked look on their faces. Each were crowding around a bed that was completely empty.

"I can't believe they moved her while we were gone. She was too scared to face me herself." Huffed Ashley. I could tell there was more that she wanted to say or maybe more feelings involved than she was showing, but didn't dare to ask.

"Do you think Principal Williams had someone grab her belongings or did she sneak into the room and pack herself?" asked Jen.

"Well with the beating Ashley gave her, I highly doubt that she's left the hospital yet." She earned a glare from Ashley, "What? It's true." I had to bite my lips and stop the laugh that was trying to escape. Ashley took a seat on her bed and sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked. I looked around until I realized that the question was for me.

"Oh, I dunno" I shrugged, "Henry is trying to work something out. Worst case scenario is that I am sent back to England." I said. At this point, my emotions had become numb. Just saying it out loud brought a rush of emotions back.

"Worst case? You've got to be joking," said Beth angrily.

"What part of me looks like I'm joking?" I asked. My temper was starting to flare and I did nothing to stop it. At this point I was exhausted and the little bit of energy that I had was about to be used to yell at Beth. Before she could answer, my mirror started to vibrate. I didn't bother to look at the screen. Instead I turned around and walked out of the room. Just as I pulled the mirror out of my pocket, I collided into someone.

"Bloody hell," I groaned as I grabbed my shoulder that was now throbbing. I could tell it would bruise.

"Sorry I should've been paying attention- oh hey!" I turned and realized that it was Henry, "I was just calling you." I look to my mirror and notice a missed call. Sure enough the call was from Henry. "Are you okay?" he asked moving my hand from my shoulder, replacing it with his.

"Yeah its just a bruise. What about you?" Apparently he hadn't heard the question. I watched as his eyes scrunched in concentration. His hand was circling the small black and blue that was starting to form. For just that moment, I couldn't stop staring. He wore this tender look that easily erased any anger from my mind.

"As cute as this moment is, I think we should talk," said a nearby voice. I turned away from Henry and noticed Sirius and Sophie. They were standing in front of Ashely's room, watching us intently. Both Henry and I blushed slightly.

"Sorry. We can talk in my room. The girls are with Ashley," I replied as I pulled out my wand and opened the door. Everyone entered quietly and sat down. Immediately Henry and I took our usual spot on my bed, while Sophie took my desk chair. Sirius; however, stood standing. He paced around the bed until he received a small kick from Sophie, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"How are you Ginny?" asked Sirius, "You're looking tired."

"I could say the same for you." I replied, "I'll be glad when this is over."

"We all feel the same," he smiled, "Alright as you know we went to the US Immigration Services. I don't know if you have any idea how immigration works in the United States, but normally an immigrant must reside for years before citizenship is granted. Even then you must have your Permanent Residancy card and later take a test. Most people refer to this as a green card. Once you obtain a green card than you would just have to renew it every few years until you apply for citizensghip. You with me so far?" he asked. I nodded absently while attempting to absorb the information.

"So I need this green card? How do I get one?"

"Well usually it takes a while. You'd have to file many forms and would normally be expected to reside in your own country until the green card is granted. Luckily we know some people in the office who owe me a favor or two. He gave us some advice; some advice that you should listen to closely before reacting." he said. He looked at Sophie and she nodded slowly. "There is one way to speed up the process." He said slowly, "The USA is very big on promoting family unity. If a citizen of the US has an immediate relative that is an alien, then the US is willing to grant them a green card and later citizenship." I sat for a few seconds taking in the information.

"Okay…" I said slowly, "I doubt that I have any relatives living in the US, less likely any immediate relatives."

"This is very true. However, with this you will." He replied pulling out a thick packet of paper. He handed it to me hesitantly. Henry's grip on my hand tightened. I looked at the top of the paper and that's when it hit me.

"Adoption forms?" I asked. Immediately I turned to Sophie. She was watching me intently as if trying to analyze my emotions. I didn't know what to feel.

"Can we have some privacy," asked Sophie quietly. Sirius nodded and beckoned for Henry to follow.

"Don't go too far" I whispered. He nodded before leaving.

"So you and Henry have become closer," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" I replied. In my head I was preparing a whole speech about me being an individual and how my love life is something only I could control, when she looked at me and laughed.

"Relax I'm not here to tell you or judge anything. I'm just shocked and actually proud. He's a good guy. I'm glad you two worked through everything."

"If only you realized that about Sirius." Her face flushed and I could practically see her defenses being built.

"That's not what we're here to discuss."

suddenly I was more awake and felt energetic, "Well maybe we should. Sophie he was young and so were you. He was confused and I'm sure its not easy to jump into a relationship with someone you have strong feelings for. Actually it really isn't at all! From how you described him, he was a man whore." At this she laughed, "I'm sure you threw him off when he realized he cared for you. It's scary in general to know how much you care for someone or how they have control of your deepest feelings."Instantly my mind went to Henry. I thought of the way he could make me feel a range of different emotions just within a span of minutes. I thought of how easily he could break me if he tried.

"Look I'll think about this later. Right now we need to discuss this adoption." At the word adoption, I froze. "Look I'm not trying to replace your family or your parents. To be honest I was considering asking you if I could be your formal guardian months ago. I enjoy having you around, but I know how difficult it is to have a need to go home. By signing over guardianship to me, it would make you a permanent resident and it would exclude you as a Weasley female. I want to have a plenary guardianship, which is the closest to legal guardianship. The betrothal states that it must be a Weasley female. Well in the eyes of the government, you will not be a Weasley officially anymore. Your problem would technically be solved."

"What about any other Weasley girl?" I asked

"Tonks and Remus have been looking into the contract. They may find a loophole for her. Obviously we cant have each female being herded off to the USA. Right now we have to worry about you." She smiled.

"So you're saying that I technically won't be a Weasley anymore." I asked

"Well you can keep the last name, but officially no. Family doesn't always have to be the blood you were born into. If you have that bond, then i'm sure they will always consider you to be family just as you them." I stared at the wall. Could I adopt another as my guardian? Will that change my relationship with my brothers? I honestly don't think that it would. My brothers for the most part know my situation. "Look I know that I'm not much of a guardian, but I promise that I can be an amazing big sister or that cool distant aunt." At this I smiled. I could picture myself living with Sophie. What's the difference anyway? I've been living with Sophie for nearly 9 months already.

"I'd much prefer an older sister. I've always wanted one." I laughed

"Wait so are you saying-"

"Yep. I want you to be my guardian." I couldn't help the feeling of excitement that burst through my mind. Sophie is going to be my guardian! Her face lit up with the largest smile that I've ever seen. She pulled me into a hug that would rival my own mom and for the first time, I hugged her back just as strong. A part of me wished that I didn't have to leave my family, but I knew that this was the only way. Who better to have as my guardian than Sophie? When we calmed down, she handed the me the adoption forms that had fallen to the floor. The document was thick, so I tried to read as much of it as possible.

"Wait so it would normally take a year for you to officially become my guardian?" I asked, "this also says another additional 3 months of probation to make sure you're a fit guardian."

"well lucky for us this is the muggle way. The muggle government has plenty of wizards and witches that they hired. That's how Sirius got his contacts, he saved two of the men who work for the departments lives years ago. Since we've been living together for almost a year, he can date the document earlier and have it approved quickly. By morning I will be your guardian. Then he will place your resident papers on the top of the list. You see the only reason it takes so long is because there is an extremely long list."

"You make it sound so easy," I replied.

She shrugged, "It really isn't. You chose one of the hardest counties to obtain citizenship with. Don't worry though, I will make sure this works. It would be illegal for muggles, but this is a how foreign witch or wizard obtains citizenship quickly. I guess its one of the perks for being magical." She laughed. With the adoption papers were the permanent residency forms. It was then I noticed.

"Wait it says that you need at least one of my parents signatures to verify their agreement." I said, "There is no way that my mother would sign this." I laughed. I could feel the freedom slipping through my fingers. Sophie gently took the papers and turned the page. She handed me the document and sat next to me. Under the parents signature was my own fathers, "But-"

"Henry and Ron had a little talk before he left. Henry had figured that this may be one of the ways and talked Ron into convincing your father to sign. Your dad is considered head of the household. With a note from Professor Dumbledore, Ron was allowed to go home and talk to your dad. Hermione allowed him to borrow her mirror. After talking to his dad, Henry called and sent him, through the floo network, the papers."

"All of this in one day?" I asked

"It has been a long day. There were 3 of us so it was easier. While Sirius and I talked to his connection, Henry was getting the paperwork signed." I hadn't realized how lucky I was to have three people who cared this much for me. Even Ron, who I figured would be the most upset about my decision, was doing what he could to help. This made it easier, knowing that my brothers and father agreed and still loved me enough to help. It took at least 20 minutes to read through most of it and sign, but when it was done, I felt immediately relieved.

"Thank you Soph," I said when it was done. I embraced her and couldn't help but smile at how comfortable we were together. She was another best friend and now my guardian. I couldn't stop saying that. All the problems for the last week were almost solved. How could I not feel relieved?

"Well you look exhausted," she replied as we pulled apart. "Go to bed."

"You've been my guardian for barely an hour and already ordering me around," I joked. She laughed and put the papers in her bag along with copies of my IDs, class schedule, and passport. With one last hug, she left. For the first time in almost 12 hours, I was alone. This time though, I wasn't panicking or feeling hopeless. I felt new possibilities and for once could see a future that didn't involve me running away from Michael.

I walked to the bathroom and almost jumped. In the mirror was my reflection or at least, it was an older version of me. I touched my face to be sure. I looked as though I had aged a few years. I had deep bags underneath my eyes, my hair looked awful, and my face looked paler than usual. I had once heard my mother say that suffering through a trauma or extreme stress usually ages you, but I had always thought it was a rumor. I couldn't say that I was traumatized, but I had been through a very stressful weekend- no a stressful year. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Hey," he smiled. He too looked exhausted. I hadn't realized how stressful this must have been for him. He was threatened by the one man he had been searching for nearly all his life, watched that same man get arrested and had his secret exposed to nearly our whole floor; not to mention my drama. My adoration for him had grown strongly within the last six months. Had six months really gone by of us dating? I pulled him into the room and hugged him. I wanted him to know how grateful I was that he stood by me. I wanted him to know that he was forgiven and most importantly that it didn't change anything. I don't know when I fell hard for him or how it happened, but I know that even with all of the problems thrown at us, I loved him. For once it felt right to say it, I am in love with Henry Peters. For a moment we just stood there enjoying the warmth of each others embrace. Words weren't needed. We walked to the bed and practically fell onto it, landing next to each other. Immediately I started to laugh. Merlin knows I must have looked like a freak, just lying next to him laughing, but to my surprise he joined me. I rolled over to my side so I could face him.

"Thank you," I said softly, "For everything." I could see him about to answer, but I didn't need one. Instead I kissed his lips for a few seconds and then pulled away. I could feel my eyes begging to be closed. Henry must have felt the same because his arm flew to my waist and he pulled me closer. All of these butterflies flew in my stomach and I found myself unable to hold it in any longer, "I love you." The words were easier to say than expected. Just as I was closing my eyes, I felt his lips on my forehead.

"I love you too Gin."

**Authors Note: Yes I had to add some fluff and yes it was a little cheesy. I know it took me forever to reach this point, but thank you for sticking with the story. There will be around two more chapters and then the story shall hopefully be complete! I actually did some of the research on guardianship, so most of this is law with a few tweaks that I added. So what did you think? **


	29. Chapter 29: Time to Live

_****__Disclaimer: I only own the plot. JK ROwling owns the characters_

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the extreme delay. With everything going on in my life, I barely had time to use my laptop let alone write. I hope you enjoy. It is a bit short, but i figured i should update while i had the time. **

_"Thank you," I said softly, "For everything." I could see him about to answer, but I didn't need one. Instead I kissed his lips for a few seconds and then pulled away. I could feel my eyes begging to be closed. Henry must have felt the same because his arm flew to my waist and he pulled me closer. All of these butterflies flew in my stomach and I found myself unable to hold it in any longer, "I love you." The words were easier to say than expected. Just as I was closing my eyes, I felt his lips on my forehead._

_"I love you too Gin."_

**Chapter 29: Time to live**

My eyes fluttered open. The sun was shining brightly through my curtain and a spring breeze filled the room. I smiled and attempted to roll over when I a strong weight held be back. That's when I saw the mane of raven colored hair. Henry was lying next to me, his eyes were closed, and his arm was slung over me.

"Oh look who's alive," said a familiar voice.

"Its actually kind of sickening." Said another voice.

"Ginny get up! We'd rather not have Principal Williams find you here, like this. Not after we've just gotten to know you. Too hard to find a suitable roommate."

I turned around slowly as to not wake him and almost laughed at how odd the situation was. Jen was sitting on her laptop, reading witch weekly; American addition. Beth was at her desk, drawing. Only they would be so nonchalant about this. Instantly I smiled, as a warm feeling erupted throughout my entire body accompanied by the realization that I could be living with these amazing friends for the next few years. For once I was able to think of a future in New York.

"Morning," I said nervously. I feel like I was just caught stealing candy from a child as I remembered the sleeping boy next to me. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"For the same reason you didn't wake Henry," she replied, "I mean you two were both dressed and asleep and you were too cute and looked peaceful for the first time in months," shrugged Jen. I turned over and noticed how relaxed he looked sleeping.

"You really should wake him though. It's 9:30am." Said Beth, "Who knows when Principal Williams will send for you?" At this I turned back around to Henry and gently shook him. Instantly, his eyes opened and his hands went under the pillow. It was when he saw me that the panic left his eyes and he was calm.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," I replied. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Suddenly, I remembered the words spoken last night. I'm not sure if I dreamt his response, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He smiled back, but his face scrunched in confusion. A knock on the door broke us out of our moment. Both of us jumped out of bed nearly knocking each other over.

"Well at least he's dressed," laughed Beth. She looked through the peephole and opened the door. "Hey Ashley."

"You can call me Ash. I feel like Ashley's too formal. It's like calling you Elizabeth." She laughed.

"Ugh only my grandma calls me that,"said Beth.

"Exactly." She turned around and spotted Henry fully dressed on the floor digging under the bed. "You know that I can see you right? I doubt you'd fit under her bed Henry." Laughed Ashley.

I sighed, "Accio Henry's wand." Instantly it flew from under my bed and into my hands.

"Thanks Babe," he laughed, "I don't even want to know how it got down there" he laughed We both turned to Ashley. "I better get going."

"I'll walk you to the door." I replied quickly hoping to escape her gaze. I ran to the door with him past Ashley.

"Bye Henry," she laughed. I opened the door to make sure that no one noticed him. Of coure the hall was deserted.

"The coast's clear." I told him, "See you later then," Unable to think of anything to say.

"I'll see you at breakfast. Let me know if you hear anything." He whispered. I nodded and pulled him down for a quick kiss. I shut the door and leaned against it preparing myself for the onslaught. I turned around and saw Ashley, Beth, and Jen sitting around talking; none caringthat Henry just left the bedroom. Beth was showing a piece of her artwork to Ashley, while Jen watched with a small smile. Without saying a word to them, I summoned my towel and jumped into the shower and some clothing. It felt like hours before I emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to face the day.

"Thank god," said Jen. She was still sitting at her computer, but this time Beth and Ashley were sitting around her computer.

"Why did you find anything?" I asked. I could feel my nerves awakening and instantly my mouth was dry.

"No. We're starving and didn't want to leave you. Good thing you're dressed come on." Said Beth. "We were prepared to make you leave in PJs if you took any longer."

None said a word about Henry's overnight stay in the room. We walked slowly through the campus as if preparing for an ambush. Who knows there could be an ambush that takes me? Suddenly I wished that I had all my friends by my side. I wished that I had Dave here along with Jon and the rest of the guys including Henry. I don't want to randomly disappear without having to say goodbye. Part of me knew that I was being dramatic, but there was always the slight chance that the government would force me back home. There was always a chance that the paperwork didn't go through. Jen and Beth talked most of the way, while Ashley and I stayed quiet, lost in our own thoughts. We arrived at the dining hall and were almost surprised at how full it was. We all walked to our usual spot, where the boys were all seated laughing. Next to Henry was an empty seat that was calling my name. There were only two other seats in between Dave and Jon. As we neared the boys noticed us and smile their usual greetings. Instantly Jon stood up and brought an extra chair for Ashley. She didn't hesitate to sit next to us, completely ignoring her other group of friends. She didn't bother to look over at the glares she was receiving.

"Hey Ashley." Said Dave, "Not that we don't mind your company, but the last time that you sat with us for breakfast, you and Henry were still- Ouch!" Jen was moving her elbow away from him, while glaring at him.

"Yeah. Sorry I had a fight with Amber."

"Is that what the scratch on your arm and neck is from." Asked Jon softly. I hadn't even bothered to look at Ashley closely, but sure enough there were small marks on her neck and arms. She blushed, yet still held eye contact with him.

"Yep. Sometimes talking doesn't always work." She laughed nervously.

"Well Amber must have been hurt pretty badly if she hasn't shown up to breakfast." he laughed.

As they talked, I noticed small swarms of birds handing out packages. To my surprise a small owl headed straight towards me, landing of the back of my chair.

"Hello" I said softly to the own before handing it a piece of bread and grabbing the letter. Just sa the owl flew away another bird dropped a small letter onto my plate, nearly submerging itself in my pancakes.

"See I told you owls are smarter!" said Dave to Jon. They were oblivious to the stares I was getting from Henry, Beth, Ashley, and Jen. With shaky fingers, I took the first letter. Compared to the other letter, this one looked official. The letters looked to be written from a computer, rather than by hand.

_Wotcher Ginny!_

_It has been a long time since I have written. I hope you don't think that we've forgotten about you. After all how could we forget? You really have managed to bring the ministry into chaos overnight! I knew I would have to warn you. I hope you don't mind the eagle, he is the fastest bird I could find. Remus and I have managed to read into the betrothal contract. I must admit your ancestors were very keen on this wedding because the contract is flawless. It has taken us months, but there was one problem that they did not take into place. The contract was written several generations ago. Actually about 60 years ago to be exact. With careful searching through the Corner and Weasley family timeline we have noted that a male Weasley and female Corner wrote the contract. There was a huge debacle during their time and eventually both were seen to marry others. Since matriarchs don't exactly have full power of a household, the contract can in fact be overridden. This means that a male Corner is going to have to tear up the contract along with the male patriarch of your family. There is a small ritual but if both partriarchs agree, then the contract will be considered void. I will speak to Sirius about making a plan to fix the problem._

_Now that that's out of the way, how are you and Henry doing? I hope you are treating each other well. I hope everything is good and don't worry we are so close to fixing your problem. Cheers_

_Tonks_

Tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I looked up at the light hoping that they would not fall. It is ironic how a few days ago, my world was falling apart, but now within 48 hours my life was changing drastically.

"Babe what's wrong?" asked Henry. I had forgotten that I was in the dining hall surrounded by all of my friends. I stared at him for a moment before handing him the letter. Immediately his face relaxed and his smile widened. "This is amazing!" he nearly yelled. His smile immediately melted away any nerves in my system. His laugh told me that life would get better; it was all the answer that I needed. I hugged him as he passed the note to Beth and Jen. His arms encircled my waist and for a moment, I felt safe.

* * *

"Miss Weasley, we have been expecting you." Said Principal Williams, "Please come in and take a seat" I walked cautiously through the door and sat down taking note of the group of people in the room. All were wearing the typical auror uniform. i couldn't help but think back to the letter that I had recieved from Tonks a few days ago. For days, I had felt like I was walking on thin ice, waiting for it to crack under my feet. I knew that the ministry would come to the school eventually to find me, but I had no idea that it would take almost 3 days! I had been pulled out of an interesting Arithmancy class by an eager student only to realize that I would be facing my fears witohut any warning. Suddenly I noticed a trace of bubblegum pink hair in the crowd. Her eyes caught mine and she winked before turning her gaze away. I couldn't help but relax a little knowing that she was here. "It has seemed like this past year has been a very difficult one for you, am I right?" I nodded, unable to trust my voice. "As you know- your situation is a difficult one to discuss-"

"Discuss? what is there to discuss? You have been harbouring a fugitive and we are here to bring her back to her rightful family and country!" said one of the aurors. Before he could speak further, the door flew open and in ran two people.

"Thank goodness, we are not late are we?" Asked Sophie. Next to her stood Sirius who was holding onto her waist as she took a few deep breaths.

Principal Williams nodded curtly and gestured for them to come in.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are these people and how dare they intterupt this meeting? What kind of school are you running?" said the head auror angrily.

"I am Sophie Lewis, the official guardian of Ginevra." Said Sophie angrily.

"What's going on?" I asked finally allowing myself to relax as both Sirius and Sophie took a spot on both of my sides.

"Miss Weasley, it seems that I have been placed in a difficult position. As you know some pictures have been sent to the Daily Prophet, which is a very popular newspaper. There have been complaints made by many angry and concerned witches and wizards. You are wanted back in England as soon as possbile to discuss the broken contract."

"Actually it is no longer Weasley." Said Sophie, "At least not officially. She can still keep her last name if she'd like." Evetyone turned to Sophie who had opened the now wrinkled paper in her hands. "As of yesterday, Ginny is no longer officially a Weasley or a citizen of England."

"What is she talking about Principal Williams?" asked the official. "This cannot be possible."

"Miss Lewis," Principal Williams called out breaking the staring contest that Sophie had going on with the head official, "May I see the documents."

"Of course" she handed him the documents.

After a few minutes of careful reading he smiled. "It seems that Miss Lewis is correct. Miss Weasley is no longer considered a citizen of the United Kingdom. She is now officially a United States citizen. The form has been signed with parental consent." He gestured to the papers showing the officials the signature, "Here is the signature of one Arthur Weasley, whom I believe is your father." I nodded, "Now that this has been confirmed, I believe that you no longer have any authority to escort Miss Weasley back to England. She is no longer a Weasley making any contracts to the Weasley name unbinding."

The aurors stared in shock. The head auror looked ready to speak or even pull out his wand, but with deep breath, he looked around and walked towards the door. Without another word the aurors left with Tonks traiing behind. She smiled widely at me before leaving.

"Wow that was nerve wracking" said Sirius breaking the tension. Immediately I turned to Sophie and we shared a wide smile. Without hesitation I stood up and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Thank you," I said, "Thank you so much" for a moment I enjoyed her embrace. I turned to Sirius, ready to thank him when I noticed his disheveled appearance. That's when I turned to Sophie. Her blonde hair was flowing freely and looks messier than usual. Her clothing was wrinkled, "You look like crap." I laughed.

"well thanks, you sure know how to boost a womans ego," she laughed. I looked around and that's when I realized that we were still in Principal Williams office. He was smiling at us with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry," I blushed leaving Sophie's embrace.

"It is not problem. You may be excused. I am pretty sure that you have friends who are waiting eagerly to find out your fate." He laughed. Instantly my thoughts were invaded by the idea of seeing my favorite green eyes and messy raven hair. All I wanted to do was tell him the great news. I thanked the Principal before I turned towards the door and pulled Sophie with me. We left the office and before I could even turn, I was ambushed by a group of familiar teens. Apparently they had been waiting eagerly outside the office.

"Ginny are you okay?"

"We saw the men leave. Why were they angry?"

"Are you staying?"

"Whoa slow down" I laughed at all my friends eager questions. My eyes sought out his and I nodded, "I am here to stay." I laughed.

**Author's Note: again sorry for the short chapter. I promise next chapter will actually be the last chapter. It will be an epilogue. This has been fun to write and I want to thank everyone for sticking with my story. I would love to hear your ideas. The epilogue will be up hopefully next week!**


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue: The future Awaits

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. **

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. As promised here is the last chapter. **

**Chapter 30: Epilogue: The future Awaits**

My red blanket slid off of me slightly causing the now uncovered areas of my body to freeze. I shifted slightly feeling my sleepiness fade away. The window to my right showed signs of light signaling the start of a new day. My heart raced as I realized how quickly time had flown by. I must have slept through most of the flight. I turned my head and stared at the amazing raven-haired male sitting next to me. Instantly warmth spread through my body and I couldn't help but smile. I remember the feelings I felt the day the auror's came to retrieve me in Principal William's office. Life had seemed so difficult back then. Even after three years, I still remember the relief I felt knowing that it was finally over; all of the fear was taken away in just a matter of minutes.

_Henry's arms were wrapped around my waist, hugging me as if I would disappear if he didn't. "Perfect." Was the only word he said as he held onto me. For a moment I forgot where I was and all that mattered was my amazing boyfriend. Sure we had a lot to work on and fix, but at this moment, knowing that we had the time to work on our problems made everything easier to handle. I smiled into the embrace and allowed myself to sink into his warmth until- _

"_Stop hogging her!" whined Jen. I broke away slowly from still holding onto his shoulders. Everyone was staring with a wide smile before Jen yelled, "Well are you going to hug us or what!" With a loud laugh, I grabbed onto her and hugged her along with the rest of the girls. I saved Sirius and Sophie for last and couldn't help the tears that escaped as I thanked them for what felt like the hundredth time. _

"_So now what?" asked Beth. _

After that school ended a few weeks later and everyone went back to their respective homes all over New York State. For most of the summer I helped Sophie out at the hotel along with Henry. The next school year came quickly for us. Due to the fact that Amber's family found out about her fight with Ashley and her blackmailing ways, her parents sent her to a different school. It was great, but caused many issues with Ashley's old friends; not that it really mattered. They were mad about the fight with Amber and blamed everything on Ashley. Ashley lived near Beth and Jen, so when all three came to visit me for that summer, we all grew close. I remember how it all started.

"_Ginny!" yelled a very tanned Jen. She closed the door of the car quickly and ran to hug me. "Girl you need a tan! When's the last time you went to the beach?" she asked._

"_Last summer? Jeez it looks like you've been living at the beach" I shrugged._

_"That's because she has." laughed Beth._"_Jen I am not carrying your bag all the way inside!" yelled Beth. She had opened the back of the truck and was carrying a large duffel bag. "Hey Ginny" she yelled before throwing Jen's bag at her and then embracing me. "I hope you don't mind but we brought a straggler." Suddenly Ashley opened the back door of the car and waved awkwardly. It saddened me how hesitant she looked. It amazed me how i had managed to never speak to her during the school year.I smiled brightly and waved her over. Her smile grew inches wider and she grabbed her luggage from the back before waltzing over to me._

"_It's nice to see you," I said pulling her into an awkward hug._

"_Thanks. I just needed to get away." _

"_No problem. Now come on! Sophie transformed my suite so we could have the best sleepover!" I nearly squealed. In Hogwarts, the only people I had sleepovers with were Hermione and Luna. As much as I loved the sleepovers, they were usually filled with me trying to stop Hermione from killing Luna; at least in the beginning. I was oddly curious as to what Americans do during sleepovers, especially when they are Jen, Beth, and Ashley. _

I smiled at the memory. We sure did have a lot of fun. We gossiped half of the night, managed to have a pillow fight with the couch cushions, watched more horror movies than I can count, and laughed until our mouths were sore. It was a week of pure teenage bliss.

_My eyes were hidden behind my pillow. Next to me lay Ashley, who was in a similar position; her stomach lay on the bed facing towards the TV. From the corner of my eye, I noticed her slowly hiding her eyes with her pillow, while Jen and Beth smiled anxiously at the TV. Instinctivally we moved closer together; I was never one who was known to watch horror films and now I remember why. We heard the character scream loudly and then stop causing us to flinch. I moved my head away from the pillow slowly, hoping that the death scene was over and as soon as I looked, Jason through the axe at the girls face._

"_Ahh!" Ash and I yelled causing Beth and Jen to laugh uncontrollably._

"_You two are such wimps!" laughed Jen. "You must have been the worst Gyffindor!" joked Jen._

"_This is not about being scary; its gross!" countered Ash, "I mean look at the picture, how can I not be grossed out?"_

"Exactly! This isn't about fear anymore, its about gore!" i agreed.

"_You love it." I stared at the girls as they bantered back and forth and couldn't help but agree. How could I not love this?_

Moments like this one still to this day make me laugh. It signaled a start of an amazing friendship between us four. That was the first of many sleepovers between all of us. I remember when Jen took us camping that same summer.

"_I swear you are such a wimp!" laughed Jen as she killed the spider that had entered the tent in order to escape the rain. Ashley had been cowering behind me as she discarded the body through the front of the tent. __"Gosh it is really starting to pour." _

"_Are you sure you're not hearing things?" asked Beth as she looked around the tent cautiously. Although the tent was not as huge as the one my dad used for the Quidditch world Cup, it was a cozy one-bedroom tent complete with a bathroom. Beth's parents were kind enough to take us on their annual camping trip. The only problem was we weren't allowed to use any electronics during the day due to the distraction they place upon our "bonding" time. Jen looked ready to freak out and even I was feeling the strain of not being able to call Henry. Ashley could care less and seemed to be enjoying the trip; not that we all weren't. How could we not? Beth's parents reminded me of Luna's dad and mom when she was alive. Plus 3 days of camping did sound like fun._

_"Oh my god its like being inside a pi__ñ_ata!" yelled Jen.

"_Well I'm sorry the tent is not wind proof!" yelled Beth, "When we planned the trip, we hadn't expected a freaking thunderstorm as severe as this!" Beth was placing all of our bags on the sides of the tent to keep it from moving. _

"_Why aren't your parents back?" asked Ash who had started helping Beth move the items around. _

"_I don't know, they love to walk their nature walk." She shrugged._

"_What kind of nature walk is that?" asked Ash. "They've been gone for hours!"_

"_Believe me this is normal." Laughed Jen. She still looked anxious, but less tense. Suddenly a drop of water hit my face. _

"_Uh oh," I mumbled as I noticed the small hole in the top of the tent, "We may have more problems." I pointed to the top where water was flowing slowly through. _

"_Crap!" Beth took out an umbrella from her bag and attempted to stop the small stream of water that was seeping into our tent and onto our sleeping bags._

_Jen rushed to the door of the tent, which was now soaked with water. She took out her own umbrella and placed it in front of the door to block some of the water._

"_This isn't working!" yelled Beth._

"_No shit!" yelled Jen back. As if things couldn't get worse, the tent started wading back at forth with the strong wind violently. _

"_Who made that no magic rule anyway?" asked Jen as the water flew around the tent through all of the holes, soaking her face. Suddenly a loud BOOM echoed throughout the campground. The lightening was getting closer._

"_We are safe inside the tent…right?" I asked Beth. "Lightning won't affect the tent…will it?" Beth's tanned face paled considerably. _

"_Did your parents not place any spells on the tent?" Asked Jen as she grabbed a hooded sweater form her bag and threw it on. "let's get out of here before we burn to a crisp."_

"_They like to explore the muggle world!" We unzipped the tent and each ran out._

"_There should be bathrooms a few feet away," Jen yelled. Sure enough there was a big building full of showers and bathroom stalls. We opened the unlocked door and practically flew inside, all of us soaked from head to toe. Every one flooded to the hand dryer in hopes of drying off her clothing. _

"_Give me some room!" yelled an annoyed Jen as the two others blocked her use of the dryer. I watched the scene in front of me, my lips were twitching and before I realized it, I was laughing hysterically. _

"_Great Ginny's lost her mind. Now look what you've done!" said Jen._

"_You realize how ridiculous we must look" I laughed, "It's summer! It's like a hundred degrees out and you're fighting over a dryer." I don't know why I was laughing so hard, but its true the situation was funny. Apparently Ash found it funny and soon started to laugh with me. She stepped away from the dryer and stood next to me, leaning on the sinks. This seemed to break the tense mood and soon all of us were laughing and taking pictures and videos with our phones. That was how her parents found us an hour later. we had made some music videos with our cameras and were singing along loudly to our music. Even though when we returned to the tent, we had the Hudson River with a spider floating in it, flowing in between our drenched sleeping bags; the trip was amazing._

After that trip, we accompanied Beth on the next one; it became a tradition. The next school year was even better. I ended up living with Jen, Beth, and Ashley in a decent sized dorm. Apparently the dorms can hold up to 6 students at a time and will either increase or decrease in size. Our room was significantly bigger, with a larger closet and extra bed. Needless to say the school year was definitely better, without all of the stress. We fought like normal friends, but it felt like I was living with sisters. Its crazy how I left England and my family of brothers to New York where I have a whole family of sisters and an amazing boyfriend. The sky was now almost fully lit, shining brightly over the clouds.

"We will be arriving in Heathrow Airport in 20 minutes," said the pilot's voice through the speakers. Instantly my insides turned to jelly. In just half an hour, I will be walking through the gates of London, the gates that once signified my entrapment.

"You alright Babe?" asked Henry. His eyes were glowing and a permanent smile was etched upon his face. Ever since we planned the trip his smile has been hard to miss. It was as if he was more excited for the trip than I was. Our years at EIS were filled with many beautiful romantic moments, along with many arguments. Like any school couple, we dealt with the usual problems. Balancing our friends out along with time together, dealing with jealousy, random arguments, yet I would never take away any of the memories. One of my most favorite memories will always be the day after the aurors left.

"_Babe I am not going dressed like this!" I yelled from the closet._

"_You look beautiful, you always do," he said._

"_You're supposed to say that; you're my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "This is important. This is my first day as an official American. I can't start it off in sweats and a t-shirt." I didn't want to overdue it and wear a dress to breakfast. Instead I opted off for skinny jeans and a cute blouse. Lately I had been dressing down due to my mood, its about time I dressed normal again. "Okay I am ready!" I said as I ran by him and to the bathroom. I checked my hair one last time and just as I turned to the bathroom door, I found myself pinned between Henry and the sink. The feeling of his body pressed against mine made my knees feel like jelly. Luckily his body was holding me up. His cologne was intoxicating and slowly my brain was turning to mush. I wonder if it will always feel like this. _

"_You look very sexy," he whispered in my ears, "Never doubt that. I always mean it when I say you look beautiful." I'm not sure if it was his words or the close proximity of his face to mine or even the feeling of his breath against my ears that made me want to kiss him senseless. _

"_mhm" I mumbled trying to focus on him and not the feeling. My control was not as strong as I'd like to think, I mean I'm not a nun. I pulled him by his collar against me and collided our lips together. Instantly the spark of electricity flowed through me forcing the kiss to become way more passionate. My arms snaked around his neck pulling my body up until I was seated on the sink. His hands grazed the skin on my hipbone numbing every spot that he touched. My arms moved to his waist, suddenly feeling the need to touch his skin. Just as it was getting heated my phone vibrated. _

"_I swear those girls have the best timing," he laughed in between breaths. _

"_Yeah," was all I could say. He looked at me with a small smile and pecked my lips._

"_We should get going though," he laughed. _

"_Yeah before they go looking for us." I laughed, "We'll continue this later." I said seriously. _

"_I'll hold you to that" _

"_Good" I said grabbing my wand and phone. Just as I was opening the door he grabbed my hand, pulling me backwards. _

"_I love you," his voice was gentle and I could see so many emotions on his face and in his eyes. My eyes widened and my heartbeat sped up full speed. _

"_So I wasn't dreaming," I said after a few minutes, thinking back to the other night. He looked confused for a second until his face grew into a smile, "I love you too!" I whispered with as much emotion as I could. His smile grew bigger and soon I was backed against the door once again in a heated kiss. Our tongues were battling for dominance and I could no longer hear any of my thoughts. When the need for air separated us, I wanted nothing more than to show him how much I loved him. All thoughts of breakfast and seeing our friends were out the window. His eyes were now a dark green and his hair looked messier than ever, but I didn't care. I loved him with everything. Before our lips could come together my phone vibrated again_

"_WE WILL COME GET YOU" was written. I smiled and buried my face into his neck._

"_Later," I whispered in his ear._

Later of course meant nearly a year and a half from that day. It was a nice winder night in December. It was the most perfect night. We had dinner and somehow had the place to ourselves. It wasn't planned but that night we made love in our house.

"Yeah I'm great." I replied, "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"Everything. I can't believe it has been three years."

"Me neither. 3 crazy years." He replied.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"I don't think I or they could have missed this." He laughed pointing to the couple in the row next to us. Sophie was asleep with her head cuddled into Sirius's shoulder. I remember the day she gave in and nearly tackled Sirius in the inn. Ever since then they had been together. I could see the golden ring on her left ring finger glistening with the little bit of sunlight coming from my window. The wedding had been fun. I got to meet Sophie's family and was her maid of Honor. Her bachelorette party had been extremely crazy. I will never let Jen and Beth help plan mine when i'm older- that's for sure. There are still parts of that night that I can't remember. Of course with all of the pictures, I have a pretty good idea of what happened.

"I still can't believe they are married," said Henry.

"I guess fate wasn't done with them," I laughed

"Maybe not." He turned towards me, "I remember the look on your face when you realized we would be moving in together. You looked confused, happy, and worried all at once. I didn't even know you could feel all of those emotions all at once." He joked.

"What? I just knew it wouldn't sound normal if people asked us where we lived. I mean this isn't Twilight! We can't just all live in the same house coupled up and adopted. It's weird." I laughed.

"But it did make everything easier." He smirked.

"Definitely" I laughed kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You're nervous," it wasn't a question; I nodded. "Don't be. Look I know that its been a difficult few years without your family, but they still love you. "

"I hope so."

* * *

We exited the gate and headed over to the baggage claim.

"That was the longest walk ever. I swear we were walking for like 15 minutes before we finally reached immigration!" said Sirius. It took a few minutes before we grabbed our bags and were ready to leave.

"Did they say where they were meeting us?" asked Sophie.

"Yes. They said right outside the gate. There's a meeting area." I replied checking my phone. We walked through the gate and followed the yellow signs.

"I spot red hair." Said Sirius. Up ahead was a tall red head. He was in deep conversation with a girl with thick brown hair.

"Ronald their plane already landed!" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes but why must muggles do everything so early! It should be illegal how early it is right now." his hair looked messy and he looked ready to pass out.

"What happened Ron? Not a morning person?" I asked interrupting their banter.

"Ginny!" both yelled happily. Immediately I was pulled into a hug by Ron and then Hermione. Their relationship still amused me. I cannot believe my brother landed Hermione and has managed to keep her for three years. I hated to admit it, but they were a cute couple.

"Wow Ron I didn't think it was possible, but you've definitely grown taller." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey mate!" said Ron happily pulling Henry into a one armed hug.

"I swear he's more happy to see Henry than me." I laughed as Hermione hugged Sophie and Sirius.

"Tell me about it. For the last few days all I heard was constant talking about quidditch and Henry. I think I may actually go bonkers if I hear anymore." Laughed Hermione.

"Don't tell me you're still going on about your incredible loss for the last three year.s" I laughed.

"Oh no." mumbled Hermione

"You only won because the team wasn't ready. I'm sure if they would have known that another Weasley would be dominating then they would have trained more. Plus I wasn't playing."

"That's because graduates cannot play Ron. Plus i didn't play the first year!" I laughed.

"That is true," said Henry, "She only started playing in your 7th year Ron."

"Yeah but Henry is our age. I still don't see why he can play!"

"We've been through this before Ron. American students start school a year after Hogwarts students. Technically Henry would have graduated with you and Hermione." I replied. "I am a good example of the difference since I'm in his class." I shrugged.

"I know, but its still odd." He said, "This year is going to be a difficult year for them. Almost all of the old players are gone. Luckily you and Henry graduated or else i'd be worried." He laughed.

"Yeah I agree." I laughed. I remember all of the begging and pleading Henry had to do just to get me to play on the team. Apparently one of the chasers had gotten extremely sick the day before the Hogwarts game during my second year at EIS. Henry had no one else and he had heard stories of my days of playing at Hogwarts. It took a week of coaxing until I gave in. After we creamed Hogwarts, one of the chasers graduated and I tried out for the position and became the only female player on the team. It was a hard adjustment since Quidditch isn't as popular for girls to play at EIS. Plus the look on all the boys faces were the most funny looks I ever seen them make. But it did make my last year at EIS perfect.

"I heard there were scouts at the game last year. Who knows, I heard the Yankees and Harpies have a chaser that is leaving."

I shrugged, in al honesty I love quidditch and it would amazing to play professionally, but it's not my life. Ir wouldn't be the end of the world if I didn't make the team.

"Well come on." Said Hermione, "the burrow is waiting." My insides dropped and all moisture in my mouth was gone.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone's waiting. They want to see you Ginny. It has been years."

I nodded unconvinced. I hadn't seen the burrow since I was 15. Now at the age of 18, I would be seeing it again.

The ride was filled with constact talking between everyone except me. I would nod and smile but refused to really talk. I just wanted to prepare myself. A new saying that I had been going by lately was, "Hope for the best, but expect the worst." Sure it is pessimistic, but it has helped me throughout the last few years.

"we are here" said Ron as he pulled the car into the grassy area of the burrow. Everyone exited quickly.

"You can leave the stuff in the house. The hotel is connected to the floo network." Said Hermione.

"You ready?" Henry asked.

"No" All my nerves were on overdrive.

"Here let me talk to her." Said Sophie. "We'll meet you inside." They all nodded and headed inside.

"Ginny. Whatever happens in there, remember you still have your American family. I don't know your family except Ron and Hermione, but they sound like great people. Remember they all love you and want you to be here. I do hope they have changed for the better, but remember we will be by your side the whole time. You are giving your parents the opportunity to get to know you after what happened. This is a favor you are giving, so if they don't want it then that's their loss okay." Said Sophie all in one breath.

"You had whole speech all planned out didn't you?"

"Yes. i knew you'd be freaking out," she laughed. "did it work?"

"Thanks Sophie." Memories of us for the last three years invaded my thought. We've had so much fun together and she has become like an older sister to me. "You're the best person I know. Thanks for being here."

"Of course. Now lets go"

Everyone was already inside when we entered the house.

"Welcome back Ginny!" yelled a large group of red heads. Inside the living room was a large banner with my name on it.

"Hey Gin-Gin its" greeted George. He had grown up and his hair was now significantly thicker.

"Great to see you again" finished Fred. Tears stung at my eyes and I dabbed at them quickly. I pulled both in for hugs.

"Hey Spitfire!" yelled Charlie, "I'm glad you're home! Even if its just for a week." He whispered. "You look great." He looked exactly how i had left him.

"You going to forget about me?" yelled Bill. My heart felt like it was beating so fast that it would explode. I flew into his arms before answering and held him close. Next to him was his wife and little daughter. I had only seen pictures, but wow she was beautiful. Luckily my dad and Mr. Corner had a discussion once they found out Bill was having a girl. The contract was destroyed later that year. I held my niece close and enjoyed her warmth.

"Where's Percy?" I asked as I played with her red hair.

"Oh you know that Pompous git. He hasn't been the same since you left." Said Fred.

"Don't worry about him. Let's just enjoy our time." Said Bill. His eyes glanced behind me and I turned to see my dad standing hesitantly in the doorway. I smiled brightly and ran to him. After being estranged for three years all my anger had disappeared. I like to think that I grew up.

"Daddy" I practically yelled.

"You're here," he whispered, "My baby's home. I'm so sorry Ginny." He apologized. Tears were falling freely down both of our faces.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. But thank you for helping me." I said.

"No I am sorry for letting this happen. I was supposed to protect you." He cried.

"Shh dad. Its okay. I'm okay now." I turned to see Sophie and Sirius watching us. They were stading awkwardly in the corner.

"Oh how rude of me. Everyone this is Sophie and Sirius. They have been my guardians." I said breaking away from my dad. "This is my boyfriend Henry." I said taking his hand. For a moment everyone except Ron and Hermione stared at him. Before they could ask the hundreds of questions I interrupted.

"Where's mum?" I asked. That terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach returned as I awaited their answers.

"your mum's in the garden. You should go see her." Said dad, "Trust me." I nodded and took a deep breath before heading to the garden. The last words I heard were, "So you're Ginny's boyfriend." With a smile, I reminded myself to not take too long before Henry gets killed. The garden looked the same as before. There were few weeds and an occasional glimpse of a garden gnome. Mum was sitting on a new bench staring at the grass.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked gathering whatever courage that I had left. She stared ahead not glancing at me. Instead of leaving, I sat down. "It's nice to see you again." No answer. I took her cue and stayed in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper that I almost didn't hear. "I'm sorry for doing this to you." She turned towards me. "I was so stubborn and almost lost you. I am so sorry. You needed me and I wasn't there." She cried.

"Mum please don't cry. You won't lose me, I'm still here. Yes I was angry for a little while, but I understand now."

"Look at you. You've grown to be a beautiful woman." She smiled.

"Thank you mum."

"Oh but you must be starving. You look so skinny. Come on honey we need to fatten you up." She was up instantly and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her and followed. I guess some things never change.

"So I hear you've brought your boyfriend. You know I do have some wedding magazine if you'd like to look." She replied cheerfully. Nope some things never do change.

**Author's Note: Well there it is. What do you think? I know it was a lot, but I wanted to make sure I mentioned almost everyone. Yes it was cheesy, but I am a sucker for happy endings. Thank you to all of the reviewers and those who have stuck with me from the very beginning. I couldn't have finished this without all of you. Ginny was 18 here, Henry was 19. It takes place in August after Ginny's birthday just in case any of you were confused. **


End file.
